


[授权翻译] Man(u)'s Best Friend  又名 马茨胡梅尔斯如何成为电饭煲的吉祥物

by xkatjafx



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, FIFA World Cup 2014, First Time, German National Team, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Chinese Translation</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3540953">this German story</a> by the amazing Anthea.</p><p>马茨一觉醒来变成一只狗狗，打开了新世界的大门，而曼努置身于误解、烂笑话、情感剧八点档以及这样那样的神觉悟的混乱之中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** Anthea does unfortunately not own an AO3 account. All comments will be forwarded to her though. ***
> 
>  **作者：** xkatjafx
> 
> **原文：** [Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3540953)
> 
> **译者说明：** 文内和章节末尾可能会有的译注以及极少量的吐槽用【】标明 | 会有极少量的删节 | 欢迎评论/捉虫
> 
> **以下是原文中的说明 -**
> 
> **免责声明：** 作者不认识现实中的人物，所有情节均属虚与现实无关 - 这一点也是显而易见；）本文完结之时我会把所有涉及的人物都好好的放回球场的，我承诺。
> 
>  **Beta:** Allaire 辛勤纠正拼写和语法错误以及其他笔误，虽然这既不是她的fandom也不是她的CP。从第二章开始，感谢Wildfox 做精细修改以及在人物塑造和情节上都给予诸多关照。
> 
>  **作者的话：** 作者不懂球，虽然也做了一些研究，但是大部分足球相关的都是我编出来的，这是警告*g* 欢迎捉虫，同样这也适用于拼写和语法方面。
> 
>  **人为事实变更：**  
>  \- 为了方便情节，曼努埃尔住在拉姆所在的那个宿舍，同时克里斯托弗被我放进了施魏因施泰格的宿舍。也就是说，马茨和曼努埃尔、菲利普、托马斯和埃里克住同一个宿舍。  
> \- 我知道在本故事所发生的世界杯期间，球员的女伴们曾造访球队的营地。但我有意无视了。因为其一，故事中的人物已经够多，其二，我不想让故事走向更加的复杂化。

  
  


一天早晨，格里高尔萨姆沙从不安的睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在床上变成了一只巨大的甲虫。  


—— 卡夫卡，《变形记》

  


**第一日:::星期五:::2014.06.27:::德美之战的第二天:::Campo Bahia**

曼努敲了敲马茨寝室的门，然后又趴门上听了听。

门的另一边什么动静也没有。

“马茨？”曼努又敲了一下。他看了一下表：九点半。就像他们昨天晚上在回程的飞机上说好的，今天曼努比以往迟一个小时才过来。马茨应该不会扔下他自己跑出去吧？

“ **马茨？** 你睡过了吧？” 正常情况下，你可以用胡梅尔斯校对钟表。所以通常都是如果曼努晚了竟然有一分钟那么久，马茨就会去敲曼努的门。

他又用了点力往门上砸了下，还是没回答。然后就听到什么东西掉在了地上。“马茨？需要给你五分钟的时间吗？我呆会再过来？”

又是没有回答。慢慢的曼努担心起来。胡梅尔斯生病了吗？还是发生什么事情了？门的另一边传来一声闷闷的...呜？

“ **马茨？** ”

还是什么也没发生。接着屋子里好像什么东西嘭的一声撞在了门上，然后慢慢的滑到了地上。“马茨，你没什么事吧？”

回答他的只有在门上划拉的噪音。见鬼了，里面在搞什么啊？

曼努往下转了转门把手，小心的把门打开了。很幸运在这个宿舍没有人会锁自己房间的门。

马茨连个人影也没有 - 但是在门的左边坐着一只小小的、很明显还没有完全长开的狗狗。黑色的短毛，浅棕色的爪子。曼努在辨别品种方面可以说完全没概念，但是觉得它从长相上看可能是哈士奇或者混血杜宾。棕色的眼睛更接近于后者 - 毛茸茸的卷尾又像是银狐。

曼努慢慢的弯下腰，对小家伙伸出手让它闻一闻。【给没有养过狗狗的读者：对于陌生的狗狗要先伸手让它熟悉你的气味然后再交流，就好像是人之间的握手一样】“好吧，你又是谁呀？” 狗狗完全无视了他的手，对着曼努激动的汪了一声。

曼努埃尔走进房间，关上了身后的门。如果狗狗从他身边跑掉了，马茨一定不会原谅他的。

混蛋，从什么时候起胡梅尔斯养了一只狗狗？

\+ +

事情不太对劲的第一个证据，就是床突然变大了。第二个证据，他突然有了爪子而不是手 - 还有一身皮毛和一个长鼻头。在他这辈子梦到的所有东西里面，这大概也算是最诡异之一了。他看着自己的右前爪，深色的肉垫，浅色的皮毛，还有指甲。也许现在他该从梦里醒过来了。就像你一旦意识到自己在做梦的时候对自己说的那样。

但什么也没发生。马茨从毯子里爬出来。不受控制的滚出来也许是更适合的说法。没有手臂，而是要协调四条腿可不是什么容易的事。特别是还有什么东西挂在他的后爪上？终于他爬到了枕头和毯子之间的床垫上，看了看自己。黑色光亮的短毛，一个 - 一个什么鬼？- 小小的卷尾还有浅棕色、几乎是黄色的爪子。右爪上还挂着他的短裤，被他抖掉了。再仔细看看他的后爪，他琢磨出来了，显然自己的潜意识笑点长歪：即使是变成了狗狗，也要穿着俱乐部的颜色。

该醒来了。

只是一点都没有要醒来的样子。

马茨闭上眼。又睁开眼。还是有四只爪子。又闭上眼，试图感觉自己的身体，自己的手，脚... 实际上他还是躺在床上睡觉；不管怎样一定有办法让他的脑子回到现实中来。

但是什么也没有改变。不仅如此，马茨还发现，用哪块肌肉可以摇动尾巴。真是奇怪的感觉。

他怎么就醒不来呢？马茨感觉一种恐慌慢慢的、但是不可阻挡的升起。发生了什么？他昏迷了吗？他出了什么事故？但他不记得昨天都有什么不寻常的事情发生：对美国的比赛，赢了，在回程航班上庆祝，乘大巴，吃晚饭，在酒吧开了个小爬梯。昨夜他也是在和曼努埃尔、托马斯、菲利普他们在院子里打了一小圈牌之后照常上床睡觉。并且昨晚，在自己这方面，也无关酒精什么事。

也许他应该更集中一点注意力？他再次闭上眼睛，想象自己是躺在床上睡觉。早晨的阳光透过窗户照进来。他想象如何动自己的脚趾，然后是腿，手，肩膀。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，一切都会恢复秩序的。

他睁开眼睛，首先看到的就是黄毛爪子。干！

不是说如果你想搞清楚是不是在做梦，就要对自己掐一下吗？ 没有手指怎么掐？再想想别的办法。

马茨小心的咬了一下右前爪。

啊哦，真的疼。

他还是一只狗狗。一声抽泣从嘴唇边溜了出来。都不知道应不应该说嘴唇。干，这不是真的！

突然有人敲门。“ **马茨？** ” 是曼努埃尔诺伊尔。谢天谢地！曼努一定能帮他。马茨停顿了一下，或者即使他也不行。他应该向曼努透露，他不是一只普通的狗狗吗？如果曼努把这事传出去呢？传给全队。沃尔法特？如果勒夫知道了呢？‘很遗憾马茨今天无法上场比赛。马茨一夜之间变成了一只狗狗。’ 那他就卷铺盖卷儿对足球生涯说拜拜了。更糟糕的是，媒体会干什么呢？马茨对于曝光度什么的没任何问题，但是，尼玛，这也得是作为职业球员而不是变成狗狗的球员。第一个变成狗狗的人。人之犬？犬之人？何人何犬？‘坐下，马茨。乖，马茨。把那个球叼回来。’ 神啊，大概他要作为球队的吉祥物上杂志封面了。

曼努埃尔又用了点力往门上砸了下。

“ **马茨** ？你睡过了吧？” 更大的敲门声。

马茨站起来，因为两只前爪拌蒜，马上又摔到床垫上。干，用四条腿站着，只是看起来容易。他又起身，小心的朝床边蹒跚的走过去。怎么突然看起来那么高？也许应该倒着下去？他转过去，让自己慢慢的滑下去 - 结果一屁股摔到地上。

“马茨？需要给你五分钟的时间吗？我呆会再过来？”

马茨爬起来，跌跌撞撞的小心的朝门口走过去。从这个角度他的房间看起来超大。他只能看到床那么高，写字台现在是他的两倍那么高。他走过衣柜上的穿衣镜时，呆住了。

他的眼睛的颜色还是没变。深棕色、几乎是黑色的毛色就像是他自己的发色 - 但其他就完全变样了。他大概只有50厘米那么高。不是一只小奶狗，但很明显也未成年，根据爪子的大小来看。尖尖的耳朵，短短的毛，窄窄的长鼻头，毛茸茸的卷尾。马茨确实对狗狗有一些了解，但他也不能对自己的形态确切的归类。小牧羊犬？杜宾？曼彻斯特梗？寻回犬？哈士奇和某种牧羊犬混血？话说起来这个问题重要吗？他是一只狗狗！一只小小的、蠢蠢的、可爱的狗狗！其他人会怎么想？会有人相信他吗？等下，他还到底会不会说话？

他张开嘴...嗷呜？想说‘马茨’，但出来的却是一声可笑的嗷呜？

干干干。

“ **马茨？** ”

曼努埃尔把他从自己的思维中拉出来。这家伙，就不能自己打开门进来吗，就像其他人都这么做的一样？他一定要总是这么该死的有礼貌吗？

马茨小心的朝门口跑过去 - 尽力不绊倒在自己的脚...爪子上。门把手实在太高了。马茨用两条后腿支撑着站起来，前爪扒在门上保持平衡 - 把手还是有三厘米那么远。并且，即使他跳起来够到门把手，门也会向里面开。马茨自己就会把门挡住。

他颓废的滑了下去，指甲在木门上划出不愉快的噪音。

“马茨，你没什么事吧？”

马茨坐在门旁边，用爪子多划了几下。希望这应该足够打动曼努埃尔，把那扇该死的门打开。

果然 - 门把手转开了，曼努探头进来。他的目光探寻的扫过整个房间，最后终于落在了马茨身上。

曼努慢慢的弯下腰，把手伸到马茨的鼻子前面。只是马茨不是狗狗当然他一点也不愿意去嗅曼努埃尔的手！

“好吧，你又是谁呀？” 

‘马茨！’ 这其实是一声响亮的汪。

曼努关上身后的门，在马茨前面跪下来说，“乖啦。” 他小心的用手摸摸他的头。

马茨可不想要什么摸摸抱抱！他想变回去，因此他需要该死的帮助！他受挫的晃开他的手，又汪了一声。他怎样才能使曼努明白，他不是一只狗狗而是马茨胡梅尔斯呢？他不会说话，只会汪。他能做哪些普通狗狗不能做的？也许是发出SOS信号？

他在曼努面前坐下来，等着，直到他有了曼努的注意。然后他就开始汪。长，长，长。停顿。短，短，短。停顿。长，长 - 

曼努的手拍拍他的头。“好啦我知道啦，你想你的主人了。”

尼玛啊！曼努不按常理出牌啊！从头再来。

长，长 - 

“嘘... 你是渴了吗？让我们来看看，马茨把你的水碗放哪里了。” 曼努朝浴室跑过去。

马茨也跟着晃过去 - 尽力不绊倒在自己的腿上。当曼努在浴室中环顾，马茨又一次准备好了。事不过三。长，长，长。停顿。短，短，短。停顿。长，长，长。终于好了！

曼努看着他想了一会。马茨的心中升起希望，但当曼努拍他的脑袋时，立即变成了失望。“好啦我知道啦。来，我们再看看，能不能给你找个小碗。”

这不是真的。曼努不知道摩斯密码？或者他压根注意不到自己吗？OK，用汪来表达SOS，还是算了吧。必须要找到一个新计划。他能向曼努做出什么，才能表明自己的身份呢？或许他可以指出自己的名字。他的球衣！一定有一件带名字的挂在椅子上。他绕过床朝写字台奔过去。幸好，球衣正搭在椅子背上。然而‘Hummels’藏在衣服褶皱里，于是，他必须要把这件球衣在地上展平。

他跳起来，咬住了球衣的一角，把衣服往地上拽。糟糕的是，椅子也翻了，差点砸到马茨。

被咣当一声吓了一跳的曼努来到他背后。“臭狗狗！你又作什么死呀？”

马茨把衣角吐出来，开始用他的爪子把衣服展平。说起来容易做起来难。除了‘Hum’目前还看不出什么来。他跳到另一边，咬住衣物，小心的往外拉。

“我觉得，你这样把他的球衣咬来咬去马茨不会高兴的。” 曼努弯腰把球衣捡起来。马茨忍无可忍的去抓曼努。这家伙就不能好好呆着哪怕几秒钟吗！

曼努难以置信的望着他，马茨愤怒的瞪回去。看什么看啊，只是抓你，我都没有去咬你。

他跳回球衣的另一边，这边可以看出来是“Humls”。他咬住袖子，稍微拽了一下，审视着自己的渣作。‘Humnels’。应该够了。他跳到球衣上，用爪子敲着自己的名字，汪了一声，以引起曼努的注意。

“好啦，你渴了。我知道啦。”

马茨有一种迫切的把头往墙上撞的冲动。他又汪了一下，摇晃着脑袋，来发出“不”的信号，又重新用爪子指了指他的名字。

但是曼努只往这边瞄了一眼，转身朝门口跑过去。马茨从后面冲过去，挡住他的路，汪汪汪。不管怎样他必须要把曼努领到球衣那边去。但是这人无视马茨的计划，一大步就从他身上迈过去，走出了房间并关上了门。

什么鬼。

马茨跑回球衣那里，等待着。

\+ +


	2. Chapter 2

三分钟之后门重新打开了。曼努回来了，手里拿着一个汤碗，笑着在马茨面前放下来。

马茨看了看这一小碗水，清楚的哼了一声 - 哈，这也管用！ 又看了看曼努。当曼努注意到他，他再次跳上球衣，用爪子拼命的指着自己的名字。

曼努看着他，问：“水？我多搞了一点水，先喝吧。” 他小心的把小碗往马茨那里推近一点。马茨又汪，摇头，拍着自己的名字。拜托了，曼努！其他事上你也不笨啊！他用鼻头戳着自己的名字，汪。  
“好啦，你喜欢胡梅尔斯的球衣，很明显。用你的小狗鼻子闻起来不错是吗？”

你认真的？马茨瞪着曼努。摇头。指名字。

曼努弯腰 - 马茨又燃起希望 - 然而曼努双手抓住马茨，并且，让马茨震惊不已的是，把他放在了自己的臂弯里！马茨发出一声短促的、恼火的嗷呜，然而曼努只是摸摸他的头作为回应。

“好啦，我知道啦，你想你的主人了。我也是。”

马茨惊讶的呆住了。什么时候曼努也关心他在不在这里呢？好吧，他们在同一支球队，在这个五人宿舍楼偶尔也一起打发晚上的时间。但是除了一定的彼此尊重的基础，曼努没有其他更多的了吧？直到两周之前，他们几乎没有过交谈，实际上，他们没一起做过任何事情。当马茨进球，几乎全队都来拥抱 - 只除了曼努埃尔。【马茨的这要求有点高啊...】当然，曼努在赛前绕圈求击掌，他也像其他人一样那么做了。但真没别的了。但是现在曼努想告诉他，他‘想’马茨了？马茨哼了一声。大概他只是不想一个人去晨跑吧。

“让我们再来看看，能不能给你找点吃的。说不定找的时候马茨就回来了呢。”

马茨从来就没离开，你个呆瓜！作为惩罚，他用冰凉的狗鼻子沿着曼努的脖子扫来扫去。曼努抽搐着躲开，大笑着把马茨的脑袋推到一边去。

\+ +

抱着狗狗下楼梯穿过客厅和阳台门，到了屋外，走过沙发床，来到庭院里露台下的桌子旁边。这里托马斯和菲利普已经在坐着吃早餐。今天是自由活动，实际上并没有规定的早餐时间 - 而是每个人都可以想什么时候吃就什么时候吃。所以今天早上例外的并没有各种喧闹，而几乎是一种诡异的安静。球队的其他人大概还在睡懒觉。

“你们谁知道马茨去哪里了吗？他不在自己的房间。”

穆勒抬眼看了一下，摇摇头。“今天还未有幸见到马茨。” 他短暂的停顿了一下。“从哪里捡到的狗狗啊？”

“它一个狗在马茨的房间里。你们注意到他养了只狗狗吗？”

菲利普摇摇头。“你确定这是马茨的狗狗吗？这不太像他。”

狗狗在曼努的手臂中乱动。曼努安抚的摸摸它的背，叹气。“这我知道。我也觉得奇怪。但是马茨有没有说过什么，他跟卡提分手的时候有关一只狗狗的事情？”

托马斯皱眉。“它不会有什么傻乎乎的手袋名字吧？普拉达？香奈儿？”

“可可。卡提给她的狗狗取名叫可可。” 菲利普说。

“就像那种小黑裙？” 曼努大笑。他臂中的可可开始嗷呜。曼努轻轻的摸摸她的脑袋，又用鼻子戳了戳。“嘘，乖啦。” 嗷呜声马上止住了。

“但为什么她会突然出现在这里呢？你真的认为，马茨把一只狗狗从飞机上偷运过来并且没有被发觉吗？” 菲利普皱着眉问。

“说到马茨，你对他又了解多少呢？” 托马斯咕哝着说。“人不可貌相。 也许他就是把狗狗运过来了呢？很多人都无法和自己的宠物分开的。”

“哪怕最近几天我们见过他和狗狗在一起吗？” ， 曼努怀疑的问。“我回想不起来，之前见过这个小家伙。” 又听到嗷呜一声。曼努又摸摸她的脑袋，嗷呜声一下子就停了。

“她也没有项圈。” 菲利普注意到。

“或许多特蒙德球员会知道些什么？罗曼或者埃里克？”

\+ +

一分钟之后半裸的、满是困意的埃里克把房门打开了。曼努和菲利普说明来意，而埃里克只是睁大着眼睛看着他们。“这不是可可。可可比这只大，而且是浅棕色的。除此之外，她是跟着卡提的。” 他从曼努埃尔手里接过狗狗，仔细看了看，然后放在地上。“除此之外，这里的这只是男孩纸。”

狗狗汪了一声 - 好像是在确认。

曼努皱眉。也不是可可。马茨到底是怎么在巴西搞到一只狗狗的？他哪里有这时间？而且，他为什么不和任何人说呢？还有，他怎么会把它单独留在房间里？或许这根本不是他的狗狗？而是刚好出现在他的房间里？对此曼努也是一头雾水，一只狗狗是如何迷路刚好走到了马茨的房间里？见鬼，马茨到底去了哪里？

\+ +

与菲利普和狗狗一起，曼努转回到了庭院。肚子咕咕作响，提醒他一早上都还没吃东西。他短暂的思考了一下要不要搞一条绳子，但是也没有什么必要，只要他们还在大本营里呆着。围绕营地的两米高的木篱笆，为了国家队的安全而建起来，同时也会关照到狗狗不会乱跑出去。

他把狗狗放在木地板上，让它自由活动。小家伙并没有第一时间就去外边撒欢，而是跟在曼努身边。曼努迈步朝自助餐的方向走去。幸运的是狗狗也紧紧跟着他，好奇的观察曼努从自助餐台把吃的放进盘子里。

在自助餐这里，施科德兰和萨米从曼努埃尔背后冒出来，当然，他们立刻询问了狗狗是怎么回事。施科德兰跪下来想摸狗狗，但后者对他显得并没有多大的兴趣。相反，它更愿意大嚼萨米手里的一片香肠。他们两个也都没看见过马茨。

当曼努回到菲利普和托马斯那里，他忽然想起来，他本来是要去慢跑的。看来今天早上是做不成了。等马茨回来，他还可以用下午的时间弥补回来。或许还可以与马茨和他的狗狗一起跑。

如今这个想法让他略有不安：是把狗狗关起来呢，还是就留给其他的哪个人？虽然找到哪个人并不算什么难事。至少还有工作人员。但既然是他发现的狗狗，他感觉自己对狗狗好像要负点责任。当小家伙用那双深色的大眼睛恳求的看着他，就像现在这样，他怎么也不忍心扔下它不管。不，它不应该再次被单独关在什么地方。

曼努把面包扔给狗狗，但是狗狗只瞟了一眼，汪。也许他不喜欢面包？曼努从手中喂了一片奶酪，这多少会好吃一点。从恳求的挠着他的脚踝的爪子来看，可能还相当好吃。因为曼努不知道到底应不应该喂狗狗奶酪吃，他又喂了一些苹果和香蕉。看起来也是可以接受的。

他得紧急搞到一些狗粮来。

\+ +

【这一章里提到的“冰凉的狗鼻子”，德语形容冷血有个说法是“像狗鼻子一样冷”，大概德国人即使变成了狗狗，也是会记得狗鼻子=冷，所以可以用来做惩罚XD 至于惩罚的效果如何就...】


	3. Chapter 3

自从昨天晚上起，就没有任何人见到过马茨。

曼努开始有点担心起来，因为这对于马茨并不常见。凯文，OK，他可以想象他这么做。卢卡斯有时候也会消失几个小时，如果他被什么错误的东西吸引了注意力。萨米也有几次情绪不佳，想一个人静静，哪里也看不见他的人影。但是马茨是 - 就像曼努一样 - 在很大程度上都是‘习惯动物’。也就是说，早晨去慢跑，之后和其他人坐下来吃早饭，去训练，回来吃中饭，最后去见一下理疗师或者躺在沙滩上看书，再去训练，最晚到晚饭时间也就回来了。如果有什么变动，总会让其他人知道。

话说回来，今天早上 - 或者是昨天晚上 - 发生了什么，才让马茨不吱声的就离开寝室了呢？或者说，或许离开了营地？

唯一可以让曼努放心的一点是，今天是为数不多的可以在理论上有单独活动的可能性的一天。 自从他们开始在巴西的生活，尤吉第一次给所有人放假。他当然期望上场的球员们可以从昨天的高强度比赛中恢复过来。但是理论上这一天就是自由享受的一天。日常的训练没有了，即使是替补也不用去训练。你可以自由支配，去做按摩，冷石理疗或者沙滩散步。即使去营地周围转一转理论上也没有什么阻碍。或者去高尔夫球场也一样。但是假如高尔夫小分队今天一早就安排好了直升飞机，他一定会听说。而且菲利普也不会在这里呆着了。

这一天被FIFA定为小组赛结束后的官方休息日，所以下午也没有在庭院里集体看球的项目。再者说这本来也是你爱看不看。复习对美国的比赛也是直到明天的球队会议上才有。

所以今天实际上是两周半以来的第一个真正的自由休息日。或许马茨只是背包出去玩了？可能他需要一点空间，离开那些压力和喧闹？如果运气够好，也许会在今晚就能看到他再次现身？

唯一不能被这些理论解释的就是这只狗狗。为什么马茨会把它如此孤单的留在房间里呢？

这真不太像他。

\+ +

这是菲利普，也就是球队队长的宿舍，因此不可避免的有很多人来人往。拜仁小分队就不用说了，多特蒙德球员们也常常来找马茨，守门员们找曼努埃尔，最小的那一拨常常围绕在埃里克身边。

除此之外，他们的宿舍，与其他宿舍楼一样，也有一个直接通向庭院的客厅。这样，谁都可以走进客厅，呆上一会。

这也许是为什么，马蒂亚斯也不敲门，而是直接从庭院门进到客厅，招呼也不打就开始嚷嚷：“我听说了，你们在找马茨？我想我知道他在哪。”

马茨不解的看着马蒂亚斯。难道是马蒂亚斯能把狗狗这事给搞明白了？他怎么知道的？

“昨天去机场的路上，他问我要不要和他一起去圣克鲁兹卡巴- 卡拉巴-还是啥地方。他想用今天的自由时间去探访这个城市。”

马茨失望的低下了头。是的，圣克鲁兹卡布莱拉...谁又能料到，今天他会遇到一个完全不同的问题呢？

“那他已经回来了吗？马茨就在外面吗？” 曼努满怀希望的问。

“没有，我和凯文约好了今天去沙滩，所以我就没跟马茨去。但是马茨一定是自己过去了。” 马蒂亚斯看了一眼马茨，慢慢的靠近。

“我希望你是对的。我和他约好今天早上去慢跑，但是他就不见了。这真不太像他。”

马蒂亚斯耸耸肩，跪在马茨前面。“我也觉得这有点不对劲，但不是完全的难以理解。也许他就是忘记了。而这只狗狗的事情，才让我觉得更加邪门。” 他慢慢的抚摸着马茨的背。

马茨把所有事情过了一遍。他想破头都要搞明白，球队认为他去观光旅游，这到底是一件好事还是坏事。

\+ +

还没过五分钟，巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯就闯进了客厅。狗狗的故事看起来不可避免的慢慢传开了。不然无法解释，为什么更多的人一个接一个的聚到客厅里，来仔细考察马茨的事情：首先是托尼路过，然后又同样快的消失，大概是受不了这么乱套；然后米洛也来了，最后是凯文。

马茨又试图让曼努理解他的摩斯密码，但很快又不得不放弃。此刻大声的汪汪只会让每个人都过来摸一通。所以他只能先表现得尽可能的低调，并且希望，不久他就会想出一个更好的、不会被误解的主意。只是遗憾的是，他周围的环境根本不给他静静沉思的机会。

现在巴斯蒂拿了一个红色的小球在他鼻子前面晃，然后往外面的院子扔出去，小球在几米外，强烈的阳光下躺着。马茨短促的哼了一声。如果巴斯蒂相信他会给他叼任何东西回来，那他就大错特错了。

“快呀，小家伙，去叼球！” 巴斯蒂拍着手，充满期待的看着。

马茨不确定他应该笑还是哭。但是为什么不将计就计扭转局面呢。设想一下，想办法让巴斯蒂去捡球并不会是太难的事情。他坐好，用大眼睛天真的望着巴斯蒂，用询问的语气发出一声轻轻的汪。

“哦，我知道了，我们还要学呀对不对。” 巴斯蒂几步走过去，拿到了球。马茨不知道狗狗会不会咧嘴笑 - 但是至少感觉上是这么笑了。

当巴斯蒂又满是希望的把球拿给他看，马茨做了回好事，闻了一下小球。然后小球就又从他头上飞到了外面。心中暗笑，马茨转身，看着球，但完全没有要去追球的意思。巴斯蒂还可以自己去嘛。而这就是30秒种之后巴斯蒂所做的。

卢卡斯也加入过来，从巴斯蒂手里接过小球，先是用他一贯的夸张动作揉了一通马茨。一开始马茨感觉真的很奇怪，但还是忍了。之后卢卡斯期待的把小球放在马茨面前，马茨很乖的拿鼻子蹭了下。然后小球划出高高的弧线飞到院子里，落在一张椅子下面。马茨在卢卡斯面前坐好，摇摇尾巴。这次是没过10秒钟，卢卡斯就自己往庭院走过去捡球了。

事情还没完。巴斯蒂一拿到球，卢卡斯就再努力一次，然后是托马斯，也来试试自己的运气，之后埃里克，马蒂亚斯和凯文也都来了。

只有曼努和米洛在旁边站着不动，没有要过去拿球玩的意思。不知道什么时候，米洛不动声色的说：“我不知道，到底是谁在教谁怎么捡球。”

曼努会心的大笑。

马茨心中又升起一些希望，也许曼努会很快明白，这只‘狗狗’ 表现得不像是同类。或许马茨应该试一试，等米洛单独一个人的时候？此时马茨又恶搞了：向小球的方向跑过去，但是完全无视小球，让他的队友们大失所望。

之后面对本尼，他放任了一下，把小球衔在了嘴里，但就不把它带回来。本来还可以做得更好。

过了一会，也想不出什么恶搞了，马茨跳上沙发卷成一团，之后为了静一静，就挪到客厅的桌子下面。对凯文的抚摸他真的受够了。这家伙，即使马茨一遍又一遍的抓他的手，还是停不下来。

\+ +

到了中午时间，曼努把盛着水的小碗和另外一个盛着狗粮的碗摆在他的鼻子前面，然后自己跑出去不见踪影。大概是吃自助去了。

马茨想，曼努从哪里这么快就搞到了罐头狗粮了呢。但另一个问题是，是不是有人真的期待着他在这里吃掉这种东西呢？他怀疑的打量着棕色冻状物里的肉块。看起来好倒胃口。即使马茨知道里面并没有什么坏的东西 - 狗粮大概比人吃的包装食品还健康 - 此时他也不觉得有多么饿了。

他用鼻子把小碗推到一边。呃，这东西闻起来像煮过的肉和一些难以描述的不好闻的东西。

关于嗅觉这一点：马茨的鼻子好像还是和以前一样。他并不觉得比以前的嗅觉好。他的视觉也没有降低，还是和以前一样好，或者说，不戴隐形眼镜和以前一样差。至少他认为他记得是狗狗们的视觉比人类要差。或者，它们还是色盲？

他的听觉当然也没有变好。他不确定这是好还是坏 - 也不确定他到底该如何解释这一切。他看起来像一只狗狗，但他的大脑，神经还有感官都还是和人类一样？

或许他应该对此感到开心。谁能知道如果他真的变成了狗狗，还会有什么东西留给‘他’？

尽管他可能不会对吃的这么挑剔了。

看着这些棕色的、压缩的‘肉块’，他想到了一个问题，是不是可以用这些东西在地上写字呢？在浅色的石料地板上，这些应该可以看个半清...

他用鼻子把小碗打翻，开始用爪子在地板上划出一个大大的‘M’。他还没能往下写出‘A’，卢卡斯从菲利普的房间出来，看了一眼马茨的艺术作品，大叫：“ **曼努，我觉得，你的狗狗不喜欢这些吃的！** ”

见鬼。

“这 **不是我的狗狗！** ” 曼努一路冲过来，重新把碗放好，突然把手伸到马茨肚子下面抱起来，举得高高的，开始给他训话。“ **喂！** 你在马茨家里也是这么做的吗？” 马茨瞪着他，不知道是该发火还是失望。他应该怎样做，才能让曼努明白到底发生了什么？用一种很明显的提示？

但是马茨并没有太多考虑的时间就被曼努粗鲁的拎着，转过墙角，到了一楼的公共浴室。他先用湿巾给他清洁了爪子。然后马茨抓住第一个出现的机会，趁着曼努对他转身的一瞬间，飞奔回客厅。搞笑么，他连‘A’还没写出来呢。他在光滑的石料地板溜着，转过墙角，失望的站住了。有人已经叫了清洁工，他的沟通试验就这样被一块布抹得干干净净。

马茨无法压抑的绝望的抽泣 - 但曼努立刻把他揪回浴室，大声抱怨着马茨没有好好管教狗狗。

\+ +

过了一会，曼努重新把他丢回客厅 - 不忘记严肃的对他竖起食指表示他对马茨的行为有多么失望 - 因为口渴，马茨又来到他的犯罪现场。幸运的是，盛水的小碗还在原地。他把鼻头小心的放进去，张开嘴，喝进去一点水，然后仰起头咽下去。两次之后马茨觉得，这种方法实在太没效率。

或许他应该像真正的狗狗那样设身处地的去喝水？他再次把鼻头伸进水里，试图用舌头舔起来一些水。当马茨不小心把水从鼻子里吸进来，他的试验很快以咳嗽告终。

当然正好在此时路过的米洛意识到了马茨是怎样败给了一小碗水。

马茨把鼻子里的水哼出来，朝米洛不安的汪，但唯一发生的事情，只是米洛抱着臂，饶有兴趣的看着马茨。

也许这就是表明自己的机会？他能做什么是狗狗们都不能做的？他的目光落在水碗上。如果，他像从瓶子里喝水那样...？

他把爪子伸到小碗下面，这样至少可以保持平衡，然后小心的咬住边缘。他的余光注意到，米洛还在皱着眉观察他。很好。

马茨小心的用嘴把小碗叼起来。角度越来越大，水流到了他的鼻头。然后小碗却稍微失去了平衡，水往左边流，马茨就试图掰过来，把小碗往右边歪，然而变化的角度只能导致水往一侧淌得太快，马茨完全失去了对小碗的控制。他的脑袋和小碗一起摔在地上 - 小碗里的水全流了出来，其中一半都倒在了他的头上，地板上全是水。

马茨歉疚的看着米洛，后者正歪着脑袋，愉快的看着这一切。马茨还在考虑他是不是更应该尝试一下汪汪版SOS，米洛先出手了。

“ **曼努，你的狗狗蠢到不会喝水！** 快拿布来擦地板！”

马茨羞愧的把脑袋埋到爪子下面。

“ **又怎么啦？** 还有，我再说一遍，所有人都听着：这 **不是我的狗狗！** ”

\+ +


	4. Chapter 4

曼努终于搞定了午饭，无视马茨明确的对于狗粮的要求，两个单独留在了宿舍。曼努坐在沙发上看报纸。马茨在沙发旁找了个舒服的姿势，希望在充裕的时间和安静中，能找到某种办法，可以让曼努明白自己。到目前他还没有什么可以付诸实践的主意。爪子真是破玩意儿。

此外，慢慢的一个更严重的问题不可阻挡的出现在眼前：马茨要嘘嘘，而且很急！这不只是‘如何’的问题，更是‘哪里’的问题。他大概用不了厕所了。而在宿舍的哪个角落解决，这是他无论如何也不愿做的 - 那么只剩下花园了。幸运的是通向庭院的门一整天都开着。他快去快回应该没什么事吧？运气好的话，曼努都不会注意到。

他悄悄的起身，朝院子的方向溜过去。

“嘿！你要去哪？” 当他正走上门阶的时候，背后的声音响起。今天真是诸事不顺！

马茨跳起来，跑过庭院，绕下一栋楼来到营地的一角，这里除了篱笆就是一些高大的灌木丛。

身后曼努在紧追。这家伙，就不能让他自己单独呆哪怕两分钟吗？马茨转过来对着他的追捕者，耳朵竖起，威胁的吼着。

“不要叫！来，我们好好的回家。听到了吗？” 曼努挥着手臂，指着他们的宿舍的方向。

马茨汪了一声，犹豫的后退两步。曼努马上跟过去，弯腰想把马茨抓住...

但是马茨闪到了一边。

“嘿！” 曼努迈了一大步，挡住马茨的路，然后又用慢得不行的速度弯下腰，大概是不想吓到马茨。后者只是有感到很有趣的看了他两秒，就闪电一样的跳到一边，只听到曼努轻声的咒骂。

马茨清楚，他不能一直和曼努玩猫抓老鼠的游戏。必须有一个新的策略：他抬起腿，一个典型的嘘嘘的姿势。这对曼努足够清楚了吧？

“哦，你要这个。其实我也会想到啊。那就...” 曼努把两手交叉在胸前，期待的看着他。

曼努在旁边看着他的话，马茨是绝对嘘不出来的！他又跑开几步，置身于灌木丛和篱笆之间。曼努当然也立即跟了过去，抱着臂斜靠在篱笆上期待的看着他。他朝曼努转过去，往前走了几步，吼他。  
曼努咧嘴笑：“哦，你想一个人呆着？直接告诉我嘛。”

马茨认真的考虑，下次是不是要在曼努的鞋里解决 - 但是那样会不会太幼稚。他转过身，绕着灌木丛多跑了一些，最后终于找到了一些私人空间。这次曼努没有跟过来。

马茨站着，抬腿，尽力把注意力集中到嘘嘘上 - 但是事情并不像他想象的那样。用力的挤，用力的抬腿，还是什么也没出来。马茨沮丧的低下了头。

然后他又想到，狗狗还小的时候，嘘嘘是不抬腿的。用四只爪子站好，集中注意力 - 看，这次成了。

谢天谢地。

他刚转过身就撞在了曼努的腿上。马茨恨不得地上有个洞掉进去。

曼努弯腰在他的耳朵后面揉了揉。

“我必须要表扬你。你本可以在宿舍嘘嘘，因为你的临时主人这么傻，对狗狗一无所知。”

对私人空间也一无所知！马茨哼了一声，往家的方向跑回去。

\+ +

天黑的时候，曼努埃尔和菲利普，托马斯，巴斯蒂安，卢卡斯，本尼还有萨米一起坐在外面的庭院里。他们的队长叫其他人来一起吃晚饭，谈论马茨失踪的问题。随着时间流逝，马茨还是没有现身，这让菲利普，和本尼还有一些其他人一样，不安了起来。已经多次讨论过，马茨的观光游会持续多长时间 - 还有他是不是已经给过通知了，是不是最好不要惊动教练组 - 只是为了保险起见。曼努希望，他们能够在方法上达成某种一致，还有在狗狗事情上也是。

说起来这只狗狗，此时正焦急的坐在他的椅子旁边，盯着曼努放进嘴里的每一块东西。曼努当然知道，你不能喂狗狗吃桌子上的东西。【不是健康问题，而是等级问题】但那罐新买的狗粮还一动不动的放在客厅的一角。他回想起来，自从早饭之后，一整天就没看到狗狗吃东西。他只在下午从小碗里喝了点水。而这次，很幸运的，客厅没有被淹。

曼努叹气。如果马茨看到他饿着了他的狗狗，一定会不高兴的。他从自己的盘子里切了一块烤鸡胸，拿到狗狗的嘴边。这块肉被一口吞了下去。

曼努环顾四周。“说起来，马茨还是没有出现过吗？”

“他也没有通知你们中的哪一位吗？” 菲利普补充说。

所有人都摇摇头。

“早先我们扫了一遍整个海滩。只是为了保险起见。没有发现马茨的踪迹。” 萨米说。

一声短促的汪提醒曼努，有个家伙饿了。他又喂了一块肉，然后是一块土豆。

“好吧”， 菲利普叹了口气。“以防万一，我们要不要告知勒夫？”

曼努旁边响起一声短短的呜。

“嘘...” 他摸摸狗狗的脑袋，又喂了一块土豆。

“那么，我们能不能快速的掂量一下，会发生什么事情？我是说，当尤吉知道了马茨一声不吭的就离开营地了，他会怎么反应？” 巴斯蒂在人群中表情严肃。

“也许他只是告诉了教练，而没有对我们说？” 萨米沉思着问。

“但如果他没有呢？我真不能相信，这对他会没有任何后果。如果下面几场勒夫把他禁赛呢？今天是我们第一个自由活动日。就让马茨在卡布莱拉逛吧。说到底，他是成年人了。” 巴斯蒂插话。

轻轻的呜声又响起了。

“那如果他没有在卡布莱拉观光呢？”，曼努问。

一声短促的汪，一只爪子固执的一次又一次的挠着他的小腿。

“臭狗狗，你很烦啊！” 他弯腰把狗狗推开几厘米。

“如果马茨今天晚上回来了，知道我们去报告教练组，会生气的吧？只是因为我们认为他谁也没告诉？他清楚的跟马蒂亚斯说了他要去哪里。真的要这样对他吗？” 巴斯蒂环顾一圈。“想象一下，你愿意别人这样对你吗？”

“难道你就不担心吗？如果他发生了什么事，需要帮助呢？” 曼努在人群中插话。

一只爪子又戳他的小腿。曼努烦得不行，又喂了狗狗一块鸡肉。

“对啊，他为什么会不带手机就离开营地？手机还在他房间里。” 萨米注意到。

“如果他在那个城市的什么地方遇到一个女孩纸，花时间和她在一起呢？” 卢卡斯开着玩笑。

“这听起来不太像马茨”，本尼指出。

“而且还没带手机？” 萨米也反对。

一声短促的汪响起。

曼努往桌子下面看。“盘子空了，我啥也没有了”，曼努感到好笑。为了证明，他还把空盘子拿到狗狗面前。

“我们在这都几百年了才有第一个休息日 - 也许他只是想静静？” 托马斯发表观点。

曼努腿上的那只爪子又回来了。曼努朝狗狗弯下腰去。“真的啥也没有了，去别人那儿要好吗。看，托马斯的盘子里还有点。” 他指向托马斯。

但狗狗对此无视，还是用爪子戳他的小腿。“给我乖乖的！” 他往下伸手，抓住狗狗的脑袋，又把它推了出去。

“这我可以想象。他需要给自己留点时间独处，不然会疯掉的。他也承认过这一点。” 本尼表示支持。

曼努皱眉。“我倒是有种不太好的感觉。”

一声呜呜，爪子又往小腿上戳了一下。曼努转过椅子，看着狗狗的眼睛。“出去！真是够了！”

他只得到了一声响亮的、满不在乎的“汪”作为回答。

“再不听话，把你关在马茨的房间里，明白吗？”

狗狗好像听了他的话，先是低下了头，然后，看得出来很不开心的走开了几步。好极了，现在曼努不知怎么的有种负罪感。

“小狗狗！看看！” 卢卡斯把一块肉拿到它的鼻子前面，狗狗短暂的犹豫了一下，还是吞掉了。

“都一整天了我们什么也没做，现在做什么还会有差别吗？” 托马斯问。

“不要再争了，我提议：我们等到明天，他还不出现的话，我们就去告知尤吉？” 巴斯蒂询问的看着菲利普。

后者点点头。“我觉得可以。”

狗狗回来了，用鼻子蹭曼努的腿。“OK，我得先去忙着照顾狗狗了。最后的这几个小时无论如何也会过去的。” 曼努叹气。

“狗狗刚才对你吐了下舌头？” 卢卡斯问。

“哈。哈。有趣。”

\+ +


	5. Chapter 5

曼努在沙发上坐下，从散落在桌子上的报纸中拿起一份，开始读报。马茨一直在想，为什么还会有人认为有必要把这些东西从德国运来。报纸到这里的时候，因为长距离的旅行，也已经没什么新闻价值了，一定是觉得球队里没有人有平板可以花钱订阅电子版。但是既然它们都在这里了，也就总是拿起来浏览一下。

马茨无聊的坐在沙发旁边。他观察着自己黄毛爪子，再一次的发问，这该死的事情怎么就发生在他身上。更主要的是，为什么？他想破头也想不出所以然来。

他又小心的咬了一下右前爪。但是除了短暂的疼痛划过身体之外，什么也没发生，他还是像狗狗一样坐在宿舍大厅里，为巴西世界杯而预备的宿舍。而做梦虽然是唯一的，但也是能说得通的解释。诅咒，魔法，虚拟现实，药物致幻 - 这些都没有真正的说服力。

另外一个在他看来有一定可取之处的解释是，他实际上正处于昏迷之中，因此被困在了自己的幻想世界里。昏迷中的病人也能从外界接受到种种印象吗？他确定他读到过这类报道。但他并没有接受到什么：当他闭上眼睛，感受到的是脚下的地毯，从庭院门吹进来的微风，还有能听到身旁曼努的呼吸。并没有机器滴滴的响声，病房里的声响，也没有人对他讲话。如果他真的在昏迷中躺着，是会有人在旁边对他说话的，对吧？

或许他已经死了？这里是天堂吗？或者是炼狱？但是为什么他会是一只狗狗呢？神啊！他打了个寒颤。如果，他已经重生了，变成了一只狗狗？

然后他又想到，球队大概已经追悼他了，今天早上他的身体也肯定不在床上无声无息的躺着了。

可能他还是在此时此地的真实世界里？虽然他已经和四只爪子度过了好几个小时，但还是非常难以接受自己实际上竟然是一只蠢汪。这不是真的！不合理就不能存在！因为这从物理上就不可能。他不是狗狗！他不想做一只狗狗，去死吧！这不是真的。他不是狗狗。他对着沙发撞自己的头。 **不是狗狗。不是狗狗。不是狗狗。不是狗狗。不是狗狗。不 -**

“嘿！你又作什么死呀？” 曼努的手伸到他和沙发中间。马茨不动了，深吸了一口气。他抬头看着曼努，后者正皱着眉打量着他，也许认为他完全疯了。马茨对他吐舌头，起身，拽拽的高昂着头走开了。

他又巡视了一遍房间，从这个低低的视角看过去依然显得奇怪。他的目光重新落在了咖啡桌上的报纸上。哪个报纸上会印有他的照片吧？毕竟没有一天报纸不报道世界杯。可能他可以给曼努指明了他就是马茨胡梅尔斯？

他扒着桌子站起来，前爪放在木质桌面上，抓到了第一份够着的报纸，尽量轻的把它扯到地上。曼努还是沉浸在自己的那份报纸中，很幸运，他没有注意到自己。

头版例外的没有足球新闻 - 那他就得把体育版翻出来。没有手浏览报纸可不是容易的事。很快，在马茨身边皱巴巴的、扯烂的纸就堆成一座山 - 但他终于找到了体育版。这里有热切盼望的世界杯报道。但照片上只有托马斯穆勒和巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格在球场上玩闹。

也许他应该找别的报纸试试运气？他又把重心调整到后爪上，前爪搭在桌上，审视着自己面前的这些选择。如果他没看错，这一堆日报下面还有一份片片报。马茨一点也不是这份报纸的粉丝 - 太多小报风格的文章都基于原始的洗脑宣传 - 但是有超多的图片。对于他所面临的问题，这应该是最适合不过的。

他伸出爪子，但够不着 - 但还能够到其他的一两份报纸。如果他能把这些朝自己拉近一些，那么上面的这份片片报也就会跟过来。他尽力把爪子伸进报纸的下面，慢慢的向这边拉。他运气不错：这一整摞报纸向他这边移动了。还有几厘米，够到了... 他把爪子放在片片报上，又拉近了五厘米，然后改变了策略，用嘴巴紧紧咬住往这边拽。

片片报从桌子上滑下来 - 但不走运的是跟着下来的还有两份报纸 - 接着其他的报纸也从桌子上掉下来 - 多米诺效应还打翻了一个装饰用花瓶，咣当一声撞在桌面上，这么大的声音谁都听得见。干！

曼努叹气。“你又作什么死呀？就不能不管你五分钟呀？” 他站起来，开始捡地上的报纸。马茨尽力抢救还能抢救的东西，他多次的指向报纸中世界杯的一篇报道，大声的汪 - 而曼努只是把他推到一边去，捡起皱巴巴的报纸，把他们尽量摊平折起来。

之后他把马茨抓过来，放在沙发上，伸出食指，命令道：“趴下！” 马茨难受把脑袋搁在爪子上，对着自己咕哝。

曼努坐在他旁边，抽出自己的报纸。马茨抬头看着。也许这里有自己的照片？他站起来往曼努这里移动，以便能看清楚。

“你也对时事政治感兴趣吗？” 曼努伸出胳膊搂住马茨，重新打开报纸。“你在这里，至少不惹什么麻烦”，曼努感到好笑的喃喃自语。

曼努把政治版看到尾，较快的浏览了一下经济版，跳过文化版 - 然后终于来了：久等的体育版。

遗憾没有马茨的单人照片 - 但至少有一张对加纳比赛时的球队的照片。谢天谢地！马茨用爪子戳了一下那张照片，望着曼努。

“你无聊了吗？”

马茨又用爪子戳照片，使劲去够照片中的自己。他抬起头望着曼努，短促的汪了一声。

“好啦，乖啦，小子。”

马茨用爪子指指照片，又指指自己的胸口，发出一声呜。诺伊尔怎么还不明白呢？

曼努叹气。“对呀，这对你很无聊，我知道。我也想和你玩球，但是我觉得今天中午你的表现足够证明这不是你的强项，狗狗。”

马茨又戳戳自己的胸口，然后戳照片，然后戳曼努埃尔的胸口。现在这样呢？

曼努埃尔厌烦的看着他，把报纸放低到膝盖上，双手把马茨举起来，放在地板上。

这不可以是真的！马茨短促的嗷呜了一声，跳回沙发，再把爪子放在照片上，恼火的冲曼努埃尔叫着。

但曼努还是不懂，相反，他拉出马茨脚下的报纸，折起来放在桌子上。

马茨几乎就要绝望的呜咽。

之后，曼努抓起遥控器，打开了电视。马茨还有过短暂的希望，他能碰到新闻或者什么世界杯的报道 - 但是换台换了一圈最后停留在美剧《绝命毒师》上。

今天就不是马茨的黄道吉日。

马茨绝望中沉思，他是否能做些事情，至少可以刺激到曼努埃尔去好好想想。曼努说过玩球的事情 - 也许可以从这里开始？

他从开着的庭院门中跑出去。几个小子们在外面的酒吧坐着。卢卡斯和巴斯蒂躺在沙滩椅上交谈。马茨环顾四周，沿着泳池跑，躲过卢卡斯的魔爪，终于在桌子下面找到了那个红色的小球。马茨咬着小球跑回房间，在曼努脚下把球放下来。

当注意到那个小球的时候曼努大笑。“现在你突然明白这游戏怎么玩了？” 他拿起小球。“OK，去呀！” 小球划出高高的弧线飞进院子。马茨跑出去把球带回给曼努，但这次放在了客厅的桌子上。他思考着他能给曼努带来什么，可以让他进入反思状态的东西。他自己的一些东西？他的球衣！第二发“指出名字”的游戏又开始了。马茨急匆匆的上楼梯到自己的房间。

“这就完了吗，狗狗？你真是注意力缺乏！” 曼努对他喊。

他的房间门幸好只是虚掩着。他推开门，进入房间。他的球衣应该还是在床后面的地板上搁着。

但是这里空空荡荡。马茨低下了头。当然，这期间女佣已经把房间打扫了。球衣想必已经到了洗衣房里。他其他的衣物当然还在柜子里，但不管马茨如何使劲，衣柜门依然是不可逾越的障碍。

马茨漫无目的的环顾着。在床头柜上有一本他两天前开始看的小说 - 但这对于曼努也不意味着什么。但是书的旁边有他的眼镜。这应该可以！马茨猛地跳上床，但又突然停下了，因为他的目光偶然扫过打开的浴室门 - 那里有他的跑步鞋。这曼努应该能认出来。毕竟仅仅两天前他们还谈过种种的鞋子品牌。

他短暂的思考了一下，得出结论，还是用鞋子，他的机会更好一点。即使他把眼镜框打开，他也戴不上。

他利索的跳下床，跑进浴室，用牙齿咬住最近的第一只鞋，跑下楼梯回到客厅。

曼努从报纸中抬起头来。“咦，你拿的什么？”

马茨让跑鞋落到地上，短促的汪一声以引起曼努的注意。然后把相应的一只爪子伸进鞋里。即使是对曼努，这也足够明显了吧？

“我觉得这不是你的号码，狗狗”，曼努大笑着评论。

马茨从鞋子里拿出爪子，又汪了一声，再把爪子伸进去。他还要做什么，曼努才能明白过来这么大的一个提示呢？

曼努还在笑，他从沙发上站起来，揉揉马茨的耳朵后面，另一只手把鞋子拿开。“我可以把鞋子放回去吗？我觉得，你这样嚼他的鞋子马茨会不高兴的。这可是他最喜欢的鞋。”

马茨放弃了。

他小小的抽泣了一下倒在地上，郁闷的把脑袋垂在前爪上。对一个从小就自愿睡沙尔克床单的人，他还能期待什么呢？【哈哈哈哈俱乐部相关的笑话终于来了】

“嘿...这也没有那么坏呀。” 曼努的手轻轻的抚摸他的脑袋。“明天我们就给你找点玩具，我保证。”

\+ +

到了就寝时间，曼努把马茨带上楼梯，回到他的房间。一方面马茨高兴终于有自己的时间，另一方面他又害怕整夜独自被困在房间里，没有别人的帮助他将不能够从这里出去。

但看起来，曼努只愿意给马茨的主人留下一个便条。之后他把纸条明显的放在床头柜上，哄着马茨出门，带他回到自己的房间。

一进门曼努就钻进浴室，然后展开两条毛巾，放在床前的小地毯上。一条平整的放在地上，另一条围着做成一个圆形的边。马茨对这样即兴搭造的睡篮兴趣缺缺。

曼努拍拍毛巾，示意他应该躺在这里。马茨在内心翻了个白眼，但还是赏了脸。但三秒钟之后就清楚了，他无论如何都不应该在这里过夜的 - 太不舒服了。

在他旁边曼努脱掉了T恤。马茨让自己的目光在曼努肌肉紧实的上半身上滑过，充分的欣赏着眼前的一幕。这该死的变形总也有一个好处，那就是免费观赏曼努埃尔诺伊尔的脱衣秀。

曼努悠闲的坐在床上，先脱掉鞋子，然后是袜子。站起身，脱下长裤挂在写字台前的椅子上。下一步就是蓝色的短裤 - 这使得马茨先看到曼努匀称的屁股，然后同样美妙的是，曼努的小鸟 - 就像马茨在几次共浴中注意到的那样，和他身体的其他部位完美相衬。

当他手里正拿着窝成一团的短裤，他的目光偶然的扫过马茨，曼努突然意识到，这里还有个观众。他与马茨对视了三秒，直到曼努脸上勾着笑弯腰拍拍马茨的脑袋。“对啊，我知道，这不是每天都能看到的。”

马茨的笑声听起来好像破了音的一声汪。

\+ +

曼努穿上短睡裤和睡衣，钻进毯子下面，关灯。透过写字台后面一扇大大的落地窗和薄薄的白色窗帘，整个房间沉浸在柔和的月光中。其实还有一层遮光的窗帘，但在曼努看来没什么价值。马茨很庆幸有这点暗淡的光线。

马茨耐心的等待自己的视觉适应这里的黑暗。然后他起身，靠近了床脚，然后奋力一跳，跳上了床垫。

一到上边，他就找了个窝在曼努的脚边重新躺下来。

“明白啦，你想睡床上”，曼努喃喃的说。

马茨闭上眼睛，但毫无睡意。他转了个身，无意中碰到曼努的小腿 - 幸运的是只是轻轻碰了一下。然后马茨觉得他还是团成一团比较好。

嗯，这样好多了。

几分钟之后他感到有些冷 - 曼努把空调开到了马茨忍不了的程度 - 试图抢夺毯子的举动把看起来已经熟睡的曼努惊醒了，他咕哝着转了个身。马茨的毛毛挠着曼努的脚，于是他把马茨小心的往旁边推开。这差点没让马茨掉下床。他又向上爬，但在毯子下面他无法呼吸，他咬着往旁边拽，同时也把曼努的脚露出来了。

这对曼努是绝对不行的，他突然打开灯，两手抓住马茨，然后放在臂弯里。

接着曼努小心的给他盖上毯子。“听着，如果这样也不行，那我就把你锁在马茨的房间。”

灯光灭了，马茨晕乎乎的躺在黑暗里 - 躺在曼努埃尔诺伊尔的手臂中。

久等的睡意快得惊人的席卷而来。

\+ +


	6. Chapter 6

第二日:::星期六:::2014.06.28:::Campo Bahia

窗外的猿啼吵醒了马茨。多么荒唐的一个梦啊。那现在就...他睁开了双眼。

他首先看到的是一个肩膀，然后是诺伊尔的脸，再然后是他自己的爪子。 **干！** 干，干，干。

不管怎样他一直都曾抱有希望，能够在今晨醒来然后一切都恢复正常。如果他在深沉的睡梦中变成了一只狗狗，那么为什么不可以在下一个睡眠周期中再变回来呢？

仅仅等待没有带来任何东西，现在他比以往都更寄希望于外界的帮助。他必须要找到某个人，他也许对马茨如何以及为何变成一只狗狗有些许的主意。马茨是做错了什么？是什么引发了这些破事？他已经在内心把前几天发生的事过了好几百遍 - 但一点儿也没发现什么能给他提示的东西。你应该注意什么呢？他一点儿概念也没有，到底什么会是他此时此刻两难处境的根源。

说到底，他可以庆幸只是变成了一只狗狗 - 而不是老鼠或者蟑螂，或者困于陆地的一条鱼。恐怖的场景无休无止。话说回来，如果诺伊尔打开马茨卧室的门碰到的是一只卡夫卡式的巨型蟑螂，他脸上精彩的表情，马茨一定会喜闻乐见。

玩笑先放在一边，他现在的当务之急是需要一个人，带着问题的解决方案站在他的身边。他首先想到的就是曼努埃尔... 无论如何一定有办法，把消息传给这个家伙。很可能他应该利用今晨的机会，趁着曼努还在睡觉无法再次在他的身边捣乱。

他用鼻头小心的推开曼努的手臂，然后起身。他的目光落在床头柜上：曼努的手机。但这东西对于他的爪子或者鼻头来说都太小了。但是...如果是曼努的iPad呢？他放在哪里了？希望它还在写字台上？

马茨从床上跳起来，跑向桌子。当然，他又面临着自己的身高问题：当他站立起来的时候，也只能勉强看到写字台的桌面。但急需的那个平板就躺在那里呀。马茨把两只前爪放下来，开始用全身的力气去推椅子，一点一点的，椅面挪到了桌子的下方。

在马茨身后的床上，曼努转了个身，但没有醒。

马茨一跃而起跳上椅子，接着又跳上写字台。他满怀希望的靠近iPad。今天真是‘好事连连’，曼努埃尔一定是忘了给平板充电。幸运的是外壳没有合上，触摸屏就暴露在外面。打开iPad这一步不是一个可以忽略的障碍，但马茨设法做到了，两条腿保持平板的平衡，同时用右前爪按下开始按钮。

系统启动的时候，马茨想，开机音乐会不会惊醒曼努，然后又安心的发现，曼努的iPad连了耳机。除此之外，大好人曼努没有设密码，应用已经直接显示出来了。哈利路亚。

哪个应用可以最快的输入文字呢？马茨探寻的目光停留在了推特上。OK，下一个问题是，狗狗应该怎样合理的使用iPad呢？马茨用一只爪子点了点触摸屏，但iPad屏幕翻到了下一页，而不是打开那个应用。很明显，这可不容易。马茨又用爪子滑到了初始屏。

他又用鼻头试了试。这次好一点：推特打开了。又点了一下，打开了输入框和键盘。OK，四个字母 - 然后叫醒曼努。这不会很难嘛。

他试图去敲‘M’，但出来的是‘N’。回车键就当做是删除键，在下一行再试，终于成功打出来‘M’，但后面跟着两个‘s’。

马茨真的崩溃了，用鼻头再点回车键。或者他可以用舌头试试？他小心的舔了一下‘M’。搞定！他欢快的摇摇尾巴 - 写字台上的灯被撞翻了。这盏灯 - 还会有不一样的结果吗 - 当然是从桌子上滚下来，扑通一声摔在地毯上。

曼努一下子就从床上坐起来。

干！

马茨转身又去舔’A’。当然，两个’a’出现在了屏幕上，但是现在没空去管自动拼写校正了。下一步出来的是’t’ ，然后，曼努就已经出现在他的背后。

“臭狗狗！你是不是失去理智了？对着我的iPad流口水？”，曼努震惊的喊。接着他就去捞自己的iPad，但是马茨不能接受距离自己的目标这么近却功亏一篑，于是，他张嘴就咬。

“嗷哇！” 曼努吓了一跳，甩开手。马茨呲牙，大声的汪。没有任何人可以阻挡他和这个该死的平板在一起！

他转身，在’s’上舔。拜托了，这样应该够了吧。他转身朝着曼努，曼努还在摸着自己的手，惊吓不已的看着他。咬了曼努，马茨对此也很抱歉… 但曼努一定会理解，为什么他别无选择。他让开几步，好让曼努自己来拿iPad，但没什么动静。

焦躁的马茨歪歪扭扭的走回去，用鼻子把平板小心的往桌子边缘推。终于曼努往屏幕上看了一眼。’Maats’，他皱着眉头念着。然后猛地盯着马茨。’Mats？’

终于！马茨做了一个点头的动作。

崩溃的曼努用手捂住了脸。“OK，OK...这一定是巧合”，曼努喃喃自语。

马茨尽力用人类的方式摇摇头，汪了一声，然后挥爪示意。

曼努对着空气眨着眼睛，三秒钟后，跌坐在了床沿上。

“什么鬼。”

++


	7. Chapter 7

曼努往自己的胳膊上掐了一把。狗狗依然坐在他面前。他更用力的又掐一把。还是没什么鬼用。“马茨，真的是你？”

狗狗点头，为了确认点了好几次。

曼努捂脸。好吧，这不是在做梦。那么是幻觉？食物中毒？药物影响？头部受伤？脑震荡？是他某些时候头球太多？他的母亲一直在警告他脑部受损之类的。

但他的感觉都很正常。他举起手，数数手指。五个 - 一切都在秩序之中。他既没有头痛，也没有腹痛。也不感到恶心或者眩晕。他饮食一如往常，与其他人别无二致。他也不曾服用任何药物。是前天喝的那一小杯啤酒吗？那么昨天他就应该感觉到后果了。再说，他喝过无数次啤酒 - 从来没有一次看到队友变成了动物。不算卢卡斯戴着马头面具跑来跑去的那一次。

毫不意外的，他的脉搏加快了。你觉得这种事情一次都不会发生，就不应该发生，就不能够发生，然而这并没有什么用。

桌子上的狗狗在汪。马茨在汪。曼努压抑不住，歇斯底里的吃吃的笑起来。马茨 - 一只狗狗。一只黑色的、小小的狗狗，长着可爱的浅棕色、几乎是黄色的爪子。哦神呐！黄黑！他之前怎么就没注意到呢？他笑得更加丧心病狂。

狗狗 - 马茨 - 从桌子上跳下，朝他跑过去，然后就…咬了他的脚踝？曼努震惊的瞪着狗狗。不，曼努瞪着马茨。马茨抓了一下曼努的脚踝。很明显，他对曼努已经没有耐心了。

“对不起。请你理解，这…这种情况…完全难以理喻。超现实。我到现在都不确定我是不是在做梦。”

马茨朝曼努迈出一步，摆好架势又要去咬曼努的脚踝。曼努赶紧把脚移开。

“好吧，好吧...” 曼努深呼吸。

“到底这是怎样…这是为什么发生的，马茨？你怎么就见鬼的成了一只狗狗了呢？” 曼努又一次捂住了脸，然后仔细的盯着狗狗 - 不，马茨。

马茨盯回去，很明显的气冲冲的朝曼努汪。曼努不解的看着他。马茨用鼻头指着桌子。曼努马上起身，打开iPad上的输入界面，放在马茨面前，然后正对着他坐在地板上。

马茨立刻低下（鼻）头，开始用舌头打字。曼努略感恶心的看着，思考之后应该谁负责擦掉口水呢？大概除了他没别人了。

马茨用一只爪子把Pad往曼努的方向推。

‘不几道 救救窝’

“你不知道为什么突然变成狗狗？”

马茨摇摇头。

“什么时候发生的？前一个晚上？”

马茨点头确认。

“在那之前的一天有什么不寻常的事情发生吗？”

马茨犹豫的摇摇头。

“你没有中什么人的咒语吧？” 曼努咧嘴笑。

只有大声的嗷呜否定了他。

“或者吃错什么东西了？”

马茨盯着他，然后 - 见鬼了 - 很难相信，但就是真的，狗狗抬起了一边的眉毛。 

“OK，理解理解，刚才那个问题很蠢。”

马茨期待的看着他。曼努觉得自己慢慢的在冒汗。他哪里知道好好的一个人怎么就突然变成了一只狗狗。他是守门员，不是见习魔法师，驱鬼专家或者算命的。这事为什么就让他碰到了？就不能是队里的谁谁谁来照看狗狗吗？昨天为什么就是他去敲了马茨的门呢？不能是菲利普吗？

这些念头还没过完，曼努就感到内疚。想来，马茨只是躺枪。除非，有一种诅咒，也许马茨会因为直来直去的说话风格而中枪？但即便如此，也没有人应该被如此诅咒。想到被困在一只狗狗的身体里，曼努打了个寒颤。

“你有什么想法没有，到底会是什么引发了这一切？”

马茨再次摇头，在iPad那里敲出“INTERMET”。

“你想google？” 回答他的是一声呜还有把平板推过来的爪子。

“OK…” 曼努抓过iPad，犹豫的看着上面的口水，先去了一趟浴室，拿厕纸回来擦屏幕。

之后他坐在床头开始搜索，他让马茨坐在两腿之间，这样他也能看到屏幕。满怀希望的他在浏览器中打开Google，输入’我变成了一只狗狗’。搜索结果看起来并不如意。

各种各样的训练狗狗的贴士，还有一个人是想找小时候看过的一部儿童片。然后就是一个魔法论坛，有人想把他的猫变成人，还有小说，电影，卡夫卡...没有什么能帮到马茨。

用英文搜索，曼努用自己的小学英语看了一下，结果也不见得有多好。但马茨也不愿意在英文结果上多做停留，看起来，他的小学英语还是把要点都搞懂了。

在点进去了一个叫做“毛茸茸论坛”的网站之后 - 里面的内容曼努永远也不想知道 -， 他们找到了一个关于“犬变妄想”的维基词条，这也帮不了他们什么忙。同样无用的还有各种同人小说，伊斯兰解梦教法以及《纽约客》的一篇关于一个也变成了狗狗的家伙的文章 - 但曼努和马茨很快就确定，这只是虚构的。想来也是。

为了以防万一，曼努还是给那个家伙写了一封电邮，他写第二句的时候就被马茨纠正了语法。看着重新被舔过的触摸屏，曼努从浴室拿出来一整卷纸放在床头柜上。大声的哀叹着，他重新把屏幕擦干，马茨观察着他，舌头还伸在外面。“为什么我觉得你在乐呢？”

显然，马茨汪一声以表明他猜得没错。

纠正语法&清理屏幕的小闹剧重复了三次。最后谢天谢地邮件完成了。“现在我就发过去吗，还是你再舔查一遍？” 曼努打趣的问。

马茨扫了一眼邮件，从头读一遍，然后看着曼努。

“嗯…？”

作为回答，马茨在他腮边舔了一下。曼努一个激灵退开，用手抹着脸颊。“你个混蛋！” 回应他的是一声愉快的哼。曼努短暂的思考了一下要怎么报仇，然后就狠狠的亲了一下马茨的脑门。

马茨石化，明显是很困惑的盯着他。曼努愉快的朝他吐了一下舌头，然后发送出了邮件。

进一步的上网研究又给出了魔法咒语的结果，就是那种曼努不异想天开就无法把它们当真的东西。马茨也显得很烦。也许在其他情况下这些疯言疯语看起来还会挺有趣的，但曼努能看到，随着他们一页接一页的搜索，马茨变得越来越焦躁。他开始轻轻的嗷呜，从“脑袋埋在曼努两腿之间”的姿势中站起来，爪子胡乱的拍在iPad上。

从他们开始搜索，大约过了一个半钟头，曼努终于放弃了。他们需要另一种策略。他把平板留给马茨，去浴室洗漱。接着他穿好衣服 - 这次是在浴室里 -，然后抓起情绪不佳的马茨，穿过客厅，来到院子里吃早餐自助。马茨毕竟也要吃点东西。

露台下面的桌子旁边已经坐着几个队友。

“马茨”，曼努悄声说。他还是站着，犹豫不决。“其他人呢？我可以对他们讲你发生了什么吗？”

马茨疯狂的摇头。

“确定？你不觉得他们应该知道吗？我觉得，最迟，在你今天缺席训练的时候，大家就会感到措不及防？”

马茨又摇头，大声的汪。

“好，好，不说。” 曼努可以理解马茨的决定 - 可想而知如果是他，他也会觉得超尴尬。

但只要曼努还是唯一的知情人，所有的责任都落在了他的肩膀上。眼下他插上想象的翅膀也想不出他能怎样帮马茨变回去。但如果走运，这灾难的一幕也会像突然开始那样又突然的消失 - 这样想必是越少的人知情越好。曼努不敢想，如果媒体听到了风声会怎样。

在早餐自助那里他把马茨放在地上，拿了两个盘子：一个自己的，一个马茨的。至少他现在明白了马茨昨天为什么没动狗粮。他掂量了一下目前的处境，迈步朝餐桌走过去，那里坐着佩尔，菲利普和埃里克。早餐在清爽的空气中尝起来总是最美味的。

曼努把他的盘子放在桌子上，另一个放在地上。马茨立刻冲向盘子。曼努迫切的希望，狗狗的肠胃也能适应面包，香肠和奶酪。此后他确实应该再搜一下Google。他唯一知道的是，不能喂狗狗吃巧克力。所以马茨不能吃抹了Nutella的面包。

曼努还没有坐下，菲利普就放下麦片勺，一脸担忧的说：“马茨一直都没有现身。也没有人听到他的消息。我觉得，是时候跟尤吉和汉斯讲了。”

糟了，早上这一通乱，把这事给忘了。曼努快速的把口中的面包吞下。“呃…马茨在他的房间。他刚到家。他…嗯…玩了半宿，现在累坏了。”

“你现在才说？我们整个早晨都在担心他是不是出什么事了。” 佩尔生气的看着他。

“Sorry！我也是刚看到他。我就想…呃… 你们也一定都见过他了。现在他一定在房间里补觉 - 他还说他现在只想静静。”

也许曼努之后应该悄悄的上楼，把“请勿打搅”的牌子挂在马茨的门上。以防万一。

\+ +

【看到überlecken这个词真的笑P了，就是把 überdenken/检查 中的 denken/思考 换成了 lecken/舔，翻成了“舔查”的我也是蛮拼的XD 】


	8. Chapter 8

曼努起身，从地上收起马茨的盘子，摞在自己的盘子上面，这样工作人员清洁的时候就不会拌在盘子上。“那么，我们回头见了。我去海滩跑一圈，带着狗狗去。马茨从房间出来的时候告诉他一声。”

“说起来，这个小家伙真的是马茨的狗狗吗？” 埃里克问。

“呃，是啊。几天前狗狗冲他跑过来，他就决定留下它了。因为官方规定也没有说宠物的事情，谨慎起见他就秘密的把它养着了。”

“就好像我们会出卖他似的。” 埃里克弯下腰，抚摸着马茨的背。“我们会帮他的忙倒是真的。”

“你知道马茨这人啦。不到万不得已他是不会开口求人的。”

埃里克笑了。“说得没错。”

马茨的汪声听起来焦躁。

“就是这样…” 曼努揉了揉马茨的耳朵后面。“你也知道，你的主人不是那么简单的。对不对？” 曼努低头对马茨微笑。

马茨轻声的嗷呜，歪头躲开抚摸，朝曼努的房间跑去。

埃里克在狗狗身后偷笑着说：“这狗狗还真的和马茨一样固执。怪不得这俩能碰上了。”

曼努的嘴角荡起笑意。“你说是，那就是咯…OK，我要去看一下，狗狗可别在我的房间搞破坏，它可喜欢这么做了。”

埃里克咧嘴笑。“玩得开心点！需要帮忙，就说句话，听到没？”

“一定！” 曼努挥挥手，然后走向自己的房间。

一到门口，他就看到马茨在关闭的房门前坐着，责备的盯着他。  
“糟糕，我得考虑一下以后要把门敞开给你留着。” 马茨不耐烦的从半开的门中挤了进去。

“如果我们真的去跑一圈，你ok不ok？或者你更愿意呆在这里？”

马茨摇头。

“你一定是有幽闭空间恐惧症啦，对吗？”

点头。

“OK，给我两分钟，我们就能出发了。” 曼努先穿上了跑鞋，然后是一件无袖球衫。接着他从浴室拿来一条毛巾，重新打开门 - 这次是从里面。

“On foot？”曼努挤眉弄眼。

马茨的耳朵向后抿着，亮出牙齿。很显然他被惹怒了。曼努微笑，转身朝门外走去。三秒钟之后马茨突然穿裆，差点没把曼努撞歪在地。

“领教，领教”, 曼努愉快的评论。

马茨回头，张开嘴巴对他吐舌头。

他们在后门离开营地，从保安身边经过，然后一起走过距离海滩最近的几米。在这里，曼努像以往的每一个早晨一样，把毛巾存在一个大大的冲刷上来的的树干上。自从他们来到巴西，曼努和马茨的日常就是 - 也包括来陪他们的人 - 在慢跑之后就跳进海里面凉快。 

像往常一样，曼努朝着水里跑去，直到他到达了湿漉漉的沙滩。在更坚实的地面上他无疑会跑得更轻松。马茨像一支箭一样冲了出去，此时曼努还在悠闲的做热身。不一会儿马茨回来了，让自己和曼努的速度保持一致。

他们碰到梅苏特，他已经在回去的路上，五分钟之后是斯科德兰和安德烈，他们短暂的停下来抚摸狗狗，并且询问马茨的事情。之后他们继续沿着海滩跑步，直到大概20分钟后在他们习惯的地点转身回家。曼努觉得，马茨现在看起来好像很轻松，但他也有可能搞错。毕竟他在生活中没有多少关于狗狗的身体语言的经验。

回到树干那里，曼努把鞋子和球衫脱下，放在毛巾旁边。然后他就和马茨朝水里跑回去。一到那里，曼努就走进海浪里，马茨留在岸上。等海水到了曼努的肚脐那么高，他就一头扎进凉爽的水里，在下一波的海浪中潜水。当他在几米外的水面中再次露出脑袋，他的周围海浪已经分散，一片平静。他这样游了两三遭，然后想，不知道马茨在玩什么呢。他有没有跟着自己来到了水里？

曼努朝岸上看去，看到马茨也往海里闯。看起来他好像在和海浪斗争。虽然无风，此时的海浪也不剧烈，但海滩比较陡，这样就导致靠近海岸的浪潮层层高涨，甚是可观。所以毫不奇怪的是，海浪慢慢的到达了和这只小狗同样的高度。当下一波的海浪正扑在马茨的脸上，曼努忍不住的笑。

马茨稍微抖了抖，当下一波的海浪向他袭来，他赶紧往高处跃过去。这次他成功的把脑袋保持在水面以上。看起来他已经掌握了技巧，下面的几波海浪他都轻松的应对了。

正在这时，曼努自己也被身后一波更大的海浪吓到，当他看到小山一样的浪头朝着海岸卷过去，他有种不好的预感。

**“马茨！小心！”**

海浪巨大的声响淹没了曼努的警告。他尽可能快的朝海岸游回去，此时却只能无助的看着海浪恶狠狠的逼近马茨。他又大喊警告，试图透过海浪的声音被马茨注意到，但失败了。糟了。为什么马茨会在水里？曼努从来都不应该把马茨单独留在海岸上。

趁着背后涌来的海浪，焦急的曼努快速大力的挥臂，让这些海浪把他推得更靠近岸边。但是他前面猛烈的那波海浪距离马茨只有一米，很清楚，曼努不能及时赶到了。浪头遮住了曼努看向马茨的视线，他担忧的看到海浪是如何在几秒钟后散掉，随后裹挟着余威朝岸上扑过去。

曼努继续全力往前游。哪里也看不到马茨的影子。曼努来到他最后一次看到马茨的地方，稳住脚下，站起身，焦急的环顾。海浪在他身边不断的散去。曼努转着圈，但在满是泡沫的汹涌的水面上没发现任何像马茨的身影。他再次沉入水下，双手在周边的海水中摸索，但是并没有狗狗可以让他捉到。  
之后，谢天谢地，一个小小的、黑色的身体，在他斜前方的大概一米半之外从水中冒出来。曼努心中一块石头落地。但让人傻眼的是，曼努立刻被一波海浪冲倒，只能无助的看着海浪又一次从马茨的头上散落。

曼努从齐腰深的海水中两大步迈到海浪把马茨吞掉的地方，但是，该死的，马茨又在哪里呢？他着急的环顾，幸好发现在他右边的海水中有一个黑色的身影。他伸出手，从水中捞起那湿漉漉的、松软的一团，紧紧抱在怀里，穿过海浪尽可能快的朝岸边跑。

**“马茨？** 你还好吗？马茨？” 哀求的曼努从未感到像现在这样无助。马茨在他的手臂中像一只湿漉漉的口袋一动不动。

终于他的脚下成了陆地！他忧心的把一只手伸到马茨的脑袋下面，举起来仔细的查看。他到底还有没有呼吸？

突然，他怀里的身体晃了一下，马茨咳出了一些水。他还活着！如释重负的曼努滑到了地上。他小心的把马茨放在膝上。“太糟糕了，马茨！你还好吗？”

马茨还在咳，但慢慢的，他的呼吸趋于正常。接着发出一声短短的、可怜巴巴的声响，然后犹豫的点了点头。

“真要命，唉！要是你会说话就简单许多了。你吞了多少水？需要医生吗？”

马茨又是一阵咳嗽和喷嚏，然后犹豫的摇摇头。

“你确定吗？

马茨点头，这次看得出来镇定了许多。

曼努狂摸他湿漉漉的短毛。“该死的，你都把我吓疯了！你刚才到底在想什么呢？”

沉默。没有回答，马茨把脑袋埋在曼努怀里。

“我从来都不应该把你单独留在海滩上。”曼努叹气，精疲力尽的仰面躺倒在沙滩上，马茨在他的胸口躺着。曼努的目光漫无目的的在蓝天上游走：几乎无云的天空，只有微微的风。难以相信，在如此美好的一天会发生这样的事。

“答应我不要再那样做了。从现在起大海就是你的禁地，明白了吗？” 曼努能感觉到，马茨的心跳一直在强烈的撞击着他的胸膛。他的手指轻轻的安慰似的滑过马茨的黑色毛发。

“如果，我没有及时的够到你呢？” 他悄声说。

“还有，万一我要对你嘴对嘴人工呼吸那会是什么画风？”

回答他的是马茨一声轻轻的，听起来相当精疲力竭的’呜汪’。

\+ +


	9. Chapter 9

大约过了半个小时，他们一起动身回营地。此间马茨感觉到腿上有了点力气 - 他的嗓子还不时有些痒，但不管怎么说，他又能正常的呼吸了。他下定决心不再以狗狗的形态去尝试游泳了。即使大海看起来还是那么好玩。他喝进去的咸水足够他以后三年吃的盐了。更不敢想，如果曼努没有转身看到他，那将会发生什么。当第一波的海浪将他卷走，他都不知道哪边是上哪边是下。他慌张的寻找脚下的陆地，此时，慢慢的但是不可阻挡的没有了空气可呼吸。不知道什么时候他的鼻头恰好能伸出水面，这真的是靠运气。当他又被第二波海浪席卷，他一定是头冲下浮了起来。之后他就什么也记不起来了 - 直到他在曼努的手臂中醒来，感觉好像咳出了两升水。

马茨心不在焉的跟在曼努身边。当他又可以说话的时候，他一定要赶快去谢谢他。然后一起吃个饭？也许他还可以自己下厨，这样至少会显得亲密一些。

他们到了后门，沿着铺着沙子的营地中的小路，绕过泳池，此时尤阿希姆勒夫突然向他们走来。

马茨害怕的抬头看。真的？现在又来这个？很明显曼努对此也是一样的没有准备，像木桩一样的站住了，磕磕巴巴的小心说了句“早上好”。

马茨小心的呆在曼努的大长腿后面，希望勒夫看不到他或者至少能视而不见。

“早上好！” 尤吉跪下来，伸出手。“呐，我们有个小客人哎。”

马茨短暂的想了一下他是不是应该直接跑掉，然而他还是宁愿直面人生，于是歪歪扭扭的慢慢朝尤吉的手走过去。勒夫摸摸他的脑袋，接着又去揉他的胸口。马茨一动也不敢动。这个情景太诡异了。谁能想到，国家队主教练会对他摸摸抱抱？

“呃，这是马茨的狗狗。它是…呃…自己冲马茨跑过来的。”

尤吉慢慢摸着马茨的手突然停了下来。糟了。尤吉抬头看曼努埃尔，皱起了眉头。“马茨收养了一只狗狗，而没有通知我们？”

别乱说话好吗，诺伊尔！现在就差教练组把他赶到巴西的动物收容所去了。

“狗狗好像才来了一两天。马茨想先带它去看兽医，驱驱虫，然后再带他在球队面前亮相。”

“这样啊。马茨这么关心这个小动物，怎么说都是值得表扬的。” 勒夫惬意的摸着狗狗的背。“这个小家伙叫什么呢？”

“马…” 马茨大声的汪。如果曼努说漏了嘴，一切都会暴露的。

“啊，马- 马加特”，曼努磕磕绊绊的说。

尤吉的手又停了。马茨不可置信的瞪着曼努。这是他第一个想出来的名字？菲利克斯马加特？而勒夫的面部表情也说明了一切。“我倒是一点也不知道，马茨是马加特的大粉丝。”

“真的是呢，很明显马加特是马茨童年的一个偶像。”

“啊。” 尤吉熟练的揉揉马茨的耳朵后面。“马茨到底在哪呢？”

马茨紧张的向上盯着曼努。

“他...嗯…还在睡觉。昨天他不太舒服，所以他今天想多睡一会。”

“他去看过沃尔法特了吗？”

“没有，不过…呃…我想，他好像去迈尔那里看了下？”

“我刚见过迈尔，他怎么没跟我提这事呢？” 尤吉困惑的问。  
“呃…也可能是去了施密德特那里？我真没太注意。哦对了，应该就是施密德特。他一定是对马茨说了，为了保险起见，让他今天卧床休息放轻松。”

勒夫皱起眉头。“OK，那就跟他讲，今天就不要想着来训练了。”

曼努咧嘴。“我一定照办。但是您也知道，让马茨远离球场有多困难。”

“是的，他的雄心壮志是没有止境的。但我们不是只有他一个，对不对？” 尤吉笑着又摸了一下马茨的脑袋，然后站起来。“不然你们全都不会在这里了。”

曼努笑着点头。“说的是。”

“OK，那就回头见。我们在训练的时候再见面，好好照顾马加特！”

曼努看起来很迷茫，明显他没跟上勒夫的思路。哦哦…是自己的错，给狗狗想出了这么一个破名字。

“说的是狗狗！” 尤吉有些不耐烦的指着曼努的脚下。

“啊这样！当然，一定会的。我会尽最大努力的。对不对呀，小家伙？” 曼努弯腰，揉揉马茨的脑袋。

勒夫从他们身边走过，消失在旁边一栋建筑的拐角。

“该死的！” 曼努悄声说。“好险。”

马茨用一声短促的汪表示同意。

++

曼努埃尔只穿着短裤从浴室中走出来。他的头上还搭着一条毛巾，他用毛巾挤着头发上的水。马茨的目光在曼努光着的上半身上乱窜，直到曼努开口对他说话。

“马茨，你的家人怎么办呢？ 你不想让他们也知道吗？要不要我给他们打个电话？”

马茨沉思。他们会不会就这么相信了曼努埃尔呢？OK，马茨大可以在Skype上证明自己现在变成了狗狗，但然后呢？以马茨对他们的了解，他们会立即放下身边的一切飞到巴西。然后马茨就会有家人在这边 - 作为精神支持，可以这么说 - ， 但是，这些来自家人的溺爱也会同样带来更多的压力。

除此之外他还希望，他明天一觉醒来，一切就都过去了。这样想来，现在的回答就是“不”。

他望着曼努，后者正从头上套着T恤。马茨摇头。

曼努皱眉。“那么教练组呢？你不想让他们也知道吗？勒夫一定会理解。你人不在这里的这件事，早晚都会引起注意。”

马茨再次摇头回答。谁能清楚的知道尤吉到底会有什么反应呢？也许他会把马茨送去医院。或者直接送回家？不，马茨所有的希望都在于明天一觉醒来可以又回到自己的身体里。

曼努踩进自己的运动鞋，叹气。“OK，我不再问球队这边的事情了。还有，绝对保密。” 他看了一眼钟表，然后看向马茨。“我们再去院子里晒晒太阳？离训练还有一点时间。”

这听起来轻松多了。马茨站起来，跑向门口，摇尾巴。

“也许还会有人愿意给你捡球。”

++

 

曼努把他的训练服装在一个袋子里，然后和马茨一起往区间车那里走，车会把他们带到一公里半以外的训练场。曼努更喜欢像起先计划的那样骑车去训练，但出于安全考虑球队的计划没有得到同意。现在有两辆小巴士让球队往来搭乘。

至少，这也有一个好处，就是对于马茨而言，现在没有出行上的问题了。既然勒夫已经见到过狗狗，而且想来这个事情已经在全队传开了，那么，不管曼努还是马茨，都不觉得马茨有不和球队一起去训练的理由。

他们沿着通往营地大门、两边被绿地围绕的小路跑着，碰到了萨米，梅苏特和安德烈，他们对马茨打招呼的方式总免不了一圈人的摸摸抱抱。曼努觉得从现在起，这种招呼会越来越多。在区间车上，菲利普，托马斯和埃里克已经在等着了。向以往一样，一路顺利到达。

在更衣室他们遇到了巴斯蒂，卢卡斯，佩尔，杰罗姆和托尼。没过三秒钟，卢卡斯和托尼就冲着马茨扑过去，对着他又搂又抱。曼努几乎感到了一点难受，他从来都不觉得马茨是那种总是想要寻求身体接触的人。

但现在大概他只能忍受过去，只要他还是这么小小的，萌萌的，好玩的样子。曼努微笑起来。

接下来巴斯蒂，杰罗姆和佩尔又来摸摸，然后巴斯蒂想要教马茨新的游戏，他们才停了手。他站到了离马茨一米半远的地方，拍着大腿，想把马茨引过来。“来呀，小家伙！过来！马加特！跑啊！马加特！”

马茨看向曼努，眼里的责备清清楚楚。然后他懒懒的向巴斯蒂跑过去。想必这样他就不用再听到“马加特”了。巴斯蒂高兴的摸着狗狗的胸口，喃喃的说：“你们谁能跟马茨讲一下，给狗狗起名叫’马加特’ 真是难听死了。”

马茨汪一声表示同意，此时曼努只希望自己没有涨红脸。他清了一下嗓子。“请便。我敢说马茨一定会很乐意的跟你们吵个没完。” 巴斯蒂和曼努互相扔给对方一个鬼脸。然后曼努变得认真起来：“但今天我不会打扰他的。他不太舒服。”

“对了，马茨到底在哪里？”，杰罗姆问。

“可怜的，他还躺在床上。看起来是感冒了。你们最好也都离他远点。”

“我从没听说宿醉还会传染的”，巴斯蒂反击。

周围的人爆发出大笑。

++


	10. Chapter 10

他们分组跑到训练场上。幸运的是今天没有公开训练的计划，那样马茨就太吸引公众的注意了。在场的只有球员，教练组和队医们。

曼努看了一眼站在球场边的勒夫，科普克和弗里克，还是决定要硬着头皮走过去。

尤吉看到曼努走来，停下了和科普克的谈话。“Hallo 曼努埃尔。我看出来了，今天马茨有了一个代言人呐。” 他对狗狗也短暂的笑了一下。

曼努微笑。如果勒夫知道真相的话… “是呀，我想和你们说一下马茨的事情，遗憾他今天不能自己过来。他应该是有感冒的早期症状了。在和迈尔谈过话之后他决定今天需要卧床休息。不过他想明天就又能起来操练了。”

“这期间谁来照顾马加特呢？”

“我吧？”

“不，我是说，今天训练期间谁照顾它。”

“啊这样！狗狗非常乖的。我把他放在训练场旁边，他不会乱跑的，保证。”

勒夫皱眉。“我希望你是对的。虽然它是很乖，但或许你把它栓在哪里会更好？”

曼努不安的用一只脚踩着另外一只。“呃，我手边没有绳子呀。”

“那至少应该有人留在附近，万一它想偷跑会有人看到。丢了他的狗狗马茨一定会不高兴。”

“没问题，我把它留在队医那边。” 曼努往身后瞄了一眼，已经有很多人围着马茨站成一小圈。很明显，在此期间球队里的其他人也都到了。“Sorry，我觉得我得去看看狗狗还活着没有…”

尤吉很快的笑了一下。“那就去吧。下次帮我个忙，把狗狗留在营地。我们是来这里训练的 - 最好不要有让你们分心的东西。 ”

“是的...当然”，曼努尴尬的说。他转身朝马茨跑过去。

巴斯蒂，卢卡斯，米洛和佩尔站在一起，讨论马茨的健康状况，还有如果到时候他缺席训练多日，下一场比赛还能不能出场。他们旁边马里奥和尤里安朝马茨弯下腰，抚摸着他的背。马茨僵硬的站在中间，忍受着耳边的碎语，没精打采。

好像这一切还都不够似的，现在本尼也在他面前跪下来摸着他的脖子。当他注意到了曼努，他抬起头问：“马茨真的把他的狗狗起名叫马加特吗？”

“他不是马茨成为职业球员之后的第一个教练吗？或许他对拜仁的感情比你们大家认为的要多”，巴斯蒂在一旁插嘴。

“那是你才这么想”，本尼回敬过去。“如果我没记错，在他下颌骨骨折之后那阵还提起他来就生气呢。他突然中什么邪了？此外，我还一直以为他的偶像是齐达内呢。”

这简直就停不下来。“哎，好吧…我应该说什么呢，本尼？也许马茨觉得狗狗长得不像齐达内？” 曼努笑着说。

“但它长得像马加特吗？” 本尼困惑的问。

马茨汪了一声，戳戳本尼的下巴。本尼大笑。“OK，看起来你很喜欢你的名字！”

曼努笑喷，但把自己想吐的槽咽了回去。

本尼的笑声突然止住了，马茨冲他跳起来，前爪放在他的膝盖上，鼻子使劲拱着他。本尼吓了一跳，失去重心，向后跌坐在草地上 - 马茨也倒在他怀里。

“本尼，看起来有个家伙很喜欢你啊！” 卢卡斯吭哧吭哧的笑着说，引发了全体一阵大笑。

“也许喜欢得过头了。” 本尼恼火的用双手抓住狗狗，举起来放在自己身旁，正对着卢卡斯。

++

“好了大家，我们现在要开始了！” 汉斯从远处喊。

一下子静下来。马茨也期待的看着汉斯和尤吉，然后过了一秒他想起来，这训练显然不关自己什么事。

尤吉向球员们走了几步。“是的，我知道，狗狗很可爱，但是我们来到巴西，是为了捧杯，要做到这一点呢，只有我们每一个人都 - 我是说每一个人， **卢卡斯！** ”

卢卡斯的手从马茨的毛毛中抽了回去。

“好…只有我们每一个人都把注意力集中到我们的目标上，以高度的纪律性向目标努力。” 他把球队赶上训练场，在体能教练的指导下开始热身。

马茨眼巴巴的看着，再一次的希望自己倒的这个霉快点结束。他为了国家队的位置如此努力的打拼。这真的不公平。

勒夫在他左边坐下，胳膊搂着马茨，开始摩挲着他的脖子。马茨看向尤吉，而他的眼睛正紧紧的盯着球员们。“呐，你相信这帮家伙今年能登顶成功吗？”

马茨正观察着撅着屁股做各种拉伸的曼努，听到这话就点了点头。不到一秒他就意识到自己做了什么，吓呆了。但是显然尤吉只是把马茨的反应当做巧合，大笑起来。

“我觉得你是对的。如果你的主人很快的恢复健康，那我们的机会就更大了。” 尤吉起身，再次摸摸马茨的脑袋。“我真的迫切的需要他出现在后卫线上。没有他在我们就麻烦了。”

来自尤吉的赞扬。并且还有一点，你可以认为他是实话实说，因为他对一只狗狗都这样说。马茨愉快的摇摇尾巴。

勒夫很快走到球场上其他人那里，没有忘记再次叮嘱队医们一定要小心看住马加特。马茨躺在阳光下的草地上，看着队友们做体能练习和分节运动。

不一会儿，门将们和其他队友分开，一起和科普克做他们自己的事。马茨很有兴致的看了一会曼努都干了什么。又过一会这两组人短暂的汇合起来，练习各种角球战术，之后又分成五人一组，练习过人，断球和头球。

++

曼努跑向球场边小小的看台，那里放着水瓶。巴西的高温是不可低估的一个因素。他仅仅在炽热的阳光下呆了三刻钟，但感觉就像一整天滴水未进。

口渴的他拧开第一个够着的瓶子的瓶盖，清凉的水灌进喉咙。

突然有什么东西在戳他的腿。他低头一看。是马茨。当然了，还能是谁呢？

他放下水瓶。“怎么啦？”

“汪！” 又戳了一下曼努的膝盖。

“到底怎么啦？” 精疲力尽的曼努用绿色的无袖衫抹着额头上的汗。当他再去看马茨，后者空荡荡的眼神正看着…他的肚子？

“马茨？你还好吧？”

马茨轻轻摇头，用鼻头往曼努的手上示意，开口叫了一声。

“哦，水，没错。” 他环顾四周，但没发现合适的容器。“对不起，我忘记把你的小碗带过来了。”

又戳一下，鼻头指着水瓶。

“你想从水瓶中喝水？” 曼努皱眉。

马茨确认了一下，但接着却摇头。

曼努困惑的跪下来，把水瓶拿给马茨。他用鼻头拱曼努的手，直到水流到了地上。然后他短促的汪了一声。曼努终于明白，马茨想让他干什么。他把水瓶倾斜，一股细细的水流向地面。马茨把鼻头伸到下面，贪婪的吞着。

曼努发誓，下次训练时一定把小碗带过来。然后他又想起来，尤吉不想让马茨出现在这里。他还没有把这个事委婉的告诉马茨呢。他又一次迫切的希望明天马茨会在他自己的身体中醒过来。

++

当马茨与喝水这件事做着斗争的时候，马蒂亚斯来到他们身边 - 显然也是渴了。也不说话，他做的第一件事就是把一整瓶水灌下去。

曼努把最后几滴水也洒在马茨的鼻头前面。“够吗？” 曼努轻声的问。

大部分的水都漏到了草地上，但一时马茨的口渴也止住了。 他后退一步，小幅度的点点头。可不能让马蒂亚斯看到曼努真的在和狗狗对话。

马蒂亚斯又拿起第二瓶水，向马茨这边看了一眼，喝了几口之后就停下，偷偷的笑。他用拇指按住瓶子的开口，晃着瓶子，把水洒向马茨。

有一部分水直接落在马茨脸上，他向一边跳开。总体上说他觉得这种降温方式没什么可反对的 - 但不要直接对着他的眼睛。

马提亚斯大笑，又向马茨喷水。

这样就不太好玩了，因为马茨不能回喷过去。马茨汪，很大的一声，他死死的盯住马蒂亚斯。再看看曼努埃尔，正笑着站在一边袖手旁观。马茨眼里满是怀疑。

“马蒂亚斯，如果我是你我就会小心点。我觉得，他不会忍受你太久的。”

马茨惊讶的望着曼努。他是从哪里知道自己的脑子里正在想什么呢？

他身边的马提亚斯停止了喷水。“它会咬吗？”

曼努大声笑。“不，但是这样做他通常是不会忍气吞声的。我敢打赌，你早晚会有个教训。”

马蒂亚斯皱着眉头先看看曼努，再看看马茨，摇着头一言不发的走了。

++

这时候克里斯来了，也去抓水瓶，但是很明显，他保持着与狗狗的安全距离。

“你不喜欢狗狗吗？” 曼努好奇的问。

“不是啦，自从我小时候被咬那一次，它们就总让我觉得多少有些不放心。还是站远一些比较好。这样我就很ok了。” 他打量着马茨；他的面部表情介于疑虑和害怕之间。

“但是马- 马加特不会把你怎样的。马加特完全是个小甜心。”

马茨突然仰头看曼努。曼努也问自己，如果明天或者最迟后天这个噩梦就会像他们希望的那样结束，那他为什么要搞这种麻烦，想方设法让狗狗融入球队呢？

曼努注意到马茨慢慢的往克里斯那里走了几步在他面前半米的地方坐下时，他吓了一跳。他张开嘴巴，把舌头垂在外面，满是期待的看着克里斯。后者像被车头灯照到的一只鹿那样瞪着他。曼努没把手机装兜里真是太傻了。此情此景拍下来可以让他玩上好久。

“看看，他很喜欢你”，曼努打趣的说。

克里斯往前走了一步，犹豫着站住了。

作为回应，马茨歪着脑袋，开始慢慢的摇尾巴。

曼努咧嘴笑了。不管大多数人对马茨的看法是什么，他一定有一颗柔软的心。

这时克里斯又靠近了一些，极其小心的去摸马茨的脑袋。

“看，没有什么事吧。还有，你这就获得了一个新朋友呢。” 或者重新获得了一个老朋友。

曼努走近他们俩。“他可喜欢有人摸他的耳朵后面了。一摸他就高兴。”

马茨立刻盯住他，眼睛眯了起来，显示出自己的不满。曼努对着他笑得很灿烂。

克里斯小心的把手放在马茨的耳朵后面划拉着，小心的摸着那里的毛。像期望中的那样，马茨静静的呆着，让克里斯想怎么摸就怎么摸。

曼努看了一会，然后走回训练场。他的出现是必须的，因为根据宣布的训练日程安排，下一步就是点球的练习了。

++

训练快结束的时候，卢卡斯朝马茨走过来，把一个足球放在马茨鼻子下面。  
“我们看看你是不是更喜欢这种球。”

马茨渴望的看着足球。他当然更喜欢这种球。他用鼻子戳戳足球，然后抬头看着卢卡斯。

卢卡斯拿起球，扔出去一米半那么远，球正好滚到了巴斯蒂脚下。  
“去呀！快去捡球！”

马茨思考了不过半秒钟，就起身向球跑去。在他够到球之前，巴斯蒂把球又踢回卢卡斯，此时卢卡斯已经往球场上跑了几米。但马茨已将他们看穿 - 他往传球路线上一跃而起。在用膝盖把球停下来时，马茨必须要极为小心，是他控制皮球，而不是皮球控制他。尽管如此，撞击的力度还是比他预料到的要大，皮球滚动的方向完全不是他想要的方向，但好歹也不是往卢卡斯的方向；这样想着，马茨就给自己记上了一分。

当然此时卢卡斯和巴斯蒂高兴的大笑起来，兴奋的发现他们终于找到了一个狗狗明白怎么玩的游戏。他们大声笑着把皮球踢来踢去，而马茨全力去断球。

不一会儿曼努也加入到这个小组，他们站成一个三角，马茨站在中间。这当然给马茨加大了难度。他的队友们愉快的看着他从左跑到右，又跑回来，然后还转着圈跑。

不知道什么时候，尤吉抱着臂站在这个小组旁边，观察着眼前的景象，好笑的摇摇头。“我看出来了，你们开发出了一个全新的训练方式呀。”

“马加特需要活动一下。” 巴斯蒂大笑。“并且他真的很会断球。”

马茨汪了一声，然后成功的截住了卢卡斯的传球。

“我只希望，下次他在我们训练的时候，不要一看到球就跑上球场混进来。” 尤吉不动声色的说。

曼努惊讶的看过去。不是说“留在营地”吗？他笑了，看来马茨是不经意的就赢得了谁的一颗心呢。

\+ +

【这一章本尼提到的马茨下颌骨折那次，和马加特的关系是这样的：2010年的一次鲁尔德比，马加特带队的沙尔克2：1赢了多特蒙德，马茨在那场比赛中被出击的尾灯一拳打到脸上…当时和他们拼抢的是沙尔克的前锋库兰伊，赛后媒体也讨论有没有库兰伊的锅，甚至整个队球风的问题。马加特对此很烦，说“又不是我让魏登费勒去拳击胡梅尔斯的”，总之，火药味很浓。当时的报道（由原作者提供）：http://archiv.sport1.de/de/fussball/fussball_bundesliga/artikel_208041.html】

【原文有个标签是slow burn，就是日久生情，但也可以说是给这篇文自己的标签，因为真的很很很慢热。作者也好有耐心，故事的各方面都要交待清楚。所以不要着急，好戏还在后面XD】


	11. Chapter 11

训练结束之后他们搭乘区间车返回营地。在回宿舍的路上，营地周围的猴群中，有一只猴子正坐在路边清洁着皮毛。当马茨走近时，它注意到这只它可以与之平视的动物看起来很不一样。猴子突然看向他，挑衅似的龇牙。马茨犹豫不前，慢慢的，这只猴子起身，开始发出嘶嘶的声音 -

而曼努一步向它迈过来，大声的喝斥，拍手，把这只猴子吓走了。

曼努又追了几步，此时马茨看了看逃走的猴子：只是它不想自己的领地有其他动物出现呢，还是它本能的感觉到在马茨身上什么东西不太对？

想来这不太对的事情它是不会体验到的。马茨轻声叹气，跟在曼努后面漫步，直到回到他们的宿舍楼。

像往常一样，等尤吉从新闻发布会上回来，还有大概一个小时吃午餐。马茨呆在客厅里，而曼努把他的运动装备放回卧室。

过了一会，曼努手里拿着iPad回来，在沙发上坐下。“马茨，你自己跟自己玩一会，ok吗？我得去查查，看狗狗到底可以吃什么东西。”

马茨本可以把这些都直接告诉他【还记得马茨曾和卡提一起养过可可吗？】 - 但遗憾他现在无法讲话。 他也只好就点点头了事。

不久埃里克出现了，一下子就倒在沙发里，打开电视，开始换台。看起来有无数个频道，实际上，通过卫星接收还能找到几个受欢迎的德国电视台。但把它们调出来，一般就意味着要狂按遥控器至少两分钟。埃里克最后停在了《辛普森一家》的老剧集上，马茨感觉都已经看了五遍了。

马茨不安分的两只爪子交叉来交叉去。他要嘘嘘，很急。但不知道哪个傻瓜把庭院门关上了。马茨可以再想想，比在灌木丛后面放水（曼努还在一米之外站着；但至少上次他没有看）更好的解决办法。

也许马茨可以试下用正常的厕所？他还记起来，有次不是有人告诉他，自己的猫是怎么学会上厕所的吗？猫能做到，他也能做到。

马茨溜到曼努埃尔的寝室 - 幸运的是，门是虚掩的。但更重要的是，曼努很懒，没有把马桶盖放下来。看到马桶圈的感觉无比酸爽。

天佑马茨。

他跳上去，分开腿在马桶圈上站好。集中精神。OK... 不错不错。但马茨低头看了一眼，有一部分嘘到了马桶圈上。干！

“马茨，你在浴室里面捣什么鬼呢？” 曼努走进这个小小的房间，看到马茨高踞马桶之上的英姿，大声的叹了口气。

马茨看着曼努，脑袋歪着，亮出犬牙。

“本来我可以带你去外面呀，你知道吗？”

当马茨跳下来时，曼努当然注意到了那一团乱糟糟，马茨非常抱歉。“好极了。给我出出主意，谁去把它擦干净呢？”

马茨直接跑向卷纸，用嘴巴拽住一头，给曼努扯过去。他清楚的知道，这一扯一定扯了有三十圈那么多。

曼努好笑的摇摇头。“你丫真混蛋！” 没办法，曼努还是从马茨嘴里接过卷纸。

一些湿湿的纸屑还粘在马茨的舌头上，马茨不得不拼命吐出去这些白白的东西。【马茨到底变成什么品种的狗狗了，口水那么多！松狮口水特多，但看起来马茨不是这种圆滚滚的类型。】

“活该。”

++

午餐进行得很好。曼努这次给马茨的盘子里盛了一份普通的食物，用的借口是他现在搞不到更多的狗粮了。马茨一通狂吃。

曼努最爱的章鱼沙拉正吃到一半，他注意到，卢卡斯和巴斯蒂两人趴在卢卡斯的手机上，嘿嘿偷笑，还时不时往曼努这边瞟一眼。

手机又转到梅苏特手里，他也开始笑，然后给罗恩，最后是佩尔，他先是皱了皱眉头，然后朝曼努的方向看过去。曼努感到不太妙。

“曼努，你推特账号上发的天书到底是什么意思呀？” 巴斯蒂摆出无辜的表情。他旁边的卢卡斯捂着嘴笑。

“嗯？” 曼努打死也想不出巴斯蒂在说什么。

“今天早上你是不是发了几条特别难以解码的神秘推文？” 卢卡斯把手机给曼努，笑得嘴巴咧到耳根。

曼努紧张的看着屏幕。马茨的推...发在了曼努的官方账号上。

'N'  
'Mss'  
'Maats'

艹，今天早上他为什么没注意到这个呢？不然他就能赶紧删除。另一方面，他也对自己毫不感到奇怪，因为他实在太震惊于真相，根本就注意不到马茨把他的新闻向哪里播报出去了。现在他怎么解释这个玩意儿呢？

卢卡斯还在笑。“Mrs. Mats？曼努，你是不是想跟我们说点什么呀？”

半个桌子上的人都笑趴了。曼努只希望自己的脸没有变得太红。

“这没什么啦，曼努。我们都知道，马茨是多么的甜~~~~~~” 佩尔笑得开心。【想不到佩尔你个浓眉大眼的也…….】

“我谢谢你们了，我的自动拼写校正确实不是最好的，但是也不会像你们想的那样烂！”

“如果这不是你写的，那又是谁呢？” 巴斯蒂愉快的问。

“呃…嗯”，曼努磕磕巴巴，然后感觉到马茨在戳他的腿。曼努求助的看着下面，看到坐在地上的马茨对他挥了一下爪子。

啊这样！

曼努抬眼 - 周围是好奇的表情。“一定是狗狗发的推啊。今天早上我把iPad留在床上了，想来是他在上边乱划乱闻什么的。我也吸取教训吧。” 曼努叹气，希望自己的演技能使队友们相信，那个’Maats’只是一个巧合。

++

饭后只有他们两个在客厅里，坐在沙发上读报。马茨坐在曼努的右边，要曼努翻页的时候就用鼻头戳一下他。

曼努看了看表。两点半。糟了，因为肩膀上的问题，他今天还有一个和理疗师的预约。

“马茨，我得走了。你觉得我把你单独留在这里一小时或者一个半小时可以吗？”

马茨点头。

“有什么事情找我的话，我在理疗室。”

马茨歪着脑袋，满是疑问的看着他。

“好吧，你是对的，这个信息对你没什么用。我给埃里克讲一下，他应该还在自己的房间里。OK？”

马茨同意了。

“比你一个人呆在这里好。不会太久的。忍忍就过去了。” 曼努微笑，摸摸狗狗的耳朵后面跟他说再见。

++

马茨还没有享受到两分钟的安宁，埃里克，尤里安和马里奥就一阵风似的冲进客厅，将他团团围住。  
“现在怎么办？” 埃里克发问。

“我们可以带它出去？” 尤里安犹豫着说。

“然后做什么呢？” 马里奥问。“它连叼球都不会。”

好极了。谢谢你，马里奥。或许下次他应该在马里奥的鞋子里嘘嘘。

“此外，我们没有绳子。它如果跑掉了怎么办？”

“狗狗跑了曼努一定会不开心，更不用说马茨。” 马里奥也承认。

正在手机上敲敲打打的尤里安抬起头来说：“我们可以和狗狗自拍？今天我还一张照片都没po呢。”

不，才不要和狗狗的自拍！刚刚让勒夫看见他就已经够糟糕的了，他不需要在网上又出现什么狗狗照片。

“好主意，我今天也没发推呢！” 马里奥跃跃欲试。

马茨感到不太妙。他正想跳下沙发，埃里克就用胳膊圈住他，紧紧的搂着。

*咔嚓*

艹，太迟了。

接下来是马里奥和尤里安在他身边坐下来，又是一个咔嚓。

“你们知道什么会更好吗？让狗狗穿上我们的球衣 - 就像吉祥物那样”，马里奥笑嘻嘻的提议。 

绝。对。不。要。什么鬼吉祥物！马茨从尤里安的拥抱中挣扎出来，先躲在了客厅的桌子下面。

两分钟之后男孩纸们又围着他站住 - 马里奥手里拿着一件见鬼的球衣。

“OK。埃里克，你抱住狗狗，我给他穿球衣”，是马里奥的声音。

绝对不行！马茨跑到桌子下面，但他跑不了更远了，尤里安抓住了他，双手紧紧抱着。马茨使劲挣扎，但是并没有什么用：尤里安要强壮得多。恼火的马茨在考虑要不他就干脆咬一口，但最终他没有这样做。如果因为一张死蠢的自拍就咬了尤里安，他真的会良心不安的。取而代之的是大声的咆哮宣示着他的怒火。

五秒钟之后马里奥成功的给他套上了球衣。马茨的情绪处于屈辱和异常愤怒之间的某个点上。

“我不多说什么了，但看起来狗狗对你们的计划并没有感到多兴奋”，埃里克指出。

“瞎说！就一分钟，他能忍过去的”，马里奥满不在乎的说。

尤里安举起马茨，把他抱在自己怀里，坐在沙发上，旁边是马里奥。埃里克从沙发靠背后弯下腰。马茨大声的汪，大声的咆哮，希望男孩纸们放弃他们的计划，但马里奥不为所动的拿出手机，对着镜头咧开嘴巴。

*咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。*

干。

*咔嚓*

马里奥用胳膊圈住马茨，想把他抱进自己怀里。问题只是，马里奥的手鲁莽的碰到了不该碰的地方 - 真的够了！马茨抓住他拿着手机的那只手，张嘴就咬。没有使什么劲，但是足够让他疼。

“ **嗷！** ” 马里奥甩开手，吓得把手机扔在地上。“这蠢货咬我！” 他跳起来，捡起手机，凶巴巴的瞪着马茨。回答他的是低低的、带着威胁的吼声。

埃里克吓得从沙发后倒退一步，尤里安小心的把马茨从怀里抱出来一点，放在沙发上。

“马茨要立刻把这个破汪送到宠物学校去！”

马茨翻了个白眼。谁才是这里不听话的那个：他，还是马里奥？

“唉，狗狗不是玩具。也许我们就不应该给他套球衣。死抱住他也不是什么聪明的主意。我觉得，它几乎不认识我们几个呐。” 埃里克看向马里奥。“此外你还不知道马茨是从哪里搞到这只狗狗的。也许是一条流浪狗，所以根本不爱听话。”

“流浪狗？它身上有跳蚤吗？有狂犬病吗？谁知道，咬我的这一口会带给我什么？”

埃里克从沙发后面走过来，接着看了一眼马里奥的手。“或许为了保险起见你应该去沃尔法特那里看看？”

马里奥忧愁的看着自己发红的手，然后抬起头。“你们也一起去？”

“但是我们不能把狗狗单独留在这里”，埃里克插话。

“我也不想带着它一起过去。咬一次就够受的了。我们不能把他关在什么他无法捣乱的地方吗？”

“也许马茨的房间可以？” 尤里安问。

“如果他乱咬东西或者在地毯上便便怎么办？”

埃里克，谢谢你的信任哦。马茨从沙发上跳下，一落地就绊在那件见鬼的球衣上。他用牙齿拉起球衣下摆，直到他可以自由行动。他仔细的观察着这些男孩纸们。也许可以趁他们三个只顾着他们自己的时候偷偷的溜走？

“厕所怎么样？到处都贴了瓷砖。” 尤里安指向走廊。

越来越妙了。他一定要保证自己先逃出去。运气的是，庭院门开着。马茨跳起来，向着自由的大门奔跑...差一点就跑到了。有人突然出现在他后面，扔了一条毯子盖住了他。

马茨拼命的要挣脱出来。但惊慌之下他的指甲被毯子勾住，下一刻，有人抓住他举起来。无论是乱扭乱动还是大声的汪汪都无济于事。

没过几秒，有人把他丢到地板上。当他终于把脑袋从毯子里解放出来的时候，他发现自己又回到了那个公共浴室，他只能眼睁睁的看着门咣的一声关上了。

然后马茨又听到门外钥匙的转动。

今天就不是属于马茨的一天。

++


	12. Chapter 12

曼努回来的时候，埃里克和尤里安坐在电视前，在PlayStation上鏖战 - 哪里也看不到马茨的影子。曼努直觉有些不妙。“马茨在哪里呢？呃…马茨的狗狗？”

埃里克站起啦。“马里奥把它锁在厕所里了，之前它咬了他 - ”

**“锁在厕所里？** 你们脑子进水啦？”

尴尬的沉默。

“哪个厕所？” 埃里克和尤里安指向走廊。

曼努扔下东西，跑向公共浴室。门从外面锁上了。曼努急促的转动钥匙，打开门。

“马茨？” 曼努走近浴室，急躁的环顾四周，还是没有看到马茨。  
“马茨？”

在一个装饰用洗衣篮后面传来衣物轻声摩擦的声音，他挪开洗衣篮。篮子后面是趴在一张沙发罩上的马茨：伸长了全身，脑袋在爪子上搁着，闷闷不乐。

“天哪。真的很抱歉，埃里克还有其他人干出这样的蠢事。” 曼努弯腰，伸出手，然后又犹豫了。有时候还是会觉得抚摸马茨的这个想法怪怪的。如果马茨，真正的马茨，此时闷闷不乐的坐在他面前，想必他绝对不敢去用手指穿过他的头发。但是现在，以狗狗的样子趴在那里的马茨，闷闷的一小团...他做不到别的了：曼努的手慢慢的抚摸马茨的脑袋，然后还有他的背。

一声轻轻的呜咽。

天哪。

曼努盘腿坐在地上，抓过马茨，举起来，小心的把他放在胸口前。他的目光落在了那件皱巴巴的球衣上，之前马茨就趴在上面。哪里突然来的球衣？在过去的一个小时里，都tmd发生了什么？

在他的双臂中，呜咽变成了听起来相当激动的汪汪汪。

“嘘----” 他用尽可能平静的节奏抚摸着马茨的脑袋，安抚着。“一切都会好起来的。我在这里呀。” 现在回想起来，很明显，他就不应该把马茨扔下不管。 或者他应该给那些小子们更清楚的指示。如果他们明白他们是来照看baby的，那这些事情就一定不会发生。整件事简直是从头错到尾。

马茨的叫声渐渐小了，慢慢的止住。

“嘿，这个该死的变形既然来得快，那么去得也快。我敢打赌，明天就一切正常了。” 他把脸埋在马茨的颈项中，对他耳语：“你看吧，几天之内我们就会坐在一起把这整件事当笑话讲了。”

但马茨看起来并未受到鼓舞，他只是又发出一声轻轻的呜咽，然后把脑袋埋在曼努的颈窝里。

曼努叹气，继续抚摸着马茨的毛。他们就这样沉默的一起在地上坐了一会，直到马茨又重新找回了安全感。

“马茨…”

曼努等待着，直到马茨抬起头看着他的眼睛。“我觉得，我们应该对其他人直说了，然后这样的事就不会再发生。”

马茨摇头。

“马茨，早先我阻止了菲利普和巴斯蒂去找勒夫报告你失踪这件事。他们想去你房间找你，你不在。” 马茨歪着脑袋，疑惑的看着他。  
“我对他们解释，你去了沃尔法特那里。但我不觉得第二次还能这样混过去。我能理解你不愿意别人知道，特别尤吉或者媒体。但是我们对自己诚实一点，最迟明天，除我之外没人见过你这个事实就会暴露出来 - 考虑到这些，也许是到了改变策略的时候了？也许我可以利用能得到的一些支持。”

马茨还是反对，但这次明显的有些犹豫。

曼努叹气。“如果我们先告诉几个人呢？比如，你的BVB队友？也许他们中有人会有些主意这到底是怎么发生的？”

马茨看着他汪。听起来相当焦虑 - 至少曼努能感觉出来是这样。

“什么？对你的队友的帮助没有兴趣？”

马茨摇头，又汪。

“尤吉也是吗？”

马茨短暂的呜了一声，还是反对，然后又对自己汪了一下。

“OK，我们不说”，曼努烦恼的说。“我们回我房间，然后你就能在iPad上撒野了。”

他们离开浴室，直接穿过客厅，在那里埃里克独自坐在沙发上，先是对曼努，然后是对狗狗，愧疚的看着。尤里安大概先前已经趁机逃了。

“曼努…对不-”

曼努站着没动。“埃里克，真的要这样吗？！我简直不知道该说什么。我走的时候是认为你们会照看狗狗，而不是把他锁在厕所里面！”

“真的很抱歉。它咬了马里奥的手，然后我们先要去看医生，因为没人知道这狗狗是从哪里来的 - 谁也不知道马里奥可能会被传染什么。”

“马 - 马加特咬了马里奥？但一定不是无缘无故的吧？”

埃里克摇摇头，看起来很郁闷。“不是的，我们想出来一个鬼主意，和狗狗玩自拍。只是遗憾的是狗狗对此不是很高兴。”

当然不高兴了！曼努恼火的捂住了脸，大声叹气。“你们这群傻瓜。”

“后来当我们从医生那里回来，想把狗狗放出来的时候，它对我们呲牙，并且叫得很凶，我们真不敢把它放回客厅了。我们连一根绳子也没有。”

曼努瞄了一眼马茨。马茨把头扭到一边。现在轮到他面露尴尬了。

有时曼努也扪心自问，他还到底是不是在世界杯的营地 - 还是在幼儿园。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。当他呼出这口气的时候，他注意到马茨向埃里克跑过去，后者尴尬中又带点儿害怕的看着他。

马茨在埃里克面前停下，摇了下尾巴。看到埃里克完全没有准备去抱他，马茨又靠近了一些，小心的用鼻头戳着埃里克的膝盖。埃里克还是没有抚摸他，而是疑问的看着曼努。

“神呐，埃里克你就摸摸他吧！不用担心，他不会咬你。他这么心平气和的，很明显他已经原谅你了。”

埃里克小心的把手举在马茨的鼻头前。马茨没有闻他的手，而是把脑袋伸到手下面，这样埃里克的手终于在狗狗的脑袋上了。

埃里克脸上冒出一个小小的笑容。

“看到了吧？现在你再抱一下他，然后我就带他回我房间了。”

埃里克迟疑的抚摸马茨的毛。看看什么事也没发生 - 除了又一次的摇尾巴 - 他变得大胆起来，跪下来用两只手捋着马茨的脖子。如果曼努没弄错的话，他听到了一声耳语般的“Sorry”。

作为回答马茨戳戳埃里克的下巴，埃里克大笑着抖了一下。

很明显，世界又恢复了秩序。【秩序？？？？？好吧…】

++

马茨跟着曼努回房间。一进门曼努就从床上拿起iPad，打开记事本应用，把它放在马茨的脚下。“还是得回到我们的问题上来：要不要我告诉你的多特蒙德队友？”

马茨摇头，开始急促的打字。打完字就把iPad用爪子推到曼努那里，曼努正对着他坐在地上。屏幕上写的是：“凯人”。

“凯人？凯尔特人？还是什么？” 马茨内心翻了个白眼，跑过去又敲了一个’W’。

“W，五？五个凯尔特人？不能超过五个人知道？”

“凯文”，马茨打完字，又摇摇头。

“哦，凯文！你是对的，或许不应该告诉凯文。他那个大嘴巴想必…”

没错。马茨对曼努点头确认。其他人里，大多数也都太小没经过世面，不能给他什么帮助。马可不在这里真的太糟了。

“OK，但我个人觉得菲利普和托马斯还可以？如果是这个宿舍里的某个人知道的话，总不会有什么损失…或许巴斯蒂也可以？”

这听起来确实有道理。托马斯其实在马茨的列表上并不是确确实实的多么靠前，但从另一个方面，这样的人总是会不时给你个惊喜。也许这正是这种处境下的马茨所需要的。菲利普和巴斯蒂当然是正常的选择。此外…一定还有本尼。米洛当然也能帮他。也许还有佩尔。

马茨对曼努的提议表示同意，然后集中注意力，非常慢的敲出“本尼尼 米洛佩尔”。

“OK”，曼努叹了口气。“就这么多？”

嗯，这些应该够了。不然他就不如去发传单。想来就这六个人里面就已经多出三个来了。随便了。马茨看着曼努，点头。

“OK，那我就给这些人说去了，然后我们就掀过这一页。约他们十五分钟后过来，这对你来说OK吗？”

马茨再次表示同意，然后观察着曼努拿出手机。马茨好奇的坐在他旁边，看着他打开了WhatsApp，然后建立了一个新的群组。曼努停顿下来，看着马茨。“最后一次机会。你愿意改主意吗？”

马茨戳戳曼努的手，请他继续。

于是曼努就向菲利普，托马斯，巴斯蒂，米洛，本尼和佩尔发送出了信息： **‘重要！** 15分钟后在我房间里碰头。不要跟其他任何人讲。之后我再跟你们解释为什么。’

三秒钟后就响起了一声叮，显示出回复。

（菲利普）‘ok’

又一声叮。

（托马斯）’如果你把马茨杀了我是不会帮你藏尸体的。’

（巴斯蒂安）’如果是约炮派对，那我们得先谈谈来的都有哪些人呐？’

（米洛）’没错巴斯蒂。但我们没邀请 **你** 。一定是曼努按错键了。’

（巴斯蒂安）’>:-p 那你们可就损失重大了！’

（佩尔）‘十分钟后到’

（本尼）’在路上了。准备好套套’

这下好玩了。不久前他是不是真的把自己的一切都寄希望于这帮明显还没长大的小子们的手中？他这是又招来了什么？他们到底会不会意识到情况的严重性？马茨起身，不安的从左走到右，又从右走到左。

“你还是可以改主意的哦。” 曼努对他笑眯眯。“尽管我们的这次另类项目看起来像个约炮派对。”

 

++

 

【马茨在iPad上打出凯文名字的那一段，做了（也许是没有必要的）完全汉化嘿嘿…本来可以照搬原文+注释，可是汉化会比较有意思…】


	13. Chapter 13

曼努担忧的观察着马茨不安的在房间里踱步。

“马茨，一切都会好起来的。OK？” 马茨在曼努前面站住，抬头看着他。“这些人你都认识。会有什么事呢？此外，你保证还能听到几个蠢笑话。”

马茨被逗乐了，却只能轻轻的哼一声。【可怜的马茨除了不能说话也不能笑了…】

像期待的那样，菲利普第一个到达，严肃的在写字台前的椅子上落座。不久托马斯敲了一下门进来了，随后是本尼。两人坐在床沿上，托马斯首先把马茨唤到身边，好好的摸了一通。  
暗自发笑的曼努想，过五分钟托马斯还会不会这么做。或者即使知道了马茨的身份，也还是不能阻止他。最后米洛，巴斯蒂和佩尔也一起进来了。巴斯蒂跟托马斯和本尼挤着坐在床上，米洛靠着衣柜，佩尔靠着写字台。

“我们现在就来见识一下，什么东西弄得这么超级神秘？”托马斯问。

“其实我来这只是为了sex”，巴斯蒂打趣，周围一片笑声。

曼努等他们都笑完了，说：“马茨没有生病。他遇到了一个完全不同的问题。”

“我就知道！他是不是进巴西的局子了？还是已经飞回去了？还是在什么地方钱财散尽举目无亲？还是让人绑架了，绑匪索要赎金？”

“托马斯，消停会好吗。让曼努说完”，佩尔打断了托马斯的叨叨叨。

“谢谢。”曼努深吸一口气。“马茨一直都在这里。” 他向周围看了一圈。OK，现在，真相的时刻终于来了。“我知道，这很难相信 – 但马茨变成了一只狗狗。”

巴斯蒂，托马斯，佩尔和本尼全都开始大笑。菲利普看起来相当惊讶，米洛在角落里皱着眉沉默的站着。

“这不是说笑！这里的这个是马茨。” 他指着站在床前的狗狗。

托马斯还在笑。“我的神呐，你们两个串通好的吧？马茨在哪里，让我恭喜一下他，这真是一部大片！下一组人过来的时候我还呆在这里看，行吗？”

“哦，我也要看！你对萨米解释的时候，我也想在这儿看着！” 巴斯蒂说，明显的兴致勃勃。  
“或者是尤吉！” 连菲利普都加入进来了。一屋子的人又笑。

曼努扶额。身边的马茨开始呜呜。

曼努深呼吸。“再说一遍，请注意：这。不。是。一。个。笑。话。”说完他生无可恋的看着这一屋子的人，弯腰，抚摸着马茨的背。“马茨？你愿意证明给他们看吗？”

本尼看着曼努，眉毛拧在一起。“曼努，你是不是喝了什么东西？还是在村子里被人下药了？”

“我。没。有。”，曼努咕哝着。“马茨？” 他拿过身旁的平板，放在马茨前面。

“曼努，这可真是个天大的笑话，不过偶尔为之也无伤大雅。” 菲利普安慰着。

马茨开始做他的日常 – 舌尖上的iPad。巴斯蒂乐不可支。托马斯看着打字的马茨，倍感欢乐的说：“这样打字太酷了！你是怎么教它的？在字母上抹吃的？”

曼努又扶额。深呼吸。忍耐。需要忍耐。把这种状况和现实统一起来，这个问题他也曾备受困扰。

马茨把平板往床的方向推。’你好’

托马斯大笑。“了不起！！我倒是从来没有料到这个。你怎么教狗狗的？它还会写别的字吗？”

“我什么也没教他。我再说一遍：这就是马茨！” 曼努恼火的回答。

马茨点头，汪一声以确认。

“曼努，到底是怎么回事？我们都知道，这不可能是真的”，本尼插话，双臂交叉在胸前。他也有点恼了。

“我不知道...” 米洛皱着眉看着狗狗。“但如果让它打一些曼努一定没有训练过它的东西呢？”

“好主意！写我的名字呀，狗狗！” 托马斯笑着下令。

马茨短促的嗷呜，但还是开始打字。五秒钟之后他把平板推给托马斯。

‘二货’

巴斯蒂大笑。“精彩！你们俩串通好了，对不对？” 他疑问的先看看曼努，又看看米洛。

米洛急躁的摇头。“我们没有。”

曼努叹气。马茨此时回到平板那里，又打了一通字。

‘窝是马茨茨’

众人难以置信的目光从iPad上转向马茨，又转向曼努。

“现在你们相信我了吧？还想要证据的话，就问点什么吧。”

“德国拿了几次世界杯冠军？” 巴斯蒂想了一想，问。

马茨汪了三次。

“我的神呐”，佩尔喃喃自语。

“难以置信。谁来掐我一下？” 菲利普捂住了脸。

“天！你的毛！” 托马斯爆笑。“这简直太酷了！你们看出来了吗？”

菲利普疑惑的看着托马斯。“他的毛怎么了？” “黄黑？BVB？”

哄堂大笑。连曼努也忍不住咧嘴，虽然这对他来说是个老笑话了。

“马茨，万一变不回去你还可以顶替艾玛当BVB的吉祥物呢。” 佩尔低头对他笑。

马茨的嗷呜被其他人的笑声淹没了。

当大家都平静下来的时候，菲利普问：“这到底是怎么发生的？我们要做什么才能帮到马茨？”

“我们完全没概念。但是对任何解决的方案我们都敞开接受。” 曼努真诚的看着大家。“你们谁有什么主意，我们能怎样变回去？”

全部摇头。

曼努叹气。“也许你们谁能从网上找到点建议？我狂google一通也没什么结果。或者你们当中有谁能帮忙？”

但他的队友们只是瞪大了眼睛看着他。

曼努叹气，这次声音更大了。“我知道，这个问题很荒唐。也许你们能想起来，哪个人可能会知道怎么做？巫婆，灵媒，魔法师，还是什么的。这么荒唐的问题也许需要的答案也是稀奇古怪的。”

“会是咒语吗？” 本尼一本正经的问。

托马斯和佩尔大笑。米洛也咧开了嘴巴。只有菲利普开始正视问题的严重性。

曼努耸肩。“直到昨天晚上，我还可以对天发誓，这里的这个”，他指向马茨，“是没可能的事情。要是谁不这么看的话，那一定是从疯人院出来的。”

“说得没错”，米洛表示同意。

“但你真的绝对确定这是马茨吗？” 本尼提出具有批判精神的问题。“也许只是一个复杂的恶作剧？”

“一个超级聪明经过训练的狗狗？”曼努的笑声里什么情绪也听不出来。

“或许是，一个机器狗？” 托马斯问。

“说得好像科技已经发达到了这种层次似的！” 菲利普插话。

“欸，难道变身为狗狗就很现实了吗？”，托马斯恼火的回敬。一声响亮的嗷呜让众人都安静下来。

“相 信我，如果真是你们说的这样，那我没什么可反对的。受过训练的狗狗，或者是机器狗：对我来说都一样。这样就比不可能的事件成为了可能要好理解得多。而且现 在还有这样的问题：会不会明天早晨醒来你就变成一只蚂蚁了。” 曼努说完，停顿了一会。接着，难以置信中夹杂着焦虑的眼神纷纷看向他。“但回到本尼的问题上来：问点什么只有马茨才知道的东西？”

本尼在马茨前面跪下来。“OK，我们第一次见面的时候，我穿的是什么颜色的T恤？”

马茨歪着脑袋想。

“给你一个提示，那次你讲了个很烂的笑话。”

马茨很快的想了想，跑到托马斯那里，用爪子戳着他的黄色的跑鞋，一声很大的汪。

“见鬼了！” 本尼脱口而出。他在马茨前面跪下来，小心的对他伸出手。马茨也向他跑过去，他们彼此拥抱。一声轻轻的呜咽响起，在场的其他人忧虑的看着。

曼努看了一圈周围。“我希望不必交待你们不可把这件事情外传了吧？”

++


	14. Chapter 14

晚饭前是个人训练单元。对曼努而言，这首先就是为了他被撞伤的肩膀的恢复而做练习，还有力量训练和做拉伸。马茨当然陪着他，但仅仅是做观众很快就让他感到 无聊。他围着曼努转了几圈之后，开始在房间里溜达，观察其他的球员。他在本尼身边待了一会，本尼着魔似的看着他 – 但在如此微妙的情形中，他也不能确切的知道该如何反应。马茨真的很想有更多的交流，但他也理解，本尼还需要时间去消化这一切。

在与本尼相当长相当 尴尬的交换眼神之后，马茨接着转悠，碰到了卢卡斯，他正想用他的弹力带吸引马茨的注意。他拿着带子在马茨鼻子前来回晃。马茨愉快的观察了一会卢卡斯的所作 所为，然后为了好玩，围着卢卡斯扭了一两下，直到巴斯蒂终于过来把卢卡斯拉到一边，扔给马茨一个抱歉的眼神。

训练之后是在会议室中的总结谈话，很幸运，谈话很短。尤吉和汉斯重述了对美国一战中球队的强项和弱项，然后又很快的把下场比赛的计划过了一遍。

只 要天气允许，晚餐总是一起在外面院子里进行的。马茨看着曼努首先拿了一个玻璃杯和一瓶水，然后一个空的汤碗给马茨。他们一起走到桌子那里，已经有 - 还会有别的吗 -托马斯，本尼，米洛，佩尔，巴斯蒂和菲利普坐着，彼此窃窃私语。马茨能生动的想象出，他们到底是在谈什么。

曼努把玻璃杯挨着托马斯放在桌子上，把汤碗放在地上，给马茨倒了一些水。本尼站起来，给了曼努一个眼神。“我去给马 – 马加特拿点吃的。”

巴斯蒂和米洛噗嗤一声，马茨知道，马加特这个梗他这辈子都别想摆脱了。

曼努跟着本尼来到自助餐台。此时，马蒂亚斯，埃里克和凯文端着满满的盘子来到餐桌前，坐在剩下的空位上。

不一会儿本尼回来了，把盛满的盘子在马茨面前放下来。“让我知道你什么时候需要第二盘，好吗？”，本尼悄声说。马茨点头，然后埋头开始吃。多好啊，本尼知道他爱吃什么。

++ 

曼努小心的迈过对着盘中餐吃得正香的马茨，坐在托马斯身边。

“马茨怎么样了？” 埃里克发问。“你觉得过会儿我可以去看看他吗？”

曼 努朝他的共同知情人的方向快速的扔过去一个挣扎的眼神。当然，他们谁也没开口，相反，托马斯和巴斯蒂的嘴角还背叛似的勾起了的笑纹。“马茨…得了流感。” 曼努平静的叉起来好像是沙拉的东西，然后才看向埃里克。“他的这个流感比较严重。沃尔法特命令先把他隔离起来。” 希望埃里克把他的话当真，之后不要偷偷溜去马茨的房间。

曼努暗暗的问自己，这样的捉迷藏还能撑多久。埃里克肯定不是唯一着急想见马茨的人。早晚有 人会闯进房间，发现空无一人，或者去和医生对质，发觉他们根本不知道有这事。一旦有人发现曼努是唯一声称见过马茨的人，那就撑不下去了。曼努唯一的希望就 是，菲利普他们明白怎样把最坏的情形再多阻挡一会。

“糟了，那就是说，星期一他不能比赛了？”，埃里克担忧的问。

菲利普抬头。“想必会是这样。但也许会有一个小小的奇迹发生。”

“也许会发现根本不是流感”，米洛的笑声里带着鼓励。“或许明天他就恢复健康，重新开始训练了。”

“没错。永远都不应该放弃希望！” 托马斯举杯。“为了马茨！”

“为了马茨！” 人群回应。

++ 

马 茨一边享用放在地上的晚餐，一边愉快的观赏着身边在餐桌前上演的小剧场。看着他们总是有人想提起他和他面临的问题，然后只能尽可能的用旁敲侧击的方式表达 出自己的看法，这一幕看起来太有趣。凯文和马蒂亚斯不知道从什么时候起已经觉得烦了，因为在场的半个桌子上的人总是讲话讲一半就打住。

幸运的是，这些哼哼唧唧的谈话终于告一个段落，餐桌边又谈论起了一部老电影，里面有一个角色变成了狗狗。让马茨失望的是，没人记起来他是怎么变回去的。他希望，在座的有谁能足够聪明到去google一下。此时马茨对于任何的主意都心怀感激。

曼 努收起空盘子之后，吃饱喝足的马茨围着餐桌溜达。一米之外，埃里克站了起来，这样马蒂亚斯身边的位子就暂时空了。马茨抬头看向马蒂亚斯，后者正在和佩尔交 谈，然后看向摆满餐具的桌子。桌上一个盛满水的杯子让他想起今天中午马蒂亚斯做的事情，还有曼努如何对马蒂亚斯吹牛皮，说他一定会有好果子吃。

马茨略加思索，机不可失。他跳上埃里克的椅子，用后腿站立，前爪搁在桌面上，这样他就终于可以俯视桌子上的东西。旁边凯文发话了：“看看，我们有个邻座了。有个家伙看起来还饿着呢。”

但马茨对埃里克的盘子不感兴趣；相反，他转向马蒂亚斯，然后闪电般的向水杯挥爪，水泼在了桌子上，更主要的是，泼在了马蒂亚斯身上。

复仇如甜浆。或者至少是如凉水。

“Fuck！” 马蒂亚斯震惊之下把椅子往后退，跳了起来。马茨愉快的来回看着马蒂亚斯的裤子，它所处的位置正佳，所以现在已经湿透了。像期待中的那样，这一幕引来了全体大笑。马茨给自己庆祝：这顺利得不能更顺利了。

桌子对面的曼努寻求与马蒂亚斯的对视，然后耸耸肩。“跟你说过。” 然后他朝马茨咧嘴。马茨张开嘴巴，对他吐舌头。

++ 

饭 后佩尔把曼努拉到一边，“我跟母亲打了个电话”，他悄声对曼努说，此时他们一起散步回宿舍。“别那样看我。她是我知道的唯一对超常的事情感兴趣的人。别担 心，我跟她讲我是从村民那里听到的这个故事。她当然问了个仔细，然后给了我一个占卜巫师的电邮。想来她应该知道要做什么。” 佩尔塞给曼努一张手写的小纸条。“也许你想跟她联系一下？”

“我说过，对每一个主意都会很感激 - 只要不是太离谱。我觉得，马茨已经变成一只狗狗了，再坏又能坏到哪里去呢？” 曼努大笑。“希望坏不到哪里去。” 

佩尔拍拍他的肩膀，告辞了。

回到他的房间，曼努第一件事就是拿起他的iPad，又一次的擦干净屏幕。拿着刚刚清洁好的平板，他走进客厅，他的舍友也在。幸运的是，埃里克和凯文正忙着玩Play Station。

曼努在沙发上坐下，打开电邮应用。他略加思索，觉得对于马茨的问题，他应该最好还是尽量不做特别的描述，不提及佩尔，这样也就不会透露出真正的案发地点。为了让整个邮件看起来并不像是玩笑，曼努用’M. Neuer’署了名。而这可以代表任何一个诺伊尔。

他 一发送出电邮，马茨就从他身边跳上沙发，找了个舒服的姿势窝着。曼努摸摸他的脑袋，琢磨着怎么打发余下的晚上的时间。电子游戏，乒乓球，意大利保龄球，台 球也都已经有些厌倦了。活动的选择 - 那些让马茨也可参加的活动 – 到目前他用两只手指就能数得过来。或许菲利普或者托马斯有什么主意，看个什么电影或者去海滩散散步？

他环顾客厅：这两人正在另一头的拐角沙发上坐 着，低头对着一个笔记本，窃窃私语。显然他们在搜索着什么解决方案。凯文和埃里克盘腿坐着电视前，全神贯注的玩着新的乐高游戏。曼努紧张的思索着他能不能 用一种不太惹眼的方法把这两位请出去，这样他就能和菲利普托马斯他们 - 当然，最重要的是和马茨 – 不受打扰的交谈。

突然卢卡斯从敞开的庭院门中冲进客厅，疯狂的看向四周，然后看到了坐在沙发上的马茨，他大喊：“马茨？我去，真的是你？”

++


	15. Chapter 15

“马茨？我去，真的是你？”

马茨惊呆了。这是…？他看向曼努，他的脸上也写满了慌张。

这时候卢卡斯已走近了沙发，在他面前屈膝坐下。

马茨看着卢卡斯忧虑的脸，思考着他是否应该承认。显然巴斯蒂没管住自己的嘴巴 – 现在卢卡斯知道了，那根本就没有回头路了吧？

埃里克和凯文也着魔似的盯着这边看。

“马茨？” 卢卡斯小心的开口。

马茨望着卢卡斯睁大的眼睛，短暂的问了一下自己，是不是他自己的puppy eyes也有这种效果。对这种家伙，你什么都不忍心拒绝。卢卡斯虽然有时顽皮捣蛋，但非常忠诚，有人遇到危难，他总是会第一个冲过去。

豁出去了。马茨快速的点了一下头。下一秒，他就发现自己在卢卡斯的怀里。

“你 还好吗？天哪，可怜的。还赶在世界杯的时候！曼努有没有好好的照顾你？你知道到底为什么会这样吗？为什么是狗狗？为什么不是其他的动物？” 他慢慢的用右手抚摸着马茨的毛，然后嘴巴咧得大大的笑了。“难怪你昨天不愿意捡球。希望这很快就会过去。你需要什么的时候…你知道的，我会一直在这里，好 吗？”

马茨也不确定卢卡斯有没有期待他回答这个问题。他寻求着和他的对视，惊讶的发现在卢卡斯的眼睛里，既没有感到好玩的情绪，也没有难以置信或者是同情 - 而只有对他的接受。作为回答，他轻轻的用鼻头戳卢卡斯的下巴。卢卡斯小声的笑了，又把马茨抱紧了一些。  
三秒钟之后巴斯蒂冲进客厅。“对不起！我拦也拦不住他。”

“你也拦不住自己的嘴吧？” 曼努问，显然非常的烦恼。说着他从沙发上起身，在巴斯蒂面前站得直直的。【原文是有那种曼努站起来，让自己tower over巴斯蒂的意思，翻译不出sorry-.-】

“他是卢卡斯啊，曼努！我们之间什么秘密也没有。再说我总会憋不住跟哪个人讲出来”，巴斯蒂没底气的回答。

马茨用眼角的余光观察着凯文和埃里克是如何起身，难以置信的瞪着巴斯蒂。

“这是马茨？马茨就是马茨的狗狗？”，凯文迷迷糊糊的问。

“这是个恶作剧吧，对不对？或者这就是米洛说过的入队仪式？克里斯和马蒂亚斯他们也经历了这一套吗？” 埃里克乐得不行。“然后波尔蒂会发到推特上？”

凯文还是皱着眉看着狗狗。“马茨的狗狗就是马茨？”

++ 

曼努不安的先看看凯文，又看看埃里克。然后他看向菲利普，希望这次能换个人把整件事情解释一遍。但菲利普只是坐着窃笑，打手势对曼努表示，“都交给你了”。 再看看托马斯，捂着嘴整个人都笑破了。【直译了，反正托马斯能笑成什么样都不奇怪，毕竟是托马斯】对于巴斯蒂也肯定不能抱什么期望了；他正在波尔蒂身边跪 下来，对着他气恼的小声喋喋不休。

曼努深呼吸，努力拿出一副严肃的表情。做到这点并不容易，因为旁边的两人已经直接暴走了。“凯文，马茨和马茨的狗狗是同一个人。埃里克…入队仪式是什么鬼？这又关狗狗什么事？不要米洛跟你说什么你就信什么好吗。”

“你们是认真的？” 埃里克睁大了双眼看着曼努，又皱着眉头看向托马斯和菲利普，两人正瘫坐在椅子上笑。

曼努狠狠的瞪了一眼托马斯和菲利普，两人赶紧回到靠谱状态。

“Sorry，埃里克”，菲利普吃吃的笑。“曼努说的是真的，虽然听起来很离谱。马茨变成了狗狗。”

埃里克好奇的走向马茨，在他前面站住，近距离的端详。“OK，当你知道了这回事，就觉得看着跟马茨还真有点像呢”，埃里克评价说。

马茨歪头，短促的一声嗷呜。

“他的性格还是一点都没变好”，埃里克不动声色的说。马茨用吐舌头回答他。面色愉悦的埃里克也同样伸出自己的舌头回敬过去。

“这就是说，你们一直摸的都是马茨 - 并且他也挺喜欢你们摸他的？” 凯文不解的问。

尴尬的沉默。曼努胃疼的看着马茨陷到沙发上的一堆靠垫里，爪子捂住了脸。

为了缓解眼前的状况，曼努开始大笑。他坐在马茨身边，挠挠他的耳朵后面。“是呀，凯文，而且你知道吗？我也乐意承认。这个小家伙太萌了，你怎么能不对他摸啊抱啊的。” 马茨去抓曼努的手，但曼努没让他抓到。

周围的人当然开始都笑开了。

“刚才你真的说马茨‘萌’？”，卢卡斯大笑着问。

此时马茨明显恼火了，四只爪子在沙发上站住 ，对着曼努的脸汪汪汪。

但曼努只是对他眨眨眼，希望马茨明白，他只是想转移话题。“OK，玩笑先放在一边。”  
曼努认真的看着大家。“现在既然狐狸露出了尾巴，或者说狗狗露出了尾巴，都一样：你们可以对其他人讲，但是只能是队友！对教练，队医和其他所有人，嘴巴都要牢靠，OK？”

全体点头。

曼努惟愿，这个决定，不会像飞去来器一样到头来咬到他自己的屁股。

++

十分钟后埃里克带过来了马蒂亚斯和罗曼。之后梅苏特和托尼也出现了。然后是罗恩，萨米和斯科德兰。

又过不久，马里奥和尤里安睁大着眼睛从庭院门走进来。他们意识到，’马茨变成了狗狗’这个故事是与现实吻合的，然后他们犹豫的朝狗狗走过去。

曼努愉快的注意到马里奥开始脸红，磕磕巴巴的往外挤出为那次自拍事件道歉的话，然后飞快的逃走了。很明显尤里安对整件事情的反应要更镇静一点。他在马茨前面屈膝坐下，之后用真诚的声音道歉，又在稍微犹豫之后，小心的拥抱了马茨。

之后是络绎不绝的人来人往。曼努完全看不清，谁什么时候来的，想干什么。马茨一直被他的队友围着，很多的抚摸和拥抱，以及很多的用点头摇头来进行的对话。

但曼努也没有时间去照顾马茨，大家对他不停的拷问着。是，这确确实实就是马茨。不，他不知道为什么/如何发生的。不，尤吉并不知情。是，’马加特’这个名字是瞎编的。不，他也是今天才知道的，虽然感觉好像比一个星期还长。

幸好菲利普和巴斯蒂对这片混乱终于把握住了舵盘，曼努趁机逃脱，坐在客厅一角喝水。  
++   
马茨对这个世界已经绝望了。六个小时里，表达同情、和狗狗有关的笑话、把他到处摸一遍的众人的手，问题测试【还是有人不相信…】以及无休无止的自告奋勇要帮他变回去的豪言，这些他都默默忍受了。曼努早就逃回自己的房间，把现场留给其他人。马茨也不能怪他。

好在终于慢慢静了下来。看了一眼钟表，大多数人都开始一个个的回他们自己的宿舍。连埃里克，凯文和托马斯也都彼此告辞，爬回自己的寝室。只有安德烈，菲利普，托尼和梅苏特依然坐在沙发上，喝着东西，谈论着将要到来的对阿尔及利亚的比赛。

克里斯也没走，一个人在庭院门那里站着，眼睛睁得大大的盯着马茨。“不知怎么的越来越觉得奇怪了呢 - 现在，当我知道了那就是你。” 他喃喃自语。

马茨短促的汪一声，接着慢慢走向克里斯 - 慢到他有这个世界上所有的时间去后退一步，或者干脆说’停下’ - 马茨像猫咪那样围着他的腿蹭了下，正好可以接着在他前面坐下来，对他吐着舌头。

克里斯轻声笑，对马茨弯下腰，慢慢的摸着他的背。“也许不久你就会用专业技能赚钱了：‘胡梅尔斯让您不再怕狗狗’。” 他小心的抚摸着马茨的脖子。“虽然我也说不准，这到底对真正的狗狗管不管用。他们都不像你一样可以给人安全感。”

马茨用鼻子戳戳他的腿。感到好笑的克里斯摇了摇头。

客厅门开了，曼努的脑袋伸进来。“马茨？今天你呆够了吗？我想要去睡觉了。”

马茨对曼努点头，看了看克里斯，又蹭蹭他。“我也要滚去睡了。晚安，马茨。” 他又摸了下马茨的脑袋，走向院子，消失在黑暗里。  
++   
马茨从曼努身边跑过，进了卧室，突然站住了，犹疑不决的来回看着床和用毛巾临时搭起来的睡觉的地方 – 看来看去还是在睡篮里躺下了。

“什么？现在我知道你是谁了，你却突然想在地上过夜了？” 曼努惊讶的问。“快上来呀，那个临时睡篮一定很不舒服吧？”

马茨不看他，而是把脑袋垂到了地板上。

曼努叹气，只能先去浴室刷牙。当他脱T恤的时候，想到也许他不应该像昨天那样光着在卧室里走来走去了。难怪，马茨昨天看他看得眼珠子都快掉出来了。并且他昨天是不是还对自己的小鸟的尺寸开了个玩笑？曼努羞愧得捂住了脸。马茨一定把他当成非常自大的家伙了。  
他又穿上T恤，回到卧室，从毯子下面抽出自己短睡裤。

马茨还躺在睡篮里。“到床上躺着吧，马茨”，曼努叹气，又转身进了浴室换衣服，免得他的室友看到他的光屁股。

当他回来时，马茨还是在地上躺着。“够了，马茨，你真的以为，跟你睡一张床，我会有什么问题吗？”

马茨和他对视了一会，却没有起身的意思。

曼努在床上坐下，叹气。“我是不是该理解为，你不想和我睡一张床？”

马茨的耳朵支了一下。曼努不懂那代表什么。

“OK，我应该把你带回你的房间，让你在自己的床上睡觉吗？我能理解你想静静。”

马茨抬头，犹豫着，但还是否决了。

“如果你想在这个房间睡，就睡到床上来。不然我还有什么待客之道？马茨，我不想你整夜都在地板上睡。如果你现在不是狗狗，你怎么也不会这样睡的，对不对？” 曼努在床上躺下，然后掀起毯子，邀请他。马茨终于起身，跳上床，在曼努身边躺下。

“这就对了嘛。” 曼努扯扯嘴角，然后关上了灯。他转身侧躺着，把马茨拉到胸前。

“此外我还知道，你更喜欢当那个小勺子。” 曼努打趣的悄声说。他立刻就得到了一个回答：马茨朝他的肚子猛踩了一下。

曼努大笑，为表歉意，他轻轻摸着马茨的脖子。

++ 

【“狐狸露出了尾巴，或者说狗狗露出了尾巴” 原文是“猫咪，或者说狗狗，从袋子里出来了”，表示真相浮出水面。（当然，这个俚语本身只有猫咪）】

【谁是大勺子谁是小勺子的问题，按目前的情况真的无法搞公平竞赛，还是等身高（或许还有体重）有可比性的时候再决斗吧>.


	16. Chapter 16

第三日:::星期天:::2014.06.29:::Campo Bahia

天慢慢的亮了，马茨醒来，窗外的鸟鸣与猿啼显示着自然中生灵们的存在。他眨着眼睛，赶走睡意，心中升起自己已经变了回来的短暂的希望，但一眼看到的是自己的爪子，他的希望立即无影无踪了。

然 后他看了一眼曼努，他的脸对着马茨，依然未醒；他一只手放在胸前，一只手支在下巴上。对窗外噪音的分贝他似乎毫无感知。马茨的目光在曼努光着的上半身上乱 窜。毯子已在夜间滑了下去，现在只是象征性的挂在曼努的跨上。如果曼努张开的嘴巴没有在枕头上留下的湿漉漉的口水印的话，这也不失为秀色可餐。【真服 了…】 

马茨饶有兴趣的抬头，用鼻头戳曼努的下巴，这样他的嘴巴就闭上了。而曼努只是含糊不清的咕哝着，笑了笑，抬手轻轻抚摸马茨的背。

马茨一个激灵，看向曼努，他没受打扰而是继续在沉睡。马茨略加思索，想要起身，却很快又将这个主意打消了。毕竟这样他也只能走到关闭的房门前。

最后他还是向他的这位床上邻居爬近了一些，窝在曼努的胸口。曼努的反应则是伸出手环住他，在半睡半醒之间将他朝自己拉近了些。马茨没有抗拒。相反，他闭上眼睛，好让自己在曼努的手臂中再打个盹。既然变不回去，那就至少享受一下目前的境况带给他的一个小小的便宜吧。

++

马 茨再次醒来时，他正躺在曼努的胸口上。尴尬不已的他问自己是不是真的在睡着的时候爬上了曼努的胸口。他真应该保持一些距离。也许现在有可能自己小心的偷偷 爬出来而不会惊醒曼努？但抬头一看他就知道，计划注定失败。曼努已经完全清醒了，若有所思的看着天花板。当马茨小心的蹬腿，曼努注意到了他，他们的目光撞 在一起。

“嘿。” 曼努用手轻轻摸了一下马茨的脑袋，又挠挠他的耳朵后面。“还是一只狗狗啊…真伤心。”

马茨闭上眼睛，享受着抚摸，思索着曼努想必是相当不经意的表现出来的温柔是不是对于他这场遭遇的一个恰当的补偿。最终的答案是不。他当然更愿意变回去。但话说回来，沉浸于这不幸中的万幸中，也不会有什么害处。

几分钟之后，曼努手机上的闹钟响了。曼努叹气，把手从马茨的毛毛中抽出来。“到起床的时间了 - 两小时之内就要出发。你当然还可以再躺一会儿。” 他小心的去抓马茨，把他放在自己身边的床垫上。然后他起床，消失在浴室中。

出发？马茨短暂的迷糊了一下，直到他想起，明天就是对阿尔及利亚的比赛。出发去阿莱格里港。忙于他遇到的一系列的狗狗问题，马茨忘记了今天还有旅行的计划。首先一个并不是完全不重要的问题：他会一起去吗？尤吉到底会允许这样做吗？

马茨对于单独留在营地度过两天的时间毫无兴趣。除了留在营地时的种种管理上的问题，他也一直希望这个噩梦会突然结束，就像它突然开始的那样 – 并且，马茨当然想有机会在结束的那一刻就能走上球场。而这只有在他不留在营地的情况下才会发生。

无论如何曼努要让尤吉相信，马茨可以一起去比赛。

他从床上跳起来，跑向iPad，为了马茨使用“顺手”，这个设备被放在了地上。幸运的是还有电。他开始打字。

‘想一起去阿莱格里港。请帮我问尤吉’

++ 

“不行，狗狗不能跟着去。” 尤吉双手扶着腰。“我简直不明白，这都是为什么。”  
曼努的一只脚踩着另外一只。或许他应该把整件事情换个角度去说，也不要在一大早就敲尤吉的房门。或许吃过早饭后他的情绪会好一些？或许一个详细的计划和提前打好的腹稿会有帮助？但现在为时已晚。

“马茨到底是怎么想出这个主意的？我倒是想起来了：我还要找队医谈谈呢。他们有个人想在今天早上给马茨做个全面检查…”

马茨在曼努身边短暂的一声呜。曼努咽了咽唾沫。现在又有一个问题了。  
“… 但是我强烈的认为，马茨病得太厉害，无法在周一比赛。狗狗可以跟他留在营地，陪着他。”

“但他特意请求我，带上狗狗。我是说，马茨都卧床休息了！但总得有人要经常遛遛他的狗狗。”

“曼努埃尔，我们一定可以请哪个工作人员去照看狗狗。”

“但球队太习惯有这只狗狗了…”

曼努观察着马茨是怎样向勒夫摇摇晃晃的走过去，然后用大大的眼睛看着他，摇着尾巴。但勒夫根本没注意到他。“只是两天的时间。而这两天里日程从头到尾都排满了。不会有谁还有什么时间去管狗狗。”

“马茨一定要 - ”

“曼努埃尔，我真的不明白，我们为什么要讨论这个！首先马茨本人就不在场。其次这是他的狗狗。如果他想从我这里得到什么，那么他大可以自己跟我说。” 勒夫跑向门口，朝曼努转过身，摆摆头示意他应该跟上。

曼努朝马茨扔过去一个不安的眼神。后者看看他，又朝尤吉的方向看，再回头看了看曼努，然后又看尤吉。最终他还是垂着脑袋，一路小跑跟在国家队主教练的后面。

勒夫飞快的穿过庭院，跑向他们的宿舍。曼努一边紧追，一边绞尽脑汁想怎样才能把这个状况大事化小。但什么也想不出来。

尤吉从开着的庭院门闯进客厅，直奔楼梯。托马斯和菲利普正站在走廊中托马斯的房门前，疑惑的看向曼努。

曼努悄声说：“他要去马茨那里！”

菲利普皱眉，托马斯开始咧嘴笑。

此时尤吉已经在楼梯上跑得高高的，马茨紧随其后脚下生风。随后是曼努，明显的要慢一些，而且还抱有尤吉会奇迹般的转身回去的希望。来到了楼上，尤吉敲马茨的房门，等待几秒，又敲一次。“马茨？” 然后他就自己打开了房门。

“那么现在…？” 曼努不安的对马茨耳语，后者在门口等着。好像马茨会给他一个回答似的。马茨短促的汪了一声，接着走进他的房间。曼努多少有些被强迫似的也跟了过去。

“马茨？” 勒夫往浴室里探头看。当然那里什么人也没有。

他转身对着曼努，责问他：“我想马茨被队医命令要卧床休息对吧？人呢？”

“呃…也许… 他去吃早餐了？” 从眼角的余光看过去，托马斯和菲利普出现在门框上，好奇的探头往房间里看。

勒夫恼火的看着他。“那么为什么床已经被收拾好了，而清洁工一直都是中午才进来打扫？昨天晚上根本就没人在这里睡。”

“呃…或许他昨晚… 嗯… 在别的地方睡了？”

马茨短促的嗷呜。托马斯开始用一只手捂着嘴吃吃的笑。“马茨昨晚离开了营地？搞他的艳遇去了？”

“什么？不，马茨一直都在这里！”

“你到底想要跟我说什么，曼努埃尔？那就是马茨跟工作人员睡觉了？” 

曼努震惊的摇头。

勒夫眯起了眼睛。“原则上，马茨和谁同床共枕我都不会管，但是如果他生着病和另外的一个球员同床共枕的话，那我就要即刻和他谈一谈。”

曼努感觉到马茨在用鼻头戳他的腿。“呃，不是，我不是这个意思。真的不是！ 马茨没有和哪个球员同床共枕。” 仔细想想，这是一句谎话。“马茨一定是去搞什么要紧的事情。”

“就在他生病的时候？或许我要和马茨谈谈他应该优先考虑什么 – 不然的话，在选择首发11人方面，就得改变我应该优先考虑什么。”

马茨又戳曼努。这次明显的更用力。

“别，别！事情不是听起来的那样。马茨想要打比赛…马茨竭尽全力，要能打上比赛。他… 呃... 只是眼下他就是打不了。”

“曼努，别吞吞吐吐的。马茨在哪里？” 尤吉一脸严肃的问。

“不在他的床上…” 曼努犹豫的回答。

菲利普清清嗓子。“马茨并没有错。整件事情有一个好的解释…” 

“那么，菲利普，这个解释是…？”

菲利普快速的低头看看马茨。“我不能说。”

“说了您也不信”，托马斯含糊的说。

“你说什么，托马斯？”

“没什么，教练。”

“从头到尾再过一遍：马茨病了，但不在自己的房间。昨晚他在别的地方睡觉，现在不在床上躺着，对此他还有个很充分的理由 - 所有在场的人都知道这个理由是什么，除了我？” 尤吉愤怒的环顾。

曼努尴尬的点点头。马茨一次次的用爪子戳曼努的小腿。

“怎么了？”，曼努尽可能的轻声朝狗狗的方向说。当然这并没有什么用，每个人都听到他了。

马茨用爪子朝勒夫的方向示意，汪了一声，似有所指。

“真的要这样做吗？”

马茨点头。

“我应该对他讲？”

马茨又一次的点头。

“曼努，你真的在和马加特谈话吗？看来我应该更操心你，而不是对马茨和这只狗狗。” 勒夫烦躁的皱眉，捋着头发说。

曼努干巴巴的笑了一下。“哦，我只是希望以下我要说的都是我想象出来的就好了，教练。”

“哦，大件事啊”，托马斯在后面感叹。菲利普恼火的瞪了他一眼。“闭嘴，托马斯。”

马茨汪，又用爪子敲曼努的腿。

“好，豁出去了！尤吉...呃...勒夫先生…教练…狗狗…那什么，狗狗其实就是马茨。”

“诺伊尔，现在真不是搞这种死蠢恶作剧的时候！马上告诉我，马茨到底怎么了。”

马茨对着勒夫汪，挥爪。

“这是什么’隐藏摄像头’吧？”

托马斯开始捂着嘴笑，菲利普立刻给他的肋骨上来了一肘子。

一声响亮的嗷呜从马茨嘴里发出来。他抬头看向曼努，用爪子做了一个写字的动作。

曼努请求的目光看向菲利普。

“没问题，我去拿iPad。马上就回来。” 菲利普离开房间，只听到他急匆匆的下楼梯的声音。  
“曼努说的就是真相。” 托马斯指着狗狗。“这是马茨。尽管，要相信这一点真的是难得要命。”

勒夫崩溃的看着托马斯。

“就是真的！您来问他点什么？”

“用是或不回答的问题”，曼努插话。“其他的所有问题都…显然对他比较困难。”

尤吉眯起眼睛看这曼努，然后看了一眼马茨，大声的叹了一口气，问：“你是马茨胡梅尔斯吗？”

点头。

“你的球衣号码是13吗？”

摇头。

尤吉的脸好像石化了，他先看向托马斯，又看曼努。“OK，小子们。你们谁在偷偷的给狗狗暗号？摄像头在哪？如果马茨现在从衣柜里跳出来，然后这一切出现在电视上或者Youtube上，那么我就把你们全都扔出国家队！”

菲利普冲进房间，把平板给曼努。曼努打开文字输入界面，放在马茨脚前，然后看向勒夫。“您不是第一个拒绝相信真相的人。”

马茨开始用舌头在平板上奋笔疾书。过了一会，他停下来，把平板往勒夫的方向推。尤吉走近，盯着显示屏。曼努，菲利普和托马斯也走近来看，好奇马茨写了什么。

‘泥嚎，教练’。

尤吉捂住了眼睛，沉默着。他的脸石化成了面具。

“这应该是‘你好，教练’的意思”，托马斯指出。

“我觉得，他不用你的指点也能明白。” 菲利普恼火的看着托马斯。

尤吉还在沉默。

曼努无助的跟托马斯和菲利普交换了一下眼神。而他得到的唯一的回答，是他的队长对他耸了耸肩。

马茨又走近平板，开始重新打字。

‘对不起’。

他抬头看向尤吉，发出一声短促的呜。

尤吉的表情一下子变得柔和。然后他蹲下，摸了一下马茨的脑袋。

“我也很难过。我应该早点注意到事情不对劲。” 他抬头看向曼努。“这是怎么发生的？”  
“没人知道。马茨在周五早上醒来，就变成了一只狗狗。实话说，我真的一点也不知道我们应该怎样应对这种情况。这事怎么能够发生，对此没有人哪怕有一点点的主意，更不用说怎么变回去。我觉得，如果不是我亲眼所见，我也是不会相信的。”

“那么至少...马茨去沃尔法特那里了吗？”

曼努摇头。“就像我说过的，我们之前都在尽量避免有人知道。”

“除了这里的两个人之外？” 尤吉往菲利普和托马斯的方向指了一下。

“唔，那个，这时候知道真相的，我想，嗯…是整只球队？” 曼努尴尬的咕哝着。

“巴斯蒂告诉了卢卡斯，然后卢卡斯朝马茨冲过来，这时候埃里克和凯文在客厅里看到了。

不到两个小时，所有人就都知道了”，托马斯说，嘴角还带着笑。

勒夫感到好笑的摇头。“马茨，我不能强迫你，不过你真的应该好好想想，是否要医生介入。”

马茨犹豫的点了一下头。

“现在您明白，为什么我一定要把他带到阿莱格里港了吧？”，曼努小心的问。“我们不能把他扔在这里。孤零零的。”

尤吉发出一声叹息。“除了改变主意，我或许已经别无选择了。” 他看了一眼手表。“OK，现在离出发还有一个半小时的时间。对其他人讲，我们提前十五分钟在会议室碰头。只有球员和教练。关于此时此地的状况，我们应该制定几条正式的纪律。”

他环顾周围。“这对所有人都可以接受吗？马茨？” 所有人都点头。“OK，出发前我们再会。”尤吉在裤子上抹抹手，离开了房间。

曼努弯腰捡起平板，听到走廊里传来的喃喃自语：“没有一个教练培训班会教你怎么带二十二个球员和一只狗。要了命了。”

++


	17. Chapter 17

曼努回到马茨的房间，为他收拾了一些衣服和鞋子，装在一个小运动背包里。万一马茨明天早上在他自己的身体里醒来，这些也就是他的必备之物。他把马茨的手机 装在自己的裤兜里。他估计当马茨不能比赛的消息一被官宣，马茨的家人迟早会联系过来。保险起见，曼努去接他们的电话总比没有人接听要好。

曼努收拾起自己的东西，打好包之后，他把马茨，马茨的背包还有他自己的旅行箱拿到大巴那里，司机帮他们放上车。然后两人向那个小小的会议室走去，在那里半个球队还有勒夫，弗里克和比埃尔霍夫已经在等待。后两个几乎不能把眼睛从马茨身上移开。

“你想和他们说话吗？” 曼努轻声问。马茨摇头。

曼努对此能理解。再说他自己也真的没有什么兴趣，第五百次进行同样的对话。所以他只是对弗里克和比埃尔霍夫点了点头，然后在最后一排给自己和马茨找了个位子。

遗憾的是，此举只能让这两位感到邀请之意，于是跟随他们穿过了整个房间。马茨对此快速的翻了个白眼，伴随着一声烦躁的哼。这个情景让曼努笑出了声。

不 出意外的，五秒钟之后，弗里克还有比埃尔霍夫已站在了最后一排椅子的后面，说出表达同情的句子。汉斯一直摸着马茨的脑袋，对糟糕的状况沉思着，而比埃尔霍 夫以那些常见的问题骚扰着马茨，此前马茨已经回答过两百遍这样的问题了。至于曼努要结束谈话的努力也是遗憾的毫无效果。幸运的是，盘问至少进行的非常快， 因为马茨只能用’是’或’不’回答。

曼努实际上在等着比埃尔霍夫向马茨详细的解释，如何把他的这一非同寻常的状况 - 为了足球的利益 - 尽可能好的营销出去。而曼努也在想，马茨与DFB的合同在这种情况下是不是还并未失效。他无论如何也想象不出你可以强迫一只狗狗履行合同。但要么是尤吉禁 止比埃尔霍夫用这个问题去打扰马茨，要么是比埃尔霍夫比曼努想象的更加有礼 – 实际上，他没有听到任何一个关于品牌，市场营销或者公共关系的词。

终于尤吉示意要开始了，比埃尔霍夫和弗里克走到前面在教练身边坐下。

在 一个以国家队主教练的标准来看相当磕磕巴巴的开场白以后，尤吉进行了简短的训话，表明他对球队期待什么：“绝对保密！不要和任何人讲。特别是媒体！不和工 作人员讲，不和你们的女友或家人讲。也不要和我们球队以外的任何此时不在这间屋子里的人讲。如果马茨决定让更多的人知道，那会由我们做出官方宣布的。” 他短暂的停顿，环顾人群。“我期望，你们每个人都能遵守这个纪律。”

一些球员点头。

“我们的第一条劝（犬）诫”，斯科德兰喃喃自语，嘴边带笑，声音足够大到整间屋子的人都能听到。

几个球员开始笑。其余的过了一会才明白了笑点。

尤 吉接着指出，他期待球队尽可能的在日常生活中给予马茨支持，当然，在寻找变回来的方法这方面也要群策群力。教练组也会尽自己的职责。梅苏特问尤吉都想到了 可以做哪些实际的事情，让曼努失望的是，汉斯弗里克只给出了完美包装的官话作为回答。显然他们的领导力在这样的情况面前此刻也是束手无策。

本尼接着问，今天马茨是否会随队前往阿莱格里港，得到了正式的肯定。而托马斯的问题，是否可以在与阿尔及利亚的比赛中把马茨换上场以迷惑对手，在大笑声中被否决了。【迷惑对手这个任务还是交给托马斯吧…】

当喧嚣停息下来的时候，勒夫最后提醒球队，他们巴西之旅的理念和目的一直都是此次大赛和奖杯 – 对于马茨，大家的激动可以理解，但相比明天的比赛，这必须先往后放一放。

\+ +

到了大巴上，曼努在佩尔和梅苏特身后占据了两个位子。马茨立刻跳上靠窗的椅子。全队都坐好了之后，大巴准时出发。然后像往常一样，他们乘渡轮过河，然后直奔机场。

在 通向飞机的舷梯上，第一次遇到麻烦，是来自乘务人员，因为他们未被告知马茨的登机。乘务方面的提议，实际上就是把马茨装在笼子里，放在行李舱中。马茨以嗷 呜回应，但这并没有让事情好办多少。虽然看到了马茨的反应，曼努还是尽力的保持冷静和就事论事。最后，是尤吉的权威使得马茨可以与曼努一起进入客舱。

在这里，马茨也是一下就跳上靠窗的座位，曼努在他旁边坐在靠过道的位子上。他短暂的思索了一下，是不是应该给马茨系上安全带 – 但他想象不出来，对于马茨，飞机上的安全带要怎样才能扣好。

刚过两分钟，空乘就沿着过道走过来，告知曼努，在客舱里狗狗只能呆在一个运输箱里。曼努礼貌而坚决的拒绝了。他怎样都不会强迫马茨在一个小箱子里呆四个小时。

另一方面，萨米不知道什么时候也掺进来，试图向空乘解释，在这种情况下运输箱是不合适的。最后，萨米与空乘达成一致，曼努把马茨放进婴儿座椅，然后座椅用原座位上的安全带系好。

对于曼努这再好不过。如果遇到强烈的颠簸，马茨就不会出现在客舱顶上了 – 这个想法让他轻松不少。

午餐的时候，曼努为马茨选了尽可能少调味料的食物。对于狗狗的胃什么能吃，什么不能吃，他还是稀里糊涂。马茨本人对此也没有什么帮助：就曼努所看到的，他还是喜欢吃和以前一样的食物。

他把马茨的餐盘放在小桌板上，把食盒的塑料盖打开，给他把鸡肉切成小块。尽管准备充分，这里的飞机餐还是和所有的飞机餐一样不适合狗狗食用，小小的塑料食盒在马茨的鼻头下面总是滑到一边。

曼努观察了一会，很快就不能忍受这样的惨剧了。他用餐巾纸擦掉马茨鼻头上的各种食物残渣 - 这伴随着短促的嗷呜 – 然后用叉子喂马茨。

在空乘收走餐盘之后，马茨在座位上不安的扭来扭去。一开始曼努以为他只是无聊了，但过了一会，马茨用爪子碰碰曼努，然后指着过道的方向。

“你想出去？”

马茨点头。

曼努很快的解开座椅上的安全带，起身让马茨过去。马茨先跳到曼努的座位上，然后跳到过道上。他迈出两步，站住了，转身用请求的目光看向曼努。

“怎么了？”

马茨短促的呜，用鼻头指着过道。

“到底怎么了？”

马茨抬腿。

曼努叹了口气。“上飞机上的厕所？你认真的？”

嗷呜。

“好好好。”

之前已拿下耳机就为了搞清楚身边发生了什么事的萨米这时开始大笑。“我做梦也不会想到，你和马茨一起进到万米高空的厕所里面。”

“你的笑话真好笑，萨米。我都快笑死了。” 曼努走在前面，为马茨打开厕所的门。马茨打量了一下这个小小的舱，转身对曼努汪了一声。

“什么？你想一个人嘘嘘？”

马茨点头。

“忘了这回事吧。” 他在胸前抱起双臂。“说得就好像在这颠簸的飞行中你能一个人在厕所上站住似的。”

马茨瞪他，而曼努满不在乎的瞪回去。然后他对马茨吐舌头，走进这间小舱，向马茨靠近，并关上了身后的门。马茨眯起眼睛盯着曼努。曼努笑着弯腰，双手抓起挣扎的马茨，把他放在马桶圈上。

当然，随之而来的是马茨恼怒的嗷呜。

“好 啦，好啦...开始吧。我会看着天花板，保证。 ” 他继续小心的用双手扶住马茨，感到好笑的观察着天花板。几秒钟之后，他能听到细微的水流声。然后突然感到向右一动，曼努庆幸自己之前没有被赶出去，因为， 此时的马茨当然在脚下失去了平衡，只有曼努迅速的反应才避免了马茨从马桶上掉下来 – 或者干脆掉进马桶。

他牢牢的举着马茨，直到马茨的爪子再次找到支撑，然后发出一声短促的“汪”。  
“不客气。”

马茨放完水，曼努把纸巾在水盆里打湿，擦干净马茨的爪子。然后他把马茨放在门前，快速的对他眨眨眼，闪身出去又趁机把门关上。在外面他能听到愤怒的汪汪声。  
当他们回座位，曼努把马茨重新绑好，然后在电视上找电影看。马茨在他身边往窗外看了一会，但不久他的目光就开始盯着曼努的屏幕。

过了一会，曼努感到心中不安。这次飞行对于马茨而言一定是字面意义上的无聊成狗了 – 但一定还有一个比在曼努的屏幕上看默片更好的解决办法。

决心已下的曼努在马茨的屏幕上按来按去，直到找到同样的这部电影，为马茨插上耳机线 – 但是他们两个不管怎么努力，这副耳机毕竟不是专为狗狗的脑袋而设计，一直从马茨的脑袋上往下滑。最后马茨放弃了，哼哼唧唧的，又盯着窗外看起来。

曼努短暂的思考了一下，先停下自己的电影，然后是马茨的。接着他把马茨的座椅上的安全带解开，把马茨抱在怀里，把座椅用安全带绑好。

马茨困惑的转头看着他。

“相信我，我有一个解决办法。” 他对马茨信心满满的微笑。然后他在马茨前排座位后面的屏幕上选出和他一样的电影，同时从头开始播放。他戴上自己的耳机，又拿起马茨的耳机，放在他的脑袋上，用手扶稳，希望马茨也可以听到声音。

“这样OK吗？”

马茨转头对着曼努，点头，看得出来很开心。

曼努满意的斜躺在座位上，与马茨一起享受电影。

\+ + 

在 阿莱格里的降落并无什么特别之处。接下来的乘大巴去酒店也是同样平淡无奇，如果你排除本尼走过来把马茨护在翅膀底下这件事。曼努过了一会才发现，本尼和马 茨一起在玩手机上的类似于’谁想成为百万富翁’的知识竞猜的游戏，都是选择题 – 马茨想选哪个答案，就用“摩斯”法告诉本尼。

大巴在酒店前面停 下，曼努和其他人像往常一样以狂风暴雨一般的速度下车。当曼努在整理他的旅行箱和马茨的背包时，却哪里都看不到马茨。然而他还来不及真正的担心什么，巴斯 蒂就给他打手势，原来马茨在巴斯蒂肩上扛着的一个大运动袋里。这样一来，马茨就在媒体面前丝毫没有存在感，直到进入大厅，他才从口袋里爬出来。

在大厅里，球员们簇拥着比埃尔霍夫，后者像往常一样分发房间的钥匙。终于轮到曼努的时候，比埃尔霍夫短暂的犹豫了一下。“我想，马 - … 狗狗晚上在你房间里睡？”

曼努点头。

奥 利弗先把一张磁卡摁在曼努的手里，然后又是第二张。“这是另外一件房的。想用它做什么都可以。我们之前决定还是订正常数量的房间，这样媒体就不会乱猜为什 么我们突然少订一间。你知道的：魔鬼也许就是个小松鼠。”比埃尔霍夫对马茨眨眨眼。“或者在这种情况下，也许是个小狗。”

曼努扫了一眼第一张房卡的房间号码，带着马茨走向电梯。

酒店房间看起来和其他的一样。唯一的显眼之处是，床不是那种巨大的king size双人床，而是相当局促的一张双人床。曼努放下背包，看看手表。“还有半小时，我们就出发去球场。我猜，你也想一起去训练？”

马茨点头，直接跳上床，坐好等着。曼努叹气。“我看出来了，你现在过得真是狗模狗样了…”

作为回答，马茨打了个滚，向空中蹬腿，愉快的汪了一声。

曼努摸摸马茨的肚皮，然后去打开行李箱。他还有足够多的时间，把训练装备打好包带上，再给马茨搞一碗水，然后快快的去上个厕所。

++ 

当他们在大厅里聚集起来要出发的时候，比埃尔霍夫和弗里克把曼努拉到一边，告诉他球场不准狗狗进入，所以马茨不得不留在房间里。

马茨以恼火的嗷呜回应，但是比埃尔霍夫在漫长的劝说之后仍不为所动，曼努也不愿再生什么是非，还好他们只离开酒店两个小时。所以最后他还是好好的劝马茨，把他带回房间。他快速的给马茨打开电视，把遥控器放在床上 – 同样放在床上的还有已经开机的平板。

“这两个小时你怎样都会忍过去的。或许你可以用这个时间给你的家人写封电邮报个平安 – 即使不用写到底你发生了什么事？我们一回来，我就接你去听队里的总结会议。OK？”

很明显马茨还是愤愤不平，他看也不看曼努，而是跳上床，躺下，闭上眼睛。曼努脸上带着笑意摸了一下他的脑袋，悄声说：“Drama Queen.”

作为回应马茨伸了一下舌头。

“我说过的，只有两个小时。在浴室的地板上我给你放了一碗水 – 马桶盖也是掀开的。适可而止别撒野。”

曼努走到房门那里，把’请勿打扰’的牌子挂在门外。事前小心总好过事后后悔。

++ 

【“劝（犬）诫”的原文是Dogma...............................................】


	18. Chapter 18

当天训练后的总结会在酒店的一间会议室里进行。马茨坐在曼努身边的椅子上，这样，大屏幕，尤吉还有他心爱的战术板都可以尽收眼底。

勒夫再次快速的 解释了明天的日程安排，以及对阵阿尔及利亚的阵容。基本上没有太多的使人惊讶之处：马茨无法比赛；唯一的问题是，谁可以接替他在球场上的位置。是斯科德兰 的机会，他高兴坏了。而马茨却意识到，明天的后防线将再次由四个饱受训练的中后卫组成，这略使他胃疼。但是 - 希望如此- 尤吉知道自己在做什么。

接着汉斯简短的分析了现在的阿尔及利亚队的情况，然后与尤吉一起，通过录像片段，解释他们的对手在战术上重要的几个方面，以及他们的强项和弱项。

之后，尤吉再次在战术板上解释了明天比赛中使用的战术，这样球员们就不会忘记每个人该如何应对。然后他又指出 - 马茨感觉这已经是第二十次了 – 明天他们必须保持高速运转，以创造出机会威胁对手，而巴西的高温想必不会对他们的对手有什么影响。

到了结束的部分，与以往一样，有一个短暂的问答环节。比埃尔霍夫再次强调，马茨在比赛的时候 - 像今天一样 - 必须呆在酒店。让马茨惊讶的是，这引起了球员们大声的不满的咕哝 – 但教练组并不给什么讨论的余地。马茨不能一起去球场。句号。

想来是为了转换话题，汉斯指出，酒店方面在泳池附近摆好了自助晚餐，还划出了一块可以集体看球的地方，有大屏幕和音箱。之后他们就正式散会。

++ 

当曼努和马茨向外走的时候，天色正开始变暗，哥斯达黎加和希腊的比赛当然已经开始片刻了。

曼 努从自助餐厅分别给自己和马茨拿了盛满食物的盘子，然后坐在其中一个沙发篮里，正对着大屏幕。在他右边托马斯在椅子上舒服的窝着。再往右又是卢卡斯和巴斯 蒂在躺椅上挨在一起。在另一边，菲利普，托尼和萨米坐在各自的椅子上，全神贯注的盯着大屏幕。显然他们对比赛的兴趣大于对食物的兴趣。

其余球员散乱的四处分开坐着，围着大屏幕。只有尤吉和奥利弗远远的在一张桌子前坐下，用文雅的姿势进餐。

气 氛总体上轻松愉快，关于哪一方应该赢球的看法在球队中分成两派。曼努基本上对比赛结果无所谓。像他的很多队友一样，他也主要是利用这场比赛，去研究场上球 员的强项和弱项。很有可能你很快就作为对手碰到他们。对于他个人而言，特别感兴趣的是他们的射门技术。每当对方的球员出现在曼努的球门前，曼努只有几毫秒 的时间决定使用哪种防守方式，所以能知道你期待的是什么总是好的。

马茨把放在地上的盘子一扫而空，之后，跳上躺椅，在曼努身边找了个舒服的位子。 曼努随意的打量着这个小小的黑色的身体，而马茨正看着大屏幕，专注的追比赛。想来，这对他是个转移注意力的好方法。曼努用手抚摸着马茨的脑袋，而当马茨把 脑袋懒懒的陷进曼努的大腿，曼努开始轻轻的揉他的耳朵后面。

在他旁边，托马斯拿着第二个盘子走回自己的座位。他扫了一眼马茨，然后对着曼努咧开嘴巴。“我还是不敢相信，这实际上就是马茨。我是说，认真的想一想：你能记起来马茨什么时候是这么… 萌萌的？”

眨眼功夫在曼努身边就响起愉快的笑声。当然，其他人都觉得这太好笑了。只有曼努觉得这句话一点也不好笑，因为他能感觉到，马茨在他的手底下整个变得僵硬。他虽然很喜欢托马斯，但有时候，托马斯真的会是一个完全的，绝对的蠢货。

马茨略有些笨拙的站起来，跳出沙发床，穿过院子里的躺椅，往酒店大厅的入口跑。

“一定要那样说吗？你真的以为，现在的情况对于马茨不算什么？再好好想想，如果这事发生在你们身上呢？” 曼努站起来。“他不能说话，也不知道什么时候能变回去，这还不够糟糕，最糟糕的是，这发生在他的一生中最重要的一次大赛期间 – 现在他不能比赛了！”  
接下来是尴尬的沉默，只有比赛中的英语解说的声音在持续。

曼努愤慨的从躺椅和沙发中穿过去，开始寻找马茨。

++ 

曼努最后在通往酒店大厅的厚厚的玻璃双开门那里找到了小狗。门是关着的，没有人的帮助马茨只能被拒之门外。

当他走进一些，曼努看到，马茨的脑袋倚在门上。曼努叹气。当一扇简单的门也变成了不可逾越的障碍，你会感到多么沮丧 – 仅仅是因为这扇门是要拉开而不是推开的。

他走近，把另外那扇门打开 - 马茨的脑袋没有倚着的那一扇 – 然后等着，直到马茨低着头从门里穿过去。

“马茨，别往心里去。你也知道，天一长，托马斯话就多。”

但 马茨没有反应。曼努跟着狗狗来到电梯，一起去五楼。进到房间里，马茨一下就溜进浴室。曼努清楚，马茨需要几分钟的时间自己一个人静静。他拿出iPad，扔 在床单上。然后打开电视，靠在床头靠背上换台，直到他找到播球赛的频道。比赛快结束了，比分是1：1。很可能要有点球大战了。

过了一会，马茨从浴室里溜达出来，躺在曼努旁边的床上 – 但尽可能的靠近边缘，避免任何明显的身体接触。

曼努观察了一会，直到他伸手环住马茨的肚子，把他往自己这边拽。不用说，马茨用短短的嗷呜表达着自己的不悦。

“马茨，什么时候你在乎过别人说什么？”

还是没有回应，但马茨倒也没有乱动着离开曼努。曼努把这当成是自己的一个沉默的胜利。  
过了点球大战，曼努想起来，今天他还没有查过电子邮件。也许佩尔的熟人已经回复了？他拿过iPad，打开邮件应用。除了垃圾邮件，一封来自父母的邮件和一封来自经纪公司的邮件，还有对他昨天的那封咨询邮件的回复。

他戳戳马茨。“布罗伊尔女士回复了！”马茨立刻坐起来，伸着脑袋，好把平板看清楚一点。他汪一声，期待着。

“好，马上。” 曼努紧张的打开邮件。

‘尊敬的“诺伊尔”先生，

如果您想跟我搞鬼，那么您还得再练练。

作为国家队的死忠粉丝，并且还与默特萨克先生保持着联系，请您放心，您那里有什么超自然的事件发生，那么我一定也会知晓。

致以诚挚的问候，

嘉布里尔 布罗伊尔’

曼努震惊的发现，电邮应用自动把他的’manuel.n@web.de’作为发送人添加上了。“不是吧，我用了错误的电邮地址。”他宁可地上有个洞掉进去。

马茨用责备的目光看着他，但在一声短促的哼中责备停止了，然后变成了一种古怪的汪汪声，曼努认出这就是马茨的笑声。马茨没有怪他犯错，放松下来的曼努也加入到笑声中来。

++ 

马茨注意到了曼努涨红的脸，又开始笑。这简直太棒了，曼努用真实的电邮地址给这个女士写信 – 后者根本就没把他写的东西当真。

他倒是很想体验一下，如果她给了曼努建议，会是怎样的，但是另一方面，他对这些玄而又玄的东西真的是不以为然。即使天地之间有许多事情，比你的哲学里所梦想到的还要多 - 这话的证据正从镜子里盯着他 – 马茨还是不认为，问题会通过塔罗牌，驱邪摆坠或者水晶球来解决。

马茨的世界观自始自终都是极度理性的：事出必有因。相应的，马茨只需找出这一团糟的因是什么。巫术圈的种种忽悠因此肯定也没什么帮助。

除此之外，在世界杯之后他还可以请佩尔再次联系布罗伊尔女士 - 告诉她全部的事实。  
突然响起敲门声。马茨探寻的看向曼努。曼努皱眉。“请进。”

菲利普从门口把脑袋探进来。“我们可以打搅一下吗？”

“‘我们’在哪里？”

“我把想道歉的那位一起带来了。” 菲利普把门打开了一些，然后把明显感到不好意思的托马斯拉进房间。

“马茨，对不起。之前的那些话我真不应该说。”

马茨没理托马斯。就让他自作自受一会吧。马茨有意的往房间里另外的一个方向看。  
“马茨，我很抱歉。” 真的，托马斯听起来有点抑郁。这真让马茨开眼了。即便如此，马茨还是对托马斯置之不理。

曼努转向马茨。“别这样啦。事情本来也没有那么坏。而且他也道歉了。”

马茨转头，看着托马斯的眼睛，然而，又让他多等了一会。

然后，对着他伸出了舌头。

曼努和菲利普开始大笑。托马斯皱眉，恼火的看着他。

马茨从床上跳起来，走向托马斯，碰碰他的小腿，然后摇摇尾巴。

很明显松了一口气的托马斯蹲下来摸着马茨的脑袋。“OK，也许都是我自找的。现在我们之间…又和好了？”

马茨点头，短暂的思考了一下，是不是应该舔一下托马斯的手...只是为了恶搞。但是这个想法并没有给人什么胃口。他跑回曼努那里，奋力一跳上了床。他故意的坐在曼努旁边，后者的手立刻落在他的颈背，揉着他的耳朵后面。

托马斯起身，对菲利普使了个眼色，后者点点头表示明白。“顺便，我们对你的问题又做了进一步的考虑…或许这是个蠢主意，但这对我们有可能就是解决方案。”托马斯不安的摇来摇去。

菲利普接话：“大多数关于变形的电影和书都有一个共同点，那就是变形的人总是要学到一课，才能变回来。”

“马茨应该对此思考一下。” 托马斯对他眨眨眼，马茨困惑的问自己到底要回答托马斯什么。  
++ 

几个小时之后，曼努已经早就关了灯，他的手臂环绕着马茨酣睡，而马茨依然毫无睡意的躺着，思索着托马斯和菲利普说的那个主意。

他 们两个说得有道理，如果这是一部电影或者一个故事，那么总会有一个教训，一个觉悟，能改变马茨的生命。但是这里发生的并不是故事，而是现实。但，如果是这 个道理的话...马茨一点主意也没有，他到底应该学到什么样的一课。此时，此地，在世界杯期间？除了把足球踢得更好之外？

马茨烦躁的翻身，不小心躺在了曼努的胸口上。他轻声的叹气。很明显，酒店的床比营地里的小多了。

他 在自己的故事里也不应该是个反派。至少，他感觉不是。他既没有横行乡里欺凌乡亲，也没有任何形式的反社会行为。没错，他不是那种处在人群中才感到舒服，时 刻想要他人陪伴的人。相反，如果说他需要什么，那就是经常的有时间独处。他是个相当内向的人。但这不会是什么缺点；毕竟一半的人类都是这样。

那又应该是什么呢？他很清楚，自己有时会冒犯，因为他不掩饰自己的想法，特别是当他觉得事情不合理的时候。这一课就是他要学的吗？他要学会管住自己的嘴巴？但这个假设也没有太多的合理之处 – 作为狗狗本来就不能说话。

曼努之前也跟他一起猜测过，但是一点启发性的主意也没有得到。或者曼努只是不想冒犯马茨。曼努跟马茨正相反，通常他比较需要大家之间的和和气气。

他身边的曼努轻声叹气。从自己的沉思中回过神来，马茨抬头看着他睡床上的小伙伴。

他睡得迷迷糊糊的对马茨眨着眼。“嘿，还在想破头想那个问题呢？”曼努轻声问。

马茨回避了更多的视线接触，往曼努的胸口上偎。他应该说什么呢？

一声愉快的哼从曼努的嘴边发出。然后马茨就感觉到，曼努的手摸着他的脑袋，然后，像往常一样，开始揉他的耳朵后面。马茨闭上眼睛，享受着曼努的殷勤关照，慢慢的沉入梦乡。

++ 

【为 了...我也不知道是为了什么 - 大概是source强迫症？...写个注：“天地之间有许多事情，比你的哲学里所梦想到的还要多”，出自《哈姆雷特》，原文是： There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.】


	19. Chapter 19

**第四日:::星期一:::2014.06.30:::德国v.阿尔及利亚:::阿莱格里港**

星期一，马茨在深沉的睡梦中被闹钟叫醒。身边的曼努不情愿的翻了个身，把毯子拉到头上。马茨也同样不难想象出比即刻起床要愉快一些的事情。

希 望今天比起昨天会变得好一些。托马斯和他的大嘴巴...但他的观察也不无道理：如果马茨还是在自己正常的身体里，那么他一定不会和曼努分享同一张躺椅。第 一，对两个成年男子来说，躺椅上几乎没有足够的空间；第二，仅仅是尝试一下，想必曼努就崩溃了；他们毕竟不是卢卡斯和巴斯蒂。第三，马茨至今都有意的避免 自己对曼努的感情以任何形式公开的表露出来。

这对他也不是什么难事 - 如果忽略那几次偷偷的看曼努 - 因为曼努和他从来没有特别的在一起做过什么事。是的，在U21的时候他们就相识，但彼此之间从来没有过多的交谈。自从马茨进入国家队，他们确实相当经常的 见面 - 但尽管有这一切，他们在国家队的社交圈子还是相当的不同。或许是因为多特拜仁的竞争关系，或者仅仅是因为，他们两人都没有对对方表现出太大的兴趣 - 当然他们从来没有时间二人单独相处。这种状况在他们抵达巴西后才有了改变。第一周的周中因为一个愚蠢的小巧合他们开始一起慢跑，然后他们又约定在第二天早 晨继续。

在此后两周中，马茨发现曼努不只是帅气，而且是一个马茨非常喜欢与之共度时光的人。他们发现了很多彼此的共同之处 - 他们对于足球的态度，对于自我和球队的衡量标准。但最让马茨惊讶的是曼努奇妙的不动声色的幽默，总是出人意料的在种种不可能的境况中显露出来，让马茨忍俊 不禁。

他的目光落在身边熟睡的男人身上。整件事情简直就是完全的一团糟。此时此刻他是一只狗狗，这还不够，他还要作孽的和某个人同床共枕，而这个人并不知晓，这对于马茨是一个相当亲密的符号。

并且，比起一只在他身边的床上躺着对着他流口水的狗狗，曼努真的应得到一些更好的。曼努一直无怨无悔的照顾马茨。不只是吃住，还有马茨的情绪健康方面。曼努一直劳心费力的确保马茨不会单独呆太久，不要感到无聊，还有最重要的，不要失去希望。

马茨一点儿也不知道，万一…不，如果当他变回来，他该怎样感谢曼努致力于的这一切。

或许他应该现在就开始给曼努一些自己的时间。或许他要四处找找别的人，轮换一下做狗狗保姆。

明天。或许。

今天 - 像任何一个比赛日一样 – 是球队安排满满的一天。并没有太多的自由时间。可能午餐后会有半个小时自由活动。

身边的曼努咕哝着把毯子扯开，滚出了被窝。在他占据浴室之前，他快速的打开iPad，放在马茨身边。

马茨询问的看着他。

“如果，你想查查你的邮件？”

++ 

二十分钟后，曼努穿戴整齐的从浴室走出来，马茨还躺在床上，鼻子对着iPad。“嘿，浴室空了，如果你想上厕所的话。”

马茨从床上滚出来，为了他的晨间如厕大计，歪歪扭扭的朝浴室走。曼努有心在他身后把门留开一条缝，以便马茨可以有一些私人空间。昨天午后他不小心在马茨身后把门关紧了。直到马茨过了一会之后开始在门后恼火的汪汪，他才注意到这个错误。

当 曼努看着马茨的时候，他意识到，马茨已经作为狗狗度过了三天的时间，而他们在变回去的方法上面，基本上没有做出什么进展。他佩服马茨如此冷静的对待这个情 况。如果是曼努，想必他都会疯掉了。不确定的未来，捉迷藏的真相，消失的不证自明的逻辑，还有消失的足球。曼努只是想想就觉得烦闷异常。

马茨用他小小的身体把浴室门推开了一些，以便从门缝里经过，然后期待的在曼努前面站住。  
曼努若有所思的看着他。“马茨，今天是第四天了。你觉不觉得，慢慢的，现在也许是时候跟医生讲了？或许从头到脚的彻底检查之后，他们能发现什么？一些能启发我们这事到底是怎么发生的东西？”

马茨歪着脑袋看着曼努。

“我觉得，现在整个球队都知情了，沃尔法特也知道了的话，会有什么分别吗？” 他询问的看着马茨。后者也看着他。但也没发出否定的信号，曼努知道，自己快要达到目标了。

“今天大概无论如何都不必。” 他短暂的笑了一下。“没有时间，并且还有其他的当务之急。但是明天好吗，当我们回到营地的时候？”

马茨点了点头。

曼努松了一口气，笑起来。他们要更进一步了。“吃早饭去？”

++ 

马茨和曼努一起乘电梯下楼吃早餐。在去往球队专门预定的房间的路上，马茨招来了一些工作人员不安的目光。很明显，只要是不能被装在手袋里的狗狗在这里都不怎么受欢迎。

当他随着曼努踏进房间，菲利普抬起头，对他和曼努眨眨眼，示意他们到那边的一张桌子，在那里罗恩，梅苏特，罗曼和安德烈已经就座。

当他们走到桌子那里，菲利普站起来。“早上好！在曼努向Nutella扑过去之前呢 - ” 全桌大笑。“我们以球队的名义向马茨赠送一个小小的礼物。” 桌上的人又笑。马茨怀疑的看着菲利普，后者从桌上拿起一个小小的，用绿色包装纸包好的盒子，放在马茨前面的地板上。  
马茨在内心翻了个白眼。他看起来像是会打开礼物吗？他用鼻头指指礼物，然后又指指曼努  
“你想让我给你打开吗？” 马茨点头。

曼努蹲下来，在马茨眼前打开包装。出来一件小小的白色球衣 - 

哦，一个小号的白色的胡梅尔斯的球衣！

如果马茨对自己是诚实的话，他不得不承认有点小激动。“穿上？” 曼努问。

马茨短暂的思索了一下，这样做会不会太明显。不管怎么说这是一件胡梅尔斯的球衣。但另一方面，谁会相信他就是胡梅尔斯呢？他自己都花了一些时间之后才相信呢。

他点点头，这样曼努就把球衣从他头上套过去，然后帮他把爪子从袖子里伸出来。马茨低头看看自己：这件球衣惊人的合适，考虑到这一定不是按照狗狗的身材而制作的。

他跑到菲利普那里，在他面前站住，汪了一声，然后摇尾巴。

“不用谢，马茨”，菲利普笑着回答。

++

早饭之后，曼努下楼去健身房热身。马茨留在房间里。马茨想给他的母亲写一封电邮，虽然他的打字技巧已日渐成熟，但他仍然需要足够的时间和安静的环境。

当曼努回来时，马茨还躺在床上，但好像已经写完了邮件，因为电视开着，在播一部英文的电影。

在11点球队日程上有一次散步，当马茨和曼努进入酒店大堂，因为身上的球衣，马茨收获了些许笑声。在他们登上球队大巴之前，尤吉逮到他们，给曼努手里塞了一条溜狗绳还有项圈。曼努困惑的看着尤吉。【擦，难道是重要道具登场了】

“这是为了保护马茨。不是所有地方都允许不被牵着的狗狗。我们最好不应该冒任何出事故的风险。”

马茨的嗷呜清晰可闻。

“马茨，我不管你是不是喜欢这个。出去玩就要被牵着。我们要很清楚的表明你属于我们，这样我才会安心”，尤吉声音严肃的解释说。

曼努本来想说球衣也行啊，但看了一眼尤吉的表情，他还是改变了主意。很明显，顶撞教练的话并不受欢迎。马茨必须要忍受一个半小时戴着狗绳了。

++ 

他们乘大巴，片刻之后，他们又来到水边。曼努一开始以为他们又到了海边，但实际上是一条宽广的河，在河边绿地他们停下车。

他 们下车的时候，汉斯提醒曼努，是时候套上狗绳了。曼努叹气，在马茨身边蹲下，把项圈拿到他的眼前。曼努拿着项圈刚一靠近，马茨就坚决的拒绝，不停的把头甩 开或者往旁边躲几步。即使好声好气的劝说也没用，而来自围着他们站着、饶有兴趣的观看这个小剧场的队友们死蠢的评论，让这一切更加乱套了。曼努思考了一 下，他是否应该直接抓住马茨，用暴力给他套上项圈，但他的内心是不愿意这样羞辱马茨的。

突然本尼出现了，从曼努手里拿过项圈。他在马茨耳边轻声说了些曼努没听懂的什么话语，看：马茨眨眼间就完美的套上了项圈。曼努松了一口气，虽然此时他还是被这个问题困扰着，那就是为什么本尼能做到而他做不到。

下一刻，人群已经开始行动，曼努和其他人一样，沿着长长的河岸溜达。如果他对自己诚实的话，曼努总是觉得这种安排好的集体散步怪怪的。这让他想起少年时的郊游，或者更差劲一点的：上幼儿园时的郊游。他想象了一下他们两两一排手牵着手跟在尤吉后面，忍不住笑了。

本尼手里牵着绳子，当曼努询问马茨的情况，他和马茨一起愉快的一路小跑来到曼努身边。他们轻声交谈 - 毕竟他们不能排除和他们一起散步的家伙当中有人会有一双长耳朵。  
曼努叹气，指着马茨。“情况还算好。更让我担忧的是，变回去的解决办法，我们到现在都没沾什么边。”

“佩尔手边不是有什么人想和你联系？”

“是的，他母亲的熟人。一个灵媒，我觉得。很遗憾行动失败了。我用了错误的邮箱地址，她看到了我的名字，然后就开起了我的玩笑。”

本尼皱眉。“或许佩尔应该再和她谈谈？”

“对，这一定会有帮助 - 但是这也意味着，我们不得不指望她不把这个故事卖给媒体。”曼努叹气。“太复杂了。一方面我们迫切的需要帮助 - 另一方面又不能让人知道。”  
本尼抓住他的肩膀。“我们不应放弃希望。上周我还可以对天发誓，没有人能变成一只狗狗。谁知道呢？解决方案想来要比我们能想象出来的更荒唐。”

曼努充满希望的对本尼说了托马斯的理论，马茨必须要学到一课，才能变回去。本尼真的很喜欢这个想法，但是他也没办法具体的找出是什么样的一课 – 即使他和马茨已经彼此熟识很久了。曼努感到相当的失望。

期间本尼一直在和绳子作斗争，绳子不时的绕在马茨的腿上，导致马茨对着本尼恼火的汪。而本尼终于把这一圈乱麻解开，之后的散步进行的平稳顺利。

不 久，尤里安过来和他们凑在一起，话题转到了最新的沙尔克八卦。此时托马斯突然跑来，从本尼手里连绳子带马茨一起抢过来。曼努本想把托马斯叫回来，但在最后 一刻对他听之任之了，因为要是马茨觉得有什么不妥当的，他会让托马斯明白的。毕竟，他不能时刻都把马茨据为己有。为了转移自己的注意力，他对着全神贯注听 故事的尤里安和乐得不行的本尼说起他在沙尔克第一个赛季的趣事。

之后的散步相当平淡无奇，如果你把那些田园风光排除在外的话。大队人马身着DFB 官方休闲装显然让他们非常惹眼。不时有其他散步的，骑自行车或者溜冰的人迎面走来，多少有些不加掩饰的直盯着他们。毫不稀奇的，各种手机被拿出来，各种拍 照。身穿球衣的马茨毫无疑问是最受欢迎的拍照对象之一。

\+ +


	20. Chapter 20

马茨单独躺在酒店房间的床上，此时曼努短暂的离开房间，去交待今天剩下的时间该怎么做。特别是，当球队在场上为四分之一决赛的入场券奋斗时，谁在更衣室里 陪着马茨。至少马茨可以在中场休息的时候得到队友们的陪伴。并且在球场里他也能看到电视。现在，幸运的是，显示器几乎在所有地方都是更衣室的基础设备了。

嘿，或许在赛前尤吉会软下心来，带马茨去球场呢？马茨此前已经证明了他的puppy eyes有时候真的能产生奇迹。

实际上，比起这些安排和计划，更让他烦躁的是，在如何变回去这个问题上，他还是没有取得进展。但另一方面，托马斯说的那个学到一课的主意

之后马茨自问，为什么他没有想到这一点。毕竟这个话题贯穿了各种有关变形的叙事。主人公必须经历一次冒险，很多时候都要受些什么苦，这样才能有所觉悟，必须改变自己的行为。Ta-da！变回来了，HE！

只是愚蠢的是，马茨无论如何还是不清楚，他应该学到什么。受了苦是肯定的 - 至少按他自己谦卑的观点 – 受了足够多的苦：首先就是他失去的私人空间。

但他可以确定的是，这一课绝对不是学会在旁边有人注视他的时候如何嘘嘘。

或者学会从水碗里喝水，不把一半的水洒在地板上。而且他也已经把喝水的技巧学会了。

或 许他可以从至今以来发生在他身上的事情中得出结论？但无论是那次几乎被淹死，还是其他动物对他奇怪的反应，都不像是马茨会在一部狗狗变形记的电影中所期待 的那一类冒险。这能是什么样的一课呢？“要学游泳”？ 他本来就会游 - 至少，在他拥有自己正确的身体的时候。或者是什么“善待动物”？马茨喜欢动物，如果不是工作不允许，他也一定很早就有自己的狗狗了。他只是忍住不去养狗， 因为他不想让狗狗那么长的时间都一个狗呆在家里。单身生活和狗狗，二者真的不相融洽。

如果这也不是，那会是什么呢？叼球？拴上绳子被遛？当主人回家时高兴的摇尾巴？这都荒唐透顶。

然后他想到一个新的想法：如果这不是一个历险故事呢？如果这是另外一种叙事呢？或许是一个浪漫故事？

马茨能感觉到，他是如何的 - 字面意义上 – 颈背上寒毛直竖。

原 来这就是为什么是曼努而不是别人发现了他的原因吗？这个马茨自从在U21遇到就不能赶出自己的脑海的家伙。在世界杯集训之前，他还以为整件事情自己已经放 下了。但不幸他很快就发现，这只是自欺欺人。当菲利普选了他们两个到自己的宿舍，一切都太晚了。在巴西马茨与曼努共同度过的时间比他们在过去几年中加起来 的还要多。难怪几乎每晚他都躺在床上愉悦的回想赤裸的曼努淋浴时的样子。

命运是不是决定要雪上加霜？现在马茨是一只狗狗，一只在曼努的臂弯里睡觉的狗狗？  
即便如此，他还是不清楚要从中得出什么结论。毕竟他意识到自己对曼努的感情，已有永远+三天那么长的时间了。如果是为了这个发现真实感情的目的，上帝啊，他不需要变成狗狗吧。

但或许这一课根本就不是为马茨设计的？而是曼努？或许是他应该发现自己对马茨的感情？  
马茨感到好笑的哼了一声。

对马茨的感情。对以狗狗形式出现的马茨的感情。太sexy了。这一课一定不包括发现什么恋兽癖。感情是一回事 – 但在这种情况下马茨宁愿立刻跳回海浪里。

那就只有…一个吻？就像童话里的青蛙王子那样？但他怎样才能使曼努亲吻他呢？今晚睡觉时突然袭击？但如果马茨没有变回去，下一步曼努就会把他 - 就像童话里那样 – 扔到墙上去吧？

除此之外，这种真爱之吻的东西只有当两人彼此相爱时才会有效。如果说马茨对一件事情确定的话，那就是，曼努不爱马茨。曼努是百分之两百的直男。所以，为了出现在曼努的雷达上而需要的那些正确的“装备”，马茨真的连边都碰不到。【可怜........】

或许他应该变成一个女人还好一点，而不是狗狗。那样的话，就肯定有更多成功的希望。

而且，即使这个真爱之吻的主意是真实可行的，他要怎么对曼努解释这个计划而不让曼努猜出来马茨内心是怎么想的？如果…艹…如果这就是马茨要学到的一课呢？对曼努说出来他对曼努的感情？终于，坚持真我。终于，该死的出柜。以及，那些所有的随之而来的后果。

马茨把脑袋埋进毯子里。不，不，不不不。绝对不！

但是，首先一个问题是，如果他搞砸了没变回来呢？那么在曼努看来他就是一只小小的对着曼努流口水的基佬狗狗。这时候他好去直接跳海了。【所以说，出柜要慎重啊哈哈哈哈哈哈】

此时马茨只得出一个结论：一定是有人特别的恨他，才把他搞到这步田地。

下一刻，门开了，曼努踏进房间。

他对着马茨在床边坐下。“OK，我刚和比埃尔霍夫谈过。计划是这样的：比赛期间你留在酒店的房间里，然后我们破例在赛后回酒店，回来接你。无论如何尤吉都不想把你放在更衣室呆上几个小时。我觉得，我们这些知情的人没有一个能照顾你，这件事让他很紧张。”  
什么？马茨可不要单独留在这里。还有比这更妙的吗？！球队为了能继续留在大赛中在场上拼杀，而马茨要独自蹲在酒店房间里，在电视上看这场比赛？除非从他的尸体上踏过去。

他狠狠的摇头。

“你不想留在酒店？或者你不想独自留在酒店？”

马茨再次否定。他跑向不知在哪个角落放着的iPad，然后打字：’球场’。

“你想一起去球场？”曼努呆滞的看着马茨。“你听到了，这不允许。除此之外：如果有人看到了你呢？球场里到处是摄像机。”

‘推推推特上已经有了。’

“哦，没错。我已经把那些自拍照置之脑后了。然而，我还是不认为勒夫会允许这样。”

马茨汪，用爪子确认似的指指iPad。’球场’。

曼努皱眉，捋着自己的头发。“你想让我把你偷运到球场？绕过教练组？”

马茨亮出牙齿，点头。

曼努叹气，问：“你真的不能忍几个小时自己呆在这里吗？”

爪子又落在平板上，伴随着一声轻轻的呜和睁得大大的眼睛。

“OK，OK，不要再用puppy eyes看着我了！但实话说，我不觉得这事能靠我一个人搞定。如果我背着一个大旅行包从尤吉身边走过去，那就太显眼了。OK，听我说：我去和其他人谈谈，我们一定能一起找到一个方法。不管怎样。”

++ 

在吃午饭的时候曼努把马茨的愿望给同桌队友们讲了。幸运的是所有人都能理解在比赛进行时马茨想和球队在一起。

“偷运的最好方法可能还是用运动背包”，马里奥提议。

“但是通常我们的包都是放在大巴下面的行李架上？我觉得马茨可不愿意这一路呆在储藏间”，曼努插话。

“我们把包带上大巴。这不会很难”，巴斯蒂提议。“我来做！我还欠着马茨什么呢”，马里奥自告奋勇。

“我在旁边帮你”，埃里克说。“我们就早一点上大巴，在尤吉，汉斯和其他人之前。”

“这应该可行。曼努，你怎么想？”，巴斯蒂问。“把教练组的注意力引开，然后把包带上大巴，这不会很难 – 下车时也一样。”

“我自愿去搞一个分散注意力的小伎俩。” 卢卡斯咧嘴笑。

“记住，在下大巴的时候，在更衣室里的时候，我们也要这样做”，曼努叹气，从杯子里喝了一口。“还有，我们还要一直带到球场中的替补席然后接着做热身。”

“最迟这时候尤吉可就注意到这个背包了”，杰罗姆插话，然后咬了一口盘子里的食物。

“最迟这时候尤吉也有更重要的事要操心了。” 巴斯蒂微笑的环顾一周。

“我们也是”，杰罗姆不动声色的指出。

曼努低头看了下马茨，后者正坐在他的椅子旁边。“从背包里观看比赛，这对你OK吗？你还是可以改主意在酒店里看。用酒店房间的电视一定让你看得更清楚。”

马茨摇头，汪。

++ 

有人敲响房门。

“进来！” 曼努喊，从浴室回到房间，马茨正在床上无聊的躺着。门开了，曼努惊讶的看到是国家队主教练踏进了房间。

“曼努埃尔”，勒夫点头向他打招呼。“马茨。” 他的目光打量着马茨身上穿的球衣，脸上冒出笑容。“顺便说一句，球衣很好看。然而恐怕我还是不能让你打比赛。”

马茨调皮的伸出舌头作为回应。曼努不确定他是否有一天也会对国家队主教练如此大胆 – 但尤吉只是大笑，然后转向曼努。“我只是想过来看看，问下一切都正常吗？”

“我想是的。”

勒夫看得出来很不安的在他们的房间里走来走去，也不坐下，然后怀疑的向马茨的水碗扫了一眼。

“我们出发前你再把它倒满？”

曼努点头。“是的，当然。” 他强烈的希望，自己的脸没有变红。他从来都不善撒谎。从小只要他一不说实话，他的母亲看他一眼就能猜出来。

“OK，马茨。我们还会给你搞点吃的。曼努把电视打开，这样你就能看比赛。” 然后他语塞了。“那么…那么他要上厕所的时候怎么办呢？” 尤吉不好意思的看着曼努。

“哦，没问题！这方面他现在已经很厉害了。只要马桶盖是掀开的就可以。他现在不会再把厕所弄得一团糟了。”

一声短促的嗷呜从床上响起。“怎么了嘛？这是在表扬你！”

只有一声短促的哼作为回应。勒夫愉快的来回看着这两个，然后走向马茨。“你确定可以不留人在这里陪你吗？”

马茨汪了一声，然后点头。

尤吉深呼吸。“OK。曼努埃尔，离开房间的时候，你记着把’请勿打扰’的牌子挂在门上？”

“我会的。都交给我，您放心吧。” 脸不要红，脸千万不要红。

++ 

载 他们去球场的大巴在大约下午三点出发。曼努，马里奥和埃里克早早的就从球队官方安排好的咖啡桌前撤出，然后一起带着自己的行李在曼努的房间重新碰头。他们 希望的是，尤里安此时已经在大厅就位，等大巴一在酒店前面出现，就用WhatsApp给曼努和卢卡斯发消息。幸运的是司机通常都超级准时，应该会至少提前 十五分钟到达。对于这次尽可能避开众人视线的运输任务，应该没有什么障碍了。

曼努手机上传来的一声’叮’证实，大巴已到。一分钟之后又来了一条信息，是来自巴斯蒂：’调虎离山小组已全速就位。运输小组开始行动。’

曼努一点概念也没有，卢卡斯和巴斯蒂的脑子里都装的什么调虎离山的主意。另一方面，他也不确定自己是不是根本就不想知道那些主意。他只是强烈的希望，不是卢卡斯提议的那种蛋糕大战。

马茨在背包里就位，然后马里奥和埃里克就带着他和所有的行李上路了。

曼努在他们身后关上门，然后在房间里不安的踱步。太差劲了，他的房间的窗户是开向另外一侧，他从这里无法看到大巴。

然后过了一会传来一声救赎般的’叮’，来自马里奥：马茨已安全到达大巴。

在 三点钟提前一点的时候，当曼努作为最后的一批人正要登上大巴，突然比埃尔霍夫拽住了他。曼努一下子透心凉，但谢天谢地，比埃尔霍夫只是问了一下马茨好不 好。曼努做出肯定的回答，含含糊糊的说着什么马茨也是非常想一起来，但是在电视上看直播也不错 – 然后尽可能快的逃到大巴上。

当他穿过一排排的座椅寻找座位的时候，马里奥举起拇指向他示意，一切正常。曼努安心的在罗恩旁边坐下，马里奥和埃里克在他们的右前方坐着。如果他仔细看看，就能看到装着马茨的背包在马里奥的脚前放着。

然后大巴开动。现在，没有回头路了。

++


	21. Chapter 21

整个偷运行动马茨的体验并没有多少。马里奥和埃里克像之前讨论的那样把他装在一个大运动背包里。里面黑乎乎的一团 - 除了在拉链一端留下的一个小孔之外 – 而且闻起来有球衣上的汗味。

所以当拉链终于拉开时，马茨很高兴，他的鼻子又可以伸到新鲜空气中了。

“没事吧？” 马里奥问。

马茨从包里把身体解放出来，点点头，先向周围看看。背包在座椅下面，在大巴上相当靠后的位置。眼下在这里他应该不会被尤吉他们发现。

去往球场的途中没有什么特别的事件发生，除了卢卡斯走过来喂了他两颗甘贝熊吃。【甘贝熊就是那种儿童水果软糖…】

当下大巴的时候，教练组总是先下，而且一般来说因为有组织方面的任务，他们是最后一批进更衣室的，这一点对他们很有利。当马茨再次可以把脑袋伸到新鲜空气中的时候，他发现自己已经在更衣室的一角了。

此时他旁边的马里奥，埃里克和曼努在讨论着如何不引起注意的把背包转移到替补席。

“如果我们自己把包带过去，那就太显眼了。我们没有人在热身的时候会带着这样一个大包出去。”

“或许我们可以问问球场里的医疗人员？”

于是，背包连同马茨终于由一个没什么经验的护工放在了替补席的一端。真遗憾，马茨听不到勒夫在更衣室里的战前动员了，但重要的是，他现在就在球场。

十 分钟之后，终于埃里克走过来，把拉链拉开一些，这样马茨可以把脑袋伸出来。马茨仔细的在背包的开口上找着合适的姿势，直到他可以舒服的趴着看到球场，同时 他的身体还藏在背包里。这里的视角当然不是最佳 - 他看不到左边半场的一大部分 – 但是他可以直接看到球场上的一块大屏幕。这应该够了。

马茨无聊的观察着两队的热身活动，以及慢慢的坐满球场的观众。过了一会，球员们回到替补席，开场仪式终于开始了。他有点后悔，忘记请曼努帮他把球衣脱下来。球场里实在热得不行了。但是现在肯定太晚了。

开场哨声终于响了的时候，时间刚过17点。

卢卡斯直接挨着马茨的背包坐着，再往那边是马蒂亚斯。其他球员都坐在马茨的视野以外。尤吉偶尔走过他这边，只是可以理解的是，他的目光总是专注于比赛，而不是身后的替补席。  
没过多久就很清楚了，这场比赛对于德国队来说实在进行得不怎么样。差不多在第一个十五分钟的时候阿尔及利亚就打入一球，只是对德国队幸运的是，进球被判越位无效。

就马茨能观察到的来说，阿尔及利亚对德国球员围追堵截，并且一直不惜体力。这样就在中场造成了显著的问题，因为稳定的传球简直就不可能。如果马茨在场，那么他就会直接绕过中场长传了 - 但这当然不是尤吉的比赛风格。因此球队必须在进攻的组织上展开激烈的拼抢。  
另外，阿尔及利亚一直通过从边路发起的长传打过来。幸运的是有曼努，他在后卫线身后一次又一次的把长传球拦截下来。没有他比分一定早就不同了。到半场结束时比分还是幸运的0：0.

中 场休息开始时，尤里安走过来，把他连同背包一起拽到更衣室，这样他就能听到尤吉的训话。遗憾的是他确实什么也看不到。下半场的计划安排了一方面对右边路的 攻击 - 安德烈将替换下马里奥 -，另一方面就是更多的对角线换位跑动，这将给盯人防守的阿尔及利亚制造混乱。马茨强烈的希望，这两方面都能起到作用。

再次回到场上；这次是罗曼带着背包。

下半场真的有了起色。一方面阿尔及利亚人慢慢的但是不可避免的体力跟不上了，这样比赛节奏慢了下来；另一方面，德国队突然有了一些得分机会，尤吉的战术至少取得了这样的成功。

在第88分钟他们得到一个希望能决定比赛的任意球的机会。门前25米，相当靠近中路，绝对可以一展身手。

梅苏特，托尼，巴斯蒂和托马斯围在一起商议。马茨看在眼里，暗自问他们会用哪种假动作。他从背包里稍微爬出一点，以便更好的看到大屏幕。

巴 斯蒂第一个开始跑，然后从球上跳过。然后托马斯跑，但在距离球还有两米的地方不明原因的摔倒了，马茨立刻明白了，这是玩的哪一种任意球战术。但是现在真的 是合适的时间点玩这种闹剧战术吗？托马斯多少有些不优雅的爬起来 - 在训练中他看起来比这好点 - 然后继续跑，直冲禁区，准备接传球 – 遗憾的是托尼的传球踢到了阿尔及利亚的人墙上。

马茨不好意思的抬起一只爪子捂住了眼睛。他可不想去看观众的反应 – 那么多人大声的嘟囔已经够受的了。这不是真的！

当他再次抬头看的时候，他注意到身边的卢卡斯的脸也埋在手里。

人群又发出大声的喧哗，响彻球场。马茨自问为什么他在球场大屏幕上看到了自己。糟了！摄像机发现了他。现在怎么办？

他惊慌的看向卢卡斯，但后者只是睁大着眼睛盯着大屏幕。

两秒钟之后尤吉皱着眉出现在马茨面前。他背对着球场蹲下，这样做是明智的，摄像机捕捉不到他的脸。他的手捧着马茨的脑袋，强迫他跟自己对视。尤吉看起来恼火之极。

“胡梅尔斯，我不明白，你到底是怎么来到这里的，但是，我现在没有时间管这些小把戏。在这坐着别动，乖乖的！”

马茨真不知道该作何反应，在依然紧紧的扣着他的脑袋的尤吉的双手中点了点头。

尤吉放开他，起身，低下头严厉的看着他。“会有一个后果的，小子。”

然后他转身，走回自己的座位，重新专注于比赛的最后几秒钟。

马茨一动不动的坐在背包里，恐慌的思索着尤吉说的’后果’可能意味着什么。

卢卡斯朝他弯下腰，咧嘴笑。“你现在不想从口袋里爬出来坐在这里的一个好位子上吗？”他用手拍着身边空出来的一个座位。

马茨还没有给出回应，终场哨响了。比赛要加时了。

球队回到替补席，短暂的透透气，并且最重要的是，喝些东西。马茨在一片混乱中听到许多关于他的评论，包括各种媒体曝光的笑话，媒体们现在想必在期待着做他这个大新闻了。为什么他就不能简单的在酒店房间里呆着呢？

至少曼努这次没有开他的玩笑，而是默默的和他分享水，他让水在马茨的鼻子前面慢慢的往地上流淌。

然后比赛继续，马茨观察着，他的队友用最后的力气跑动着。然后就是托马斯助攻安德烈，后者用脚后跟运气相当不错把球送入球网。进球了！

马茨跳起来狂摇尾巴。但当他又在大屏幕上看到自己的时候立刻停止了：一只穿着白色队服胸前一个红色V的激动的汪。

但他还来不及继续考虑什么，卢卡斯就把他抱在手上，然后把他在替补席上传了一圈。在一起欢喜庆祝中马茨给他的队友们破例，没有抗议。

进球改变了比赛进程，现在阿尔及利亚被迫变得更加有攻击性。实际上他们差点利用一次角球扳成1：1, 穆斯特法的射门幸运的擦着立柱而出。

马茨焦虑的目光一直落在球场时钟上。而巴斯蒂因为抽筋不得不被克里斯替换下场，情况真的不太妙。

阿尔及利亚再次施压，1：0的领先优势摇摇欲坠。本来马茨应该站在球场上帮助球队，而不是在板凳上象征性的支持一下。这真是让人抓狂啊！

然后终于有了一次反击，安德烈横传给梅苏特，梅苏特再回给安德烈。安德烈射门…被扑出！但球来到梅苏特脚下，绝佳的角度，射门，球进了！

整个替补席跳起来庆祝。马茨也向世界发出快乐的汪汪声。现在胜利对于他们终于应该是稳了！

但阿尔及利亚并不接受失败，大举压上，在最后时刻打入一球。这不是真的！

马茨不安的用一只爪子敲着另外一只，一直盯着时钟。“吹哨吧，吹哨吧”，身边的马蒂亚斯喃喃自语，然后，还算明理的裁判终于结束了比赛。

他们进入四分之一决赛了！

马茨横穿球场，跑向曼努。曼努大笑着迎着他过来，蹲下，把马茨揽在怀里。“做到了！下周五打法国。” 然后他对着马茨的耳朵窃窃私语：“希望能有一条更好的后防线，谢谢。如果尤吉不把你一辈子摁在替补席上惩罚你的话。”他双手捧着马茨的脑袋，在他脑门中间小小的啾了一口。

一秒钟之后马茨暗自问为什么他没有在正确的时间把脑袋扭一下，这样曼努的嘴唇就会落在他的嘴唇上面。谁知道呢，这样的一个机会还会不会再有？

然而另一方面，在球场变回到自己的身体的话，想必会引起更大的轰动，这是他不愿看到的。他简直不能决定，哪一种情况更糟糕：全世界都知道了他变成了狗狗，还是在运转的摄像机前面 - 除了身上挂着一件扯破的球衣之外 – 光溜溜的躺在曼努的双臂中。

++ 

赛后的一切都很快的进行。回更衣室，冲澡，曼努把东西打包，路过酒店把他的旅行箱带走，然后直奔机场。

马茨有些期待着尤吉还会再过来一次，把他狠批一顿，但情况并不是这样。马茨唯一看到他的一次，他正专注的打着电话。

在回程飞机上马茨和曼努还是像以往一样坐在一起。他们这一路谁也没有什么特别的状况。在尼尔斯巴赫照例讲话和晚餐之后，马茨精疲力竭的在曼努的臂弯里睡着了。之前曼努也已经在打盹。

++ 

回到营地时是夜里三点。曼努睡眼惺忪的拖着脚步走回房间，把行李箱和背包放在开门一进去就够到的一个角落。马茨冲着床一路小跑，跳上去，像一只湿透的口袋那样砸在床垫上，闭上眼睛。

“嘿，你不想把球衣脱下来吗？” 

马茨疲惫的朝他眨眨眼，点了一下头。

曼努朝床上弯腰，小心的把马茨从球衣里解放出来。“我把它放在洗衣篮里，OK？”

只有一声短短的嗯作为回答。

累得要命的曼努把自己的衣服扯下来，带进浴室，扔到洗衣篮里。然后他光着身子一边轻声骂着一边寻找着自己的睡裤，终于在毯子下面发现叠好的睡裤，穿上，爬到床上马茨的身边。  
关灯三秒钟之后，他想起自己还没定闹钟。

他又开灯，烦躁的从背包里摸索出手机，溜回床上，再关灯，把闹钟定在十点，然后把手机摔在床头柜上 - 这不小心惊醒了马茨，他困惑的盯着曼努 – 曼努把他拉到胸前，然后终于进入应得的沉睡之中。

++ 

【我真是一个动词都不想再写了.............】


	22. Chapter 22

马茨在清晨时分醒来，窗外的猿猴用惯常的吵闹声迎接这一天。因为他们昨晚到达营地的时间太迟，曼努手机上设置的闹钟一定在几个小时候才会响起。真的没有现在就起床的理由。马茨慵懒的翻身 – 下一刻他就呆住了，因为曼努的鼻尖与他的鼻尖只隔着一厘米。

像往常一样，曼努睡得很沉 – 而马茨突然清醒了！

这就是了 - 这就是他在等的机会。如果他现在亲吻曼努，他就能一石二鸟。他会变回来 – 并且不必对曼努说出他的感情。

曼努千万不要醒来。

马茨慢慢的把脑袋往前伸。

一毫米，又一毫米。他的脸上能感觉到曼努的呼吸。

然后他小心的，非常、非常轻的把他的鼻头对着曼努柔软的嘴唇按了一下。

曼努抖了一下，皱了皱鼻子，然后翻身。

马茨不满的盯着曼努裸露的后背。他实在是没有想到他们之间第一次的吻就搞成这个样子。  
在此之上，他也没有变回人形！他感到无比失望。见鬼，就不能有一次事情按照马茨的意愿来吗？他郁闷的翻身，把鼻头埋进枕头里。

然后他想起，他并未有意识的看到自己变形的那一次。这是不是意味着，或许变回来也是会在睡梦中发生呢？

他轻声叹气，闭上眼睛，拼命想再次入睡。希望之后醒来时，他会是以前的自己。

++ 

手机上闹钟的响声把曼努从睡梦中吵醒。不久随着手机不愉快的滴滴声而来的是他的床上邻居恼火的嗷呜。曼努闭着眼睛摸索着手机，终于找到了，滑了一下屏幕之后，渴望的安静又恢复了。然后他起身，揉着眼睛。

他身边的马茨把脑袋伸进毯子里，想再睡一会 – 或者是烦躁的把自己藏起来。

由于昨晚到达的时间太晚，今天他们的日程安排相当轻松。早起的人还会去吃个早餐，然后是午餐，之后除了一起在午后较晚的时间的训练和接下来的晚餐之外，这一天几乎是自由安排。

曼努从床上爬起来，从衣柜里抓起他的慢跑运动衫，走进浴室换衣服。快速的冲澡之后他重新走回睡房，低头看着幸福的打着盹的马茨。

“马茨，我现在去慢跑。你想一起吗，还是想再睡一阵？”

一声轻轻的呜咽从床上传来，正当曼努要一个人离开的时候，马茨慢慢的伸了个懒腰，挣扎的从毯子里往外爬，然后溜到床下。

曼努耐心的在床上坐着，马茨先去了厕所，然后 挥爪示意，水碗里的水要换了。

曼努把重新装满的小碗直接放在地上，这时床头柜上的手机响了。是他不熟悉的铃声。下一秒他意识到，一定是马茨的手机在响。糟了！

马茨也只是睁大着眼睛看着他。这并不能帮上太多的忙。  
\--  
曼努别无选择的抓起那个iPhone，按下接听。“喂？”

“马茨？”，电话另一头是一个男人的声音。

“不，我是…呃…曼努埃尔。曼努埃尔 诺伊尔。”

电话的另一头沉默了。

“我是约纳斯。马茨的弟弟。我是想问问他是不是好点了。你可以把电话给他吗？”

“马茨…呃…” 曼努绝望的看着狗狗。“他正在…洗澡。他慢慢的好起来了。”

马茨歪着脑袋，疑问的看着他，而曼努把电话拿低一点，悄声说：“是约纳斯。”

马茨疯狂的摇头。曼努真的不知道这是什么意思。挂电话？不要提狗狗的事情？说马茨不在？还是不说马茨不在？

一声细微的声音从电话中想起。“你们还在阿莱格里港吗？” 曼努重新把电话拿到耳边。“不要告诉我，DFB又订双人房了？”

“不，不，我们昨天晚上已经回到营地了”，曼努回答 – 但下一刻，当他意识到了约纳斯为什么问这个问题，他宁愿自己撒谎说还在阿莱格里港。

“哦...OK”，电话另一头的约纳斯开始结巴。“那么…呃…给马茨问好。对他说，有时间给我回个电话。”

“我会的。” 曼努抓狂的想，他怎么从眼下的境况中脱身。“听我说，我知道，这…呃…听起来有点…，但我只是…嗯…为了照顾狗狗才在这里的…”

“啊哈。” 尤纳斯听起来并不相信。“那么…玩得开心点。你们两个。” 然后约纳斯就挂了电话。

干。曼努捂脸。“我不确定，但是我觉得，你的弟弟现在觉得我们之间有什么。”

马茨眼睛睁得大大的看着他，开始大声的汪。但曼努一点主意也没有，马茨到底想用这个跟他说什么。

“对不起！要我再打回去吗？”

马茨不安的汪，然后拼命摇头。大概他在担心曼努只会把这一切搞得更糟。

马茨从碗里喝水，他的怒气也冲下去了。然后他们出去到沙滩上散步。这时比以往要迟一些，所以相当的暖和，但也没有热到让人难受的程度。

离开营地的路上，他们遇到安德烈，他也开始了自己的晨间活动，并且加入了他们。他们按照日常的路径跑步。马茨有时冲在前面，有时安静的在旁边跟着。这个早晨唯一的不同寻常的事，是他们遇到一条被海浪冲上岸边的半米长的死鱼，散发着难闻的气味。

在回去的路上，曼努又跳进海里短暂的凉快了一下，幸运的是有安德烈和马茨一起留在沙滩上，这样曼努就不必担心什么。

然后他们去吃早餐，在那里他们遇到了巴斯蒂，卢卡斯，梅苏特，克里斯还有菲利普，这些人脸上带着不加掩饰的笑意迎接他们。当梅苏特把他的手机塞进曼努手里，一切都了然了。手机上显示的是图片报的一篇文章。

“跪着进八强  
在这场2：1取胜的世界杯八分之一决赛与阿尔及利亚（FIFA排名第22位）的加时比赛，我们的球队拿出了本届世界杯他们最差的表现。也可以说是勒夫时代最差劲的一场比赛…”  
曼努快速的浏览了文章的其他部分。

勒夫在赛后：“这是意志力的胜利。在上半场我们给自己制造了麻烦，那时我们确实打得不好。在下半场我们是更好的球队，本来可以在常规时间就结束比赛。”

(*^&%$^%&*…全都是常见的毫无水准的烂报道。对后防，中场，不存在的前锋以及整个比赛的战术一通狂批。

比 赛唯一的亮点：国家队新的吉祥物。我们的图片记者发现，这只瞬间就征服了全德国人的心的小狗，在本周才加入了国家队的大家庭。这只可爱的小牧羊犬看起来是 属于曼努埃尔诺伊尔，现在已经成为球队不可分割的一部分。拉姆说：“他是球队重要的一份子。”  
另据内部人士透露，这只可爱的小狗被主人以’菲利克斯 马加特’的名字命名。

当然，媒体爱上他了。这下好玩了。

他继续向下翻。在那篇文章的下面，有一张曼努埃尔的照片，在赛后他大笑着拥抱着马茨。照片的标题是：Echte Liebe – 诺伊尔&马加特。

曼努感觉到他的脸是怎样的红起来 – 他亲爱的队友们愉快的看着。

马茨碰碰他的腿，曼努短暂的思考了一下，他是否能把这篇文章藏起来不让马茨看，但还是得出结论，迟早会有人拿着它给马茨。而且这类的文章不会只有这一篇。

他蹲下把手机放在马茨面前。“看吧，后果自负哦。看完别说我没警告过你。”

马茨疑惑的歪了一下头，然后开始读。曼努为他翻页，直到最后的那张照片。

马茨观察着照片，然后看向曼努，再看照片，然后责备的看着曼努。

“嘿，锅不是我一个人的！别忘了是你先跑过半个球场来找我的！”

他站起来把手机还给梅苏特，然后给自己和马茨从自助餐厅拿点吃的。当他再次来到餐桌前，巴斯蒂一下子就从他的盘子里偷了一块芒果。“嘿，乖乖的自己去拿好吗！”

“今天早上你刷推了吗？” 巴斯蒂只是大嚼着问，并不和曼努掐架。

“没，怎么了？有什么震惊的大新闻？”

卢卡斯笑得很灿烂。“那要看你怎么看了。” 他掏出手机，在上面快速的点了点，然后从餐桌上推给曼努。

卢卡斯的推特打开着，有一天昨天发的推，是一张无法言说的照片的一部分，只能看到马茨的屁股和飞机座椅。这条推已经被转发4153次。曼努感到不妙。但他还是点击了那张照片。  
大图显示出来了，是曼努在飞机上，手上抱着马茨。两人都睡得很香，马茨的脑袋搁在曼努的胸口。

“你一定要这么做是不是，卢卡斯？光拍照还不够是不是？你一定要和全世界分享啊？”  
“Sorry！只是你们太可爱了。”

曼努把照片给马茨看，后者立刻朝卢卡斯大声汪。

“嘿，又不是我一个！托马斯的推上也发了一个。还有巴斯蒂…”

“猪啊！”

“还有杰罗姆！埃里克还有一张，我想想，是你在曼努的T恤上流口水的照片”，卢卡斯愉快的回应。

马茨大声的嗷呜。

“嘿！去找埃里克报仇啊，别找我！”

曼努哀嚎。“至少能告诉我，那张流口水的照片没发到推上。” 卢卡斯耸肩。而巴斯蒂脸上忍不住的笑基本上已经说明了一切。

++

“早上好，小子们！”

弗里克沿着餐桌之间的空档走过来，在他们面前站住。他的目光期待的搜寻着什么，最后落在马茨身上。他弯下腰，拍了一下他的脑袋。

三秒钟之后马茨把脑袋晃开，再次问自己，为什么每个人都认为见面就摸他是OK的。汉斯见了别的球员就不拍他们的脑袋。

也许在其他时候这还不会对他有太大困扰，但是今天，如果他对自己是诚实的话，他还因为他的接吻行动失败而情绪低落着。

“马茨，尤吉已经决定，今天你去参加新闻发布会。”

马茨皱眉。为什么？他可不是什么好的采访对象！并且更多的关于’可爱的吉祥物’的文章真的是他现在最不需要的。

马茨拼命摇头。

“尤吉已经想到你会拒绝。” 汉斯在他面前蹲下。“我应该告诉你，你出场与否不在讨论之列，昨天你在球场上的露面，可是你自己给自己找的。”

他的惩罚就是一个新发会？尤吉会把他的秘密公之于众吗？马茨无论如何不能想象这一点。这样做简直就不符合国家队主教练的身份。首先随之而来的媒体曝光就会把整个世界杯的戏份抢了。然后这样做也不合勒夫的理念。

汉斯又用手摸摸马茨的背，然后起身。“曼努埃尔，你可以一起去媒体中心，但是不能出现在镜头前面。”

“好…当然我会一起过去的。尤吉想让马茨做什么？”

“还 能有什么？这是一个新发会 - 昨天违反了规定，今天就用这只可爱的狗狗抵挡记者们的唇枪舌剑？”汉斯叹气。“你们一定不想知道，今天电话响了多少次，都是在问昨天的马茨。DFB方面已 经动怒了，他们没有提前得到通知，他们问，一个球员怎么就能把狗带进世界杯的营地而官方都不知情。但更糟糕的是：FIFA完全发火了，因为未经许可狗狗就 进入球场 - 还上了电视 – 并且以此威胁：整个德国队因为破坏官方规定而被禁赛。”

什么？马茨大声汪。

“他们不能这样做！” 卢卡斯愤怒的喊。

“一切都只是因为马茨去了球场？” 曼努震惊的问。“他们是疯了吗？” 梅苏特愤怒的插话。

“别慌，小子们！这只是一个空洞的威胁。说得好像FIFA自愿要放弃一场世界杯的比赛似的。”汉斯翻了个白眼。“那就损失太大了。我们实际上得到的是一个公开批评和罚金。”  
马茨恨不得地上有个洞掉进去。他只是想和球队在一起看比赛！他不是故意给勒夫和管理层制造麻烦。他看着汉斯，轻声的抽泣。

“别在意，马茨。我们已经很清楚了，你不是故意的。昨天晚上尤吉确实很恼火，但是这时候他早就平静下来了。” 他叹了一口气，然后看向曼努。“新闻发布会在十二点开始。提前二十分钟出发。要准时，好吗？今天不要再惹到尤吉了。”

++

原文注：严格起见说明一下，本章中的新闻报道文字直接取自真实的图片报文章  
http://www.bild.de/sport/fussball/2014fifaworldcup/18-ger-alg-spielbericht- 36175490.bild.html


	23. Chapter 23

一辆区间车把马茨，曼努和汉斯载到媒体中心。勒夫，比埃尔霍夫和格里特纳已经在场了。从隔壁房间传来的声响判断，大概有20到30名的记者已经到了。

勒夫短暂的致意马茨和曼努，看起来没有特别的生气或者脾气差，这让马茨松了一口气。之后格里特纳短暂的经过，来打招呼，马茨不得不忍受又一番他并不乐意的抚摸，过了不知多久，马茨有意的往曼努的腿后面躲，才让这一切停止了。

十二点，格里特纳和勒夫一起走向新闻室的话筒。马茨紧张的跟在他们后面，又向留在隔壁的曼努看了最后一眼。

到了桌子，尤吉双手把马茨举起，把他放在麦克风旁边，然后自己也落座。马茨略显惊慌的瞪着这一圈记者，他们的相机都对准了他。实际上，他应该习惯于被注目了，但是今天快门的耀眼的闪光感觉就像第一次那样。

格 里特纳在他右边坐着，开始了他的惯常的开场白：“日安。请允许我欢迎诸位来到今天的新闻发布会。我希望，诸位来到媒体中心的旅程像以往一样顺利。同时，我 也衷心欢迎国家队主教练，尤阿希姆 勒夫。” 他稍微停顿，然后往马茨的方向示意。“鉴于我们得到的诸多垂询，在此感谢勒夫先生把昨日在德国甚至在全世界都引起轰动的这只狗狗也一并带来。”

他 用目光邀请尤吉讲话。后者朝着记者的方向笑了笑，然后用手摸摸马茨的脑袋。快门嘈杂的声音 - 至少现在没有闪光灯了- 越来越响。“想必诸位在上次比赛中已经见过他，如果没有，那么：这是马加特，我们球队的新吉祥物。这只狗狗是马茨胡梅尔斯上周捡到的，他的- 我们可以这样说 – 略显古怪的名字就是拜马茨所赐。”

笑声响彻房间。马茨又把曼努骂了一回。

“正如诸位所知，很遗憾的，马茨胡梅尔斯还未痊愈，必须卧床休息，但是他已破例允许我今天将狗狗一并带来。到目前为止马加特还是非常听话的。”尤吉拍拍马茨的脑袋。“当然球员们都非常的疼爱他。”

现在格里特纳接过话。“我们可以即刻开始提问环节了。那么，后排左边，菲利克斯 施密德特，请提问。”

“您可否向我们在德国的读者透露，狗狗是什么品种？” “很遗憾，我们也不知道。在这方面，您和我们都是靠猜测。”尤吉回答。格里特纳开始下一个问题。“玛缇娜布劳施，请提问。”

“您把狗狗随队带去球场，今天FIFA为此正式谴责了德国队。作为国家队主教练您的回应是什么，您是否在一开始就知情呢？”

“我很抱歉 - 也以整个球队的名义 - 我们破坏了规定。这次只是没有人仔细考虑后果。马- 马加特近几天一直都在训练场边，和球队一起，并且一直都非常乖。球队根本不想不带着狗狗打比赛。”

“下一场比赛狗狗还会在球场吗？” 第一排的一个记者提问。

“当然！他还要上场踢球呢！” 勒夫微笑，而全场爆发出大笑。“玩笑放在一边。我觉得，FIFA不会允许下一次。我们还未决定下次他是留在酒店还是更衣室。” 

“克劳斯贝格曼，请提问。” 格里特纳指向第一排。

“DFB至今尚未给出官方声明，但或许您可以向我们透露一下，您是否在期待着马加特会成为德国国家队的新的官方吉祥物？”

“我不能代表DFB发言。但是我想，把马加特暴露在公众的目光之下不是马茨的意愿。我也很难想象，他会对自己的狗狗时常处于这样的压力之下感兴趣。此时此刻在巴西，狗狗当然与球队在一起活动。在世界杯之后会发生什么，此刻我无法回答。”

“沃尔夫冈斯蒂芬”

“勒夫先生，您可否向我们透露一下马加特的日常？”

马茨在内心翻了个白眼。记者和他们的蠢问题。

“马茨的日常围绕着球队 – 除了每日一次的散步之外。散步就不需要全队陪同了。”

记者们大笑。

“ARD的路德维希艾弗茨。” 

“在马茨生病期间，主要是谁照顾狗狗呢？”

“狗狗在曼努埃尔诺伊尔的监护之下。他照顾的非常好。”

“奥利弗弗里茨。”

“您知道为什么马茨胡梅尔斯选择了马加特这样一个名字吗？”

“这您就得问马茨了。”

千万别问。他真的不知道，他该如何为这个名字找出一个理由 - 除了他脑子进了水以外。  
“埃里克基尔希鲍姆。”

“马加特会玩一些游戏吗？您可否展示一下？”

啊哦。马茨看向勒夫，后者也正瞧着他，快速的露出一个顽皮的笑容。“当然，球员们前几天教了他一些。”

太棒了。他立刻就能想到下面该发生什么了。马茨咬着牙齿，眯起眼睛看着勒夫。但后者只是对他眨眼 - 脸上带着轻微的打趣的笑容 – 然后立刻发出了第一个指令：“坐下！”

马茨站着不动，瞪着勒夫。如果说以狗狗的形式参加新闻发布会还不够糟糕的话，现在还要用无聊的狗狗游戏羞辱他？

“来呀，马加特。坐下！我知道你会做这个。”

马茨深呼吸，坐下了。一片闪光灯。神啊，巴斯蒂和托马斯一定这辈子都会拿这个来取笑他了。

“趴下！”

马茨趴下了。尤吉用食指做了个转圈的动作。“打一个滚儿…”

现在什么都无所谓了。马茨在桌上滚了一圈，自问这个视频会在Youtube上有多少点击。  
“站起来，伸爪。”

马茨站立起来，轻声嗷呜着伸出一只爪子。尤吉愉快的微笑，然后抓住他的爪子晃了晃。“作为结束，朝大家挥爪，然后你就可以走了。”

马茨顺从的转身，闪光灯照得他眩晕。他朝众人挥爪。

“如果所有的球员都像他这么听话，我们早就把奖杯收入囊中了。”

整间屋子的人都被逗笑。

勒夫当然遵守了诺言，把马茨从桌上举起放在地上，对他耳语：“这就是给你的一个教训”。他又重新坐回自己的座位，新闻发布会的正经部分开始了。

“勒夫先生，您如何解释，球队在这场比赛中如此长时间的遭受麻烦，而且几乎直到加时赛的最后阶段比赛都还有悬念？”

马茨在确认自己真的被释放了之后，尽快的向左边的出口跑，在那里曼努已经在等着他了。  
曼努笑容灿烂。“呐，从你的大亮相中幸存下来了？有一天你可以跟你的孙子讲：当年，国家队主教练让我就地打滚呢。”

呵呵。曼努说得好啊，在全世界面前这么丢脸的又不是他。马茨只是短促的嗷呜，没理曼努。  
曼努从他身后跑上来。“嘿，你已经逃出生天了”，他劝慰的说着，弯腰摸摸马茨的脑袋。“都过去了…说到底你只是遵守教练的指令。无论是这里还是在球场上，遵守指令都是一样的。毕竟我们每一个人都得跟着尤吉的哨子转。” 曼努摸了一下他的耳朵后面。

或许曼努是对的，他不应该把这一切看得太重。因为昨天球场上的表现，尤吉的处境进退两难，想来他也是想用这只小小的可爱的狗狗出其不意的击退摩拳擦掌的记者们。这样看来，马茨亲身上阵也算是双方扯平。

曼努对马茨咧嘴。“嘿，那些游戏你也做得不错。下一步你就可以去参加《德国达人》了。”

马茨去抓曼努的手，曼努大笑着躲开。

++ 

在回营地的短暂途中曼努向勒夫说了他的计划，今天要去沃尔法特那里说明情况。勒夫同意让马茨从头到脚的彻底检查一遍是个好主意 – 最好是让所有在这里的医生一起。

马茨显然没有什么兴致，但是他意识到，慢慢的，除了一个医学上的解释，别的没有什么能留给他希望了。尤吉愿意先和医疗组谈话，让他们对这个震惊的事件做好准备 – 这当然对他有帮助。马茨真的没有任何兴趣再次去证明狗狗就是自己。

但尤吉的寻求心理学家的帮助的提议马茨就不那么喜欢了。此刻他简直不能想象，他要借助iPad在赫尔曼那里宣泄自己。【赫尔曼（Hans-Dieter Hermann）自2004年以来就任职德国国家队的心理医师】即使他不依赖于iPad，他也不会那样做。

++ 

午餐他们和本尼，巴斯蒂，卢卡斯和萨米一起吃。当然一开始马茨就得听着他们关于那个新发会的种种笑话。通常来说队里没有人会自愿的去看新发会，但这一次，当然，突然所有人都看了。

马茨吃完饭以后，他爬上一个空着的椅子，以便于至少可以面对面的看一下他的队友。如果他总是靠着桌子在地上坐着抬头看他们，他就感到多少被排除在外了。从这时候起他们就花了很多心思让马茨至少也能参与一点谈话，对此马茨心怀感激。

甜 点上来的时候，出乎意料的，卢卡斯用一个小盘子装满甜点放在马茨面前。遗憾的是，马茨还没有机会去享用，曼努就立刻把一半的甜点拨到自己的盘子里。马茨大 声的汪也没用。曼努真诚的跟他解释，他一想到让马茨吃到哪怕有一点巧克力的甜点，他就会不安心的。所以没有巧克力布丁给他。但幸运的是盘子里还剩下一点水 果沙拉和覆盆子慕斯。马茨冲过去一通狂吃，以防曼努再找出什么理由说这个他也不能吃。

在场的人享用甜点的时候，托尼端着餐盘朝他们走过来。

马茨观察着托尼从他的蔬菜千层派上切下一块，优哉游哉的吞了下去。一般来说托尼话不多 – 但总是一语惊人：“我说，有人想过没有，马茨的悲剧是不是我们其中一个的对手搞的鬼？”

马茨和在场的其他人询问的看着托尼。

“我只是觉得：如果这是跟诅咒有关，那么对手怎么会不想削弱我们呢？”

“但是为什么他们就选了马茨呢？” 本尼问。

这话什么意思？马茨恼火的朝本尼的方向汪了一声。

“我不是你想的那个意思，马茨。我们都知道你对球队多重要。我只是想说，如果有人有把其他人变成狗狗的能力，为什么只变了一个球员呢？为什么不把所有的主力都变了？或者整支球队？对我来说这说不通。”

“我只是想...或许是我们在这次大赛中揍过的球队。有人想要报复？” 托尼不确定的说。

“但为什么是马茨？”，曼努皱着眉问。“或许是因为他打入了决定比赛的进球？”卢卡斯插话。

“在第一场比赛中？四个进球中的一个？这听起来相当的勉强。” 本尼严肃的扫视周围。“如果是这样的话，他们一定把托马斯变成了狗狗。或者马里奥。或者米洛。”

“或者出于策略考虑，那就是曼努。本尼，你说得对，这一切看起来真的有很多矛盾的地方”，巴斯蒂对本尼表示同意。

马茨也同意他们，从策略的角度看，只把他踢出去，这样做没什么道理可言。如果只可能变一个人的话 – 他的选择想必会是尤吉。这就会让真个球队军心大乱。

萨 米从他的餐盘上抬起头来。“如果你想一想变形发生的时间点，那就是美国队的嫌疑了。但他们并没有出局，大概没有什么认真报复的理由。对于加纳和葡萄牙，时 间上也对不起来 – 而且也不是仅仅因为我们他们才出局的。你们觉不觉得，克林西也要与队内的犬变事件导致的伤停做斗争？”

曼努朝人群看了一圈。“这一点不能排除。美国队今天下午打比赛吗？或许比埃尔霍夫可以委婉的问一下，是不是有人…” 曼努做了个引号的手势，“…病了？”

“如果，还是阿尔及利亚呢？或者其他的什么我们还没遇到的队？”，托尼问。“或许马茨只是一个开始？或许其他球队也有类似的问题？”

萨米若有所思的点头。“我这就去到主管宿舍，和比埃尔霍夫谈谈。或许他能用他的渠道打探一下其他球队的状况。”

马茨点头表示谢意。或许他们可以前进一步了。不管怎么说，如果他不是此时此刻唯一的四只爪子伸在这一摊烂泥里的人，那就好了。如果还有别的什么人也与马茨一样经历着这些，明白这种状况到底有多么的稀烂，那就可以跟他好好聊聊了。

通过平板来聊。╮(╯▽╰)╭

++


	24. Chapter 24

曼努和马茨在回宿舍的路上，碰到迎面走来的尤吉，告诉他们，三名队医已经在诊室等着马茨了。曼努感觉到国家队教练看起来有点疲惫。要无凭无据的说服三名医生马茨的变形是真实的，大概不是简单的事。即使国家队主教练的权威想来也没有什么帮助。

曼努直接从睡房里拿出他的iPad，然后带着一只看起来没精打采的马茨，来到中心大楼，医生们的办公室就安排在这里。

穆勒-沃尔法特，迈尔和施密特已经在等了。曼努向这些人看了看，看到紧张，难以置信，好奇和同情的情绪混杂在一起。

马茨跑到房间的中间，坐下来，等待着曼努把iPad放在他的爪子前面。“这是我们目前为止发现的最有效的交流方式。”

“非常感谢，曼努埃尔。可否请您让我们单独与胡梅尔斯先生在一起？” 曼努惊讶的低头看向马茨，后者快速的点头示意OK。“好的，当然…我这就走。”

他在身后关上房门，然后回宿舍。五分钟之后，他正在沙发上用读报使自己耐心等待，迈尔冲进了客厅。

“曼努埃尔，请您再来一趟好吗？狗狗，呃…马茨怎样都不能安静下来。”

当曼努再次走近诊室，他能从远处听到大声的，激动的汪汪声。这该死的出了什么岔子？他加快了脚步。

当他一打开门，他的目光就落在马茨身上。马茨在房间中央紧张的站着 - 夹着尾巴，颈背上的毛直竖着，耳朵向后抿 – 对着医生们吼叫。

“马茨？”

马茨一看到曼努，就静了下来。

“出了什么问题？”

“胡梅尔斯先生拒绝合作。至少有三分钟的时间他什么也不做，只来回疯狂的跑动，大叫。”

“他这样做不是无缘无故的。” 曼努向周围看了一圈，立刻发现摄像机在把发生的一切录下来。难怪！他愤怒的走向那个三脚架，把设备关掉。

“谁允许你们录影？您真的以为，马茨想让他的医疗检查很快就能在Youtube上看到吗？”  
“但...但这是这个十年以来的 - 如果不是百年以来的 - 巨大的科学发现！当然要做记录！” 迈尔插话。

“我们应该为此叫管理层来人吗？你们大概，和这里的其他人一样，都签订了各种协议，保护球队的隐私？”

“但是全体大众的利益显然是分量更重？”

“您想用您的职业生涯打赌吗？”，曼努恶狠狠的问。尴尬的沉默。

“只要马茨不允许，你们就什么可用的材料也得不到。所以请您遵守游戏规则。马茨允许你们做测试，通过测试希望能帮助找到这一团糟的解决办法。但测试的结果不会离开这个房间的范围。除此之外，无论您采取什么测试，都只能匿名去分析化验。”

马茨用一声响亮的汪表示确认。“都清楚了吗？”

医生们犹豫的点头。

曼努在马茨前面蹲下。“你愿意我留在这里直到这些先生们检查完吗？”

马茨沉思了一会，还是摇摇头。然后他用鼻头戳戳曼努。

曼努摸了一下他的头作为回应，然后起身回宿舍。

++ 

曼努把问题扫清之后，关于马茨的病史部分就开始了。

开始，各种提问出现在他面前：变形的过程（’睡眠中’），疼痛（’没有’），激发变形的因素（’？？’），饮食（’正常’），酒精和药物（摇头），睡眠障碍（摇头），精神障碍（拼命摇头）以及性生活（轻声的嗷呜）。

之后医生们终于开始了实际操作的部分。马茨很合作了提供了唾液和血液样本，即使他还是忍不住在iPad上再次留下’匿名！’的字样。量体温的结果是37.1摄氏度，这使得医生们激烈的讨论，这到底是一个对人类来说正常的数值，还是一个对犬类来说过低的数值。

之后他又测身高，量体重，然后必须在一边听上几分钟关于他到底属于什么品种的讨论。最后他们达成一致，拍一张照片 - 当然要有马茨的允许 - 然后送给一个他们认识的一个兽医。  
然后是不怎么愉快的部分，尿液和粪便的采样，马茨必须在屏风后的两个碟子里提供出来。  
测量血压的部分，因为没有合适的绑带，就没有进行。而在跑步机上进行的心电图测试不得不中途停止，因为电极总是一动就滑下来。静态心电图幸运的成功了，而肺活量的测试失败了，因为马茨的鼻头就是不能伸进去吹气。

之后开始了非常仔细的对马茨的眼耳舌的检查。这时马茨暗自发问人类的医生能从这里检查出什么。然而，他对此非常合作，希望沃尔法特在狗狗身上也能像在职业球员身上一样带来奇迹。

接下来沃尔法特做了X光检查，然后迈尔在马茨的肚子上做超声波检查 – 即使马茨非常肯定他没有怀孕。

当 施密特开始检查他的每一块皮毛 - 包括把马茨的“宝贝”拿到眼前仔细看（谢天谢地给了个提前警告） - 的时候，马茨的好脾气很快的减退。然后当施密特戴上橡胶手套，宣布他要检查一下马茨的直肠，马茨坚决拒绝。问题并不在于伸到他屁股里的一根手指，而是他的 屁股现在变得实在太小 – 一根手指想必就非常不舒服了。

感觉像是过了六个小时之久，施密特还在研究着马茨的家族病史，因为交流方面的问题，这进行的异常艰难。这时幸运的是，曼努从房门探头进来救他了。

在马茨逃跑之前，沃尔法特请求他第二天再过来，他们来谈谈第一批出来的结果。

++ 

晚 上，球队会议在外面进行，在尤吉回顾昨天的比赛之前，他先表明了对于偷运狗狗到球场这一事件的不满。球队支持马茨的心态是积极的，但是尤吉也必须对他们强 调，教练组也是球队的一部分，也会支持马茨，但给马茨的球场禁足令不是说着玩的。他们可以幸运的说，只是被罚款，而不是被全体扔出这次大赛。除此之外，他 还指出，DFB期望对发生的这些损失会有一个补偿 – 想必是以一场或者几场慈善赛的形式。

尤吉停顿几秒，让他们好好领会一下。然后幸运的是，他 开始了惯常的会议模式。他简短的概括了对阵阿尔及利亚一战中做得好的部分 - 回顾的部分并不多 -然后是一个较长的讲解，为什么球员们迫切的应该 - 不管怎样 - 实施已多次训练的传球套路。之后他与汉斯一起分析了角球，对抗，传球失误以及抢断。像往常一样，一切都被条分缕析，以找出哪里还有改进的需要以及第二天的 训练中要练习的东西。

马茨在曼努身边同一张沙发上窝着。他看起来有些心不在焉。曼努难以责怪他，那场检查显然让他情绪低落。仅仅是因为第二天能否重返球场的伤病问题去看医生就已经够让人有压力了，何况对于马茨这是一个事关生死的问题。

晚餐之后，夜晚的时间不知不觉的来临了。

当 天开始黑的时候，他们与本尼和罗曼一起沿着海滩散步。几周的时间过去，曼努仍然感觉很奇怪，在这里落日的时间就和德国的冬天一样早。在他们距离营地有相当 远的距离之后，应本尼的意愿，他们在沙滩上坐下，放松的看着太阳慢慢的落进海里，此时的天空映出一片火焰，而后慢慢沉寂。

本尼与罗曼轻声交谈，而曼努只是在享受几分钟什么也不做。他让温暖的沙子从手指间滑过，他的目光定格于海天交界处的五光十色。大海的声音和就在他脚前几米处慢慢来回翻滚的波浪对他十分的催眠。

过 了一会他的目光来到马茨的身上，后者正在一米开外挨着本尼在沙滩上躺着，本尼抚摸着他。现在本应是曼努的手埋在马茨柔软的毛中，但他可以理解马茨不时的寻 求着本尼的陪伴。在过去几天他们没有太多时间彼此分享。本尼的手沿着马茨的背抚摸着，一次又一次。曼努本可以对本尼讲，马茨更喜欢你挠挠他，这样很快就能 让他闭上眼睛放松下来。但是他能生动的想象出来，他会为此得到怎样的侧目。而且，如果他对自己诚实的话，他也不愿意把这一点分享出来。

他的目光被催眠似的跟着一直慢慢的在深色的毛中滑动的本尼的手。

突然马茨把脑袋转向一边，他们的目光撞在一起。

他为什么没有在第一天就认出狗狗有着马茨的眼睛？那么有穿透力的目光不可错认的一模一样。

马茨疑惑的对他歪着脑袋。

曼努笑了一下，摆手示意，并没有打断他们的对视。他们彼此打量了一会。先是好奇的看着，然后感到好笑，曼努自问是否马茨已经决定这样玩这个游戏：谁先转开视线谁就输了。不服输的他决定自己绝不这样做。于是对视又持续了很大一会…

直到罗曼突然在他眼前打了个响指。“嘿，我问你问题呢。”

“嗯？” 曼努闻声转过头，把他的注意力又放在本尼和罗曼那里。

++ 

但 大约一个半小时之后马茨和曼努回到营地的时候，曼努先见到了马里奥，杰罗姆和克里斯，然后他们围着乒乓球桌转圈打球。马茨只能看，无聊的坐在一边。他在他 们打到第二圈时开始不安份的离开人群四处走动，幸运的是曼努终于明白了这个不太暗的暗示。第二圈一打完他就告别其他人 – 他们只好再找找其他的希望是合适的事情来打发时间。

此时的庭院，除了玩乒乓球的人以外，相当的空旷。只有坐在就餐区的桌子旁边的菲利普，托马斯，托尼和马蒂亚斯在玩牌。马茨原本以为菲利普找到了新的牌友打Schafkopf，但仔细一看，他们实际上打的是Uno纸牌。

托 马斯微笑着邀他们一起玩，Uno的规则对曼努来说应该是熟知的了。曼努先是示意了一下自己要照顾马茨，拒绝了 - 幸运的是，往他的小腿上戳的力道越来越大让他改变了主意。曼努明白了马茨是想坐在他怀里这样他们可以一起看到牌，然后他们终于开始了。他们相当快的开发出 了一种适用的’指出下一张牌’的玩法，这样他们可以并肩持久作战，并赢了好几圈。

过了一会，马蒂亚斯起身离开，因为他与凯文和罗曼约好了看电影。托尼也趁机告辞。作为结束他们四人又打了一圈，然后这个打牌组终于解散了。

接下来马茨和曼努漫无目的的在中心宿舍楼周围溜达着，然后他们在酒吧那里遇到了安德烈，梅苏特和斯科德兰。三人一起在吧台边坐着，热烈的交谈。只有安德烈短暂的抬头看了一下，笑着向他们点头。

酒 吧旁边就是游泳池，在暗夜里发出淡蓝色的光。马茨跑向泳池边，渴望的盯着小小的，白色的，在水面上打着转的烟柱。泳池在夜晚被加热，这样在那里打个盹消除 一天的疲劳就再完美不过了。就在上周他还和本尼在这里度过了轻松的几个小时，直到他们的手指上的皮肤发皱。当他现在回想起来，那感觉好像就是一个小小的永 恒的时刻。

马茨好奇的把右爪伸进水里。像期望到的那样，温暖适宜。

当他在考虑他的第一次以狗狗的形式的游泳尝试的时候，他不确定，对他来说到底水里是不是一个好去处。

曼努来到泳池边，在他身边站着。“呐，你在试水温？” 马茨把爪子从泳池里抽回来，继续沿着泳池边走。

“我不是来赶你走的！”，曼努乐了。“如果你想游泳，那就去吧！”

马茨烦躁的摇头，继续走。

突然卢卡斯向他们跑过来，滑了一道大大的弧线跳进泳池。

“卢卡斯！等等，你个猪！” 巴斯蒂从转角冲过来，把两条毛巾扔在一张躺椅上，然后跟着卢卡斯跳进水里。

卢卡斯已经笑开了花在等着他。但他的笑容突然消失了 – 巴斯蒂拽住了他的脚，一下子就消失在水面下。

接下来巴斯蒂大笑着又出现在水面上. 但紧接着卢卡斯也冒出水面，击出的水波正中他的脸，巴斯蒂立刻呛了一口。

水战升级得相当快，变成了一个不完全是认真打的摔跤。此时马茨和曼努站在泳池边，一起愉快的观赏着他们的打闹。

不知什么时候，当巴斯蒂和卢卡斯注意到了一直有观众在看着他们，就停了下来。巴斯蒂不耐烦的从卢卡斯的双臂中挣脱出来，往后退了一步。而卢卡斯微笑着看了看对泳池边，喊：“马茨，你不想也来水里玩吗？”

马茨渴望的看着泳池，怎么说也有一米半那么深。如果在上周，那么没有任何人任何事能阻止他游泳。而在这个身体里，一米半的水对他来说至少是多了一米的深度 -即使他相当确定如果有什么紧急情况，那么这次曼努也能拯救他于深渊。

“来呀！我还没有见过不会游泳的狗狗呢！” 卢卡斯不肯罢休。

马茨不确定的看向曼努，后者对他耸耸肩，然后马茨又看向卢卡斯，对着他犹豫的摇头。  
“最近马茨在水里有个不太好的经历。海浪对他来说太剧烈了”，曼努解释。

“但是这里没有什么海浪！” 巴斯蒂回答。“能有什么事？还有我们在这里呢。”

马茨犹疑不决的在泳池边踱步，思考着他到底要不要试一下。

卢卡斯注意到了他的犹豫，向他游过去。他期待的向马茨伸出了自己的双手。“我不会让你沉下去的。试一下总是值得的。来吧！”

马茨鼓起勇气，向卢卡斯的方向一跃而起，然后一屁股摔在水面上。幸好卢卡斯接住了他，把他的上半身扶在水面上。

“没事吧？” 卢卡斯问。马茨松了一口气，点头。

“OK，开始玩吧。别担心，我不会让你沉下去的。” 卢卡斯咧嘴笑，然后慢慢的松手，让马茨的身体沉下去，直到他的脑袋露在水面上。

马茨开始拍打着水，其实他也不确定这是不是真的有用。他的重量看起来还是都落在卢卡斯的手上。

一点一点的，卢卡斯小心的放手让他沉下去。马茨的身体慢慢的消失在水面以下，直到水面上只能看到他的眼睛和鼻头。恐慌的他加快了腿上拍水的动作 – 然后他突然被向上举，他的脑袋又整个的从水里面冒出来。

“就是这样嘛，再来！” 卢卡斯微笑，一下把手抽走。

马茨惊慌之下都忘记了汪汪，幸运的是下一秒他就判断出，实际上他现在是靠自己一个了：他在游泳了！几秒钟之后，他又琢磨出怎样在水里向前游，游得不是特别快，但毕竟是在游了。

曼努站在岸边，目不转睛的盯着他。“一切都好？”

马茨张开嘴巴，伸出舌头 – 立刻就吞了一口带着氯味的水，然后以一场咳嗽告终。

“马茨？”

巴斯蒂下一秒就来到他身边，把他搂过来，直到他的咳嗽停止。

“现在OK了吗？”

马茨点头，巴斯蒂小心的把他放回水面上浮着。男孩们看了一会马茨是如何的又拍又打，然后巴斯蒂转身对着曼努。“既然你在这里站着，那么劳驾一下去酒吧给我们端点喝的行吗？”

“我看起来像你的女仆吗，巴斯蒂？”

“要是你不想让自己能造福大家，那么至少来水里一起玩玩？”

曼努指着自己的短裤。“这不是泳裤，sorry。”

“那就去拿一条泳裤？或者就穿着内裤跳进水里来？或者光着？就只有我们几个…” 巴斯蒂笑得开心。

“没错，要脱你先来呀。” 曼努对着他举起手，做出请的动作。

而巴斯蒂只是笑着摇头。

直到卢卡斯突然从身后扯下了他的泳裤 – 新一轮的扭打又重头开始了。

曼努低头看了一下马茨，然后翻了个白眼。“我去换衣服。马上就回来。”

马茨盯着他的背影，但卢卡斯和巴斯蒂的扭打激起的浪花让他立刻又吞了一口水。他小心的往泳池的另一角拍打着游过去。

这里他不幸的注意到，贴了瓷砖的泳池边对他来说是一个不可逾越的障碍。他这一生也无法做到能够爬上15厘米的瓷砖墙壁。只靠他自己一个人离开泳池的话，只能游到水浅的地方，然后沿着梯子上去。

几米之外的巴斯蒂和卢卡斯还困在他们自己的小世界里。马茨无聊的原地拍着水，等着他们二位再次平静下来。

幸运的是，曼努回来了 – 只穿着一条泳裤。他胳膊上搭着两条毛巾，快速的放在一个躺椅上，然后跳进水里。

马茨朝曼努的方向游，但当曼努快速的沉到水下，然后用手捋着头发的时候，马茨停了下来。马茨着迷的欣赏着眼前的景象，曼努湿漉漉的健美的躯干以及肌肉线条的走向。

然后他突然意识到曼努反过来也在盯着他。从他疑惑的面部表情上看，他显然是认为马茨想和他说点什么。

马茨把目光转向四周，搜寻着能让他把注意力从曼努那里移开的东西。巴斯蒂和卢卡斯彼此已经脱开身了，现在正面对面击打着水花。但除此之外这里也没什么可看的。一些在黑暗中的灌木和棕榈，旁边是灯火通明的酒吧。讨厌。

他看了一眼曼努，轻轻摇头。或者这样就足够明白了。

曼努的脸上冒出一个笑容，他用右手击打水面，水花正冲着马茨的脸。

马茨晃晃脑袋，把眼睛里的水眨出去。OK，如果曼努想挑起水战，那就来吧！马茨朝曼努游近了一些，以便找到一个更好的地形【不然力气太小够不着，好可怜-.-】，然后用爪子尽全力拍水。

不幸的是根本就没有想象当中的效果。除了激起来的零散的几滴水，水花根本就没有到达曼努那里。而且这个动作让马茨快速的往水里沉了一下，因为三只爪子都不在水面上的马茨hold不住自己，他立刻又吞了一口氯水。

曼努愉快的哼。“你这什么也不是呀。” 卢卡斯和巴斯蒂好奇的靠近，在一边看。

此时马茨朝曼努背过身去，希望用自己的尾巴击水会有更多成功的运气。【蠢死了】

但回头一看他发现，激起来的水只往高处去，而不是曼努那里。

曼努轻声笑，靠近马茨，摸摸他湿漉漉的脑袋。“别往心里去。等你的手又长回来的时候我们再玩这个。”

++


	25. Chapter 25

马茨懒散的原地拍着水花，而另外三个在把一个皮球扔来扔去。

当曼努又一次的把皮球扔向巴斯蒂的时候，他看了看马茨。他的眉毛皱了起来。“你觉得挺无聊的，是吧？”

马茨慢慢的点头确认。他并不想强迫曼努此刻一定要离开泳池，毕竟他刚刚为了游泳多换了一次衣服。他只是觉得，如果其他人把他也带到他们的游戏中就好了。

“我们可以现在离开，去做点别的。或许 - ”

“或许我跟路易斯玩的，在这里也能玩得起来，如果顺利的话。” 卢卡斯笑了笑，然后朝马茨眨眼。

马茨疑惑的歪着脑袋。

卢卡斯没有回答他，而是潜入水下 - 然后突然在马茨身边冒出来。马茨还没明白过来是怎么回事，卢卡斯已经用双手举起他，下一刻，马茨就被高高的抛向空中，然后砸进水里。

马茨冲回水面上，咳嗽不停。下一刻曼努就把他揽过来，对着卢卡斯吼，他脑子里到底在想什么，就这样把马茨到处乱扔。

马茨更喜欢能得到一个提前的警告 - 毕竟他以前没有试过潜水 - 但是实际上这也没有曼努说的那样糟糕。相反，如果他对自己诚实的话，被抛上去的这一下还真的挺好玩。这让他想起了以前在泳池里他的父亲也喜欢这样把他抛到空中 - 而当他和尤纳斯长大了不能再这样玩的时候，真是好失落。

曼努还在对着卢卡斯喋喋不休，说他应该好好的考虑一下马茨的情况。马茨觉得，曼努真的有点夸张了。毕竟他不是小孩子，而是一个成年…汪。艹。不管怎么说吧，他已经足够年长来为自己做决定，自己想做什么，不想做什么。

他从曼努的手臂中钻出来，碰碰他的下颚，直到曼努的絮叨终于止息下来。

然后他用爪子敲了两下曼努的胳膊。

“什么事？” 曼努询问的看着他。

马茨用鼻头指着水面的方向，然后又用爪子敲了两下。

“我觉得，他是想让你抛他一下。” 一脸挑衅似的笑容的卢卡斯指出。

曼努惊讶的低头看马茨。“真的？”

马茨点头，鼻头指着泳池中央，迫不及待。

曼努小心的举起他，然后相当战战兢兢的把他抛到自己身边的水里。

接下来巴斯蒂来抛马茨，看得出来他干这事的时候用的力气就大了许多。

然后就是这样了，曼努，卢卡斯还有巴斯蒂好好的玩了一会扔狗狗。而在马茨看来，还是卢卡斯的技术最好。

++

巴斯蒂和卢卡斯用胳膊支撑着挂在泳池边。在他们前面放着三个半满的杯子，里面是自制的柠檬水，是施特龙贝格应每日大量的请求而新鲜制作的。【施特龙贝格(Stromberg)是DFB大厨，在DFB官网上还有他教做菜的视频，口水~~~】卢卡斯好心的为马茨搞了一个汤碗盛柠檬水，在曼努也许还在傻乎乎的想狗狗可不可以喝这种东西的时候，马茨已经瞬间就喝光了。

马茨又回到泳池中，多少有些徒劳的试图把丢在一边的皮球捞回来。每一次他成功的把这个闹心玩意儿用两只爪子抱住的时候，不到两秒钟，皮球就从他这里滑到一边了。

总是这样。曼努在旁边愉快的看了一会，然后为他够到了皮球。

“你们听到了最新的犬变理论了吗？” 巴斯蒂在上面喊。

马茨支起耳朵，也不管皮球不皮球了，他向着巴斯蒂的方向拍打着游过去。

“没听过，快讲！” 曼努好奇的回答，跟上了马茨。

“现在就别吊他们的胃口了。” 卢卡斯笑得露出牙齿。

巴斯蒂瞧了一眼马茨。“米洛想出来的主意，据说是你只需亲对一个人。”

马茨震惊之下忘记拍水，他不由得沉了下去，立刻吞了一口氯水，然后他的脑袋才清醒过来，继续开始拍水。慢慢的他都习惯了这种氯味了。

“…你知道的，就像童话里那样。你只需找到一个公主”，卢卡斯补充。

“在营地一定有一些自愿帮忙的女孩子。”

卢卡斯笑得露出牙齿。“是的，如果你用你大大的puppy eyes天真无邪的看着她们，一定有人会亲你的。”

“我们还可以给他准备一套青蛙装”，巴斯蒂故作沉思状。

“好了好了。我们懂你们的意思了。” 曼努恼火的说。

“不要这样扫兴嘛！或许马茨很高兴亲遍全营地呢”，卢卡斯微笑的呛声。

“那他就从你开始亲，对吧？” 曼努愉快的问。

“马茨？” 卢卡斯意味深长的抖动着眉毛。

马茨翻了个白眼，无视这些毫无营养的对话。他的思绪出于可理解的原因飘到了那次夜晚对曼努失败的亲吻。

大概他必须再试一次？这次不管乐不乐意，都要等到曼努清醒的时候了。

虽然，马茨一直寄希望于另一个理论上，即清早的时刻只是一个不走运的时间点，变回人形或许还要在晚上睡着时才会发生。

除此之外他在今早触碰了曼努的嘴唇之后，与其说是睡着，不如说是打了个盹。他太过兴奋了。他只要一打瞌睡，三秒钟之后就会惊醒，然后仔细看看他是不是还长着爪子。

那么或许...明天一早一切就会看起来不同了。

如果不是这样，或许比埃尔霍夫会找到其他的什么人也正经历着相同的事情？但马茨还是暗自希望医生们会找到一个解决方案 - 这可比眼下被献出来的各种计策少了很多麻烦。

他看向一边。在他身边巴斯蒂在琢磨下一场比赛如果要点球大战的话谁来踢点球。

卢卡斯死盯着巴斯蒂的嘴唇，好像他会解释出生命的真谛一样。

马茨向边缘游，试图用爪子够到泳池边，希望能够在那里抓紧一点，这样就不用把所有的时间都用在原地拍水上。但像之前担心的那样，岸边太高了，马茨的爪子总是往下滑。

曼努把这一切都看在眼里，然后他走近把马茨从水里捞出来，抱在手上。马茨觉得曼努这样感人的照顾他真的很好，但他也不是总是要被抱着的小孩子。  
卢卡斯凑过来，把两个塑料气垫中的一个推到身前，这是克里斯和尤里安在村子里买的。另外一个廉价的气垫在第一天就在沙滩上报废了；从那以后他们大多数时间都是单独在泳池里游泳【这俩不会游泳的笨蛋…】

“看”，卢卡斯指了一下这个气垫。“把他放在这上面吧。”

“马茨？”

马茨点头，然后很快的被小心的放在气垫上。在气垫上他先舒服的伸了个懒腰，然后把脑袋搁在爪子上。谁能想到，只是被扔来扔去也会让人这么累呢。

慢慢的，在曼努和巴斯蒂谈论网球的背景声音中，马茨睡过去了。

++

“…你们打蛋糕大战了吗？”

曼努的声音慢慢的渗入马茨的意识，将他带回现实中。

“我们的调虎离山行动？没有人告诉你吗？” 巴斯蒂难以置信的问。

“没有说太多。罗恩曾告诉我，实际上蛋糕是主角…”

巴斯蒂大笑。“别担心，我们没太过火。当尤吉正想离开酒店的时候，卢卡斯拿着盛着一块百露华蛋糕的盘子冲着他跑过去，然后镇静的和他谈论不久要去科隆支持自己的基金会。在说完的时候，他故意把盘子撞在尤吉的肩膀上，让蛋糕正中目标落在他的西裤上。”

卢卡斯大笑起来。“尤吉的表情简直太酸爽！他意识到又要去换一次衣服了。”

马茨微笑【怎么笑的？】。他好想亲眼看到这一幕。

“哦神呐，你们有没有破坏教练组的统一着装颜色呀？” 曼努问。

巴斯蒂大笑起来。“我相信尤吉每种颜色都有同样的三套衣服。”

“OK，尤吉的动身被推迟了。那么其他人呢？”

“埃里克和本尼负责搞定比埃尔霍夫。” 巴斯蒂说。“本尼后来跟我讲，他其实啥也不用做。埃里克只是朝他笑了一下，拿出他的手机，要给比埃尔霍夫一些使用推特的贴士。很明显他明白，这样他就打开了潘多拉魔盒，推特啊，非死不可啊，ins啊，自拍啊，这些巴拉巴拉的一堆他都得听着了 - 全都是琐碎又没用的玩意。”

曼努开始大笑。“是的，马里奥和杰罗姆一定也忍耐他很久了。”

“本尼当然也烦得不行了，因为一个如此忙于市场推广的人竟然对社交网络一窍不通。”

卢卡斯咕哝着说：“尤吉也没啥兴趣。说不定最后他们会对我们下禁令呢。”

巴斯蒂叹气。“在拜仁，我们两年前也差点就被禁了。现在呢，发推发得不勤还不行呢。当然，只能发正面的东西，最好是没啥意义的琐事。”

“快别说了，现在这搞得跟受刑似的，就跟那些死蠢的采访一样。” 曼努喃喃自语。

“都一样”，巴斯蒂继续说。“最后，埃里克和奥利弗大谈特谈现时流行的足球tag。真搞不懂，为什么比埃尔霍夫突然对这些感兴趣。”

“那么汉斯呢？”

卢卡斯吃吃的笑。“这个才好玩呢。马里奥让马可打个电话过来，挤点眼泪，就说他多希望在巴西什么的。”

“等一下，马里奥把这件事给马可讲了，而没有先问一下马茨？” 曼努听起来略被吓住了。

“瞎说，马里奥告诉他来玩个恶作剧。想想这也不完全是撒谎。马可问汉斯为什么都没跟他联系过，问得汉斯直冒汗。” 卢卡斯笑。“然后良心不安的汉斯就一直抱着电话聊，完全忘记时间了。”

当卢卡斯讲述这些的时候，马茨能观察到，巴斯蒂的目光是如何的在卢卡斯裸露着的胸膛上游走，在路易斯的纹身上流连，之后滑往低处。

这样啊。

马茨想起来，两周之前的夜晚他独自在花园里漫步，在一张吊床上发现巴斯蒂和卢卡斯。注意，是两人在同一张吊床上，酣睡。巴斯蒂的脑袋搁在卢卡斯的肩膀上。

马茨羡慕的停下来看了几秒，再一次的问自己，是否这两人之间比他们一直断言的多了些什么。

但是从他在巴斯蒂的眼神中看到的渴望的表情上来判断，大概在这两人之间还有一些悬而未决的东西。

或许一个小小的往正确方向的推动就足够改变这一切了？但是这些毕竟不再那么简单 - 如果已经做了十年彼此的朋友。或许正确的时机被一次又一次的错过了。而现在，卢卡斯已成为父亲，巴斯蒂与萨拉在一起也有很多年了，想必他们认为动摇他们生活中的基石已是不可能的事情。

从谣言工厂传出来的是在巴斯蒂和萨拉之间的危机已有一段时间。而卢卡斯...马茨从来也无法理解，怎样拥有一个不与之相见的家庭。显然，卢卡斯爱他的儿子胜过一切 - 但与他的妻子异地的感情关系真的可以维系吗？马茨从未问过卢卡斯 - 这也不关他的事。他只是有自己的怀疑。

++

过了一会，曼努示意他想上床睡觉了。

马茨起身，拉出一个架势，从气垫上一跃而起跳进水里。但当他的后爪发力的时候，他听到一声响亮的’噗’，然后是漏气的声音。他的一个指甲不小心穿透了薄薄的塑料，从那个孔里吱吱的漏出气流，而气垫慢慢的但是不可阻挡的沉往深处。

艹，好丢人。

当他再次抬头看的时候，他首先就瞄到了卢卡斯脸上大大的笑容。还有曼努嘴边抽动的纹路，然后就是笑喷的巴斯蒂。

“尤里安发现是你把他的气垫弄沉的时候一定很高兴”，卢卡斯吓唬他。

马茨不安的两只爪子互相踩来踩去的扑腾，此时水面已经到了他的膝盖，而气垫正慢慢的向上折。他的队友们笑得停不下来。

他放弃气垫了，试图朝水里跳。成功的，但多少有些不优雅的，一头冲进了水里。对着自己生气的马茨高昂着头向水浅的泳池一端拍打着游过去，在那里有梯子通向池边。

当他再次站在干燥的地面上，他注意到，现在已经变得很冷了 - 或者是因为他已经全身湿透的缘故。他抖了一下，然后又抖 一下…第三下的时候他已经抖着转了一整圈，水珠往各个方向上飞。这让他感到头晕。

曼努赶过来，扔给他一条毛巾，然后尽可能的帮他擦干。

“嘿，别在意。我们再买一个气垫就行了。这种气垫连沙滩都受不了，更不用说狗狗的爪子了。”  
++

回到房间，马茨首先就冲进浴室上厕所，之后他滚进被窝，等着曼努换衣服刷牙。

他本想查看一下邮件，看看是否他的母亲或者他的弟弟回复了没有，但是iPad在写字台上，马茨可没有再次爬起来的兴趣。再说睡觉前曼努也会查他自己的邮件的。

终于，曼努只穿着短睡裤从浴室里出来，把白天穿的衣服扔到写字台前的椅子上。“说说，你觉得那个亲吻的理论会是真的吗？”

马茨尽可能的耸了一下肩膀。而他的思绪都沉淀在现在是不是他应该对曼努实话实说的时候了。终于对他说出来：如果吻真的能帮上忙的话，那么只有曼努的吻才可以…?

“我得承认这个主意跟其他的比起来没那么糟糕。但是如果我没搞错的话，这个理论有一个关键的难点。”

马茨好奇的坐了起来。曼努是什么意思呢？而曼努却不往下说了，马茨用一声汪发问，歪着脑袋。

“难道不是只有和你的一生挚爱吻了才会起作用吗？但你自己说过，现在你没有女友。退一步讲，如果你会对谁感兴趣的话，那么那个人也是在千里之外了。” 曼努叹气。“你在巴西变身而这个问题只有在德国才能解决，这真是太不走运了。”

他倚着写字台，抱着双臂。“你想起了什么人没有？” 曼努停顿了一下，询问的看着马茨。“你想不想让我们把那个人拉到这里？”

马茨摇头。曼努就站在咫尺天涯 - 如果马茨对自己诚实的话，他们共同度过的这许多天以来，对于有某个人在家中等待着马茨这件事，曼努看起来还是完全的平常心：不知道怎么的这真让人难过啊。 

“你看到了吧，这个理论没什么道理！除非，你吻谁都是完全的一样。” 曼努微笑。

马茨猛地抬头。曼努的提议不能更好了！他在床上坐好，用爪子戳戳自己的鼻头，咧嘴露出牙齿，模仿出微笑的样子。

“什么？”

马茨又用爪子戳了一下自己的嘴唇，伸出舌头晃啊晃。

“你想让我亲你？”，曼努难以置信的问 - 但幸运的是听起来还是相当的愉快。

马茨点头。希望他看起来没有显得太急吼吼的。

“别逗我了！” 曼努摇头。

与他说出的话相反，下一刻他就走近床前，对着马茨弯下腰。“在科学的名义下，还有什么不能做呢。”他笑了笑，双手捧住马茨的脑袋，快速的在他的嘴唇上啾了一下。

什么也没发生。

曼努放开他，期待的看着。

还是什么也没发生。

“呃，我得说，这次试验失败了。” 曼努耸肩。“或许你该找个更好的小白鼠？”

马茨颓废的倒在床垫上。回想起来，他也拿不准曼努是不是完全的碰到了他的嘴巴，还是碰到了他的鼻子。这一切走得太快。但是一定是一个吻！这次，甚至是来自双方之间的一个吻！  
然而，即使期望中的即可生效的方法还是没有找到，但在夜晚变回来的可能还是存在的。曼努都tmd亲他了！一定能变回来！

即使这对于曼努只是一个死蠢的玩笑。遗憾呐。

马茨的失望之情一定很明显，因为曼努突然出现在他身边，小心的抚摸着他的脑袋。“Sorry。我知道，你想要的不是这样…即使别的做法也是一样没有什么机会。”

曼努轻声叹气，把手放下去，从写字台上拿起他的iPad。然后把它放在床上，马茨的旁边。

“别想太多了。我们一定能找到解决方案的。”

为了转移注意力，马茨爬近了一些，从曼努的肩头看过去。然而看了几行字他不好意思的意识到，他在看曼努的母亲发来的电邮。想必他最好应该转开视线。

但曼努看起来并未感到受打扰。相反。他还告诉马茨，’Lena’是他的表亲，迈尔太太是邻居。那么马茨就继续好奇的浏览诺伊尔家族最新的家长里短了。他了解到，曼努的表亲突然决定吃全素，她的家人都快疯了。曼努的叔叔，骑着自行车跟汽车撞了，现在一条手臂骨折，正躺在医院里。邻居家的孩子，每隔一天就要问曼努要签名。烦人的记者，总是打电话要预约采访。还有烦人的小鸟，总是扯走家族墓地中的花。

不知道看了多久，曼努看完了他的邮件，他瞧了一眼马茨。“我觉得，你也想查查自己的邮件？”

马茨点头。

曼努为马茨打开浏览器，把平板放在他的鼻子前面。花了挺长时间的，不过马茨终于登陆进了他的邮箱。像以往一样有垃圾邮件，还有朋友发来的贺电，和一封来自尤纳斯的长信，这封信他最好不要在曼努在场的时候打开。他真不应该告诉尤纳斯他喜欢曼努。马茨能相当准确的描绘出尤纳斯从早晨的那通电话中都解读出了什么。

此外他还收到来自他的母亲的一封简短的电邮 - 还有…一封来自菲利克斯马加特的信？

尊敬的胡梅尔斯先生，

我非常高兴的听到，您以我的名字为德国国家队的吉祥物命名。我的的确确不知晓，作为教练的我对于您来说如此重要。如果您乐意，等您回到德国，我们可以找时间一起喝杯啤酒。

祝世界杯好运！（虽然我很确定运气对您来说并非必要。）

您的  
菲利克斯马加特

马茨寻求着与曼努的对视，短促的一声责备的嗷呜。

“啊，sorry！匆忙之中我想不到其他以马开头的名字了。我不知道还会引起这么多事。”

++

曼努关灯，在暗夜中睁着眼睛，直到他的双眼适应了这一点点的光线，又能够感知到影影绰绰的轮廓。

马茨像以往一样在他身边舒服的窝着。曼努轻轻的翻身，他的手在马茨温暖的毛毛里滑动。

一次又一次，多么快的习惯于不独自一人在床上睡觉啊。即使这一次不是一个可爱的女孩，而是一只毛茸茸的小东西，晚上你不小心抢了他的毯子他还会大声嗷呜。

曼努打了个哈欠。

如果几周前有人问他，要不要让一只狗狗跑到自己的床上，那么他的回答一定是不。光是一想到要在睡觉的时候周围都是狗毛，就让他够受的了。除此之外，大多数的狗狗离近了闻都没什么好味道。  
而马茨...马茨闻起来还是像…马茨。

如果他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，他的脑子就会得出结论：在他身边躺着的还是那个1.91m高、深色头发、相当倔强的后卫 - 而不是狗狗。

马茨是否意识到他的味道还是没变？或许明天应该告诉他这一点。而这样就有一个问题：为什么曼努就能知道马茨闻起来是什么味道。他知道别的队友的味道吗？

他能凭味道认出巴斯蒂安或者菲利普吗？

托马斯或者杰罗姆？

此时此刻他想不起…

...任何人的味道。

或许他们都只是...

…闻起来没有...

...马茨那样好…

++


	26. Chapter 26

第六日:::星期三:::2014.07.02:::Campo Bahia

窗前树林中的猴群的尖啸将马茨从睡梦中突然惊醒。

他强迫自己保持双眼紧闭，然后深呼吸。原则上来说他真的不想知道现在的真相。感觉上就不像是他又拥有了自己正常的身高。但这样并没有什么用 - 迟早他都要直面现实。他睁开眼睛，周围的影像闯入他的视线。

是的，它们还是这样：他的丝毫不可爱的黄毛爪子。

是变形需要的时间要长于一个晚上吗？或许整件事情就像慢慢的孵蛋一样？或者那个吻的程度不够？曼努没有碰对地方？或者因为曼努根本就不是真的有那个意思，所以就不管用？

如果真的需要一个也爱上了他的人呢？那就意味着，马茨不得不放弃曼努找别的人了。而他很少为谁动心。他真的特别的挑剔…而且更差劲的是：现在谁会爱上他呢？一只狗狗？

但也许真相其实就是整个这个亲吻理论完全说不通？毕竟根本没有证据表明这个主意比其他的会好上那么一点点。或许他如此沉溺于这个主意，只是因为一直以来曼努都在他眼前晃？

不管他从哪个方面看待这个情况，都让人郁闷极了。这还要持续多久？他怎么就摊上这种破事？他的RP是不是真的很差？

唯一在此刻能让他半开心一下的就是曼努了。或许他还可以在他的胸口窝一会，打个盹，把这个悲剧忘掉几分钟…

他翻身 - 但是身边的床已经空了。

曼努今天竟然在他之前醒来，并且从模糊的水声判断，他已经开始冲澡了。

马茨恼火的把脑袋埋进曼努的枕头里。

几分钟之后浴室的门打开了，把马茨从他忧忧愁愁的思绪中惊醒。他懒散的起身，走进浴室，去搞定他自己短暂的晨间日常 - 实际上就只是上厕所 - 可不是他自己就能刷牙或者洗头发什么的。

几天之前，他完全不能想象他竟然会怀念刷牙或者洗头这种事。事情变得好快啊。

但是自怨自艾也不能帮他改变什么。或许今天会终于出现反转。比埃尔霍夫一定会利用这一天去发现别的队里有没有非自愿的被变形影响到。如果他不再是唯一的受害人，那么情况就一定会好受一些。或许马茨今天晚上就会知道什么了。或者明天一早。

但是，如果马茨对自己诚实的话，眼下他还是把希望寄托于医生们。一个医学上的解决方案在他看起来更有可能得到 - 首先这就比咒语，魔法和真爱之吻要容易实施。运气好一点的话，沃尔法特今天早上就已经能拿到初步的结果以及由此而得出的如何把这一切变回去的主意。基因疗法或者什么的。不管是什么，这个该死的检查一定会给出结果。

他从马桶上跳下来，跑回睡房，目不斜视的跑向iPad。

‘测试’

曼努皱眉。“马茨，现在才八点半。我们不能大半夜的就去冲过去找阿穆。这么早他一定还没拿到结果呢。”

马茨烦躁的来回交叉着爪子。

曼努微笑。“是的，我也很想知道。但是 - 让我们先去沙滩上跑一圈。在早餐之后我们的第一件事就是去医生那里，我保证。”

闷闷不乐的马茨跑向门口。他们从这里出发的越早，回来的也就越早。  
++

当他们从沙滩上回来的时候，马茨径直跑向医生们的宿舍。很显然，他对曼努先去吃早饭的主意不以为然。曼努看看手表：差一刻九点。他暗自叹气，没去管马茨。如果他是马茨，想必他的耐心在这种情况下也会是有限的。

他抬起手敲门。在这个时候到底会不会有人给他们开门？

让人惊讶的是，几秒钟之后沃尔法特打开了门，第一件事就是阻止马茨的问话：“到目前只有血液的化验结果被送回来了。我们还在等DNA的测试结果，然后我们才能告知马茨我们的诊断结果。”

“那么缺失的这些分析结果什么时候会到呢？” 曼努失望的问。他曾多么迫切的希望沃尔法特会在黑暗中带来一丝光明。

“大概会在今天中午。或许在下午四五点钟。马茨，对不起，但是测试项目如此繁多结果出来的不会那么快。请多一点耐心。” 沃尔法特蹲下来，在他的脖子上揉了揉。

马茨点点头，无视医生进一步的抚摸尝试 - 他只是转过身去，很明显不开心的步伐沉重的慢慢走开了。

沃尔法特站起来，询问的目光看着曼努。

“抱歉。他整个早上都已经坐不住了。现在他还要再等半天的时间，这对他来说真的不是容易的事。” 曼努叹气。“五点半的时候我再把他带过来。”

“那就说定了。到时候见。”

曼努转身，跟着马茨往自助早餐的方向走去。

++

早晨的训练进行得与前几天一样：热身，拉伸练习，过人和战术训练单元，定位球练习，一对一。马茨要么是围着人群坐立不安，要么就在训练场边静静的坐着想心事。他的念头都在将要到来的测试结果及其诊断上，而一定不是在球队的训练上。

当训练结束的时候，巴斯蒂和卢卡斯把他扯进’截住那个足球’的游戏，马茨这才被转移了注意力。在几分钟之后，米洛和佩尔也加入进来。现在马茨在四个球员当中站着，想截住皮球可不简单。幸运的是，马茨喜欢挑战。

然而过了一会，汉斯把他们赶到更衣室的时候，这个游戏就得结束了。当马茨看着其他人换衣服的时候，慢慢的但是不可阻止的，他内心的不安宁又回来了。

为什么时间就不能走得快一点呢？

++

午餐时候，比埃尔霍夫短暂的来到他们的餐桌前，告诉他们他的关于其他可能的犬变事件的调查结果。他这么快就有了结果真是让马茨感到惊喜。奥利弗一定是拼了。

“这样开始说吧：就像你们知道的，葡萄牙和加纳两队已经离开巴西了。有传言葡萄牙已经有一名生病的球员，但是此刻不能得到更多的证实。”

比埃尔霍夫从桌前拉过一把空着的椅子坐下来。在他对面的一张椅子上坐着的马茨仔细的观察着奥利弗的表情。他看起来有点心烦，并没有多高兴。大概还是不要期待有什么好消息吧，不然这也来得太简单了。

“阿尔及利亚和阿根廷的媒体办公室放出消息，所有球员都健康。阿根廷方面，这一点可以得到证实：他们所有的球员昨天都出现在球场。阿尔及利亚至少是在对我们的那场比赛中全员都在。我们可以相信，他们也没有球员变成了一只狗狗。而巴西宣布有一个人轻微感冒…”  
马茨立刻紧张的支起耳朵听。

“...但是别抱有什么错误的希望：我亲自给丹特去了电话。他能说话，这就可以排除犬变事件了。当然这不意味着没有别的人发生这种事。你们当初也是把这件事保密了好久呢。”

“还有，美国队好像有一名成员病了：戴维斯。官方消息是肠胃感冒。这是否属实我对此无法查证，而且很遗憾此时他们已经回程了。但是…我们可以告诉约尔根实情，然后问他话。”奥利弗寻求着与马茨的对视。“当然，只有在你愿意这么做的情况下，马茨？”

作为回答，马茨激烈的摇头。如果可以面对面的话，当然值得冒这种风险。但是实际上呢？通电话还是电子邮件？他能生动的想象出，美国国家安全局监听到了，这个事件要么突然在媒体上出现，要么马茨会立刻人间蒸发。并且克林斯曼这人...马茨真的不知道要怎么把这个家伙归类。当年拜仁抛弃他的伤痛还时不时的能感觉到呢 - 即使这些事情的结果其实对马茨来说是很幸运的。比起他在拜仁的时候，在BVB他的确感觉更加舒服。

“确定？但是如果克林斯曼真的知道什么呢？不应该利用每一个机会吗？” 曼努看起来根本不能理解马茨的决定。

马茨看向曼努的方向，又摇摇头。

“我之前就担心你会拒绝。” 比埃尔霍夫大声叹气。“我还可以继续打听，或许还会打听到什么。但是，实话说，小子们，我没有太多的希望。特别是，如果真的有别的人也发生了同样的事，那么你们难道不觉得他在看到马茨在电视上的亮相之后就琢磨出来真相然后就找上我们了吗？”

奥利弗说得没错。当然是这样了！他为什么没想到呢？

马茨对打探消息所抱有的最后的希望也突然在空气中破灭了。如果有人在世界杯期间也发生了类似的事情，那么在马茨在电视上的亮相之后，他一定会上天入地也要联系到马茨。至少，如果是马茨的话，他一定会这样做。

马茨只有一步之遥就能变回去的想法也是太过美好。

希望沃尔法特今天下午可以带给他更好一些的消息。做了这么多的测试，一定会有些帮助吧？

++

“嘿，托马斯和我打算再去村子里走走。你也想一起来吗？你都快闷出病了。”

马茨懒懒的从床垫上抬起头，想了想。在村子里他能干什么呢？然而曼努也说得有道理：他真的快闷出病了。并且更加糟糕的是：他快无聊死了 - 这就是说他想得太多。以狗狗的形式生活这件事…或者说，狗生这件事。神啊，这个文字游戏真的太烂了。这都乱透了！他真的迫切的需要转移一下注意力。

他对曼努点头。

敲门声之后，托马斯的脑袋从门口钻进来。“准备好了？马茨，你也一起去桑托安德烈吗？”

“是的，我们三个一起去。”

托马斯微笑。“我早有准备，不错呢。” 他走进房间 - 手里拿着上次出行时的那个项圈，还有配套的绳子。

不，绝对不！马茨以摇头和大声的汪表示他的不解。

”马茨，你也知道尤吉是怎么说的“，托马斯安抚的说。“你只有被绳子牵着才能出去玩。直接来自教练的指示。也可以说是第二条劝（犬）诫。” 托马斯对他挤眉弄眼。

“这样就能表明，你属于我…我们，而不是巴西街头的流浪狗。”  
“这是为了你自己的安全”，托马斯带着一个没有隐藏好的奸笑插话。

在一个800人的村子里？马茨感到这两人真的反应过度了。

“来吧，你了解我们的！你会以为我们为了好玩才这样做吗？我还可以叫本尼过来，这样他就能给你戴上项圈。” 曼努对他挤眉弄眼。

马茨眯起了眼睛。这是在要挟他？

曼努叹气。“我开玩笑的！看，我们不强迫你任何事。如果你更愿意呆在这里，也OK。我给你拿新的报纸来，这样你就有东西读。没问题。”

马茨一点报纸都不能再看到了。特别是那些关于啊！多么萌的吉祥物！的文章。他摇头。

“不要？你不想要报纸？”

马茨汪一声确认。

“那么你要一起来吗？我保证绳子会特别松，不会强迫的拉着你。这就纯粹是一个装饰。而且，嘿，我们还可以顺便给尤里安买一个新的气垫？” 曼努微笑。

马茨暗自叹气。曼努当然知道的很清楚，弄坏气垫的马茨内心不安。那么他们就去买一个新的！不管怎样，下午去医生那里之前的时间会打发过去的。要是他现在就能拿到所有测试的结果就好了。

他看了一眼曼努和托马斯，烦躁的汪了一声，起身从床上跳下来。

++


	27. Chapter 27

当他们离开营地的时候，还是像以往一样经过武装警卫，然后迈步走向通往村子里的路。

马茨从自身的经验中知道这里没有太多可看的。这里的人们生活贫困，村子里的小店用两只手就能数得过来 - 没用到的手指还会剩不少呢。如果你想买什么东西，你只能过河去桑塔克鲁兹卡布莱拉。而即使那里，对德国人来说，看起来也是相当的无聊。

在桑托安德烈的一侧有一条唯一的柏油马路，马茨，曼努和托马斯此时正沿着路散步，而在这个小村子的另一侧就是沙滩。在这两者之间，桑托安德烈沿着一条长长的轮廓伸展至海岸。在其余的几条小路旁，小小的、已经部分破败的村屋彼此相连，这些小路除了碎石以外没有别的 - 更确切的说是铺沙路。

没过多久，他们就撞进一条岔路，在这里一小群小孩们踢足球消磨着时间。他们愉快的看了一会小孩们的游戏，直到其中一个小孩认出了这些外国观众，然后一个告诉下一个。之后他们就被一小圈小孩围住了，其中一半在抚摸马茨，另一半用葡萄牙语对曼努和托马斯问个不停。遗憾的是无论是曼努，托马斯还是马茨都一个字也听不懂。马茨的小学西班牙语在巴西真的帮不上什么忙，但终究这都无所谓，因为他即使能听懂也不能给他们做翻译。

过了一会，一个小女孩往托马斯手里塞了一个皮球，指着用两根棍子临时搭起来的球门。

曼努弯腰，想把马茨的绳子拴在他身边的篱笆上，但是马茨发出震耳欲聋的抱怨。最后曼努还是理解了他，把绳子放开，然后他和托马斯一起朝那个小小的球场走过去。他们踢了一小会足球，曼努和托马斯一队，小孩们一队。当然他们让小孩们赢了。

过了一会，马茨也当观众当够了，加入到他们中间，在大笑的小孩们中间追着皮球跑。不知道什么时候起，比赛的焦点已经变了，一部分小孩更喜欢追马茨而不是皮球，这迫使马茨不时的要躲到托马斯或者曼努的身后寻求保护。这么一群小孩子兴冲冲的要抓要摸 - 其实并非听起来的那样糟糕。这大概是马茨经历过的最好的一次锻炼了。

在最后，托马斯从附近转角处的小店给每个小孩买了一支雪糕，此时曼努又把马茨拴在绳子上。心满意足的他们把一群高兴的小孩留在身后，继续沿着街道溜达。

“给。” 托马斯往曼努手里塞了一支冰棍儿。

马茨渴望的看着曼努和托马斯如何撕开冰棍儿的包装纸然后张嘴咬。这两人也时常想想他好吗！他用鼻头戳曼努的小腿。

托马斯大笑。“曼努，我觉得有个人馋了。”

“我不觉得狗狗应该吃雪糕。太多糖了吧？” 曼努皱着眉问。【难道球员就能吃这么多糖吗…】

“只要你不经常喂雪糕就不是问题。我的狗狗在夏天时常还来一点呢 - 你要提前把巧克力脆皮吃掉。”

“既然你知道的这么清楚，为啥不把你的雪糕分一点呢？”

托马斯怪笑着说：“这是我的狗狗还是你的狗狗呀？”

马茨忍住没有用嗷呜宣示自己的不满。说真的，他宁愿吃曼努舔过的雪糕而不是托马斯舔过的。

曼努翻了个白眼。“呵呵。” 但接下来让马茨松了一口气的是，他开始啃雪糕上的巧克力。当只剩下香草的部分，他在马茨前面蹲下，把雪糕递给他。马茨小心的靠近，伸出舌头，小心的去舔这个冰块。即使只是一块廉价的工厂流水线上制作的香草冰淇淋，尝起来比马茨吃过的所有冰淇淋都好吃。  
他贪婪的盯着这块香草雪糕，然后一口咬下了上半块。好好吃！

“嘿，没人跟你抢！” 曼努用另外一只手摸他的脑袋。“最好慢慢的吃。谁知道狗狗的胃对太多的冷食如何反应呢？”

曼努的建议被听从了，马茨注意了自己的吃相，用稍微安逸一点的姿势吃完了剩下的雪糕。

然后他们继续散步，曼努和托马斯谈论着世界杯之后想着要去哪里度假。马茨只愿自己也有像去哪里度假这样琐碎的问题要考虑。

没过多久马茨就被绳子烦得不行了。即使曼努一路都费心把绳子牵得尽可能的松，可马茨总是一下就跑到他的活动半径的边缘 - 项圈的拉扯那种极度不舒服的感觉让他注意到自己跑到头了。

他真不清楚这条死蠢的绳子到底有什么意义。感觉就是纯粹的一种骚扰。毕竟他们不是在大城市里，他们遇到的村民有多少个都能数清楚。至于要小心汽车，这一点他自己知道。而且这里能有几辆汽车？那这一切都是为了什么鬼？

马茨不肯老老实实的散步，这让曼努一直忙着把遛狗绳从一只手换到另一只。托马斯有次差点绊在这条放得很长的绳子上 - 他和马茨谁也没注意对方是往哪里走的。当然特别有趣的还是有一次曼努要转个圈圈以免绳子缠到自己的脚上。

当马茨再次被勒得窒息 - 因为曼努站着不动没考虑到马茨的跑动 - 马茨开始咬绳子，然后又往后拉了好几次，直到曼努注意到了他。

“怎么啦？”

马茨汪。

“我觉得他想让我们再多走走？” 托马斯皱着眉问。

马茨摇头，又咬绳子，然后拉绳子。

“你想让我放开你？”

马茨点头。

“或许我们真的有点小心过度了？就放开他吧。虽然听起来有点奇怪但是 - 他已经长大了啊。” 托马斯咧嘴笑。“没有谁会偷走他。”

曼努叹气，但还是走向马茨，松开了遛狗绳。

终于，行动的自由！

他们又继续溜达，走过小小的，五颜六色的，大部分都是一层的民房。这里没有所谓的人行道。这条街道 - 如果你愿意称之为街道的话 - 以两旁低矮的石墙和木篱笆为边界，路旁是芜杂的花园。在德国常见的草坪或者修剪整洁的树篱，在此处非常的罕有。

不知什么时候，托马斯转过一个拐角把他们带到了村里唯一的一条购物街上 - 两个酒吧，一个水果蔬菜摊，一个日用杂货店，一个也摆着各种家用器具的瓷器摊，还有一个奇怪的既卖衣服也卖各种旅游纪念品宰客的混合小店 - 如果你愿意把这些称为购物的话。

他陪着曼努和托马斯来到旅游纪念品店，在这里曼努一下买了两个新的气垫。大概是防着下一次马茨又搞坏气垫。唯一让他感到高兴的是，曼努没有买两个蓝色的，而是遵照马茨的意愿买了两个黄色的。

然后马茨多少有些无聊的又沿着铺沙小路的路边走了一会，呆呆的看着小店的进进出出的生意。从他的视角看来，没有太多可看的，因为展示的货物都在积了灰的橱窗后面。只有摆在外面的自制的货架才勉强可以让马茨看清楚。遗憾呐，他眼下也用不了这些瓷器，T恤或者游泳脚蹼。

现在几点了？在马茨进行着他的探索之旅的时候，沃尔法特是不是已经拿到结果了？

突然，一条浅棕色的大狗从一条无人的岔道走到他面前 - 或许是斗牛犬和马士提夫犬的混血？马茨像钉在地上一样一动不动。这个动物比他高了肯定有30厘米，至少比他重二十公斤。它的毛乱糟糟的，它的皮上结疤，除此之外，它没有戴项圈。【完蛋了……】

当这条大狗注意到了他，它停住，耳朵支起，死盯着马茨。它闻气味，大概是闻到什么不太对，因为它开始对着马茨呲牙，并且发出低低的呜声。

马茨不可避免的后退一步，朝周围看，寻找着曼努和托马斯，他们还在周围几米的橱窗前站着，饶有兴趣的交谈着。他们谁都没有往马茨的方向的看。

大狗还在吼他，不仅如此，它还慢慢的靠近了。糟了。马茨又向他的队友那边张望，他们还没有意识到这边发生了什么。他大声的汪了一声，以引起他们的主意 - 但这大概是个错误的主意，因为大狗以为是在朝自己叫，于是开始震耳欲聋的对着叫。

马茨又后退两步，但是这没有什么用，因为下一刻，大狗向前冲过来，把他撞倒在地。马茨不知道自己发生了什么。他还听到远处曼努的大吼，但更多的是响亮的犬吠…以及他突然仰面朝天倒在地上、犬牙扎入他身体的一侧的事实。

然后有人 - 是托马斯 - 大吼着猛的把这只大狗推到一边，疼痛终于止住了。

当马茨再次抬起头来，曼努正弯腰对着他。“马茨！哦我的上帝！你还好吗？它咬了你？”

马茨想站起来，但当他开始起身的时候，身体一侧被那条大狗咬到的地方感觉到拉扯的痛感。他疼得咧嘴。他举起爪子，小心的抚摸着那个地方。他唯一感觉到的只有他的皮毛。没有血。

“马茨？” 曼努小心的把他的爪子移开，仔细检查着那一块。当曼努在他短短的毛中来回扒拉着看的时候，手上太大力，马茨抖了一下。“Sorry！好消息是，就我所看到的，你的皮肤没有受伤。这样希望只是一个瘀伤。但是我不是医生 - 或许你会有什么内伤？”

马茨小心的动了动腿，然后是他的上身。对，很疼，但是现在不再像开始时疼得那么厉害了。他在足球上肯定受过比这更疼的伤。而在这里最糟糕的事不如说是那条大狗对他的惊吓。

托马斯也回到他身边。“我把狗赶跑了。马茨怎么样了？” 他蹲下来，询问的看着曼努，而曼努此时正抚摸着马茨的脑袋。

“很幸运他没有流血。然而我们还是应该带他去看一下兽医。”

什么？绝对不要！马茨激烈的摇头。然后他突然转向一侧，想要四只爪子着地 - 即使曼努还在试图扶住他 - 他站了起来。很疼，但还能忍受。

“马茨，只是为了保险起见好吗？你刚被一条流浪狗袭击了。谁知道会沾上什么？” 曼努起身，托马斯也站了起来。

“曼努，先冷静一下！” 托马斯捡起装着气垫的袋子，之前曼努在惊吓中掉在地上了。“即使我们把他带去看兽医，他们又能对他做什么呢？如果他们想给马茨注射什么东西呢？破伤风疫苗什么的？我们根本不知道他的身体对此会有什么反应。这可比被狗咬了危险得多！”

马茨赞同地汪。

“你们说得有道理。然而我觉得这样马茨就至少要去看一次我们的医生。”

马茨犹豫的点头。至少他们不会做马茨不愿意的事情。希望是这样吧。曼努一定要在场了。

“那就回营地吧”，曼努做了决定，然后去抓马茨，马茨还来不及发出什么声音，就被他抱起来了。

马茨相当的不高兴。他还能tmd自己走！他用嗷呜对曼努表示，对他这样对待自己不赞同。但曼努只是迈着坚定的步伐原路返回。

“嘘。我把你带回家，直接去沃尔法特那里。”

怎么这样子！马茨开始大声汪，但被曼努无视了。托马斯在一边皱着眉走着。“曼努，如果他不想这么做就别这样做了…放他下来吧。”  
“但如果他有内伤不能劳累呢？这对于一个小狗来说是相当大的一个伤。万一…我永远都不会原谅自己的…”

“放轻松点啊。第一马茨不是小狗，第二马茨是成年… ，第三，你这样用胳膊抱着他会不会比他自己走更让他疼呢？”

“马茨你说呢？”

他用爪子轻轻的敲打曼努的手臂，示意他想下来。真的并不是因为曼努把他弄疼了，而是这整件事 - 即使排除曼努像抱一个无助的小孩子那样抱着他 - 也已经够难堪的了。

曼努大声哀叹，然后还是把他 - 显然非常不情愿的 - 放回到地上。

++


	28. Chapter 28

回到营地，曼努催促着马茨第一件事就要要去医生那里看一下。马茨真的觉得曼努反应过度了，然而还是很快的同意不管怎样他会去沃尔法特那里。虽然他只是希望，现在他们终于拿到了测试结果。此时托马斯被打发去曼努的房间拿来iPad。

马茨还没有在诊室里走上两步，曼努就开始唠唠叨叨了：“另外的一只狗攻击了马茨！它把他撞倒在地，咬了他…”

施密特从他的写字台上抬起头来，瞧了瞧马茨。“有任何严重受伤的症状吗？流血了吗？失去意识了吗？”

马茨摇头。

施密特拿起电话。“蒂姆？马茨来了。看起来他被另外一只狗攻击了。你对阿穆讲一下吧？…谢谢！” 他站起来。“其他人两分钟就到。”

门开了，托马斯把平板塞在曼努手里，快速的朝这些人看了一眼，然后又消失了。

“曼努埃尔，请您把马茨放在这张躺椅上好吗？”

曼努先放下平板，然后小心的把马茨举起来。

迈尔和沃尔法特走进房间，对马茨和曼努打招呼。

“是一只很大的流浪狗。托马斯和我把它赶走了，但是很遗憾太晚了。他已经咬住了马茨…就在这里，腰上。这都是我的错。我不应该把绳子放开。”

马茨汪，摇头，希望曼努能明白他。曼努完全没有必要感到自责，毕竟马茨只是自己跑远了一点 - 并且没有考虑后果。

施密特看起来也是有类似的想法。“曼努埃尔，请您冷静一下。第一眼看上去马茨的情况不错。这是在哪里发生的？”

“在村子里，大概十五，二十分钟之前？我们即刻就返回了。我本想抱着他过来，但是他拒绝在我的胳膊中呆着。”

施密特走进躺椅，用手轻轻的在马茨的髋骨处滑着，然后小心的分开短毛，以便瞧一瞧下面的皮肤。马茨也试图想看到什么，但是施密特的手挡住了他的视线。

“我没发现有创口。只有瘀伤的迹象。”

他走到侧面，这样沃尔法特和迈尔也能看一下马茨。下一步，沃尔法特请马茨站起来，然后用手摸马茨的髋骨处还有下面的腿。马茨感觉一切都还正常。然后沃尔法特在他被咬的地方压了一下。

因为疼痛，马茨不受控制的抖成一团。

“疼？”

马茨点头。

“有多疼？从一到十。”

马茨汪了三声。这的确是很不愉快的感觉，但是相比其他的伤，几乎可以不用在意了。

“在我看来只是瘀伤，两三天就会消失了。没有什么要担心的，曼努埃尔”，沃尔法特给出安抚的评论。

“您不用给他照一下X光吗？如果他有什么内伤呢？” 曼努发问，看起来还是在紧张。  
“如果真是那种情况，那么这次被攻击的后果就一定会通过更多的外伤显示出来。他只是被咬了吧？还有别的事发生吗，马茨？”

马茨摇头。

“在这种情况下，此刻我会不采用进一步的X光检查的。我们不应该让马茨的身体接受不必要的射线 - 在昨天我们进行的检查就已经有一些辐射了。” 施密特和迈尔也赞同地点头。

“马茨，如果您有任何在瘀伤处感到的不适，请您来我们这里。然后我们当然就会进行进一步的彻底检查。”

“那么狂犬病呢？或者其他犬类能携带的病毒？” 曼努简直就不能放松下来。这真的很暖心，但是马茨现在绝对更想进行下一步的、更重要的日程安排：该死的测试结果。

而迈尔却在继续说：“曼努埃尔，我们没诊断出任何皮肤受损。相应的，马茨感染上什么的可能性就微乎其微。谨慎起见，他应该洗澡，用肥皂洗一下…并且…” 迈尔瞧着马茨，嘴角带着笑。“您应该考虑一下，是否您要给他用一下犬用杀螨剂。只是一种谨慎措施。与流浪狗的接触，总是可能会沾到什么东西。”

马茨否决。不，在绝对必要之前不要。他之前在可可那里就看到，这些东西的毒性有多大。

“那么我们能做的就是这些了。曼努，您可以把马茨放到地上了。”

“就这些了吗？”

“是的，除非马茨想要止疼药？但是我们目前真的不清楚，马茨的身体对此会如何反应，所以我会不推荐这样做。据我对马茨的了解，他也对此没有兴趣。对吗？” 施密特问。

马茨确认。才不要为了一个可笑的瘀伤就吃止疼药。

沃尔法特走到写字台前，拿起一份桌上的文件。“趁你们还在这里…我们做的测试大部分的结果在一个半小时之前收到了…”

马茨抬头。终于！

但是不管是沃尔法特的，还是迈尔和施密特的肢体语言都从关切变成了紧张。而且他们的表情也透露出没有什么好消息，马茨希望得到快速解决方案的希望立刻消失了。

还是和以往一样随时准备助一臂之力的曼努把iPad放在马茨脚前，以防万一他想和医生谈话。

“在我们开始之前，诺伊尔先生应离开房间，还是他可以了解到我们的测试的初步结果呢？”，沃尔法特问。

马茨点头。如果这个结果真的有什么，那么仅仅是曼努的在场就可以让他平静一点。

“呃…意思是，他应该留在这里？”

马茨再次点头。

“OK…” 沃尔法特开始了，“长话短说，我们现在还是和之前一样困惑。”

马茨歪脑袋。拜托，这是什么意思？

“DNA测试在两个小时之前返回结果，只有人类的DNA。准确的说，与之前我们从您的牙刷上取得的DNA是一致的。”

马茨惊讶的环顾周围的人。  
“但这根本不可能吧？” 曼努激烈的脱口而出。

迈尔耸肩。“我们起先是认为出错了。有时在实验室测试中样本会混淆。但是唾液的测试也给出了人类唾液的结果 - 毛发测试也是同样的结果。”

沃尔法特继续说：“从医学的观点，您是一个完全健康的二十岁中段的人类。即使我们能用与之相反的说法说服所有人。”

马茨真的不知道他应该对此如何反应。这意味着什么？他根本不是狗 - 然而不知道怎么回事他又是狗？

哦上帝！他是薛定谔的狗！

一声歇斯底里的笑声从他嘴里喷出来，但是听起来更像是打嗝。

“马茨，你还好吗？” 曼努关切的对着他弯下腰，摸他的脑袋。

对此他应该说什么呢？他往曼努的手中拱了拱，短暂的闭上眼睛。

迈尔轻轻咳嗽了一下。“然而这是一个非常神奇的情况，我们很想再做进一步的测试。”

“但是今天就不要做了，您大概也看到了，现在不是好的时机。”曼努听起来心烦。

“还是有希望我们能撞到什么，然后距离一个解释更靠近一些”，施密特安抚的说。

马茨深呼吸，从曼努的手中挣脱，开始在iPad上舔。

‘测试？’

“我们全面的讨论过，不管怎样，我们都想再做一次负荷心电图。我们此时已经找到了合适的设备。除此之外，做一个全面的过敏测试也是有道理的。” 沃尔法特解释。

“您真的认为，这是一种过敏反应吗？” 曼努难以置信的问。

“不，但是或许是一种和过敏的交互作用。对我们来说，目前的这种状况是全新的 - 相应的，就不存在正确的还是错误的步骤。我们只能把可能的因素一个一个的排除掉。”

“更进一步说，我们想彻底检查视觉，听觉和嗅觉，以便确认是否有正常范围以外的东西存在。” 迈尔继续说。

马茨已经知道这些检查的结果了。一切还是和以前一样，与DNA吻合。

“我们还想，只要马茨许可，再做一下IQ测试…”

马茨抬头。太好了，什么都不放过呀。

“…还有进一步的，如果可能的话，与马茨的家人的对话。”

马茨激烈的摇头。绝对不能让他的家人知道。

“马茨”，沃尔法特在他面前蹲下。“我们还想咨询一名兽医。在狗狗这方面我们根本没有足够的专业知识。您不必立刻就做决定。等明天一觉醒来您再考虑吧，让我们知道您的决定是什么。”

他早就料到这个话题迟早会出现。然而这个想法让他感觉不适。兽医能做什么呢？给他开点驱虫药？另一方面：如果人类的医生都不能了解到更多了，那么留给他的还能有什么呢？

马茨又来到iPad前。

'VLLT'

“这是什么意思？” 施密特问。

“也许（vielleicht）”，曼努说。“您自己也可以看到，马茨需要把这些事情先放一放。对于您来说也是如此？”

所有人都点头。

“好，那么我们明天再交流。”

在回宿舍的路上一路无话。曼努显然也和马茨一样被测试结果震惊了。

马茨根本不确定要如何解释这个结果。他的DNA是人类的，但是他的身体不是。从中他应当得出什么结论呢？群体幻觉？这个狗狗的身体形态只是一个幻觉？一个视觉幻术？但是从与外界各种存在的互动中得出的结论是他的身体彻头彻尾是真实的。

他的生命是独一的悖论。

++


	29. Chapter 29

【可能会有让人感到不适的词出现（翻译工写成英文了，好机智……）在第一个段落的结尾：++ 之后就不会再出现了】

一回到他们的寝室曼努就把马茨赶去洗澡。然后他脱衣服，直脱到只剩一条短裤，跟着马茨进了淋浴间。

当他在身后走进来的时候，马茨被吓到了，他抬头看着曼努。认真的？曼努想和他一起洗澡？

“怎么了？你想自己给自己抹洗发水吗？会很难的。” 曼努微笑。

曼努说是，那就是了。马茨短暂的喘了口气，然后往角落挤，给曼努让出更多的地方。

曼努打开淋浴，热水浇在他和马茨身上，此时马茨感觉，曼努对马茨的私人空间有时不是特别在意，这一点或许还挺好的。

不然什么时候才会有机会，在近的不能再近的距离上观察到一个半裸的湿身的曼努埃尔诺伊尔呢？在球队更衣室中冲澡的时候，太长时间的注目某个人是相当让人不悦的。毕竟这会产生误解。但是此时此地，他可以让目光到处乱窜，想怎么看就怎么看。可以注目于从曼努的鼻尖落到他的胸膛的水滴，接着又滑向他平坦的腹部，然后渗进曼努的短裤…在湿透的衣物下，曼努的小鸟清晰可见。

而这一切都近在眼前。为什么马茨没有早一点要求曼努给他洗澡呢？洗太多澡对狗毛不好，但是这也是值得的。除此之外，他们也刚确定了马茨并没有狗毛 - 这都是他自己的头发，本来就应该经常洗！【尼玛…太玄幻了】

曼努把淋浴头转向一边，这样水就不再会直接落到马茨的脸上。然后他往手上倒了点香波，弯下腰，用手摸了一下马茨的背，然后开始把香波揉进去。他从脖子那块开始，然后沿着马茨的背又摸，又揉，又转。

马茨在这样的对待下完全放松下来了。他闭上了眼睛，集中注意力去感受曼努的手在他的身体上漫游。真的，他们为什么之前没做过这个呢？马茨想，从现在起他每天都要求洗澡。

曼努愉快的哼了一声。“”你是享受彻底了，对吗？”

马茨睁开眼睛，寻求与曼努的对视，快速的点头，然后张开嘴巴伸舌头。然后他用鼻子碰碰曼努的手，要他继续。

曼努笑着摇头，然后蹲下给马茨的后面两条腿打上肥皂。下一刻，曼努的手又回到马茨的背上，然后是胸口，再往下，前面两条腿。

当曼努的手指在他的皮毛中穿梭，然后小心的把他翻过来，揉他的肚皮的时候，他的眼皮又开始打架。曼努的按摩技术真的不容小觑 - 马茨 - 字面意义上的 - 在曼努手里四肢伸展。

直到他意识到，他喜欢这一切也许喜欢得过头了。艹!

他闪电般的翻身跳起来。希望曼努什么也没注意到。

“马茨，你还好吧？” 曼努担心的问，站了起来。

马茨匆忙的点头，抖了抖，把水抖掉 - 但不是特别成功 - 然后急切的用爪子拍淋浴间的门，示意曼努他应该把门打开。此时他强迫自己去想一些不愉快的东西。

…dead fish, rotten fruit, crushed spider…

只要不去想曼努...为什么曼努不把这扇该死的门打开？他又对着玻璃门撞了好几下。

“OK，OK！你到底怎么了？” 曼努把门推开，马茨冲出淋浴间，但一下就滑倒了，因为他用两条后腿瞪着淋浴间的墙壁发力，但是湿湿的爪子在浴室瓷砖上找不到正确的支撑。

当他再次恢复平衡的时候，他尴尬的看着曼努，后者正皱着眉盯着他，此时水还拍打在他的身上，长长的水流从他的脸上落下。

漫长的几秒钟过去了。

曼努大声叹气，转身关上了水龙头。水声突然停止了，一种略显压抑的安静降临了。

马茨的目光在曼努宽阔的肩膀上乱窜，观赏着背部肌肉线条的走向，湿漉漉的、闪着水光的皮肤，曼努的屁股，被湿透的短裤紧紧的包着...啊啊啊！

…cockroach, curdled milk, vomit on the pavement…

曼努转过身来，捋捋前额上湿漉漉的头发，从淋浴间走出来，一个大步从他身上迈过去了。然后他拿来一条大毛巾，在马茨身边蹲下，开始小心的把他擦干。

…moth in the muesli tin, louse, intestine…

马茨又忍受了一会擦毛的动作 - 不然他的意图一定会太过明显了 - 然后趁着第一个抓到的机会就逃回睡房跳上床。

以后的十分钟他就呆在这里哪也不去。

而曼努在浴室里正好没有合适的衣服，于是用一条白色的毛巾松松垮垮的挂在胯上紧跟着马茨走进房间 - 这真的没有让他感到舒服多少。

…ulcerous wound, hair in the food, maggot…

\+ +

在晚餐桌前曼努和他的队友分享DNA化验的结果。他们的反应不一。

“或许你根本不是狗狗，而是马茨胡梅尔斯？”，梅苏特不动声色的问马茨。

哄堂大笑 - 除了曼努，他不能听到更多的’我根本不是你的女友，而是曼努埃尔诺伊尔’这样的笑话了。现在玩笑都开到马茨头上了。他真的应该马上跟他的经济人好好谈一下，他不要只因为给的钱多就什么烂广告都接。

遗憾的是，对于DNA测试结果意味着什么这一桌人没有任何真正有意义的想法。他们的提议从魔法到群体幻觉，再到一直都很荒唐的主意比如“虚拟宇宙和Matrix中的一次干扰”，“或许我们都像盗梦空间中那样做同样的梦” 还有 “如果是一种只改变马茨外表的科技呢？就像罗慕兰的隐形装置，或者美国队长2中的面具？”

最后曼努真的不知道埃里克到底在说什么。瞧了一眼马茨，他在他的右后方无聊的舔着盘子里的食物。这让曼努觉得，马茨对此也是不以为然。

梅苏特抬头。“或许这是马茨家族中的一个诅咒？或者他有Dog Who家族的血统，而没有人对他说过实情？他的家人对此秘而不宣？他们有说过什么吗？”

曼努摇头。“没，他们什么也不知道。目前马茨不想把他们卷进来。”

曼努若有所思的在盘子里戳来戳去。目前为止他不觉得马茨和他父母的关系很差。至少他没有提及这方面。但是曼努往这方面仔细想想，他们还真的没有过多的谈论起家庭。可能曼努搞错了 - 他只是把自己同父母良好的关系自动投射在马茨那里。他低头看看马茨。

马茨已经不再吃东西了，而是专注的盯着桌子。当他注意到曼努的目光，他朝他跳起来，用鼻头指着桌子。曼努叹气，把他抱进怀里。

“马茨，这话对吗？你是不是有可能来自Dog Who家族？”，萨米微笑着问。  
马茨犹豫的摇头，然后做了一个从远处看像是耸肩的动作。

“即使是对的，知道了这个，拜托，能怎么帮到他呢？”，佩尔略显烦恼的说。

“嗯，那么这样我们就至少知道，变形的原因在于马茨，外界的影响就可以排除了。” 萨米指出。“至少，Dog Who的理论可以解释，为什么他的DNA还是和以前一样 - 如果你假设一下，作为Dog Who还是可以拥有人类的DNA。”

佩尔放下叉子，询问的看着梅苏特。“OK，我们再来假设你是对的。那么为什么他偏偏在此时此地变成了狗狗？”

梅苏特耸肩。“不知道。倒霉？RP？偶然？也许马茨可以回答。”

曼努怀里的狗狗摇头。

“或许这就像青春期来临，魔法现形？那么什么时候会结束呢？” 尤里安添加了自己的看法。

“你大概哈利波特看多了。” 埃里克微笑，玩闹的在尤里安肩上捶了一下。

“哦，说这话的人刚刚不停的讲星际迷航和漫威讲了五分钟呢。” 尤里安捶回去。“此外，在哈利波特里面有一生下来就会魔法的。”

“哦我的神，你真的看那几本书看多了！”

“弟兄们！拜托了！这些你们以后再理论，好吗？” 萨米的声音中回荡着少少的烦躁。

梅苏特从杯子里喝了一口，然后谨慎的发问：“如果是在他的潜意识当中不想再踢球了呢？或许…或许只是压力太大了？然后这一切只是一种保护机制？” 他抱歉的看着马茨。

这引起了一声高八度的恼怒的汪。曼努一边对梅苏特轻轻摇头示意他最好不要把这些话说出来，一边安抚的摸着马茨的背。

“或许只有当他真的有足够强烈的愿望的时候，他才会变回来？” 杰罗姆问。

马茨气得呼呼的。

曼努从桌上看过去，对着杰罗姆。“现在消停一下好吗！他当然愿意变回去。马茨想跑上球场拼搏奋斗的心情和在场的每一位都一样强烈。”

“曼努，冷静一下”，萨米安抚的说。“或许只是马茨想得还不够狠？或者他在变回去这方面集中心思的时间还不够长？我们知道什么呢？或许在他的潜意识中他真的不想再踢了。让我们实话实说 - 此时此地对于一个球员的压力真的不是可以低估的。”

随之而来的是令人清醒的安静。

萨米叹气。“但是，也许我们在这说的都是假设而已。”

“那么也许你们可以把假设出来的锅自己留着吧？”，曼努碎碎念。

“曼努埃尔，让马茨自己决定从这些谈话里得出什么结论吧。毕竟只有他自己知道哪些适用于他哪些不适用。并且我的看法是马茨更愿意听到能帮助他的逆耳忠言，而不是我们总是都戴着天鹅绒手套抚摸他而他却永远都变不回去了。” 

马茨看向萨米的眼睛，然后慢慢的点点头。然后他起身，从曼努的怀里跳出来走开了。

在他身后曼努担心的皱着眉看着他。

++

【’我根本不是你的女友，而是曼努埃尔诺伊尔’ 这个广告（复习一下）在：www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcWeE3ULhX4】


	30. Chapter 30

饭后马茨躺在沙发上自己的那一块地盘上，眼睛瞪着虚空。

萨米说的有道理吗？之前的压力太大了而变形只是一种保护机制，这样一来就不必再踢球？

但是马茨想踢球。比其他所有人都想。是的，压力是很大。但是压力总是很大，一直都有压力。并且如果马茨对自己诚实的话，他活着就是为了这种挑战。他有能力顶住压力做好他的工作，不管他在比赛前感到多么紧张 - 他一直以来都为此感到自豪。只要一走上球场，种种怯场的心理就都无影踪了。

但也许他的内心深处看起来不是这样？如果以上这些都是他说服自己相信的呢？但他一直都确信，不是这种可能。难道从一开始他就搞错了吗？自己真的有可能是这么差劲？

那么梅苏特的理论呢？他来自一个Dog Who的家族，马茨从自己的角度看觉得这太荒唐了。如果是这样的话，他的父母一定会告诉他的。没有人会把这样的事情对自己的小孩保密的，对吧？他们一定会慢慢的轻柔的让他做好准备之后再告诉他。对于尤纳斯也是。

除非，有一个很好的理由，他们对马茨保密？

但是马茨插上想象的翅膀也想不出这会是一个什么理由。此外，即使是关于不那么愉快的事情，他的父母也都一直对他很坦诚。【能想象出都有什么不愉快的事情…T T】除非...马茨对他的变形能力的发现是在计划之外的，发生得太早了？或许他的父母认为他们还有足够的时间，在平和当中使他逐渐的准备好？

或许他终于应该和他的母亲联系把这整个狗狗的故事都说给她听？另一方面，如果他的父母从一开始就知道而什么都没有和他说，他不确定自己能不能原谅他们这一点。这种想法极其让人不安。如果他不想听到答案，或许他最好应当根本就不发问。

附近庭院中托马斯的大笑把他从自己的思绪中惊醒。像大部分的晚上一样，他在和曼努以及菲利普一起在灯光下打一圈Schafkopf。他们很快就找到了巴斯蒂作为马茨的替代者。曼努之前问过马茨，他是不是想和他们一起玩 - 但是他真的没有什么兴致。毕竟Schafkopf比Uno纸牌要复杂得多。所以只能是曼努玩牌而马茨坐在他身边看 - 几乎像过去几天来的各种事情一样。难以相信，没有手没有一个过得去的交流方式，你会受到多少束缚。

这只是第六天。实际上没有太长的时间跨度。然而马茨大部分时候都感到 - 字面意义上的 - 无聊成狗了。这怎么就停不下来呢？

而且，还有对法国的比赛不可阻挡的逼近了。又一场没有马茨的比赛。而这次想必他不会再次在场边坐着了 - 他不能再让勒夫发火了。他从来没想到，FIFA会把一只狗狗的出现当成是一次暴动来调查。他一点也不想知道，DFB为了他这次小小的、不被允许的旅程要赔多少钱。如果全队因为他而被赶出了世界杯…他一点都不愿再想下去。为什么此时一切都那么难受那么离谱？他到底做了什么鬼，要承受这种破事？

他把脑袋转到一边，观察埃里克，克里斯，尤里安和马蒂亚斯在电视前坐着，在PlayStation上鏖战使命召唤2。他是多么想加入他们，在接下来的一两个小时里把眼前的现实抛在脑后。

他思考了一下是否应该看点报纸，但是不知怎的他打不起精神站起来。在过去的几天他已经看够了。此外，报纸上全是世界杯的报道，这只能让他郁闷。

他变成狗狗已经有见鬼的六天那么长了 - 而在眼前还没有任何解决方案。而每过一天，即刻变回人形的希望就渺茫一点。

那个死蠢的吻什么也没给他带来。他是不是应该再多试几次？而且要把他的牌都亮出来？但是想必这样还是不行。唯一能绝对确定的是这样一搞他甚至会失去曼努。他已经能想象出“还是让我们做朋友吧”这样的对话，漫不经心的拍拍他的背，还有曼努脸上引人注目的勉强的笑容。他为什么要这样做？

他又想起杰罗姆，他说，马茨只要愿望足够强烈 - 就能重新变回人类。马茨哼了一声。难道他不是从发现变形的第一分钟起就这样做了吗？

但话说回来，再做更多的尝试也不会有什么坏处？他没有什么可失去的。

马茨闭上眼睛，集中注意力。他想要回他以前的身体。可以抓到东西的双手。双脚。是皮肤，而不是皮毛。一张没有长着长鼻头的脸。

他想象着自己人类的身体。回忆以前的种种感觉 - 直立行走，说话，用手指滑过物体的表面，感受到它的质感。

马茨想要回他的身体。比世界上任何人都想。他想能够再次踢足球。能够自理。不依赖于别人。与曼努平视，平等的相处。终于能够正常的同他说话。

六天的时间真是够了。这次会成功的。这次一定成功。

当他睁开眼睛，一切一定会和以前一样：马茨躺在沙发上，长手长脚。想来是赤裸的，但无所谓了。他能感到他的脚趾，在脚掌中挠一下，他就能感觉到他的双脚。热流慢慢的向上升腾。漫过脚踝，然后是他长长的腿，漫过了胯，腹，胸。心跳。他能感到皮肤下的血液是如何搏动。突然传来了指尖的感觉。他的手指在动！他的双手！手臂！肩膀。他的真实的脸。口，鼻，眼。他的双唇扯出一个笑容。

当他一睁开眼睛，一切都会是正常的。就像它们本来应该的那样。就是现在了，不然永远也不会了！  
他猛地睁开眼睛。

还是一只狗狗。

当然...

不然这也来得太简单了。说得好像许个愿就这么简单得实现了似的。对于他来说，没有什么东西会来得轻而易举，这次又怎么会例外呢？

很明显杰罗姆搞错了他的理论。毕竟他也没有想过要一觉醒来变成一只狗狗，而这事还是发生了。而梅苏特的Dog Who家族的理论 - 没有人从中注意到什么 - 一定也是属于那一类异想天开的理论。

慢慢的但是不可阻挡的，马茨开始琢磨，把希望寄予奇迹之上到底还有没有道理，或者，接受新的状况并从中尽量搞出积极的东西，这对他的神经会不会有好处。

但是一想到要永远做一只该死的狗狗，他就气得几乎眼泪要夺眶而出。他凭什么要承受这一坨屎？为什么偏偏是他？就不能是发生在别人身上吗？世界那么大，为什么只有他这么倒霉？

愤怒的他把脸埋进沙发靠垫里。

过去的几天对他充分展示了作为一只狗狗生活是多么的不同。他要多么努力的去适应。总是依赖于别人的帮助，这种感觉对于马茨真是不容易忍受。很多东西他曾经认为得来是理所应当的，现在全都绝望的不可企及：足球，工作，交往，性，家庭。他甚至不能靠自己打开一瓶该死的水！

艰难的现实一天比一天逼近了。眼下在营地里，还只是一个疯狂的假期探险。但是这很快就会过去。他的队友们会飞回各自的家中。曼努会返回慕尼黑。然后马茨也会离开国家队。并且离开多特蒙德。大概会有一些来自知情人的同情的探访 - 但这终究也会过去的。毕竟比起逗一个生活的轨迹跑到了墙上的前队友开心，这些家伙们还有其他更要紧的事情。过不多久，马茨除了是一个你可以跟你的朋友们讲的好玩的轶事之外就什么也不是了。

他自己大概会先飞到慕尼黑。找他的妈妈。当她看到突然有了一个狗狗做儿子会是什么反应呢？想必她会像一直以来的那样，完全理性的对待这件事，做出下一步的计划。尤纳斯肯定会笑死了，然而他也会上天入地的为马茨行动起来。那么的他的父亲呢？他是否做好准备不是为一个职业球员而是突然要为一只狗狗做经纪人呢？媒体的聚焦会是致命的，说的是全世界范围 - 如果马茨公开自己的话。但是知情人天天在增加，马茨的变形能保密多久呢？当然，公开秘密的他会有打死都不会变的收入来源 - 但是他真的希望自己作为一只马戏团狗狗，表演各种把戏度过余生吗？

而且，根本的问题是，如果他还是一只狗狗，那么那些钱到底还算不算他的钱呢？

马茨脊背发凉。  
变形变出了一个法律漏洞。没有任何保护了。

如果他终此一生都没有人感到有对他从头到脚做彻底检查的必要，想必他能为此感到高兴：即使是国家队的队医都曾在他们对做出独到科学发现的狂热中忘记了他是胡梅尔斯 - 而不只是一个他们可以对之为所欲为的小白鼠。

有什么可以阻止别的科学家把他绑在解剖台上，以科学的名义把他切开呢？什么可以保护他呢？根本什么也没有！

露台的方向传来的大声的洗牌声将他从自己的思绪中惊醒。用眼角的余光看过去，他意识到曼努正往客厅走来。他在沙发旁边站住，低头看着马茨。“嘿，你想去外面溜达一圈吗？”

马茨回避了与他的对视，而是看向虚空。曼努把他见鬼的同情遛狗大法塞到一边去吧！

“马茨？”

曼努伸出手，去抚摸他的脑袋，但是这真的是现在的马茨最不想做的事！他为什么总是像护仔的母鸡那样多事？曼努就不能让他自己静静哪怕一次也好吗？他甩开脑袋，去抓曼努的手指。

++

曼努惊吓之中抽回手。“马茨！什么鬼！”

作为回答，马茨只是扭头。

曼努担忧的挨着马茨在沙发上坐下，然而当他又轻轻的用手抚摸马茨的背、以给他一些安慰的时候，他感到这个小小的身体是如何 - 字面意义上的 - 在他的手底下石化。

“这是怎么了？” 曼努小心的耳语。

他只得到了一声短促的、带着警告意味的哼唧作为回答。

但是马茨你牛啊，曼努比你更牛！下定决心的他用双手去抓马茨，马茨又立刻去抓他的手。然而曼努抓紧不放手，胳膊伸直把这只挣扎的、大声汪汪的狗狗尽量离自己远远的举着。显然被激怒的马茨亮出牙齿。然而曼努根本不为所动，因为他清楚的知道在这个位置上马茨没有咬他的机会。

然后马茨又试图用爪子去抓 - 但只能偶尔抓到几下曼努的前臂，这并没有什么用。这看起来让他更恼火了，他用大声的汪表达着不满。

这清晰可闻的混乱让电视机前的四个少年转过身来，多少有些害怕的看着这个小剧场。曼努烦躁的甩了一下头对他们示意他们应该离开这个房间了。观众显然是此刻的马茨最不需要的。少年们放下手柄，关上电视，然后急匆匆的离开。

马茨还在挣扎，但是慢慢的挣扎没有那么剧烈了。曼努耐心的等着直到马茨平静下来。汪声终于慢慢的退去，然后是一声嗷呜，然后整个就无声无息了。马茨像一只湿透的口袋那样挂在曼努的手臂上，两眼盯着地板。

这个样子让曼努极度不安。这根本就不是他认识的那个马茨：确实他有时会发怒，但一般来说很快就能冷静下来，然后咬咬牙继续该干啥干啥。

灰心和抑郁就不是他能把马茨胡梅尔斯与之联系起来的东西。或者是他不想联系起来的东西。

曼努小心的在沙发上躺下，然后把马茨放在身上，让他的脑袋在自己的胸口搁着，轻轻的拥抱他。

一声轻轻的拉长的可怜的抽泣响起，深入曼努的骨髓。

曼努轻轻的抚摸马茨，试图给他一些安慰，但是抽泣更大声了。

“嘘…马茨，明天一切都会好起来的。”

唯一的回答是一声短促的响亮的汪，然后又立刻变成了抽泣。

“马茨，这可不是我认识的你。结果没有那么差吧？” 他继续抚摸着马茨。“沃尔法特帮不到你。那又怎样？我们接着再找一个解决办法。”

抽泣并没有停止。而且好像比之前听起来更惨了。

曼努捧着马茨的脑袋，这样他能看到他的脸。深棕色湿漉漉的眼睛只是短暂的看了他一下，然后马茨就挣脱开他的手，把脸埋在曼努的颈窝，大声的呜。

“马茨…一切…都会过去的。相信我，几天之内…一切都会…恢复正常的。” 曼努的声音在颤抖。他能感觉到，慢慢的眼泪要夺眶而出了。他闭上眼睛，鼻子埋在马茨身上。

++

曼努完全不知道他们一起在沙发上躺了多久。期间外面一直很安静 - 直到米洛突然从开着的庭院门走进客厅。“曼努，你看到菲利普了吗？”

曼努快速的擦擦眼睛，希望他的眼睛看起来没有肿。“没有”，沙哑的声音从他的唇边发出。“我…” 曼努清清嗓子，急切的希望能赶快控制住自己的声音。“…菲利普打完Schafkopf之后就没再看见过，Sorry。再问下佩尔或者巴斯蒂？”

米洛捋捋头发，叹气。“OK。” 略微皱着眉，他的目光在马茨和曼努的姿势上来回看。

“一切都…还好吧？”，米洛犹豫的问。“如果我能为你们做什么，就跟我讲，好吗？”

曼努点头。“谢谢你这么说，米洛。但是此时我真的不知道需要你做什么。” 他试图给出一个自信的笑，但是他相当确定米洛并没有被骗过。

“不管怎么说，曼努。或许有人陪着转移一下注意力会有帮助？卢卡斯和巴斯蒂在外面什么地方疯玩呢，我去把他们叫过来？”

“不用，我觉得马茨想静一静。今天所经历的有点太多了。但是谢谢你！”

“那么明天呢？或许我们明天中午一起做点什么？或许离开这里去营地外面？” 米洛满是希望的问。

曼努惊恐的回想起今天他们的旅途末尾发生的事。

米洛继续：“如果你需要有自己的时间，马茨也可以和我一起打发时间。”

“马茨喜欢怎样就怎样。” 他低头看看在自己的胸口上的狗狗，但是马茨没有动。他一直看都没看米洛。“让我们再等等看，明天一早马茨感觉如何、有兴趣做什么，好吗？”

“我们可以明天早饭时间再谈谈。”

“好的，那就这样了。对不起，现在我得送你出门了，马茨和我这时候应该都躺床上睡了。”

米洛点点头，转身消失在外面的黑暗中。

马茨还是和之前一样软趴趴的躺在曼努的胸口上，没有任何准备起身的意思。

++

疲惫的马茨离开曼努，往卧室走。他懒散的在床上躺着，等着曼努从浴室出来。  
几分钟之后曼努终于过来陪他了，邀请似的张开手臂。马茨爬过床垫上的一小块地方，然后偎在曼努身边。

曼努轻轻的抚着他的背。“好点了吗？”

马茨点点头。并不是好到不行，但是他多少也平静下来了。幸运的是他有曼努 。他真的不知道如果没有他自己应该怎么做。等世界杯一结束会如何呢？曼努会返回慕尼黑。而马茨...会去找他的妈妈？独自在公寓，大概他会几乎呆不下去。或许尤纳斯会收留他。而话说回来 - 

“嘿，你的脑袋里的小齿轮都是怎么转的真的看也能看出来。” 曼努用一根手指推马茨的鼻头，直到他们能够对视。“我确定我们很快就能找到解决办法。而在此之前你有我，巴斯蒂，卢卡斯和托马斯，当然，整个的这一群疯子，都为你在这里。你不必一个人忍着，听到了吗？” 曼努的手轻轻的在马茨的脑袋上抚摸。马茨闭上眼睛，享受这种接触，试图放松下来。“一切都会好起来的，OK？”

马茨不确定是否他也分享着曼努的信心。但是或许他至少能在接下来的几个小时假装这样。他把脑袋往曼努的手心里拱，然后点点头。

像奖励似的曼努的手指找到了马茨的耳朵后面，开始揉啊揉。这次马茨确实感到每揉一下就多放松了一点。揉脑袋持续的越长，他这一天的重担就放下得越多。曼努的体温包围了他，曼努胸口的起伏慢慢的把他摇睡着了。

在马茨完全沉入梦乡之前，他还能意识到曼努的嘴唇在他的后脑上快速的摁了一下，然后轻声的模模糊糊的说“做个好梦”。

++


	31. Chapter 31

第七日:::星期四:::2014.07.03:::Campo Bahia

天色渐明窗外传来叽叽喳喳的声音时，马茨照常醒来。曼努温暖的身体环抱着他，他的胳膊像通常那样搂着马茨。马茨在朦胧的光线中眨眨眼，抓住曼努的手，闭上眼睛，然后向他身后那个温暖的身体偎近些 - 

马茨猛地睁开眼睛。他的手回来了！

他把毯子掀到一边，打量着自己赤裸的、100%人类的身体。在昨天被咬的地方有一块青色的瘀斑，但是除此之外：一切都是本来应该是的样子！感谢上帝！他的脸上冒出一个大大的笑容。

“曼努！” 马茨坐起来，转身把曼努从睡梦中摇醒。“曼努！都过去了！”

曼努睡眼惺忪的看着他。“马茨，你又怎…马茨！你回来了！” 曼努大笑，坐起来，把马茨抱住。

高兴坏了的马茨也抱住了他。终于可以把自己的手臂环绕着曼努的感觉真的很享受。用手指去感觉他的皮肤。还有，终于又有了正常的大小比例。

“哦天哪！我要立刻去和尤吉说。” 马茨从曼努的拥抱中挣脱出来。“或许明天我又能上场比赛了！现在几点了？你觉得尤吉会反对吗？想必他会先把我送到阿穆那里，然后是体能测试。我一定要参加训练。今天我们什么时候出发？希望还有足够的时间。我还得打包行李呢！” 他从床上跳下。然后意识到他还完全光着。当然了。他转向曼努。“希望能借你一点衣服穿穿？”

曼努眨眨眼，呆呆的盯着他。

“曼努？我能借一条短裤和一件T恤吗？”

终于曼努点了点头。

“我要即刻和我的母亲通电话。还有尤纳斯。还有爸爸。哦，你根本就不知道终于又能开口讲话的感觉有多棒。以前没发生这种事的时候，我很少有说说说的需要 - 但是如果你突然不能这样做了，你就体会到你失去了好多。”

马茨猛地拉开衣柜。“还有，双手！手比你认为的要重要得多。” 他抓起一件手边最近的裤子和T恤，光速穿上。“谢了！我们呆会见？” 他对曼努眨眨眼，冲出房门，直奔尤吉的宿舍。

++

曼努独自留在房间里，晕头晕脑的盯着房门，马茨刚刚就是把这扇门关在了身后。

想想刚才马茨的一通说说说话不停，他微笑着摇了摇头。这些天一定攒了不少话。不管怎样，马茨回来了！狗狗的问题感谢上帝终于解决了！如果他对自己诚实的话，曼努已经慢慢的放弃了希望。到底是什么又把马茨变回来了呢？今天他要即刻与马茨谈一谈。

但是现在马茨已经回到了自己的身体里，球队的这名后卫回来了！营地恢复正常。再也没有在iPad上进行的吭吭哧哧的对话，也没有偷运狗狗的行动了。再也不用讨论马茨什么可以做什么不可以做。再也没有这个东西会不会给马茨带来危险的考虑。不必再去喂谁或者照顾谁了。没有恼火的嗷呜或者汪汪了。

但是也不会有沙滩上的溜达了，不会有摇尾巴，不会有在沙发上的抚摸了。晚上睡觉没有谁会和他偎在一起了。

他的目光落在左手上，手掌下是还留有余温的床垫。

没有狗狗了。

++

马茨猛捶勒夫的房门。

“知道了...来了！什么事这么重要，半夜就来烦我-” 勒夫开门，只穿着短裤。“马茨！” 他的脸上露出大大的笑容。他走出一步，快速的把马茨拥抱了一下。

马茨微笑。“你好，教练。是的，这个破事结束了！我刚刚醒 - 就像您看到的，又和以前的我一样了！ ”

“我真高兴，一切都过去了，马茨。”

“我也是！再不结束我都不确定还能不能坚持下去了。”

“我可以问一下你是怎么成功变回来的吗？”

马茨耸肩。“不知道。之前我醒来的时候，我就回到自己的身体里了。”

勒夫若有所思的看着他。“嗯…我要承认过去的几天我真的良心不安，说实话，我几乎要派人把你送回家了 - 希望在那里有人能帮到你吧。世界杯先放到一边 - 更多的责任我是担不起的。感谢上帝现在不需要这些了。”

“想必用四只爪子我也要抵抗的。”马茨大笑。“实际上我来这里是想说：明天我想比赛。”

“马茨，你确定这是个好主意吗？这些天你…是一只狗狗。谁知道这会有哪些生理方面的影响呢？你应该先用几天的时间慢慢适应吧？或许还要和心理医生谈谈？然后逐步的恢复训练？”

“但我感觉自己非常好！我不需要适应时间。我想踢球。您了解我足够多。如果我不确定自己能不能行，那我是不会问的。”

“马茨…要小心。今天早上你让医生彻底检查一下。”

马茨叹气。

“全身！从头到脚过一次。如果他们说你OK，那么你就能在今天下午的训练中向我们证明你状态足够好可以去打对法国的那场比赛。”

马茨高兴的点头。“好的。” 他只需要一个机会。“我不会让您失望的。我这就去！”

“或许你先去冲个澡，再穿得像样点？” 勒夫对他眨眼。

马茨低头看看自己。T恤，短裤，没穿鞋。他微笑点头。“我会的。抱歉这么早打扰。”

“没关系，马茨。我很高兴这闹鬼的一切都过去了。希望我们呆会训练的时候见面。”

++

马茨飞奔回自己的房间。第一件事就是打电话给沃尔法特。听得出来他非常高兴马茨变回来了，迫不及待的要给他做彻底检查。实际上再过半个小时马茨就可以出现在诊室了。

马茨跳进浴室冲澡，之后穿好衣服，再回到浴室中从镜子里打量自己。所有的一切绝对都是它们本来应该是的样子。他镜中的影像开心的对他勾起嘴角。

过了这么多天又回到自己的寝室的感觉有点奇怪。早晨洗漱时不再有曼努。但是毕竟有了手。马茨从来没想过会有只是能够给自己刷牙就让他喜出望外的这种事。还有刮胡子。戴隐形眼镜。

穿戴整齐之后，他离开房间去吃早餐自助。在那里他遇到凯文，罗恩和杰罗姆，他们用拥抱和拍肩热情的问候。马茨也很想多呆一会，但是看了一眼手表，发现他只有一点时间去拿块面包。他一边大嚼一边向他的队友们解释，现在他马上要与队医组紧急会面，现在他们所有想问的问题都只能往后推。

检查还是像上次那样进行 - 只不过这次各种仪器显得更适用一些。血压，心电图，肺活量，视力，听力，超声波。再次的X光照射现在就先不进行了。之后对马茨抽血 - 感觉比上次多抽很多。然后是唾液取样 - 接下来是尿检。

在整个过程中马茨被各种问题拷问着 - 但是就像上次一样，马茨一点也不知道到底是什么触发了变形然后又是突然的变回去。

而且他知道的几个理论他是一定不会对医生们讲的。特别是真爱之吻那个版本。马茨不清楚曼努的吻是不是真的 - 带有一点延迟的 - 把他变回去了。这说不通 - 毕竟“真爱”是需要来自双方的。并且一吻变形不是即刻生效的吗？当然马茨很高兴他没有对曼努坦白他的感情然后成为笑柄。

或许只是他自己想要变回去的意愿在最后终于显示出效果了？或者六天是一个正常的“发病期”？或许他永远也不会了解到真相到底是什么了。这一切都过去了，说到底这只是马茨的运气。

而且，现在回过头来看，对于他作为狗狗的存在，其实他能讲述的并没有特别多。没错，不久之前他还长着四只爪子和一条尾巴，但是其他的不知怎么的还是和往常一样。沃尔法特和其他两个医生对于马茨的回答看起来相当受挫 - 即使他们很明显在努力尽可能不表现出什么情绪。

快过了两个小时之后马茨离开诊室，医生叮嘱他如果他的状况有任何改变应即刻告知。眼下医生诊断他是健康的，他们也会如此告知勒夫。

如果DNA测试的结果有任何出乎意料之外的东西，他们当然会立刻通知马茨。如果变成狗狗都没有改变他的DNA，那么马茨强烈怀疑这次测试的结果会有使人惊讶之处。

++

当马茨从庭院门走进客厅，看起来好像一半的球员都在那里等着他了。曼努和菲利普以及托马斯一起在沙发旁站着，当他注意到马茨，他的反应只是微笑着耸肩。

接下来，高兴的放光的本尼抱住他，然后是菲利普大笑着拥抱他们俩。接着是埃里克，托马斯，卢卡斯，巴斯蒂，罗曼，凯文，克里斯，尤里安，佩尔和梅苏特。对于马茨，这感觉至少和他们在球场上的拥抱一样美妙，如果不是更美妙的话。知道他的队友在和他一起高兴真的太好了。

当抱成一团的他们慢慢的散开的时候，听到了第一批问题。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“狗生终于结束了，高兴吗？”

“再说说，过去是什么样的感觉！”

“要从吉祥物一职中挂靴了，你高兴吗？”

马茨大笑。“嘿大家，一个一个来！”

“这是为什么？你是怎么变回来的？曼努一直都坚决不给我们透露啊”，本尼问。

“大概是因为这个事情挺尴尬的？” 巴斯蒂打趣。

卢卡斯立刻吼了起来：“你亲了你的唯一真爱？” 立刻哄堂大笑。

“等一下，是曼努？所以他才不愿意透露真相？”，托马斯大笑着脱口而出。

“机智啊，托马斯。” 曼努摇头，然后又极度不动声色的补充：“是尤吉。”

两秒钟的安静，然后是回响的笑声。

“那么下一场比赛你的首发位置就稳了，马茨”，佩尔说，然后拍拍他的肩膀。

“谢谢，依你长年的经验，或许还能告诉我一些尤吉的喜好？”， 马茨不动声色的回应。

佩尔大笑。“OK，不开玩笑了：尤吉说了什么？你有机会首发吗？”

“医生刚刚对他说没问题。就看接下来训练的情况了，我想我有实实在在的机会。至少尤吉没有反对我去训练。”

“我很难想象出教练会自愿放弃你。但现在还是来说说，变成狗狗是什么感觉？” 罗曼问。

“比你想象的要正常一点？最糟糕的实际上是不能说话。还有手 - 没有手真的糟透了。然后就是那些好烦人的家伙，迫切的想教你怎么叼球。”

全体大笑。“如果我没记错，你把这些巧妙的避开了。” 巴斯蒂微笑。“但是，除此之外还有别的吧？”

“用四条腿走路比你想的更困难。喝水这个事情极端困难，如果你不想啪嗒啪嗒的从嘴里发出这种声音的话。我变的这么小连门都打不开也是感觉太差劲了。一直都要依赖于别人真的很致郁。”

“有什么正面的东西吗？比如说，作为狗狗嗅觉更好了？这一定感觉很神奇吧？”，尤里安问。

“这我就不得不让你们失望了。变成狗狗的时候我的嗅觉并不比现在好。但是这大概也不是什么坏事，如果你一半的时间都被满身大汗的球员包围着。” 马茨咧嘴。

“好无聊啊…我还想，你会给我们说，比如，你能闻出来我们早饭都吃的什么”，克里斯失望的指出。

马茨抬起眉毛。“你早饭吃了炒鸡蛋和Nutella面包，克里斯。” 然后他开心的笑着往克里斯肩膀上捶了一下。“就像每天早晨那样。”

克里斯笑着回敬了他一拳。

“马茨，快说！有尾巴是什么感觉？”，埃里克兴奋的问。

马茨歪脑袋，满有意味的抬起一边的眉毛。“我不知道。你知道吗？”

埃里克对他吐舌头。“好啦好啦。怪我喽。然而还是讲讲呗，有尾巴不好玩吗？” 【“尾巴”和“小鸟”是同一个词……】

“很难描述。就像多了一条胳膊，但是感觉它有一半的时间都有自己的生命？大部分时候你会忘记它的存在，除非它撞到什么东西…或者当哪个人老是想要摸它。” 马茨对着凯文扔过去一个再清楚不过的眼神。

“嘿！因为那时候我还不知道那就是你！”，凯文回答，看起来很受伤。

“还有，变成狗狗的你是不是至少可以和其他动物讲话？”，尤里安好奇的问。

“哦是的，每天早上，猴子们都在大声的抱怨你们竟能如此大胆入侵他们的领地。既然你们兴师动众的占了那么多地盘，那至少也留下点吃的。你们的水果沙拉可真不错。”

尤里安皱着眉看他。“猴子们想吃我们的水果沙拉？”

马茨沉默的看着他，抬起一边的眉毛，等着尤里安突然明白过来。

“别这样捉弄可怜的尤里安”，佩尔评论。  
“欸，拜托，这难道还有疑问吗？”

“在你变成了一只狗狗这事儿之后，如果其他人突然把不可能的事当成可能，你就不应该责怪他们。”，佩尔指正他。

马茨无言以对。他根本没想到这一点。他有些不好意思的看向尤里安。“Sorry。不，我不会和动物说话。甚至和其他狗狗讲话都不会。回想起来我应该对此庆幸 - 谁知道这样一来我还会不会听懂你们的话。”

马蒂亚斯，萨米，米洛和斯科德兰从庭院门中走进客厅，新一轮的拥抱和拍肩开始了。慢慢的屋子里站满了人 - 问话当然又从头开始了。

不，马茨说不准狗粮吃起来什么味。不，他不觉得在新闻发布会上勒夫让他就地打滚有多好玩，即使这是他自作自受。不，比埃尔霍夫没有给他递上作为DFB吉祥物的合约。不，克洛普不知道。不，他的家人也不知道。不，他没有意识到他在球场中的亮相会变成如此大的一个问题。不，“马加特”不是他起的名字，谢谢了啊！还有，对，他是跟曼努在床上睡觉了，但是除此之外他们不会从他这里撬出什么的。

不知道什么时候起，这些问题终于止住了，谈话转到了其他话题上。他的队友一个个告辞，去为出发做准备。只有菲利普还在与佩尔和萨米交谈，曼努在半小时前回他的房间了...而克里斯还站在庭院门旁边，好像茫然不知所措？

“一切都还好吧？你看起来有点像经历了七天七夜都在下雨的天气…好吧…” 马茨若有所思的看着他。“或许只是两天半里下十分钟的雨。” 【马茨的笑话很冷啊…….】

克里斯短暂的笑了一下。“不管怎样没有下猫下狗。”【It's raining cats and dogs. → 瓢泼大雨的意思。德语也是借用英语的说法，至于这个说法本身是怎么来的，一个相当nerd的解释在（德语）：http://www.wissen.de/woher-stammt-der-ausdruck-es-regnet-katzen-und-hunde 】

“说吧，怎么回事？我太高兴，都没注意到你在墙角站着，那么郁闷。”

克里斯支支吾吾。“我真的感到高兴，你又变回了以前的自己…我只是刚想起来，现在再没有什么人能治我的恐犬症了。之前我第一次感觉到有了改善。你是第一只我喜欢的狗狗。”

马茨大笑。“谢谢你的褒奖。此外不要生我的气，如果我对你说我完全的乐于见到你必须要找其他的狗狗来治你的恐惧症这件事。”

克里斯面露尴尬。

“但是呢，嘿，下次你来多特蒙德的时候，我可以把可可借给你？”

克里斯困惑的看着他。

“可可曾是我和卡提一起养的狗狗。现在所谓的抚养权在卡提那里。”

“明白了。” 看起来并没有太振奋。

“可可一只蚂蚁都不会伤害。而且我会一直都在。我们慢慢来。”

“你真的愿意把你不多的自由支配的时间花在观察我怎样心慌的盯着一只狗狗上吗？”

“很高兴能帮助你，克里斯。真的。要么你直接来多特蒙德，要么之后我们在和对方比赛的时候见面。” 马茨伸出手臂圈住克里斯，抱了他一下。“OK？”

克里斯笑着点头。“OK。”  
++


	32. Chapter 32

曼努观察着他们的客厅中的喧闹，偷听着马茨的应对。从逻辑上讲他们之间的交流在过去几天中相当的受限制，所以马茨对这些事情的看法也是让曼努非常感兴趣的。毕竟马茨没有把太多的时间都花在为曼努在平板上舔出他的所思所想上。

当他在一旁听着马茨的回答的时候，曼努感到有些好笑的回想起来，有时还真的对这些天发生过的事情有些恋恋不舍呢 - 还有他的四条腿的小伙伴。这只他已经如此习惯于在自己身边的狗狗已经不复存在了，想起来真是一种奇怪的感觉。

对于过去，曼努也有几个问题要问马茨，但是在这里，在所有人面前提出来的话会让他多少有些感到不舒服。这是他和马茨的之间的事，与其他人无关。

比如说，曼努很想知道，他二话不说就采取主动各种照顾马茨，这ok吗？好吧，他相当确定，如果马茨真的不满，他是很有能力表达出来的 - 毕竟那些嗷呜和总是戳他的小腿的爪子他感受得足够多了 - 但是尽管如此他还是想听到从马茨嘴里说出来的他对于这些天来的共同生活是如何感受的。

但是实际上让曼努感兴趣的是现在马茨的感觉。过去几天他适应得好吗？被狗咬的那一下还好吗？他害怕不害怕又变回狗狗？作为狗狗的存在对他来说有什么怀念的东西吗？

还有一个问题，那就是为什么马茨没有在被发现马茨就是马茨之后就立刻找别的“狗狗保姆”。这大概是其中最大的谜团了。

这也不像是他们之前就是亲密的朋友或者怎么样。即使，在他看来在他和马茨之间过去的几天中已经发展出了一种亲密的情谊 - 曼努强烈的希望马茨也这样看 - 但这更像是为当时的情况所迫，而不是反过来。理应这样想。说到底，曼努真的很好奇为什么马茨没有在第一时间就搬到本尼那里去。

虽然他把这些困惑反复琢磨，但现在根本就没有二人密谈的机会。曼努看看表。出发的时间大步迫近了。他还要去打包行李。

曼努的目光再次回到马茨身上，后者正与罗曼和米洛开着错失狗粮广告合约的玩笑。想来现在让马茨彻底享受变回人类好好的庆祝一番才合理。

或早或晚马茨一定会有留给曼努的时间。日子还长着。

++

去往里约的路程只有一个半小时的飞机，感觉是相当愉快的一个短途。开始曼努有些失望，因为马茨无论在大巴上还是在飞机上都没有给他占座位 - 而是直接在本尼身边坐下。当寻找空座的曼努从他们身边经过的时候，这两人就在那里大声说笑打闹，而马茨唯一的反应就是当他的和曼努的目光交错的时候点了一下头。

当然很清楚的是马茨和本尼要有好多话要讲来弥补过去的几天。大概曼努只是期待的太多 - 马茨毕竟又回到了以前的马茨，这样就和之前一样独立了，完全不依赖于曼努。即使他们在过去的一周总是同吃同住，显然目前的情况已经变了。但如果这一个半小时与马茨共同度过并且曼努这次不需要自己一个人独白的话，曼努当然会对此很乐意。

他穿过几排座位，最后在克里斯身边坐下，后者非常高兴的和他分享自己的歌单，而且总体上说他是一个很完美的邻座。

然而总还留有苦涩的余味。

像往常一样一辆大巴把他们载到酒店。曼努的房间在15层，当他与菲利普，杰罗姆，安德烈，马里奥和克里斯还有他们的行李箱一起挤进电梯的时候，他很高兴他没有幽闭空间恐惧症。

酒店的房间还是那种常见的朴实的实用性与空洞的酒店设计的混合风格。睡房加浴室。唯一的亮点是阳台，可俯瞰城市的美妙风光，甚至还有远处的大海。

曼努看了一眼手表。十分钟之后球队在大厅集合，去往球场训练。刚好还有时间打包好训练装备，再快快的上个厕所。

++  
当他走进电梯，他听到身后有人沿着走廊急匆匆的脚步声。

“曼努，等等！”

曼努用脚挡住电梯门，这样电梯就一直开着直到马茨走进来。

“谢了！”

“你也在这一层住，真好啊。之前我只见到了马里奥。”

“就我所见到的，这次我们分住在五层楼中。之前比埃尔霍夫在前台就抱怨过了。”

曼努微笑。“但是如果你跟他说起来这个，他又会说这全是有意安排的，这样我们就有更大的地方，可以无拘无束什么的。”

马茨大笑出声，曼努又一次着迷的看着笑纹是如何在他的眼角显现出来。

“那么你在哪个房间？我的是1515。”

马茨快速的看了一下房卡。“1517。一定就在你隔壁。”

“比埃尔霍夫一定是想着要保险起见万一需要的话可以有人带你出去遛遛。”

“哈哈。”

他们无声的微笑，过了几秒，马茨打破平静。“你的房间怎么样？今天又可以单独睡觉了，你高兴吗？”

曼努耸肩。马茨在床上打扰到他了吗？没有这回事。“你怎么样？被咬的地方情况怎么样？”

“我都快忘了。” 马茨掀起T恤。曼努的目光滑过马茨裸露的肚脐，来到了他的胯上那一块椭圆形的发青的瘀痕。痕迹已经慢慢的褪去了。

“满意了吗？我们两个都在球场上受过明显比这更难受的伤。” 马茨笑着把T恤放下来弄平整。

曼努还来不及回答，叮的一声电梯门开了。马茨走出电梯来到大厅，在那里已经有半个球队的队友们在等着了。曼努随后也走出来，希望他们的谈话能够继续下去。

马茨还没有走出几步，汉斯就把他拉到一边，要对他说什么。曼努也一起往这边走了一两步，直到汉斯扔给他一个恼火的眼神，曼努才意识到现在马茨已经不再需要保姆，他能自己处理他的事情。

他站住了，深呼吸，把他的T恤扯平整。然后他往周围看了一圈，衡量了一下这些一个一个的小圈子，然后决定加入到菲利普，托马斯和梅苏特当中。

当他在五分钟之后环顾周围寻找马茨时，他看到马茨已经被尤里安，埃里克和克里斯霸占了。

++

马茨不确定自己会从这次训练中得到什么 - 毕竟几乎有一个星期他没有踢球了。的确他既没有感觉不舒服，也没有感觉疲惫或者缺乏锻炼，但是他很难估计这样的一次休战对于他的身体状况有怎样的破坏。

幸运的是很快就发现他的担心是没有根据的。他至少和一周以前的状态一样好，而动力则有以前的十倍那么多。传球，头球，盯人，抢断 - 一切都进行的轻松顺利。

不止一次其他球员拍他的肩膀，祝贺他成功的回归。

训练结束之后他立即走向勒夫，去了解他是否会有机会。但是勒夫只是先把他打发掉了。像以往一样，在他与教练组讨论之后，他才会在球队会议中透露出首发阵容。

但尤吉明显看起来心情不错，而且在马茨看来训练几乎进行得非常完美，于是他估算至少有一个小小的机会可以在明天上场比赛。或者尤吉会把他替换上场...然而如果要教练换中卫的话，那么场上的情况就得是非常的乱套才会如此了。

++

球队会议在酒店的一间会议室进行。来自比埃尔霍夫的好消息是明天的天气很舒适，根据预报是晴朗，26度。随之而来的是全体都送了一口气。弗里克又重新快速的把法国队的强项和弱项过了一遍，然后勒夫透露明天的首发阵容。

首先让人惊讶的就是拉姆又回到了右后卫的位置，拉姆相当让人吃惊的冷静的接受了。球队的其他人也是。毕竟菲利普一直都很冷静，不管他踢哪个位置。而菲利普回来巩固防线当然让曼努感到轻松不少。

第二个惊喜就是马茨会在一开始就上场比赛。基本上没有人真的料到尤吉会仅仅在一堂训练课之后就把马茨完全的纳入自己的调兵遣将之中 - 从马茨脸上喜出望外的笑容来判断，甚至连他自己也没有料到这样。

然后就是讲述比赛中会用到的战术，还有各种备选方案，如果法国人的打法与他们预期的不一样的话。像以往一样，会议在强调明天的日程安排中结束了。

接下来的晚餐将占据酒店的餐厅。像往常一样可以在三份菜单中做选择。当然所有的菜单都得到了球队大厨的首肯。

曼努与巴斯蒂，卢卡斯，埃里克，马里奥，托马斯，菲利普，本尼和马茨坐同一桌。餐桌谈话还是主要围绕着马茨变成狗狗的历险记。然而曼努至多只能听到部分谈话内容，因为房间的音响装修问题，往好了说，是相当的糟糕。而一直不停的插话、大笑的托马斯和卢卡斯就坐在他和马茨之间，这一点也没让问题得到多少改善。

马茨看起来心情好得不得了，他说他差不多得到了200个采访都是在问“马加特”。当然这多少是个问题 - 此时此地没有什么狗狗了。

本尼问马茨想如何解释马加特突然消失，马茨耸肩。“不知道。或许就装作马加特真正的主人出现把他抱走了？”

“是曼努？” 托马斯插话。

全桌爆发出大笑。曼努微笑，身体前倾短暂的和马茨对视。马茨只是笑眯眯的对着他。

“以马加特的知名度，媒体难道不会上天入地也要找出这只狗狗？” 马里奥问。

马茨皱眉。“你说的没错。我应该透露出马加特现在属于一个有小孩子的家庭，他们不想有任何媒体的关注。”

“或者你就直接说马加特跑掉了”，埃里克提议。

“这也是一个办法。我会好好考虑，想一个能把麻烦最小化的主意。” 马茨若有所思的嚼着沙拉。

“如果你想来个好玩的，那就找个图片报的人，把真相告诉他”，曼努不动声色的发表看法，然后满意的看着忍着笑的马茨吞掉了一整片生菜叶子。

++

罗曼和马茨吃完饭要走的时候，曼努也站起来想逮到马茨。幸运的是马茨注意到曼努想和他说话，于是在他身边停住。  
“在你再次跑掉之前：我想为明天的首发位置祝贺你一下。” 曼努短暂的犹豫，然后还是拥抱了马茨。

“谢谢”，马茨在曼努的耳边低声说。“我还是不能相信尤吉真的要让我对法国队首发了。”

曼努拍了拍马茨的背，然后放开了他。“他显然高兴极了，他最好的后卫又回来了。我也 - ”

“马茨！你还来不来了？” 罗曼在门口喊。

“Sorry！我和罗曼，本尼，佩尔约好了打台球。他们想一定要做点什么庆祝一下。”

“好，呃，那么，玩得开心点。” 曼努希望他听起来没有太烦恼。

马茨走开了，然后又转身面向他。“你想不想一起玩？”

去做第五者吗？曼努无语的摇头。如果他们真的想和他一起玩，那么他们一定会在更早一点的时候就问他了。而不是只提前三秒钟。想来是罗曼的催促让马茨进退两难，他不想看起来那么没有礼貌。  
他郁闷的看着马茨消失在了那扇门外。

曼努多少可以理解马茨需要换换环境 - 或许这也就是说他要和曼努保持一些距离。毕竟他们在过去几天一直形影不离。

尽管如此，曼努还是希望，在他们之间发展起来的友谊不是他自己想象出来的。希望马茨或早或晚又会想和他呆在一起共同度过一些时间？而且只是他们两个？

但是他无法避免的承认，慢慢的一些对此怀疑的情绪在他心里挥之不去。

或许曼努在过去的几天中只是在正确的时间出现在了正确的地点？他的出现只是在这种糟透了的情况下还不那么糟的事情？而曼努感觉到的是友谊的东西，对于马茨或许只是一个纯粹的权宜之交？一个短期的共生，协同，硬生生的捆绑？

现在，马茨对他不再有依赖，固有的状况就很快的恢复了？弄不好或许曼努只有在晨跑时才会拥有马茨了。

曼努感觉这种一切又变回老样子的想法完全的、根本的不能让人安心。

++


	33. Chapter 33

马茨辗转难眠。或许打台球打得太兴奋了？晚上的这个活动进行得非常棒，他们一起在台球边度过了相当好的几个小时。本尼和他还3：2赢了，所以罗曼和佩尔不得不嘟囔着买单 - 这并不是说好像他们还能有其他选择似的。总而言之，不必再思虑世界杯或者作为狗狗存在的问题，这对他很好 - 即使很遗憾的曼努拒绝了一起玩。

马茨对本尼说曼努拒绝了他的邀请时的本尼的评论又在他的脑袋里回响：“奇怪，之前几乎不能把他从你身边拖走呢。” 然后他笑嘻嘻的接着说：“但是或许当你不再那么小那么可爱的时候，他对你的爱就没有那么多了。”

马茨努力想笑出来。现在回头看看大概他的笑没有那么有说服力 - 至少从本尼皱起的眉头上判断。之后本尼好心的转换话题，询问起关于明天的比赛马茨的状态如何。

想到这里他意识到真的迫切的需要得到充足的睡眠，这样他在明天才会有状态。他叹气，翻身，但是越想放松下来就越没有睡意。而按理说他应当比前几天都睡得更好。毕竟他已经回到自己的身体中了。即使他还不明白这一切是如何发生的 - 这也是为什么还是有一个微妙的焦虑存在：如果他在晚上又变成了狗狗怎么办呢？

但是他也很清楚，绞尽脑汁的去想那些他对此没有影响力的东西是没有什么意义的。至少他没有意识到他有任何的影响力。他必须集中精力于此时此地。一切又都正常了！他又有了双手。他能站起来走。他能再次说话了，终于，tmd。他又有了他正常的身高，整张双人床也全都是他自己的。

那么这也许其实就是他入睡困难的原因？是的，此刻他当然更愿意在曼努身边睡。

仅仅是六个晚上 - 不是永远 - 但显然也足够长到让你习惯这一点。如果马茨对自己诚实的话，他怀念曼努平稳深沉的呼吸。温暖的身体挨着他。安抚的滑过他的脊背的手。可以偎在曼努的臂弯里蜷成一团的可能性。

马茨不由得微笑。OK，现在一定没法这样做了。

但事实是他更愿意在曼努的手臂中躺着。就像前一晚。就像…今天早晨。

他想了一下曼努大概会如何反应，如果他现在就起身穿着短裤走上走廊去敲隔壁的那扇门。

想必曼努会认为这是一个玩笑。或者就琢磨出来什么了...对此马茨根本不愿再继续想了。他需要转移一下注意力！

他从床上伸出脚打开夜灯。心神不宁的坐在床上，晃着脚，想他是不是应该打开电视。有时含糊的声音会把他摇进梦乡。但是葡萄牙语的电视节目想来会让他相当烦躁而英语只能让他费神。他的目光落在小吧台上。他站起来，打开小小的冷柜，拿出一瓶水。然后从餐盘上取出一个玻璃杯放在旁边的桌上，倒了一些水。

或许一些新鲜空气也会有帮助？马茨把透明的窗帘拉开，然后打开阳台门走出去，又立刻把门关上。如果一些可能还会吸血的飞虫进了他的房间，那是他此刻最不需要的。

他靠着栏杆，喝了一口水，眺望着这个城市闪烁的灯火。从下面远远的引擎的噪音直传到阳台。马茨的目光随着川流不息的红黄的光点，看着他们环绕着忽明忽暗的天际线。光点形成的脉络消失于并不太远的暗夜中。夜晚的大海只是地平线上一条黑色的线 - 再远处就展开了繁星点点的天空。 

“夜色很美，是吧？”

马茨吓了一跳，杯子几乎掉下去。

“猪啊，曼努，别这样吓我！”

曼努轻声笑，从阳台隔墙后面走出来，靠近他自己的小阳台的栏杆，这样他就出现在了马茨的视野中。

“就我所见，你也睡不着？” 曼努问。  
“在新的房间里第一晚很少能睡好。但是这次…不知道，你应该感觉白天的压力足够大到直接摔到床上睡得死死的了。但是眼下我只是来回翻身。”

“嗯。” 曼努向夜色中张望。

“或许只是因为这是我第一次单独睡，听不到你打呼噜的声音就睡不着。” 马茨打趣。

“哈哈！” 曼努转向马茨。“我觉得那些做梦做得不安稳半个晚上尾巴都在别人大腿上蹭来蹭去的家伙真的应该少说两句。”

马茨眨眨眼，然后狂笑。

曼努出神的看着他，直到他意识到他刚刚都说了什么。他大笑着双手捂脸。“哦我的神，希望没人听到我们。”

“那就有流言了，曼努！” 马茨笑喷。

“我真的打呼噜吗？”

马茨笑眯眯的摇头。“不，你很好。你是一个让人愉快的床上邻居。”

“这就好。这并不是说我在担心你会给周围的人散布我在床上很差劲的闲话。” 曼努微笑。

曼努是在挑逗他吗？想来不是。一定是马茨纯粹的一厢情愿。“这我绝对不敢。我已经把我给你打的分向尤吉递上去了，全都是最高分。”

曼努大笑。

“是真的，曼努。再次的谢谢你，为了这一切。我不知道没有你我会不会坚持住。我欠你的。”

“你什么也不欠我，马茨。我乐意这样做，无论何时我都会这样做。实际上有一只四条腿的小伙伴真的很愉快。”

马茨笑。“你不要生我的气，如果我说我非常希望从来也不要你这样做。但是以下这些话仅供你参考：你曾是一个极其殷勤的主人。”

曼努微笑。“很高兴知道这一点。特别是如果你考虑到我是零经验的。”

“我不觉得有人能够声称他对这种情况有经验…但是说真的，曼努，如果你需要什么或者我可以为你做什么，就让我知道，好吧？”

“我会说给我来杯啤酒，但是你是不喝啤酒的呀”，曼努愉快的谈论。

“或许为了你我可以破例一次。” 马茨微笑。“还有，如果你能鼓起勇气来多特蒙德，我会给你做点东西吃。”

“你会做饭？”

“这就是问题了，不是吗？你有了仅此一次的机会来发现答案呢。”

“嗯...或许问题更像是有没有计划保证我吃了你这餐饭还能活下来。”

马茨笑。“被你发现了。其实我只是想干掉这个拜仁门将。希望你能喜欢我这个天才的计划，包括以当一个星期的狗狗为前期准备工作。”

“那次在海里失败的游泳效果特别逼真。”

“哦神呐，我倒是没想起来这个。我怎么也想不到，那么小的一米高的浪会差点把我干掉。”

“我都少了一年寿命呢。我当时真的在想，这下完了。”

“是的，那次是马茨胡梅尔斯的狗狗生涯中的真高光时刻。”

“仅次于新闻发布会上的就地打滚。”

马茨哀嚎。“我刚刚成功的把它忘掉。谢谢你啊，曼努！”

“托尼今天早上给我看了Youtube上的一个版本，配音乐的。观看效果更佳。”

“之前的那个机会我就应该在你的鞋里嘘嘘。”

曼努放声大笑。“OK，现在我知道绝对不能把你和我的鞋单独留在一起，不错呢。还有别的你应该让我知道的癖好吗？”

“只有一个，是对高大威猛、极其牛逼、金发碧眼的拜仁门将的…” 他停顿，试图解读曼努脸上的表情。震惊？困惑？

马茨咧开嘴巴。“但是很遗憾卡恩应该是不想知道任何我对他的企图。”

曼努大笑起来。“你个猪！但是下次我见到卡恩，我会为你说点好话的。”

“最好不要”，马茨笑着回答。“我可不愿意余生都在恐惧中度过。”

他们的笑声慢慢散了，然后就是寂静。远处汽车喇叭响了一下，然后很快的沉寂了。曼努双手搭在阳台栏杆上，仰着头，让目光在夜空中漫游。

马茨随着他的视线看过去。今晚的天空无云，繁星点缀。景色让人神往。

“很美，不是吗？”

马茨点头。“这就是这么晚的时候还会把你吸引到外面的东西吗？不要告诉我你的真实身份是一个天文学家？”

曼努笑喷。“呐，找到大熊座对我来说是特别爽的感觉。今天…” 他搜寻的目光向上看。“…怎么也发现不了。”

“能找到才奇怪呢。我觉得只有在北半球才能看到。”

“听听这天文学家说的。” 曼努不动声色的说。

“哎，我只是几年前偶然一次去过波鸿的天文馆。很明显这正好是我听到的...现在我还不知道是什么风半夜把你刮到阳台上了？”

“和你一样？我躺了一个小时想入睡都没有睡着，然后决定呼吸一点新鲜空气。”

“为什么睡不着呢？” 马茨好奇的问。

“不知道，但是可能是过去的几天我已经习惯了胳膊里搂着什么才能入睡。” 曼努对他眨眼。

“我可以按照惯例去躺你床上！” 马茨开着玩笑。

两人都笑，而当他们的目光相对时，笑声意义不明的止息了。

马茨只愿自己有足够的勇气，认真的问曼努，他可不可以走过来和他一起睡。但是，当然，他最终还是什么也没说。

曼努看了一眼手表，叹气。“已经一点十分了。我真的应该回到床上去。”

“是的，我也要去试着睡一会。”

“那么…” 曼努犹豫着。

“嗯...明天见。晚安。”

“你也是，马茨。”

++

【看星星看月亮看大熊（座），谈人生谈哲学谈卡恩...嗯】


	34. Chapter 34

第八日:::星期五:::2014.07.04:::法国v.德国:::里约热内卢

马茨感知到的第一件事就是持续的滴滴的响声。是曼努换了新的铃声了吗？他马上记起来他是在自己的床上睡的。现在当他不再是毛茸茸的时候，曼努的床就成了禁忌。

马茨猛地睁开眼睛，松了一口气的看到自己的手指。谢天谢地没有变形重演。

他困倦的起身，揉着眼睛赶走睡意，思考着应该进行哪一种晨间运动。马茨倒是很乐意和曼努去慢跑，但是出于安全考虑他们被禁止早晨独自离开酒店驻地。他们可以庆幸在营地没有这种纪律。那么其他方案就只有健身房或者游泳池了。或者就像傻瓜一样围着酒店一圈一圈的跑。

所以马茨决定今天早晨去游泳。当他走过曼努的房门，他短暂的停下，站在外面听了听。遗憾什么也听不到。不然的话，马茨会敲敲门，然后问曼努要不要和他一起来。但是完全的寂静让他得出结论，曼努要么还在睡，要么已经早就出门了 - 没有带上马茨。

或许他已经在泳池了？但是当马茨进到贴了瓷砖的25米长的池子边时，哪里也看不到曼努。

只有勒夫独自一人在游。他们彼此点头致意，省略了常见的寒暄。马茨长久以来就明白，尤吉和他一样对这些不甚看重。

马茨决定去游他惯常的1500米的距离。他看了看墙上的大钟。七点五分。就是说他应该在差一刻八点的时候游完。他总是立下一个终点时间，因为他清楚的知道，这么短的泳道过一会他就会忘记游了多少圈的。

第一个半小时他在尤吉身边的泳道，之后整个泳池都是他的了。想来今天早晨曼努的决定是去健身房。

昨天晚上他就应该想到和曼努约定好做什么。但是可能曼努正高兴自己不必和马茨在一起呆着了。

毕竟昨天他也没有问马茨明早他的计划是什么。

++

刚过八点，当马茨出现在早餐自助时，球队的大部分人已经坐在桌边了。

“嘿马茨，我们给你占了个位子”，巴斯蒂喊，朝他眨眼，指着他和曼努之间的椅子。

当马茨靠近时，他看到早餐桌上有一个黑红金的小食盆。里面只有一个系着红色领结的狗咬胶骨头。  
“哈哈。”

“嘿，这个小盆是我们三天前下单快递送来的。” 卢卡斯对马茨笑嘻嘻。“不管怎样我们都不愿意让你拿不到食盆。”

“这样对于你生命当中疯狂的那段时间你就有了个纪念品。但实际上的礼物是在这里。” 巴斯蒂从桌子底下拿出一个黄色的纸包装的礼物，摁到马茨手里。根据大小判断大概是一本图画书 - 但是当马茨拿在手里的时候，他修正了他的想法。书没有这么轻。

巴斯蒂拍马茨的肩膀。“曼努已经把他的那份打开了。”

马茨看向曼努，后者正带着一个怪怪的笑容看着他。

“是多恐怖的礼物？”，马茨问，他不是很确定怎样理解曼努脸上的表情。

曼努轻声笑。“我觉得你必须自己看了。”

马茨好奇的撕开包装纸。露出来的是一个相框，里面是与这些天来在推特上广为传播的那些照片同时拍摄但他没有见过的：曼努在飞机上，怀里抱着穿着小球衣睡着的马茨。与其他照片不同的是，曼努没有睡着，而是很明显的醒着，摸着马茨的脑袋。他的脸上有一个小小的亲密的笑容和充满…眷恋的眼神。

马茨着魔似的端详曼努的表情，他只愿曼努也会这样看他哪怕一次 - 而不只是对着这只狗狗。

他抬头，与曼努的目光相碰，后者正询问的看着他。马茨没说话，更加仔细的观察了一下他。曼努的耳朵是红的吗？

“嗯…恐怖吗？” 曼努犹豫的问。 

马茨放下照片，微笑。“对我来说不。” 然后笑容灿烂的他冲着曼努眨眨眼，然后从曼努的盘子里抢了半块Nutella面包。

“嘿！去拿你自己的好吗！”

马茨心满意足的咬了一口Nutella面包。“现在你至少知道了有人抢你的吃的是什么感觉了吧。”

++

像往常一样在比赛前是行李打包。他们在赛后不会回到酒店，而是直接去机场。之后要么回德国，要么回营地。曼努直觉是后者。

当他把所有的衣服塞进行李箱，他的目光落在那张之前他们作为礼物送给他的照片上。他走到桌前，双手拿起来，仔细的端详。

当在早餐桌上他把照片取出的时候，他一开始以为这是在网上转发的、他们两个在飞机座位上香甜的打着盹的众多照片之一。但这其实是有人在他醒着的时候拍的。

曼努还能记起来他醒来后的第一眼看到的马茨，是如何在他的胸口躺着还在打盹。因为曼努在睡眠中在座位上往下滑了相当多，他小心的坐直一些，但是这小小的扰动把马茨从睡梦中惊醒了 - 当然曼努听到了一声小小的不安的呜咽。为了安抚他曼努尽可能轻的抚摸他的脑袋，马茨可爱的抽抽鼻子然后就往曼努的胸口偎了偎 - 那么这就是他们的一个队友按下快门的时刻了。

现在，曼努的“哦我的上帝，好可爱！”这一刻并随之而来的多愁善感的小表情被永远的印在了相纸上。

这张快照是从对面的过道一侧拍的。如果他没记错的话，那边坐的是安德烈，斯科德兰，米洛和托尼。然而也没有保证这张照片一定是来自他们四个人之中的一个 - 毕竟为了捉弄某个人，他的队友们可是很有可能在飞行中临时换座位的。

曼努的手指抚摸着照片中的马茨。他怀念这个小家伙。奇怪啊，过去一周发生的事情唯一的证据就是几张照片和更少的一些视频。当然，还有曼努的记忆。

这只狗狗在这么短的时间内就占据了他的心。现在突然一切都没了。他没有必要去照顾谁了。他的房间相比之下感觉空空荡荡。

当然这是胡思乱想的感觉了，毕竟曼努此前一直以来都是在自己的房间单独过夜。然而不知怎的好奇怪，现在没有狗狗理所当然的在床上躺着，在关闭的浴室门前呜汪呜汪的叫，或者一直戳曼努的肩膀直到他终于换台。

曼努从旅行箱中扯出一件T恤，小心的把照片包好。然后把它塞到几层衣服下面，把他的鞋子和洗漱包放在上面，然后拉上行李箱。

他看了看表：距离比赛还有两个小时。

没有回头路了。

++  
当马茨登上大巴时，他第一件事就是寻找曼努，但找不到他。他沿着过道走到后面，要找空位，路过罗曼时被拽着坐下，罗曼肯定是想再回味回味他们昨天的台球比赛。

当大巴终于启动，马茨也从与罗曼，佩尔和马蒂亚斯的对话中挣脱出来的时候，曼努当然早已找到另外的座位坐下了。

或许曼努比马茨更高兴终于可以在大巴上挨着别的人坐了。根据托马斯和曼努大声的笑判断，这两人至少非常开心。

失望的马茨又转向他的邻座。在回来的路上或许他会抢到曼努旁边的位子。不过现在当然是一定要让自己慢慢的为接下来的这场比赛做好精神上的准备的时候了。

++

不到半个小时球队就已经站在球场上准备要挥洒汗水了。马茨感受着现场的气氛：新鲜的青草气味，人群发出的震耳的欢呼，球场中颜色的海洋。几天之前他还以为自己或许再也无法感受这一切了。他更开心的是，现在他真的做到出现在这个该死的四分之一决赛的球场上了。

曼努在几米之外和托马斯菲利普一起站在草皮上，做着一些轻微的拉伸。马茨短暂的思考了一下，他是否应该加入过去，然而很快就得出结论，此时靠近曼努真的就不是对他有用的那种可以转移注意力的方法。在接下来的时间球赛才有最高的优先级。

然后脸上带着邀请的笑容的本尼跑过他身边，这立刻让马茨跟着他跑起来。

在热身之后他们所有人一起慢慢走回更衣室，在那里尤吉再次讲了几句话，然后菲利普像通常那样做了赛前动员的讲话。

球赛在下午一点整开始。像期待中的那样，法国队表现出了自己是一个强劲的对手 - 尽管如此，马茨在一开始感觉这场比赛还是比较平缓的。至少在本泽马几乎取得进球的那一刻之前。

然后德国队获得了一个任意球的机会，托尼主罚。马茨赌了一把朝着他预判的球的落点跑去。然后一切都在瞬间完成：马茨冲着球在空中的轨迹跑，用身体抗住对手，起跳，刚好触到球，头球点向球门。他的目光随着划过一道完美弧线越过法国门将的球 - 之后入网。进了！

GOAL！Yes！

之后托马斯，梅苏特和本尼跑过来高兴的拥抱他。

比赛继续，马茨跑回德国队的禁区。当他靠近球门，他与曼努短暂的对视，后者对他开心的微笑，竖起拇指祝贺他。

马茨很想得到一个来自曼努的拥抱，但是他明白此时就不是合适的时间点。于是他只是对着他灿烂的笑回去，点了一下头，然后转身背对着他。毕竟这里还有一只足球是他必须要好好看着的。

在接下来的时间里，主要就是先要保持住领先优势，或许还要继续扩大。马茨传出了几脚他感觉很漂亮的穿过中场空档的传球，但是德国队遗憾的没有取得第二个进球。相反，法国队开始传大范围调度的过顶球，打德国队防线的身后，这给马茨和他的队友带来了真正的麻烦。而幸运的是今天是马茨怎么踢怎么有的一天，并且一次又一次的在最后时刻破坏了对手的进攻。

在下半场法国队开始了更快的节奏，在进攻方面施加了更多的压力。这导致了德国队不时的被长时间压制在后场，迫切需要坚固防线。而且法国队的定位球进攻也让他们遭遇了好几次险情。然而马茨没有慌张，尽其所能的补位救险。而他没有防守成功的险情，也很幸运的被一贯出色的曼努化解了。

不知不觉中下半场结束了。终场哨音回响在整个球场，随之而来的先是放松下来的心情，然后就是开心。他们晋级了！晋级半决赛！！！

本尼第一个拥抱他，然后是杰罗姆。米洛也走过来，拍拍他的肩膀。

然后曼努站在他前面 - 脸上带着大大的笑容。马茨还没明白过来怎么回事，他就被曼努的双臂抱住了。他超开心的回抱住曼努，把脑袋埋在曼努的颈窝，深吸一口气。曼努。他想死这些了啊。  
“昨天早晨你还不确定可不可以比赛，现在有了你我们真是稳如狗了”，曼努在他的耳朵边模模糊糊的说着。

马茨大笑。“尽力而为喽。” 他拍拍曼努的背 - 队友情谊的那种拍法 - 然后不情愿的从拥抱中脱身。这真的不是可以放肆的时候，当周围有300个镜头在捕捉他们的一举一动。

然后菲利普和托马斯冲过来要他注意到他们。最后是卢卡斯，巴斯蒂和佩尔。而在马茨回过神来之前，曼努已经离开了。

在去往球员通道的路上，勒夫和比埃尔霍夫终于逮到了他，祝贺他的进球，一堆赞美的话像膏油一样倾倒下来。接着汉斯也过来了，站在过道中等着他的还有沃尔法特和迈尔，他们也趁这个机会听听马茨是否身体一切正常。

毫不奇怪马茨最后一个才进入了更衣室。

++

【稳如狗什么的，纯粹不负责翻译，曼努没有玩双关，但是他说的save ass 什么的不知道要怎么翻合适呢于是…】


	35. Chapter 35

回去的这一路，马茨先是在大巴上被埃里克粘着不放，然后在飞机上马蒂亚斯一下子就坐在他旁边的位子上，马茨还来不及张嘴跟他提一下这个位子实际上是给曼努留的。不知道怎么的他还是没忍心冷落马蒂亚斯，因为后者有点玻璃心倾向。

尼尔斯巴赫按照惯例用麦克风在机舱扩音器上讲话之后，他又走到马茨身边示意一定要跟他再聊一聊。比如说，他的进球多么意义重大，他对这支球队多么有价值，吧啦吧啦一堆。出于必要性马茨保持着友好，带着礼貌的微笑把这些寒暄忍过去 - 即便有几次他的目光飘到了曼努的方向。

曼努又坐在了克里斯的旁边。

当开始送餐的时候，尼尔斯巴赫终于走了。接下来的半个小时就在吃喝和收拾餐具中过去了 - 当过道终于空出来的时候，马茨就要先上个厕所。

他路过曼努身边，后者正与克里斯相谈甚欢，但他还是抬起了眼睛，给了马茨一个短暂的微笑。马茨也对他微笑，打定主意要在回来的时候问一下克里斯，能不能和他换个位子坐上几分钟。

然而三分钟之后马茨回来的时候，曼努已经闭上眼睛，带上耳机了。很难说他只是在听音乐还是已经睡着了 - 但是马茨做不到让自己去打扰曼努。

曼努和其他所有刚刚站在球场上拼搏的人一样应该得到休息和安静。

++

终于他们精疲力竭的、但也是非常幸运在刚过八点时回到了营地。即使汉斯下令安静以及禁酒，但是还没过五分钟，酒吧就灯火通明，震耳的音乐在庭院中回荡。

马茨把他的旅行箱拿进房间，不慌不忙的冲了个澡，整理了发型，换了一套别的衣服，然后悠闲的踏上去外面庭院的路。

一到那里，佩尔就往他手里塞了一杯果汁，还对他眨眨眼。他尝了一口，就明白一定有人把烈酒之类的东西掺进去了。他宁愿是气泡水兑果汁 - 酒精对他来说真的不是什么好味道。但是，哎，把手里的这杯东西再端上一会总能做到。或早或晚一有机会他就可以把杯子不经意的忘在哪里。

佩尔和米洛走过来，再次祝贺他的进球，几分钟之后托马斯和菲利普也加入进来。这个小圈子在过了很大一会之后解散了，此时勒夫又突然驾到，再次的对他赞不绝口。除此之外，他还让马茨知道，只要他把训练单元继续如此堪称楷模的完成，那么下场比赛他的位子就是很稳的。

马茨聆听尤吉的点评的时候，他看到曼努独自在吧台啜饮，用寻求的目光盯着周围的人群。他们的目光相遇，然后曼努对他举了一下杯。马茨把这当做邀请，决定过一会就去曼努那里。

但首先他得尽量用不惹麻烦的方式从教练这里脱身。

当他终于成功做到的时候，下一秒，卢卡斯的胳膊就圈住了他，他的耳边响起海伦费舍尔的’Atemlos’。他刚把杯子放在院子里的一张桌子上，卢卡斯就拉着他闹了好一会。当这首歌终于放完的时候，他赶快逃走了。这种无意义的无法理解的疯跳从来就不是他的菜。他简直觉得自己跳得太蠢了。

当马茨再次看向吧台的时候，曼努已经被杰罗姆粘着不放了，后者正手舞足蹈的讲着什么。

失望的马茨往本尼和萨米那里溜达过去。当他们三人酣畅的交谈时，马茨不得不几次推却了要将他再次拉到舞池中的巴斯蒂还有卢卡斯。接着他又走到几米开外与埃里克和马里奥瞎扯了一会，然后与罗曼和马蒂亚斯一边喝可乐，一边欣赏着舞池中佩尔狂野的舞姿，开心不已。

在“彻夜无法呼吸”重复到第五遍的时候，马茨再次希望巴斯蒂的DJ之心不要总是落在烂大街的德语流行乐上。不知道什么时候，他终于受够了，他只希望海伦费舍尔好去死一死了。

曼努到底在哪里呢？他感觉至少有一个小时没有看见他了。实际上曼努通常都可以在最热闹的地方找到 - 并且手里还会端着杯啤酒？ 

马茨环顾，但是哪里也发现不了他。  
他从人群中分开一条路走到酒吧那里。然而这里什么也没有。接下来马茨又去了泳池，遗憾在那里只发现罗恩，凯文和尤里安，他们人手一杯饮料在躺椅上享受，还在逗着那只时不时在花园里游荡的猫。

慢慢的马茨开始担心起来。这太不像曼努了。一般来说他总是身处热闹之中，是最后一个离开爬梯的人。实际上曼努是不是已经在他的房间里了？

他朝宿舍走去，从庭院中的各种桌椅边走过，果然：曼努的房间亮着灯。

++

当大巴终于开进营地，曼努正清醒着，可以把其他半睡半醒中的人拍醒，下车拿行李。一到房间，他就把行李箱放在角落，然后走进浴室。

他把马茨的水碗刚倒到半满，忽然想起来，这活干得真是没有意义。

这里不再有狗狗了。

曼努郁闷的把小碗里的水倒进洗脸池，看着水流进排水孔消失掉。

他揉揉眼睛，困倦的看着镜子。为了再次清醒起来，他往脸上泼了一些水。但之后真的没有感到清醒多少。但是或许找人陪陪会有帮助？

两分钟之后他走进院子，爬梯已经全速展开了。

曼努冲进热闹之中，先碰到托马斯，他立刻往他手里塞了一杯 - 很遗憾是不含酒精的 - 啤酒，然后他与斯科德兰短暂交谈，之后被卢卡斯，巴斯蒂和佩尔拉进舞池，跟着’Atemlos’跳舞。他还和梅苏特和本尼交谈了几句，为自己拿了第二杯啤酒 - 这次是真正的啤酒 - ， 兴趣索然的和马里奥打了一圈乒乓球，最后又被卢卡斯拽进舞池。

之后他再次去酒吧拿第三杯啤酒。实际上他希望爬梯会使自己重新兴奋起来，但是如果他对自己诚实的话，他的心其实不在这里。此时他就真的没有庆祝的情绪。他的目光在人群中寻找着马茨，早先他从眼角的余光看到马茨在和米洛与佩尔交谈着。

人群快速的分散，曼努可以看到，现在马茨正在尤吉身边站着，或多或少像被念了咒一样的听着他的讲话。下一秒，马茨朝旁边看了一下，他们的目光碰在一起，曼努得到了一个短暂的微笑，而他以小小的一下举杯回应。

之后尤里安和克里斯挡住了他的视线，当他再次往这个方向看的时候，马茨已经在舞池里被卢卡斯粘着不放。曼努微笑。很明显马茨在那里看起来浑身不舒服。

杰罗姆走过来，和曼努瞎扯了一阵。他一直在迫切的试图说服曼努去跟他玩一圈台球。 曼努不得不推辞了好几次。最后他很高兴杰罗姆从这里撤了。

他只是需要静一静。千万不要有什么人在他身边瞎聊到他的耳朵都要掉了。

曼努烦躁的扶额。他隐约感到有些头痛。但是或许只是因为音乐太吵。此时对于他什么都显得有点太过头了。他做了决定，拿起半满的啤酒瓶，绕过酒吧，来到后面无人的泳池一角。

他精疲力竭的在一张椅子上躺下，盯着眼前的波光。如果此时有人能短暂的关掉音乐，也许他就能放松下来，理理自己的思绪。

但是他的内心只是映出了那个半满的水碗。

从酒吧一直传来震耳的低音。一下，一下，一下。

水流下去时候的漩涡。

一圈，一圈，一圈。

他捂脸，叹气。为什么偏偏是在今天晚上这只狗狗这样紧追着他不放呢？他往后躺，脑袋放空的盯着天空。

马茨并没有消失...只是变了。再次变成人类。就像本来应该的那样。此前曼努还每天盼望马茨变回来呢。为什么现在这事让他心烦了呢？为什么他现在会想要是从来没有变回来就好了？他就不应该如此快的习惯于这个小家伙一直在自己身边呆着。

现在他只能盼望自己能同样快的再次习惯于孤身一人。

从眼角的余光曼努看到罗恩沿着泳池走来，然后微笑着在曼努的椅子旁站住。他抱着那只灰色条纹白色爪子的猫，这只猫总是在营地里游荡着找吃的。现在曼努想一想，他发现在过去的整整一周都没有见过这只猫。这是不是因为马茨呢？【好想笑怎么办………】

“呐，我想，你可能需要一些陪伴。” 罗恩把猫放在曼努怀里，对他快速的眨眨眼，然后又离开朝酒吧的方向走了。

曼努烦躁的盯着这只猫，而这只猫正对他瞪着眼睛。慢慢的曼努举起手，轻轻的在软软的毛上滑一下。然后又一下。又一下。

摸起来并不是完全像马茨。如果你注意到你摸的对象能够理解你，那么摸起来就是不一样。但或许今天晚上这只猫至少可以当做一个替代。一个小小的暖暖的什么东西在怀里 - 这至少会是种安慰。

曼努满意的观察着，猫趴着然后放松的把脑袋垂下去。他的手在它的脑袋上滑动，然后顺着软软的条纹花的背抚摸。

曼努笑。如果这样抚摸管用，那么它也许也会喜欢揉揉耳朵后面？

像习惯的那样，他的手指穿过猫毛来到它的右耳后面。

猫的耳朵抖了一下，两下。然后它突然抬头，下一刻，它就从曼努的怀里跳出来，消失在了灌木丛中。

那就是不喜欢了。

曼努失望的重新躺回去。

或许他去睡觉好了。本来爬梯之后他就没有做什么事的兴趣了。他懒懒的起身，不经过酒吧，而是绕路回宿舍。他真的没有任何兴趣再向任何人解释他为什么想自己一个人呆着。

当他走进房间，打开灯，他的目光首先就落在那件小小的白色球衣上，球衣叠着放在写字台上。其实他很早就想把它还给马茨 - 但是不知怎的总是找不到合适的时间。

他把球衣拿在手里，脱掉鞋子，然后上床倚着床头板坐着。他的手指在黑色的5上滑动。说起来奇怪啊，他的小小的伙伴什么也没留下，除了这件球衣和几张照片。还有，曼努无法对球队以外的任何人分享他的记忆，因为这个故事根本就不会有人相信。最终，除了把这种无人可诉说的情形独自一人接受以外，他别无选择。

突然想起敲门声。

此时曼努真的不想见任何人 - 但是如果不应声又有些幼稚。他用不太大的声音应了一声“进来”，希望外面的人听不到。

但事与愿违，门开了，马茨小心的把脑袋探进来。“嘿，你还好吗？”

“好…不好...我也不知道。” 曼努真的不想谈这个。连与马茨谈他都不想 - 即使，曼努现在孤独的抑郁的坐在床上盯着空气，说起来马茨好像对此有责任呢。哦上帝，他甚至连电视也没开就这么坐着！马茨一定把他当成一个完完全全的卢瑟了。

没错，自然马茨立刻以关切的眼光看着他，走进房间，关上身后的门。  
曼努几乎要把他打发走...但是如果说有人会理解曼努差劲的心情的话，那个人或许正是马茨？

“所以你就手里拿着我的狗狗球衣晚上一个人坐在床上是吗？” 马茨感到好笑的指了指曼努手里的衣物，发问似的抬起眉毛。

曼努尴尬的把那件小小的白色球衣放在一边。“我觉得，我想那…那只狗狗”，这句话轻声的从他的唇边发出。

“但…我还在这里。” 马茨皱着眉走进曼努，来到床边。

“这真的很蠢。我的脑子知道你们是同一个人，是“曾是”，还是“是”呢…但是不知怎么的还是不太一样？我觉得，身边总是有个谁，这种感觉真的不错。能抱着摸摸…哦上帝！这听起来超多愁善感啊！” 曼努捂脸，喃喃的说：“无视我刚才说的，马茨。明天一切都会好的。”

马茨挨着曼努在床边坐下。“你为什么认为，只有你才这么想呢？”，他轻声的问。

曼努抬头。松了一口气的感觉出现了。这种转变对于马茨也不轻松。

“你记得昨天我们两个在阳台上的面谈吗？实话说，我昨晚睡不着，是因为床太空了。过去几天我已经习惯于身边有个暖暖的人躺着，而且还…摸我的耳朵后面。” 马茨对曼努眨了眨眼。

“我也想念摸耳朵。摸摸背...怀里搂着狗狗。” 曼努叹气。

马茨歪脑袋，微笑。“这个嘛，我可以帮一下。” 他站起来，脱掉鞋子，一下就在床上站起来。曼努不安的向上看着，看到马茨迈了一大步，这样他的两脚就分别在盘腿坐着的曼努的膝盖外边。然后让曼努吃惊的是马茨直接一屁股在他面前坐下了 - 就坐在曼努两腿之间的空里。从实际的角度看，这也就是坐在他的怀里了。

“坐在怀里这件事不再那么简单了”，马茨说，嘴边带笑。

这个寻开心的举动让曼努微笑起来。他的目光来回的看着马茨的脸，马茨离他只有几厘米远。这个姿势感觉出奇的...亲密。

马茨抓住曼努的手，放在自己的脑袋上，这样他就摸到了马茨的头发。

“你看，想摸摸头毛也是可以的”，马茨对他眨眨眼。

曼努感到有些古怪的被触动，他把手埋在马茨深色的头发里。感觉不是完全像狗狗身上的毛，但是很软让人舒服。而且还乱乱的。更多的是出于好玩，他开始揉对方的耳朵后面。

马茨闭上眼，曼努看到他的脸上是如何迅速的荡起了一个小小的，无戒备的微笑。曼努的手指催眠似的抚摸马茨的头皮。

“为什么在变形之后你留在了这里？” 曼努轻声问。

“嗯？” 马茨慢慢的睁开眼睛。

“为什么不是本尼？罗曼？埃里克？为什么是我？” 他把手从马茨的头发里抽回来。“之前我们彼此之间并没度过很多的时间。”

马茨长时间的看着他，好像要找寻什么，直到他终于开口。“我之前从不确定你是不是能容纳我，诺伊尔。别误会，我觉得我们从一开始就有一种相当…友好同事的关系？在彼此尊重的基础上合作愉快？然而，我们在来到巴西之前并没有彼此多谈过什么。即使是有U21，Nutella广告和国家队的经历。我觉得你更喜欢与你的拜仁队友玩，可以理解。我不强求。所以过去的一周是个…惊喜。”

“马茨，为什么你从不说呢？那我怎么会明白…你看起来一直是那么傲。你一来到队里，就是个小混蛋，不到五分钟，所有人都被大声的告知你对一切的高见了。所以我总是认为，要是你对跟我交朋友感兴趣的话，你怎么会不直接找上门来？我们偶然分到了同一个宿舍，突然有了一些彼此分享的时间，这对我真是个惊喜。”

“是啊，我也很开心，在平淡的日程安排中能偷空和你一起慢跑，打牌。” 马茨微笑。

“但是我还是没有得到我的答案，马茨。为什么不是本尼？你们成为朋友已经有永远那么久了。我本来预期的是，你…信任他多过信任我？”

马茨看向一边，盯着那件皱巴巴的小小的球衣。沉默。

曼努看着马茨的侧脸，让目光在深棕色的眉毛上游走，还有睫毛，高挺的鼻子，嘴唇。马茨一动不动 - 好像他的心不在这里。

“马茨？”

他们的目光相对，但是从马茨的眼睛里突然有了一种奇怪的忧郁。

马茨慢慢的举起右手，轻轻摸了一下曼努的脸颊。

哦。

马茨...马茨喜欢他？

马茨喜欢曼努埃尔诺伊尔。等一下，马茨是Gay？

这就解释了与曼努的床有关的那个奇怪的行为。还有冲澡时的那一幕！还有，这就是为什么当马茨早就烦躁的与其他队友保持距离的时候，曼努还可以抱他。

突然之间昨天的一切现在看起来都有了不同的意味。

++

马茨的手慢慢的抚摸曼努的脸颊。他注意到曼努是如何吃惊的睁大了眼睛，当他清清楚楚的明白了马茨这样在对他透露什么。

马茨短暂的思考，他是不是应该亲吻曼努。想必在这里就是他唯一的机会了。但是下一刻马茨就明白，他不能随心所欲。很简单，就是因为曼努不应当被如此对待。在过去的几天他为马茨做了那么多；多过马茨在任何时候能报答他的。

他垂下手，慢慢的从床上站起来。是时候脱身了。

当曼努明白他们的友谊如此快的被破坏，如同如此快的出现 - 因为马茨没能用缰绳勒住他的感情 - 他不想去面对曼努的失望。

混蛋。为什么他如此放肆的告白了呢？只是一个动作…世界就颠倒了。

那件该死的、小小的、白色的球衣！他本应该清楚，曼努想念那只狗狗，这并不代表他也想念马茨。  
他转身背对着曼努，穿上鞋子，离开这个寂静而暗流涌动的房间。

曼努没有阻止他。

++


	36. Chapter 36

第九日:::星期六:::2014.07.05:::Campo Bahia

例外的，马茨没有被猿啼吵醒，而是敲门声。他从耳朵里取出耳塞 - 立刻敲门声更响了。 这什么鬼？他坐起来，睡眼惺忪。

敲门声又响了一次。

马茨恼火的赤着脚走向房门，开门时差一点就碰到了自己的鼻子，然后他就看到诺伊尔，后者脸上一个大大的笑容在看着他。

马茨本来就不高的情绪立刻低到冰点。“曼努埃尔。”

“我想去海滩。慢跑。想一起来吗？”， 曼努微笑的问。

“不想。我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“拜托了，我们很久没有一起慢跑了。呃…我是说，正常的那种跑法。”

马茨还是摇头。

“如果你还想先去洗个澡，我可以等着。”

“你听不懂德语吗？我说了’不想’，诺伊尔！”，马茨带着怨气的回答。

“那么或许明天再跑？”，曼努大气不敢出。

“曼努，现在我做不到！我需要距离。”

曼努哑口，皱眉。“什么时候…什么时候你觉得又可以了呢？”

“或许世界杯之后的什么时间？明年？我们再看”，马茨抗拒的回答。此时看上去，’永远都不再可能’是最好的解决方案。无论如何这是痛苦最小的一个。

“别这样，马茨！” 曼努的右手抓住马茨的肩膀。马茨烦躁的看着曼努的手指，咬紧了牙齿。【吓的我，以为要去咬曼努的手】

“穿上衣服，一起来。我们还是朋友！” 他放下手。“我们忘了那些。还能发生什么事呢？”

“还能发生什么事？”，马茨啧了一声，然后假假的笑。“就是这个了！” 他把曼努拉向自己，用力的，霸道的，但更重要的是快速的吻了一下他的嘴巴。

“这就是我不得不和你单独相处时会发生的事。”

曼努震惊的瞪着他。

而马茨只是冷哼。什么都比不上一次休克疗法！他抓着交流对象的肩膀把他推到门外，哐当关上门，而后滑坐到了地上，脸埋在双手中。

干！

++

曼努不知道自己发生了什么，当马茨突然抓住他的脑袋，猛地把他拉近，然后就吻他。马茨的嘴唇压着他的，而他就像木桩那样站在那里。马茨的胡子划着他的皮肤，马茨的舌头想要侵入。

他的大脑还能模模糊糊的想，被男人吻的感觉并非有多么不同。但正当他想要张开嘴的时候，马茨突然放开了他。

曼努的目光跟随着马茨在饱满的嘴唇上了舔了一下的舌头。

然后他就站在马茨的门外了，门在他身后哐当一声关上。

曼努眨了眨眼睛。抬起一只手摸摸脸。

他刚刚吻了马茨胡梅尔斯。不，更正：马茨胡梅尔斯吻了他。

他是为了什么到这里来的？

慢跑，他是想去慢跑的。

他用手指摸着自己的嘴唇。

被吻过的嘴唇。

慢跑。

用些许的时间来回想一下。独自回想。

不会伤害到什么的。【伤害直男指数啊喂】

曼努心不在焉的下楼梯，他的舌头慢慢的在下唇上滑动。

++

终于曼努独自去慢跑，即使他什么也没能回想起来。显然他那会儿完全转换到自动驾驶模式了。现在 - 早餐时 - 他和梅苏特，巴斯蒂，卢卡斯和佩尔坐在桌边。他很高兴，因为其他人在高谈阔论，而他们对他的期待只不过是不时的在正确的地方笑出声。

至少是希望如此。

很幸运，到处也见不到马茨。曼努真的不知道如果见到马茨他应该如何反应。就像什么也没发生那样做？躲着他？把这整个事情再谈一谈？看起来这都不是特别的正确或者让人满意。

实际上曼努只想窝进哪个角落 - 然后，如果有可能，让时间倒转，用别的方式去做这一切。即使他甚至都不确定，他到底应该用什么别的方式去做。

++

曼努是最后一个从位子上离开去开始早晨的训练的。在整整两个小时里马茨都没有看他一眼。在回更衣室的路上巴斯蒂凑了过来。

“说说嘛，你和马茨之间一切还好吗？”

“好，为什么问这个？” 曼努犹豫的回答。

“当马茨以为没有人在看着他的时候，他看起来就像是下了七天雨的天气。”

曼努耸肩。在不把马茨的秘密说露嘴的情况下，他只能向巴斯蒂乱七八糟的解释一下都怎么回事。他希望马茨有一个可以与之相谈的人。但另一方面，如果有个人知道他和马茨之间到底有了什么问题 - 这个想法让他极度不舒服。

“你们曾片刻都难以分开…” 巴斯蒂说着，站住了，抓住曼努的肩膀，也让曼努停住脚步。“而现在…你们彼此之间说过话吗？”

“我们当然说过话！”，曼努回答，希望自己的愤怒指数还在可以接受的范围内。“马茨现在又能自立了，不再需要保姆了。”马茨需要...需要曼努无法给他的东西…不愿给他的东西。但巴斯蒂不依不饶。“除此之外，现在他要专注于训练 - 他要把这整整一个星期弥补过来。想遛一遛他也根本没机会呀。” 曼努拿出一个希望是有说服力的微笑。

“那么你又是怎么回事呢？自从马茨变回来，你那走路的样子就像…像…你的狗狗死了！”

他也是呢。某种程度上。“哈哈，你的笑话真好笑，巴斯蒂。只是，它说得不对。”

“曼努，今天早餐时候你一句话也没说。梅苏特两次想和你说话，你一次都没注意。”

曼努抬起眉毛。真的？OK，今天早晨他相当的心神不宁。但是，如果突然被马茨胡梅尔斯吻了，谁又不会是这样呢？当马茨突然把他拉向自己，双唇压在他的嘴巴上。正常来说曼努是那种在双方的初次亲吻中主动施压的人。而且他的女伴们也大都比他矮一头，这是自然而然的。回头看看，更稀奇的是他是被动的一方。他的这个人和他一样高。在这种情况下的角色分配，他这辈子都是再清楚不过的 - 直到马茨走过来，然后他们就完全颠倒了。他随心所欲。他的双手抓住曼努的肩膀，他的双唇霸道的压在曼努的上面。然后他的手勾住曼努的下巴，强迫他的脑袋不要乱动，而他的舌压迫着曼努的嘴巴。他回想起突然包围住了他的马茨的气息，与习惯的、通常会在大部分的接吻中伴随而来的花一样的香水味如此不同，而是闻起来像是须后水的残留，汗水以及...马茨。

“曼努？曼努？” 巴斯蒂在他眼前打了个响指。

“啊，巴斯蒂。我听着呢。”

巴斯蒂翻了个白眼，然后搭上曼努的肩膀。“当心点，我能理解你不想和我谈，但是，去找马茨，跟他说清楚。OK？”

曼努犹豫的点头。首要的事情就是以此来结束这个对话吧。

“我认真的，曼努！你们两个此时真的心不在焉。过不多久球队其他人也会注意的。此时我们真的不要在球队里有任何波澜。下场比赛不可避免的迫近了，你们两个太重要！”

曼努叹气。“你说得对。现在我们不能搞什么事。”

“这就是我想听到的。” 他确认似的拍拍曼努的背，然后去往更衣室。

曼努在身后呆呆的看着他。

巴斯蒂正中红心：如果他们想不管怎样都要从这个状况里逃离的话，他就一定要和马茨谈谈。

++

当曼努搭最后一班区间车回到营地的时候，他决定去找马茨，向他解释，马茨喜欢男人这个事情对于曼努来说根本不算事。他还是愿意和他做朋友。

而他先把自己的东西放进房间，然后让自己清醒一点，他绞尽脑汁想究竟他想要和马茨说什么，听起来不要像愚蠢的陈词滥调，想好之后终于走出去开始寻找马茨。

更多的拖延只能于事无补。

然而马茨既不是像期待中的那样坐在露台中吃午餐，也不在自己的房间。这个宿舍就没有活人的气息。曼努又跑到外面，在那里菲利普和托马斯在沙发椅上躺好了晒太阳。

“你们见到马茨了吗？”

菲利普抬头。“他刚刚打包了一些吃的，与埃里克和克里斯去沙滩了。”

“如果你跑快点一定能碰到他们。两分钟前他们刚从这里走”，托马斯指出。

“等他回来也是OK的。” 曼努强烈的希望他们不要看到自己的失望。大概他不能与马茨谈论所有的事情，如果旁边还有其他人的话。

曼努从自助餐厅那里搞了点吃的，在一张桌子旁坐下，在那里马里奥和尤里安正用小勺吃甜点。

过了一会他回到房间，抓起他的太阳镜和那本他从南蒂罗尔集训时就开始读的书，出门去泳池那边。当马茨从沙滩回来的时候，他会从后门回来，这样就一定会经过泳池。或许他们能撤到他们其中之一的房间里，然后不受打扰的彼此交谈。

++

感觉像是第三十次，曼努放下书，看看手表。午后的训练在三刻钟之后就开始了。马茨还呆在哪里呢？曼努是不是错过他了？或许他从前门回来早就进宿舍了？

曼努收拾起他的东西，急匆匆的回去。

客厅是空的，他把书和太阳镜放在客厅的小桌上。或许马茨在自己的房间？

曼努上楼梯，敲马茨的门，仔细听了听。什么动静也没有。

他小心的把门打开一条缝，把脑袋伸进去。“马茨？”

但房间是空的。曼努失望的往回走。马茨难道还在沙滩吗？

他的脚刚伸到楼梯上，马茨就从庭院门走进了客厅。幸运的是看不到埃里克和克里斯。

曼努松了一口气，朝马茨走了一步。“嘿…”

马茨短暂的看了一眼曼努的脸，但没有回答什么。

“请问我们可不可以安静的谈一谈呢？”

“我不知道有什么可谈的。” 马茨看也不看曼努，径直从他身边大步走过上了楼。

“马茨！等一下！” 曼努在他后面慌忙的追赶着。在马茨把门摔到他脸上之前，他刚好伸出脚挡住了。

“曼努埃尔…把。你。的。脚。拿。开！”，马茨咆哮。

“只有当你让我进来，然后我们谈五分钟。” 曼努看到，马茨的下巴在动，他在磨牙。“马茨，拜托了？巴斯蒂也想-”

“你跟巴斯蒂讲了我们的事？你疯了吗？”，马茨吸气。他把曼努拽进房间，关上他身后的门，暴怒的瞪着他。“多谢，曼努！想来卢卡斯也 -”

“马茨，冷静一下！我根本没和他说！巴斯蒂跟我讲，因为他感觉到我们之间不太对。你也知道，如果有人有探索什么的雷达的话，那就是他了。”

马茨挫败的把手臂交叉在胸前。“那么他想要怎样？”

“想要我们说清楚？”

“有什么大事要说清楚的？事情是怎样就怎样。很明显对此我无法改变。”

“我也根本不想要你改变。相反，我…我感觉很荣幸，你把真相说给我听。而且我想为我的反应道下歉。我只是太惊讶了。无论如何发现你是Gay是个很震惊的事情。我是说，我从来没注意到…并且，还有卡提呢？”  
“我是BI，曼努。我想你听说过这个？双性恋？”，马茨问，看起来怒气未消。

“为什么你从来什么都不说？”

“不说就对了！因为我对于成为史上德国第一个同性恋现役职业球员毫无兴趣。而且只要卡提在，这对于我就不是真正的问题。何必惊醒沉睡之犬？”

“我根本不是说你要向全世界广播出来！我只是说，你本来可以跟我说。女人和男人你都喜欢，对此我一点问题没有。基本上谁跟谁上床对于我都完全的无所谓。主要的一点是双方都同意。”

“你这样挺好的”，马茨回答，听起来烦躁。“但是问题不在这里。问题是我对你的感情。” 他朝曼努走了一步。“你不回应的感情。” 他探寻的打量着曼努。“或者是我理解错了什么？”

曼努咽唾沫。“不…我…我…想要我们是朋友，马茨。过去的一个星期我非常喜欢和你在一起。我觉得，你也很喜欢，对不对？不是我自己想象出来的吧？”

马茨轻声叹气，摸了摸脸。“是的，我非常喜欢和你在一起。”

“那么让我们再继续这样做？对于我这很正常。对于你 - 或者对于这种情况，我真的没有问题。”

“哦天哪，曼努！问题不在于你对此OK不OK。问题在于我怎么办！你有没有过不幸福的爱上谁？你还记得那种感觉吗？那种情感上的起伏不定？当那个人靠近你的时候，那种欣快的感觉？而之后当你再次清醒的意识到那是你不能拥有的，你感觉有多差劲？” 马茨摇头。“我不需要这些！为什么我要这样对待自己？”

看得出来马茨的激动。曼努只想把他揽过来，然后不管用什么方法也好，安抚他。但是他有种模模糊糊的感觉，就是马茨对此怎样都不会有兴致的。“但是…但是这些总会放下的？”，曼努小心的问。

“你放下了吗？真的？？嗯，如果胡萝卜一直在我面前晃，我真的无法忘掉。”

糟糕。曼努郁闷的捂住嘴巴。“那么这对于现在的我们意味着什么？” 实际上他并不想知道答案。

“我们尽量像过去的几周什么也没发生那样做？我们尽量表现得像我们在来到巴西之前那样。”

“但是...那时候我们实际上都没有呆在一起过！”

“你理解对了”，马茨干巴巴的说。

“但是-”

“曼努！此时我就不能靠近你！你明白了吗？”

曼努明白是明白了。但是他完全的，根本的不喜欢这样。如果马茨根本不想再和他呆在一起，他要怎样才能说服马茨改变主意？

“拜托了。” 马茨抓住曼努的肩膀，把他推到门外。

曼努站在楼梯前，问自己，这一切怎么能搞这么错。实际上他之前还想着要把他们之间的这些事都梳理好 - 然而现在...他感觉就好像马茨跟他讲分手了 - 这真是要多蠢有多蠢。基本上在什么都还没有开始之前他就拒绝马茨了。为什么反倒是他觉得像是在这段关系中被甩的那一方？

++


	37. Chapter 37

*本章有少量异性恋相关的场景*

幸运的是，下午只有个人单独的训练单元，于是曼努和马茨就可以互不相见。马茨看也不看曼努，完全专心于自己的训练 - 而曼努的目光瞄了马茨几次，但也仅仅如此。

之后全队的训话中，他们自动的在相距最远的两端坐下。曼努全神贯注的听尤吉关于巴西队的打法的讲话，有意的无视了巴斯蒂还有菲利普询问的目光。

在晚餐时间，他很高兴马茨和多特的球员们在一张桌子前坐下，这样他就可以和菲利普，托马斯，杰罗姆，巴斯蒂，卢卡斯和梅苏特坐在一起。确实，菲利普还有巴斯蒂几次试图将话题转到马茨，但是不一会被烦得不行的曼努就把他们几个给按回去了。

“我已经试着跟他说话了，OK？但是我们的结论是，我们需要和对方之间的一些距离。”

“或许我来和他说说，这会有帮助？”，巴斯蒂问。

曼努摇头。“再说吧。我知道你的好意，但是你们不掺合进来真的比较好。不然只能更糟糕。”

杰罗姆不解的看向周围。“我错过了什么吗？”

“马茨和曼努分手了”，托马斯开着玩笑。

菲利普马上给他来了一肘子。“怎么啦？” 托马斯烦恼的看着菲利普，后者只是眯着眼睛盯着他，摇了摇头。

曼努只希望自己的挤出来的微笑看起来不要太勉强。卢卡斯皱着眉打量着他，而巴斯蒂看向他的目光相当的充满了同情。

一边的梅苏特也发话了。“我也不明白。马茨和你到底怎么了？”

曼努起身。“没什么。我们迫不得已在一起互相拉扯着已经很多天了…马茨眼下需要一些时间给自己，还有他的…呃…重新获得的自由。说实话，我也很高兴能有一些自由时间，不需要被照料小孩的工作占用得满满的。”

卢卡斯开口。“但是你们曾经却 - ”

这次是巴斯蒂给他来了一肘子，打断了他的话。

曼努看向周围，希望他听起来足够可信。“一切都会正常起来的，保证。只要给我们一点时间。”

++

饭后马茨从桌边能多快就多快的撤了。本尼确实有问他想不想过一会一起打一圈FIFA 15 - 但是马茨婉言拒绝了。

此刻他只想单独呆着。如果他对自己诚实的话，与曼努在一起的经历让他感觉很不错。变形回来的兴奋感随着曼努的拒绝突然走到进了尽头。

马茨先考虑了一下，要不要去沙滩散步 - 但是现实是，迟早就会碰到队里的队友，只是因为几乎所有人去营地外面散心都会选择去沙滩。

于是马茨终于还是呆在自己的房间里，拿着一本书，在床上躺好。只是不走运的是这并没有如他所愿的转移他的注意力。他把第一页读了三遍之后还讲不出到底写了什么，之后他挫败的把书放到一边。或许他根本就不应该买这本叫Hummeldumm的书，不管第一部分写得有多好。

他叹气，打开电视，从一个台换到另一个台。再换。最后他纯粹是出于无聊，停在了Top Gear的一期老节目上，他已经看过了 - 但是这至少意味着，当他止不住的回想起曼努和他们在早晨的那个吻的时候，电视上没有什么他会错过的了。

他是不是本应该控制得更好一些？接受曼努的友情是不是更聪明的做法？这样至少他本可以继续与曼努在一起打发时间。

但经验表明，一般情况下划一道清楚的终结线是更好的做法。即使在他的这种情况下，对于马茨真的不是简单的事，因为他们所处的形势，他不可能一直躲着曼努。而只要曼努在他的附近出现，他总是会发现自己又在瞄曼努。吃饭的时候。训练的时候。淋浴的时候。而其他时候他尽可能的避免任何互动。

他不太可能一直这样下去，当尤吉注意到在他和曼努之间有什么不太对…他记得再清楚不过了，在集训营的时候，梅苏特和萨米吵架了，尤吉就把他俩硬拉到一起，两天的时间里什么事情都一起做 - 直到所有的不对劲都烟消云散为止。【这方法好】

在他内心深处的什么地方有个声音冒出来，据此指出，这种必须完完全全和曼努在一起度过两天的想法其实听起来并不太坏。但是他也知道，这是个白日梦。这对于曼努不存在的感情无济于事 - 而马茨只会越陷越深。

++

晚饭之后曼努又去了一次健身房。他只是需要运动一下。在消耗了能量之后，他快速的冲了个澡，然后和佩尔，梅苏特，卢卡斯玩桌上足球度过剩下的时间，之后他在十点半上床窝着，熄灯。

整个晚上都没有看到过马茨。之后的几天会不会也都是这样呢？

曼努翻身，平躺着，盯着天花板。他又睡不着了。房间真的太静了，床太…孤单了。胳膊里抱着什么的话就是会睡得更好。即使是一只狗狗。马茨。即使是马茨。或者也许就是，正因为是马茨。

曼努翻身，闭上眼睛。还是睡意全无。他的思绪又飘到了马茨的吻。中午的争吵。马茨躲着他的事实。马茨不能忍受靠近曼努。而曼努却不能忍受不靠近马茨。

即使过去的一周并不容易，但有一个无时无刻不在的陪伴者...伴侣真的很愉快。有一个你可以和他分享共同的一天的家伙。

距曼努有稳定的女友也已经过去一段时间了。自从卡特琳在交往四年之后和他分手，曼努感到再难以接受新的感情。去重新信任哪一个人。是的，曾有过这样或者那样的一夜情。他的名气让他常得到比他喜欢的更多的青睐。但他从未感到有在此后更亲密的和这些女孩相识的需求。而不知什么时候，一夜情也变得无聊起来。

他翻身，把毯子窝成一团，抱着。或许这样可以管用。

十分钟后他得出结论，毯子真的不是马茨有用的替代品。太毛茸茸了，不够暖，感觉不到心跳，太安静。

他烦躁的翻身重新平躺。一般来说睡前的sex对于他的睡眠问题总是好的解决办法。自从卡特琳不在，他通常都是靠自己的手了。但他在外面过夜时很少这样。球队住宿的房间隔音好不好总是很难说。从开淋浴时大声的水流声就可想而知了。

即便如此，他还是把毯子推到一边，褪下短裤，握住他的阴茎，开始缓慢的揉搓。他的思绪飘回他最近的一次一夜情。

她的名字是莱娜，如果他没记错的话。高，瘦，黑色长发，长得要命的腿。

那次他在慕尼黑的一个酒吧里与他的队友庆祝一次赢球。当她在他去吧台的路上拦住他并且给了他一个明显的邀请时，他已经灌了几杯啤酒了。

不久之后她把他拉到后门，在那里藏着一个后院，通往无人的岔路。下一刻她用胳膊环住了他，吻他，然后把他压在墙上。

莱娜在他前面蹲下，拉开他的裤链。曼努还清楚的记得她调皮的笑，当她伸进他的裤子，玩闹似得舔舔嘴唇，然后把他发硬的小鸟拉出来。

曼努往手上吐唾沫，然后加快了节奏。

他回想着她的嘴，丰满的胸脯。她的晕开的红色的唇膏。长睫毛。当她把安全套套上他发硬的阴茎的时候，他拉起她，反转过来，把她按在墙上，从后面进入。

他加大了力道，再次加快了节奏，但是不知怎么回事并没有兴致。

尽管他如此的专注的回想着那种感觉和她的呻吟，但这一点都不让他感到兴奋。是的，他勃起了 - 但是当他摸着自己的小鸟，想象自己站在决赛场上的时候，他也会这样。基本上，这比起和莱妮，- 还是莱娜，都一样 - 的那个时刻更使他兴奋。

话说回来，她的身体真的很火辣。长腿，无暇的白皮肤，古典的五官，黑色的、清晰的眉毛，还有那双深棕色的眼睛。【……】现在回想起来，这让他想起马茨的眼睛。

马茨。现在他本可以在曼努的床上…如果这符合曼努的口味的话。现在这种想法并不像第一次那样让他震惊了。或许是因为那个吻。回想起来，这并没有那么差劲，而是一种说不上来的有趣。不同的感觉。但并不是完全不同。如果马茨提前给他一个警告会更好，这样他或许就可以注意力再集中一些。好吧，如果马茨真的提前警告了，那么他大概就会把马茨的脑袋推到一边，整个行动就被阻止了。但是想想事情的经过，曼努只愿时间可以倒流，整件事情可以重来一遍 - 只是这一次他不再有震惊，而是更集中注意力于马茨...和这个吻。曼努真的很好奇，如果是这样的话他会不会喜欢上这种感觉。

也就是说他喜欢马茨。喜欢得很明显。在最近的几天，为了他，他操碎了心。尽管他毕竟是出于一种朋友情谊而这样做的， 但此时 - 如果他对自己诚实的话 - 还是出现了一个问题，那就是，在种种定义的界限之间会不会还有一些完全不同的东西。

那么他对于马茨，就是属于这一类。

这让曼努着迷。

他觉得马茨有吸引力吗？曼努真的没有多想过这个问题，毕竟他的身边经常都是训练得当的好身材，那些相当有型的球员们 - 如果媒体有什么可信度的话，那么就在这里了。

马茨是 - 纯粹客观的说 - 很明显，一个好看的男人。从女性对他的关注上来看，他的长相一定是在平均值之上。嗯，曼努能看出，这种看法是怎么来的。他以前就注意到，马茨自从U21时期以来样子变了。他现在看起来成熟，这并不只是因为他蓄了胡子。

突然，在他面前蹲下来手里握着他的阴茎的不再是莱娜，而是马茨。马茨对他调皮的笑，挑起一边的眉毛，然后舔舔嘴唇。

曼努感觉血液突然冲到了他的胯部。

他的手埋进马茨深色的卷发，然后拉他更靠近自己。马茨轻微的张开嘴，湿润的嘴唇沿着曼努的阴茎滑动。

曼努用拇指抚摸着他的勃起，想象着是马茨的舌头。另一只手紧紧的握住。

马茨的嘴唇张得更开一些，抬头看曼努，对他眨眨眼，然后含住了曼努的阴茎。

他从床垫上抬高了胯部，在他的想象中曼努观察着马茨是如何一厘米一厘米的把他的阴茎吞进嘴里。他想象着，他把马茨推倒在床上，全身赤裸的马茨是如何躺在他的面前，手里握着发硬的阴茎自慰。或者马茨在他面前完全不觉羞耻的脱掉衣服，然后伏在写字台上，抬起屁股等着曼努侵入他。或者马茨坐在他身上，看着他的眼睛，好像没有明天一样疯狂的动着。情迷意乱的马茨头向后仰，露出长长的脖颈，然后射在曼努的胸膛上。

曼努的整个身体伸展着，在床垫上弓起。然后高潮如海浪一般席卷了他。他的心跳停了一拍，眼前闪过白光，他大声的呻吟，释放出自己，腹部滚烫潮湿。

干！曼努深吸气。

这是…出乎意料？惊讶？翻天覆地？疯了？马茨？

马茨。马茨让他难以置信的高潮了。OK，不是马茨本人 - 但毕竟是他想了马茨。不管怎样。如果只是想想和马茨做爱就能让他这样了，那么真的和马茨做爱呢？

当曼努开灯时，他的脉搏还在疯狂的跳动。

他低头看看自己。当然他的T恤已经脱掉了。他用衣服快速的擦干腹部，然后扔在床边。

他的手抚摸着头发，皱眉。

好吧。马茨不只是从客观上说有吸引力，而是主观上。曼努觉得马茨有吸引力。证据还留在他的T恤上。

他已经很久没有像刚才那样那么快那么猛烈的高潮了。所以大概他不得不承认，在他和马茨之间，现在也有了一种性的成分。而不只是存在于马茨那一方。

没错，马茨对曼努有感觉，但是曼努准备好让自己走进这一切吗？他准备好与一个男人开始一段关系什么的吗？包括所有的后果？与他的一个队友？与马茨胡梅尔斯。与这个傲气的、自以为是的、对所有事情都要讲出自己的观点的家伙。即使要让他只妥协一厘米，他也要先战个明白透彻。当他情绪欠佳，就好几个小时不和任何人讲话。就是这个别人犯的错会一直被他提醒而他对此没有任何问题的马茨。

曼努走向衣柜，随便从架子上抽出一件T恤从头上套进去。

另一方面，马茨极度忠诚。他为朋友赴汤蹈火。马茨有才智，有野心，是一个完美主义者，只要对他来讲有道理，那么他就会准备好无休止的专注在什么事情当中。并且他期待其他人也这么做。他支持自己的俱乐部，这个世界上所有的金钱都不能改变这一点。曼努感觉这让人钦佩。还有马茨的幽默，经常的完全出乎意料的展现出来，总是会带给曼努笑容。

在过去的几周曼努非常享受与马茨在一起的时间。他们更进一步的相熟。他曾惊讶的发现，他们有多少共同之处 - 还有在哪些方面马茨与期待中的并不相同。还有，当有天早上他意识到自己赢得了一个新朋友时，他是多么的开心。

而当马茨当面跟他讲他不愿再和他一起玩，把曼努对他的友情踩在脚下，把曼努推到门外的时候，那感觉有多么的差劲。

在那个吻之后。一个为数不多的、马茨允许他看到坚硬的面具后面的时刻。那是一个马茨和其他所有人一样曾经情绪化、不安和无助的时刻。当他坐在曼努的怀里看着曼努的眼神，手抚摸着他的脸颊。那个曼努抱着一只呜呜叫的狗狗躺在沙发上的夜晚。

如果马茨可以对曼努诚实，或许曼努就可以对马茨诚实一次 - 也对他自己。他想念的是马茨 - 不是狗狗。即使他不清楚这是从什么时候开始的。在过去几周的什么时候，他不只是发展出了友情，而且很明显还有别的。不然如何解释，在过去没有马茨的几天中就好像撕开了一个裂缝，那些时间是如何的难以忍受，今天早晨马茨对他说不如此的伤害了他。

还有，如何解释他希望马茨可以再吻他一次。

++

曼努慢慢的上楼梯，来到楼上的睡房。他越靠近马茨的房门，就有越多的勇气离开他。他应该和马茨说什么呢？我改变主意了。Surprise! 我发现你比我之前认为的更吸引我？我很想试试和一个男人在一起？或许我也是bi？

他犹豫的在马茨紧闭的房门前站住。

这听起来完全的不对劲啊。如果，马茨就当面笑他呢？

除此之外，谁会在晚上12点半敲别人的房门？看起来简直就像曼努来这里约炮

不，曼努会在明天找个安静的时间，和马茨谈谈。或许到那时他会想到一个更加说得过去的策略。

曼努转身，悄悄的在黑暗中走下楼梯。

++


	38. Chapter 38

马茨穿上一件T恤，然后赤脚下楼。昨夜他也是入睡困难。和曼努的这整件事情就是不能从他的脑海中赶出去。

庭院门还略开着。马茨把门拉开一些，走到露台中。在他赤着的脚下的石料地板还散发着午后阳光的温度，令人愉悦。酒吧关门了，所有的灯光也都熄了，暗夜中只有因为水下聚光灯的缘故，泳池在远处闪着蓝色的光。

他从门边走开几步，抬头。星空清朗 - 闪烁的银河横过天际。再往左边，半片月亮苍白的光洒满营地的庭院。

马茨深吸一口气。他也不明白为什么，但星空确实对他有种安抚的作用。这多少会有些帮助 - 当你想起来你自己的生活在宇宙巨大的齿轮中多么完全的微不足道和毫无意义。

“慢慢的，这也成了习惯了呢。”

马茨惊讶的转身。在他身后曼努只穿着短裤和T恤躺在沙发床上。

“Sorry…我并不想打扰你。我这就回去睡觉。” 马茨转身朝门走。

“留步…”

马茨犹豫，站住了。曼努听起来好像有点不同往常。

“拜托”，曼努低声说。

“好。” 他不好意思的捋捋头发，然后慢慢的朝曼努走过去。或许只是很快的来看一下曼努到底怎么了。

曼努把脚蜷起来，示意马茨坐下。“你还是有入睡的问题吗？”

就是为了这个问题吗？马茨笑喷。曼努一切正常。那么呆在这里真的是个蠢主意。他该回房间了。

曼努轻轻的碰他的胳膊。“马茨，你觉得我为什么坐在这里呢？”

马茨看着曼努的手，感到那种该死的嫉妒又在他的内心升腾起来。“因为你想那只该死的狗了？对不起，那个小小的黑色的四条腿的玩意，我是跟不上了。知道吗，在卡布莱拉保证有一个狗只救助站。我打赌，如果你好好的问他们，他们会给你一只的。”

曼努轻声叹气。“我觉得，那不会是一样的。”

马茨沉默，对着暗夜发呆。他还能对此说什么呢？他不能把曼努的狗狗还给他，即使他愿意这么做。而他能给曼努的，又不是曼努想要的。他们身处糟糕的僵局。

“然而我一直都明白那就是你。如果让你误会了，对不起。说真的，如果是别的人 - 我不知道我还会不会花这么多的时间。”

马茨惊讶的抬头。他并没有料到这个。他对曼努难道还意味着一些什么吗？只是，很遗憾，不是对的那个人。而他虽然很为曼努感到难过，此时却不得不先想想自己 - 所有那些被曼努推翻的墙都要重新垒起来。

曼努轻声叹气，坐起来，双脚放在地面，这样他就直接和马茨并排坐着。他呆呆的看着地面。

马茨的目光顺着曼努的轮廓向下，直到他那双不安的绞在一起的手。

“我想要你再亲我一次”，曼努低声说。

“什么？”，马茨完全迷糊了。这都是怎么回事？“今天早晨你觉得不够吗？”

“你完全把我...” 曼努皱眉。“吓到了。”

“曼努。” 马茨捂脸，叹气。“这都是为了什么？你是喜欢女人的。我不想要你的同情。这只会让一切都更困难！你不能明白吗？”

“这不是同情！我…呃..我…” 曼努是有些脸红了吗？在月光下很难看清。“之前我想象了…嗯…哎，好吧，就是，我很喜欢。”

马茨疑惑的皱眉。“你是要我能明白你刚才在说什么吗？”

曼努的脸藏在手后面，咕哝着听起来像是“呼噜”之类的话。

“什么？” 马茨不耐烦的问。

曼努垂下手，看着马茨。“我是说，我撸了一次。”

“不错啊。然后呢？”

“撸的时候我在想你。”

“哦。”

曼努倾身，不假思索的吻上马茨的嘴巴。

马茨的脑袋中一下子警铃大作！于是他以最快的速度把脑袋拉出危险区域。“曼努，我不是你的小白鼠！我受不了！如果明天你又觉得不喜欢了呢？”

“马茨，我不能承诺永远。谁能呢？但是我会很乐意的试着这样做…和你。” 他抬起手，手指划着马茨的头发。在马茨的耳朵后面，他的手指突然弯起来，用曼努式的独特的、几乎是催眠一样的节奏抚摸着马茨的头皮。马茨闭上眼，只是享受。他很怀念这种感觉。

“我很想念那种咕噜声”，曼努悄声说。

马茨愤怒的睁开眼。“我没有咕噜过！”

曼努笑。“有时候…”，他轻声说。“就是在要睡着之前，那种好低声的哼哼。只有我听到过…” 他把马茨拉过来，在他的嘴唇上轻得难以置信的亲了他一下 。

然后他的额头抵着马茨的额头，闭上眼睛一动不动。

马茨的脸上感觉到曼努的呼吸。曼努的嘴巴这么近。他们的嘴唇相距只有几厘米。马茨感觉到自己的抗拒是如何的破碎掉。如果曼努是真诚的，那么他不应该得到一次机会吗？而且如果马茨不利用自己的机会，他会后悔吗？他的直觉说是，他的头脑总是说未定。一方面他想要曼努，但另一方面他害怕一旦曼努清楚了这个决定会带来多少后果他就会再次改变主意。但是，这是曼努啊…

如果曼努都不值得他去冒这个险，谁还会值得？

曼努轻声叹气，放开马茨，坐直。他的目光看向地面，挫败在他的脸上写着。

“嘿。”

曼努抬头，马茨笑着俯身过去，越过了那几个厘米，轻轻的吻曼努的嘴巴。曼努慢慢的张开嘴唇，允许马茨进入。曼努的手又摸到了马茨的头发，然后他们的舌终于碰在一起，马茨的整个世界只有曼努。

马茨感觉不到时间，享受着投入于此的曼努，当他的吻变得太激烈太霸道的时候，玩笑似的给他一点抗拒。曼努的双手在他的上身来回，过了一会，不耐烦的把马茨的衣服拉起来，然后在裸露的皮肤上滑动。马茨有些小小的惊讶，曼努一点也不害怕肢体接触 - 毕竟这是他和一个男人的第一次。

曼努向后倒在沙发床上，拉着马茨和他一起。马茨的膝盖落在他的双腿之间，着迷的看着下面的曼努，他湿润的嘴唇和放大的瞳孔。他俯身，小心的咬曼努的下唇。曼努的手从马茨的髋部一路向上，直到肩胛骨。马茨的T恤下面起鸡皮疙瘩。

马茨的嘴唇离开，然后向下，在曼努的脖子上留下湿润的感觉。有一瞬间，他希望可以用足够长的时间在曼努的皮肤上留下痕迹，直到明天还能清楚的看出来他们都做了什么。然后他又迷失在曼努温暖的皮肤的味道中，在他的颈窝中咬着，品尝着，直到他使曼努发出一声轻轻的叹息。

他的舌头在曼努颈部的动脉上滑动，感觉他的脉搏是如何的跳动。

失去耐心的曼努把马茨拉近自己，直到他的勃起抵着马茨。一次又一次，伴随着舒服的喘息。

马茨的耻骨紧紧的压着曼努，寻找着触感和一种节奏 - 

直到马茨的大脑重新归位，告诉他，这里恐怕不是和曼努第一次做爱的最佳地点。

他撑起自己的身体，放开了曼努。曼努困惑的看着他。“怎么了？”

马茨站起来，抓起他的手拉过来。“让我们去房间继续…”

“害怕有人会看到我们？”，曼努悄声笑，从沙发床上起身。

他在马茨身前站住，用另外一只手抚摸马茨的脸颊。然后探身，轻轻的咬马茨的下唇，走近他，用他的胯抵着马茨蹭了一下，从马茨的身体里释放出一声轻轻的呻吟。曼努的舌要进入他，马茨张开嘴巴。曼努的气息和抚摸让他感到迷迷糊糊，他倒在曼努的怀里，直到他的意识提醒他现在身处何地。他不情愿的倒退一步，抓住曼努的手，拉着他走向庭院门。

马茨短暂的考虑了一下应该去他的房间还是曼努的，但曼努的房间更近 - 而且曼努的床在过去的那些天都已经变成他们的床了。

++


	39. Chapter 39

曼努急切的拉开门把手，在他身后，门随着不可错认的吱呀一声关上了。马茨笑出声，趁着曼努还在思考是不是不小心把别人惊醒了的时候，马茨在半明半暗中不耐烦的用双手把他压在门上。

在曼努明白发生了什么之前，马茨把脸埋在曼努的颈窝，亲吻那里敏感的皮肤，然后以惊人的温柔的力道咬曼努的耳垂。曼努的脑袋略微偏向一边，让马茨随心所欲，享受马茨对他所作的所有细节。突然之间有了一个和他一样高的伴侣的感觉真的有点怪怪的 - 但是知道某人在身体上可以和他一致的想法不知怎么的令人激动。马茨的舌沿着曼努的耳廓滑动，曼努听到...感到直对着他的耳朵的轻轻的一声喘息。

马茨的手伸进曼努的衣服，向上游走，为了能一览无余的探索，抓住曼努的T恤，要拉到他的头上褪下。曼努对此完全没有问题 - 他举起了胳膊。几秒钟之后T恤被漫不经心的扔在他们的脚下，然后马茨的手终于又回来，抚摸曼努赤裸的胸口，然后向下，到了他的腹肌，在他的皮肤上留下温暖的感觉。

他们的目光相遇，几秒钟之后，曼努淹没在马茨深黑色的眼睛里。

“嘿，你还好吧？”，马茨悄声说。

曼努笑着点头，马茨轻轻吻他作为奖励。

曼努的回应却是一个相当霸道大胆的吻。他不耐烦的抓住马茨的肩膀，手在T恤外面向下滑动，修长的、结实的上身就被这件T恤覆盖着，直到用手指感受皮肤的欲望变得压倒一切。他几乎是慌乱的拉扯马茨的T恤，直到三秒钟之后这种欲望消散，而他终于拥有了面前的马茨暴露出来的胸膛。

在房间半明半暗中许多东西都是猜想而不是看见。曼努此时想要看见，他面前拥有的这个人。他想读到马茨脸上的反应，而不只是听到。

他的手在门边摸索着灯的开关，然后突然之间，耀眼的灯光让他们两个都睁不开眼睛。

当曼努的眼睛又适应了这种光线，他先是寻求着与马茨的目光接触，后者似乎也在盯着他，好像饿了，舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

曼努去抓马茨的颈窝，一把将他拉到身前，舌头重新寻求着要进入马茨的嘴巴。然后他决定是时候对换一下位置了，于是两手抱住马茨的髋部，把他压在门上。

他的手指好奇的探索马茨温暖的躯干。先是从胸口向下，然后是在曼努的指尖下收缩的腹肌，终于到了马茨的短裤，抵着他的手的勃起。他欣赏的在那里施加了一点力道，立刻从他的身体里引发出了一声不受控制的呻吟。充满期待的，他短暂的松开，然后再次用更大一些的力道沿着已经在短裤里明显的露出形状的勃起摩挲。

“曼努”，从齿间挤出的嘶哑的声音。“拜托…”

曼努感到，血液是如何的再次冲到他的腹股沟。他点点头， 服从了第一个冲进他的意识的想法，他的手伸进马茨的短裤，手指小心的沿着他的勃起滑动。先是用拇指在前端，一下，两下，希望马茨也像他自己一样喜欢这些。享受着从马茨的身体里发出的小小的、热切的声音，以及让人喘不过气的那种确定的感觉 - 他就是让马茨如此兴奋、从他的身体里诱发出这样的声音的那个人。

然后曼努右手握住马茨的阴茎，好奇的上下抽动。感到紧张的他被马茨轻声的呻吟刺痛，加快了抽动，按他自己所好调整着手上施加在那里的力道。

马茨大口的吸气，声音随着曼努的动作变大，他的手指紧抓着曼努的肋部，几乎让他感到疼痛。他的呼吸听起来一直都是断断续续，然后曼努能看到，马茨是如何的闭上了眼睛，他的头向后碰到门上。他的嘴巴略微张开，一声深处的呻吟从他的唇边发出，这时他终于在曼努的手里释放了出来。

曼努兴奋的看着马茨的表情，品尝这情欲的一幕。他感到在这一刻完全的愉悦，但同时他意识到自己是让马茨失去了控制的那个人 - 这让他着迷。

慢慢的，一次比一次轻的，曼努在他释放之后仍然继续，使马茨享受于高潮的最后一波感觉。

终于，马茨小心的睁开眼，他们的目光相遇。一个小小的笑容在马茨的唇上展开，当他把曼努朝自己拉近，慢慢的懒懒的吻他。

过了好长一会，马茨才停下来，这时曼努首先注意到他沾了粘液的手指。他探寻的看向周围，弯腰从地板上捡起马茨皱成一团的T恤，之后用它弄干净自己的手指，然后快速的在马茨的腹部擦了擦。

马茨低头愉快的看着。“当然你非得拿我的T恤。”

“你射出来的，用你的衣服。”曼努咧嘴大笑。

马茨的手在曼努的上身向下滑，直到他够到他的腰带。“呐，或许我应该在这里干点什么，然后可以用到你的T恤。”

曼努吃吃的笑。“这个嘛，求之不得。”

“到床上？” 马茨耳语，慢慢的推着曼努倒退，直到他的小腿触到了床边，然后马茨的嘴角带着无法忽视的笑，一下把曼努推倒在床垫上。

++

马茨跪在曼努两腿之间的床垫上，他的目光打量着无暇的皮肤。他的手指慢慢的从曼努的肩膀向下，来到他的线条分明的胸部，腹部，直到他的胯那里，他的手在曼努的很明显的向外鼓起的短裤上逗留。他用拇指慢慢的抚摸衣物下浮现的勃起，着迷的听到曼努的呼吸短暂的停顿了一下。

马茨抬头看向曼努，他的眼睛正着了魔似的盯着他的手指。他好奇的加大了一点力度，拇指慢慢的，一点一点的向上，那最后的几厘米，直到他来到衣物上显眼的那一块湿迹。

曼努的呼吸此时已强烈可闻。

是时候走下一步了。马茨离开曼努的勃起，而是把手指伸进衣边，然后停住。“可以吗？”

曼努点头，当马茨拉扯他的短裤的时候他配合的抬起屁股，然后短裤被扔在床边。

他着迷的打量曼努完全涨起来的阴茎。马茨之前预想过好多，但现实比他想的还要好许多。他几乎不能想象用手...还是说，用嘴…还是第一次他最好让曼努自己来？和一个昨天还是直男的人在床上要怎样做？或许两个一起用手？或许他应该问曼努？

“马茨！” 曼努恼火的看着他。“我不知道你的脑袋里都在想什么，但是你不是承诺一些比这更多的…动作吗？” 怪笑出现在曼努的脸上。

马茨挑眉，俯身在曼努的膝盖上快速的亲了一口。“这样呢？”

“哈哈。或许再高一点？”

马茨朝曼努的勃起慢慢的低下头，只是飞快从那里的掠过去，然后用舌头在曼努的肚脐上尽情抚弄。  
“马茨—…..”

“也许就像你记得的，我即使变成小狗也不是那么的善于服从命令。” 马茨抬头，笑得要多拽有多拽。

“我不知道，但是在尤吉那里你可是服从得很好啊”，曼努不动声色的反驳。

马茨惊恐的看着他。“多谢！现在我脑子里就有我们两个裸着坐在新闻发布会的桌子上、尤吉还给我们发出指令的画面了。”

曼努开始笑。“怪你自己。让这成为给你上的一堂课吧。” 他把手放在马茨的下巴下面，慢慢的、但同时又坚决的把他拉过来亲了好久。马茨乐意奉陪，两手抚摸曼努比看起来要软许多的短发，在曼努紧紧的占有欲的吻中迷失了一会。

“不想把你的裤子也脱一下吗？”，曼努对着马茨的的嘴唇低声说。

不等到回答曼努就动手了，在马茨的帮助下两人转眼间就把短裤甩掉了。

然后马茨没有动，给曼努一些时间，让他消化一下他与一个赤裸的男人一起在床上的事实 - 但是曼努看起来根本没有意识到这一点，因为他立刻就又把马茨朝自己拉下来，把自己的身体和他按在一起，脑袋埋在马茨的肩头，他的舌头从马茨的耳朵直到他的喉头留下湿润的一条线，然后又一个来回。

马茨享受的让他为所欲为了一会，但他还是有了一个结论，就是如果把曼努纯粹的激情驾驭一点点的话大概会更好。带着笑意，他终于握住了曼努的手腕，用一只手把它们固定在曼努头顶上的床垫上。

曼努先是困惑的看着他，而后看起来好像是喜欢上了这个主意，他一动不动。

兴趣盎然的马茨目光沿着强有力的、线条分明的手臂游走，向下是小小的挺立的乳头，然后是完美的肌肉饱满的腹部，继续，到了曼努的勃起。

但是在他臣服于用嘴巴探索曼努的阴茎的欲望之前，他还有一些要说明的事情。特别是，这是曼努的第一次同性体验，马茨不想让曼努过后觉得在意乱情迷的时刻马茨对他猝不及防的做了什么。

作为职业运动员他们都经常做全身检查，理论上距曼努的上一次检查不会有太长时间。尽管如此马茨觉得安全性行为的话题至少要短暂的提一下。曼努意识到马茨把他的健康放在心上这件事对于他来说是极重要的。

“我应该…我想，我…”

“嗯？” 曼努看着他，皱眉。

马茨放开曼努的手腕，起身。“我应该最好用一个安全套？”

“如果你想用？”，曼努犹豫的回答。“但是两周前的测试是阴性的。还有我…肯定有四个月没有过sex了 - 除了和我自己。” 然后马茨能看到曼努脸变红了。

马茨笑。“不必感到尴尬。我到现在肯定是…九个月了。”

曼努表情变得轻松许多。

“那就不用？”，马茨尽量没有倾向性的问。

曼努点头 - 几乎是急切的点头。

马茨好玩的发现，曼努到现在都不敢动他的胳膊。他交叉的双手还是分毫不差的呆在马茨放它们的地方。

他俯身，用手顺着曼努的胳膊抚摸，肩膀，还有他的胸口。随后用嘴巴再这样过一遍，留下湿润的感觉在温暖赤裸的肌肤上，唇齿在他的乳头上耐心温柔停留，仔细听曼努的呼吸，记住让他的呼吸变得沉重或者完全止住的那些敏感点。然后向下，舌头在曼努紧绷的腹肌上游走，直到他终于到达他的目标。但他有意的先不去碰。

马茨抬头，先欣赏了一下曼努由于紧张而鼓起来的手臂上的肌肉，然后就被他的脸迷住了。曼努的嘴巴略微张开，他的目光 - 几乎是字面意义上的 - 粘在了马茨身上，把每一个只是很微小的动作都记录在心。当马茨终于饶了他，握住他的阴茎让它立起来的时候，一声短促的呻吟从他的唇边发出。

马茨带着兴致用手指沿着曼努的勃起小心的滑动，享受曼努的肌肉的线条的跳动，而他的骨盆正抵着马茨。当他把这个宝贝在手中把玩的时候，一阵愉悦的憧憬淹没了他。他低下头，对着湿润的顶端轻轻吹气。然后他的嘴唇轻轻裹住了那里。他轻轻吮吸了一下，品尝曼努的味道，听到耳边传来的变得大声的吸气，他的舌头在前端打转，寻找着那条凹槽，摩挲着小小的凹口，一次又一次。

然后曼努终于失去了控制，他的手指在马茨的头发中乱抓，抖个不停，所有的矜持都忘记了。

马茨忍住笑意，挑逗的把他的阴茎吞得更深，曼努的回应是一声浑浊的呻吟。被刺激到的马茨开始用更多的力吮吸，右手握着勃起的底部，带着略微旋转的快速上下的动作加快了节奏。

没有持续太久，曼努的双手的力道变得更要命，曼努的阴茎挺进了他的喉咙。马茨有意识的放松，把曼努吞得更深一点，直到他的咽反射有了反应，然后他把曼努的勃起慢慢的从嘴里滑出，留意让他的舌头沿着下侧舔过来。从曼努的身体里发出的短促的强烈的破碎的叹息足够成为马茨之前的决定相当正确的证明。

当他再次低下头去，曼努终于失去控制，弓起身体，伴随着呻吟出来的一声“马茨！”射在他的嘴里。

马茨随他摆布，吞了下去，然后又多弄了几下，直到曼努慢慢的安静下来。

持续了一会，曼努的呼吸才平静下来。他的脸颊发红，他的嘴唇也比往常的颜色更深。大概他在刚刚激烈的那次碰撞当中把嘴唇乱咬了一通。马茨观察到曼努用手肘撑起自己，好奇的往下看，直到他触碰到马茨的视线。

马茨还跪在曼努的两腿之间，湿润的嘴唇上是压抑不住的笑。“蠢死了，没有什么要用到你的T恤擦掉的东西了。”

“呃，那你可能要下次再试了”，曼努不动声色的说。

“看起来真的是这样，嗯。” 马茨满不在乎的笑，起身，愉快的往曼努身边躺下去。

曼努扭头用手轻轻抚摸马茨的脸颊，温柔的吻他。马茨能感觉到在曼努的唇上展开的大大的笑容，当他的手指穿过马茨的头发，开始慢慢的揉他的耳朵后面。

马茨微笑。“你真是个混蛋。”

“没错，而且是你的混蛋”，曼努低声说，把马茨拉到胸前。

马茨的脑袋垂到曼努的肩上，疲惫的，但是完全愉悦的，闭上了眼睛。

++

曼努的胳膊在下面动了一下，马茨吓了一跳。“Sorry，我的手睡着了乱动。你比几天前重了好多斤哦。”

“你对你的女朋友们也是这样夸的吧？” 马茨玩笑的问，然后躺到一边换了位子，不再用体重压着曼努。

“我的女朋友们没有一个是一天之内就长了80公斤。” 曼努玩闹的笑，然后马茨还来不及喷出一句愤懑的反驳，曼努很乖的亲了亲马茨的额头，一切就都偃旗息鼓了。

马茨正想慢慢的入睡打个盹，忽然想起这并不真的是他们共同的床，这让他感到燥热。相应的，他并不能简单的认为他在整个晚上都是受欢迎的。而且还有这种危险，就是如果他一大早才从曼努的房间里溜出来，可能就会有人看出他们曾共度良宵。

马茨轻声叹气。“或许我该回到我的床上了。”

“想都别想”，曼努含糊不清的说。

“但是-”

“没有但是。你就呆在这”，曼努坚决的回答。他翻身，揽住马茨的腰，把他朝自己拉近。“小勺子。” 曼努轻轻的吻他的耳朵后面。

马茨笑喷，但并没有提什么抗议。

++


	40. Chapter 40

第十日:::星期日:::2014.07.06:::Campo Bahia

马茨从沉睡中安适的醒来。他的眼睛睁开一条缝眨了眨。外面已经阳光灿烂，能听到小鸟轻声的叽叽喳喳。实际上，这是第一次他没有被猴子们的喧闹吵醒。

他的目光在房间里转了一圈。下一刻，他意识到他在曼努的房间里，在曼努的床上。昨晚的回忆重现，随之而来的还有一种难以置信的满足的感觉。

他低头看自己，曼努的手臂正揽着他的腰。现在，当他仔细回味的时候，他还能在脖子上感觉到呼出的气息，还有曼努赤裸的身体贴着他的后背 - 包括那个正顶着他的后面的晨间的勃起。

“早上好”，曼努含糊的说，在马茨的脖子上轻轻蹭了蹭鼻子。

“嗯....”

“早上不是特别的喜欢说话吗？”

马茨轻轻的嗯了一下，转身，当他看到曼努，不由自主的笑。“嘿。”

“嘿”，曼努耳语，也对他笑。

马茨越过最后的那几厘米，轻轻的吻了一下曼努的嘴巴，然后后退，试图去解读曼努的面部表情。

“一切都好吧？一觉醒来没有那种迫切的怀疑吧？如果你还是更愿意只是一次one night stand，那就最好现在跟我讲？”

曼努咧嘴笑。“不，没有怀疑。也没有抽搐着说’哦上帝，我不是基佬！’。” 他的手轻轻的抚摸马茨赤裸的胸口。“昨夜很棒。”

马茨开心的笑。“这一点我只能表示同意。” 他再次吻曼努。这次他花了更多时间，彻底的探索曼努的双唇，完全的享受从曼努的身体里发出的轻声的愉悦的叹息。

“那么，我能认为你睡得很好吗？”，曼努好奇的问，手抚摸着马茨的头发。

“非常好。” 马茨满足的伸了个懒腰。“这是我的第一个睡到自然醒并且没有首先就是检查我是不是又变成一只狗的早晨。”

“但是噩梦不是已经过去了吗？” 曼努皱眉。

“没错，但是我还是不知道，这为什么发生了 - 关于我又变回自己这件事。也就是说，没有保证变形这件事不会再发生。”

曼努挑眉，看得出他的惊讶。“真的？你真的不知道原因？我曾希望是你觉得太尴尬所以只是不想让别人知道呢。”曼努犹豫了一下。“特别是…不想…让我知道？”

“什么？” 马茨轻声笑。“你是想说，你的理论是，我变回了自己是因为我意识到了我对你的感情？”

马茨好玩的看着曼努的脸渐渐发烧，然后他还是点头确认。

“你真是挺浪漫的”，马茨怪笑着发表他的意见。“但是，很遗憾，不对。”

曼努坐了起来。“你根本没感情？”，他发问，表情已经石化。

“瞎说。” 马茨也坐起来。“那已经是很久以前的事了。真的不是因为这个。” 他轻轻的把曼努的脑袋靠近自己，他的嘴唇滑过曼努棱角分明的脸颊上，直到他碰到曼努已经在等待的嘴唇。他的手顺着曼努的肩膀向上，然后抚摸他的脖子。几秒钟之后，马茨能感觉到曼努慢慢的又放松下来。  
马茨慢慢的、安抚的放开曼努，然后看向他，唇边带着笑。“你还OK吧？”

曼努点头，对他笑。

“我真的不知道是什么把我变回去了。我最喜欢的理论是，你在六天之后发现了你的感情，所以那个吻的影响终于显现出来了”，马茨咧嘴笑了一下。“但是显然我的这个想法不对。”

“啊…sorry。” 曼努的手抚着马茨的脸颊。“如果我当时没有那么木头脑袋的话，对于我们会省事一点的。”

“说到底，结果最重要。” 马茨笑。“但是如果这些吻都没有用的话，那我就不知道还有什么…”

“这些吻？复数？” 曼努好奇的看着他。“我只能记起来我亲了一次狗狗。”

“呃…” 马茨咽口水。“说实话，在你亲我之前的一个晚上，我在你睡着的时候亲了你一次。” 马茨感到现在是他开始慢慢的脸红。“出于拼死一搏。因为我真的想不到其他的办法了…但是，就像你知道的，没有达到理想的结果。”

尴尬不已的马茨想开始做一个长篇的道歉，而曼努开始大笑。“你本来可以直接问我的，而不是在晚上偷偷的亲我。”

“哈，说得容易！是因为如果一只狗狗对你坦白他的爱，你一定就会超级适应的接受，对吧？” 马茨不满的咕哝。

“嗯…他的爱？”，曼努怪笑着看他。

当然曼努要抓住这个不放了。马茨抓起身边的枕头，在曼努的脸上玩闹的打了一下。“是啊，爱！”

曼努笑着去抓枕头 - 但马茨就是不想让他抓到。于是他夸张的大声抱怨着从曼努的指缝中扯出枕头，又去打他。

“饶命！”，曼努大笑着喊，把枕头往旁边推，然后去抓马茨的手腕。

马茨被拉到曼努的怀里，然后完全的享受着那些为了弥补似的轻吻。

当过了相当长的时间之后曼努放开了他，马茨叹气，起身。如果他们之中的一个不立刻起床，恐怕他们永远也不能从床上离开。而且如果不想让谁抓到马茨昨夜逍遥的迹象，他就必须快一些溜回自己的房间。即使他对此一点兴趣也没有。再呆半个小时一定可以的。

马茨的目光沿着曼努赤裸的身体乱窜。光天化日，秀色可餐。他短暂的思考了一下，是否应该对曼努在晨间的“兴奋”施以援手，但还是决定先不要这样。如果由曼努来控制这些涉及到他们的sex的事情的节奏的话，想必会更好。

马茨抬起手臂，伸懒腰。“我先去用一下浴室，ok吗？”

“嗯...好，当然。” 曼努看起来好像有些挫败。

马茨起床，以最快的速度背对曼努，这样他就不能看到马茨嘴角的纹路中冒出来的笑容。

++

曼努相当失望，当马茨从床上起来，然后就直接光着全身消失在浴室门后。他原本期待着他们至少会来点sex，然后再开始他们的日常。

他能够听到，马茨在浴室中刷牙的声音。不久之后淋浴中的水开始流淌。他为什么就不能在两分钟之前直接开口讲呢？或者，该死的，对马茨指出来他的兴趣所在？  
曼努恼火的离开床，大步走进浴室。他来到洗脸池前开始机械的刷着牙，而他的眼睛盯着镜子中的淋浴。透过玻璃上的雾气他能隐约的看到马茨赤裸的身体，但是看不到他的表情。

他应该直接就朝着马茨走进去吗？或者这太霸道了？为什么一切都这么麻烦？如果马茨是个女孩，大概他甚至想都不要想。

他把牙刷放在一边，漱口。马茨还站在淋浴下面。他转身，靠着洗脸池，若有所思的盯着马茨隐约的轮廓。

突然在玻璃上出现一根手指 - 画了一个对着曼努吐舌头的笑脸。

曼努忍不住笑出声。顷刻之间他就来到淋浴室前，打开门，把自己挤进去和马茨一起站在温暖的水流下面。

那个人带着几不可闻的笑声迎接他，手伸过去搂着曼努的脖子，然后轻轻吻他。“我已经在想你是不是不来了。”

“我可不是说离开就离开的那个。” 曼努的两手围住马茨的腰。

“但是我记得我离开的时候你也没有要阻拦我的意思”，马茨笑着耳语。

曼努停顿住，探寻的打量着马茨。

他的笑慢慢的变得更加灿烂。

曼努感到好笑的摇头，他的手抚上马茨赤裸的上身，然后把他的整个身体向后压在墙上，彻底的吻他。

他对着马茨慢慢的有节奏的动着自己身体，他的脸埋在马茨的颈窝，嘴唇感受那里的皮肤。他的手指在马茨的肩胛上寻找支撑，埋在湿润的皮肤中，而他重新勃起的欲望在马茨的大腿上挑逗似的摩擦。

明显的那个人觉得很喜欢，因为下一刻曼努就能感到马茨的双手抓住他的腰，把节奏加快了。曼努着迷的感到马茨的阴茎是如何慢慢的胀大，紧贴着他的腹部。马茨强烈的喷发出来的呼吸甚至在嘈杂的水声中也不可错认，而这只能刺激到曼努更加的用力。

他的双手沿着马茨闪着水光的湿润的上身向下，搭在马茨的髋部。他在他们紧贴的部位用力，一不小心曼努的手肘碰到淋浴间的玻璃 - 因为马茨已经往前迎着他做同样的事 - 他吓了一跳，把手臂往回收了一点。Spot on，这感觉见鬼的棒。

他再次找到了节奏，但在他们匆忙的作战当中不小心另一边的手肘碰在了瓷砖上。下一刻，迷晕了头的马茨在又一次的冲撞中力道太大，结果曼努的一只脚在光滑的瓷釉池面上滑了一下，他的腰撞到水龙头。

哇嗷。为什么这里的淋浴间都tmd那么小？

曼努恼火的问：“我们能不能…回到…床上？”

“嗯？”，马茨一边含糊不清的说，一边在曼努的脖子上轻轻的咬，又把腰往曼努那里挺了一下。

“床…我是说…床”，曼努喘息。

“床…床怎么了？”，马茨疑惑的咕哝。

“更多的...动作的自由？”，曼努含糊的回答他，然后当马茨的舌在他的耳朵后面从下往上舔的时候，诱发出来的感觉让他短暂的晕头转向。

这样下去永远也办不到了。曼努不情愿的脱身，后退一小步，有意的失去亲密的身体接触...然后马茨开始…哼唧？  
曼努感到好笑的停下来。这就是当你反客为主扭转局面的时候会发生的事吗？这简直太cute。

下一刻马茨去抓曼努的腰，试图让他再次的靠近自己。然而曼努不为所动。

几秒钟之后马茨改变策略，他走近曼努，他的手沿着曼努的上身滑下来，最后用一根手指像羽毛一样在曼努的勃起上抚弄。

曼努倒吸一口气，就在他要投降的前一刻，他注意到了从马茨的脸上冒出来的大大的笑容。

不能这样！他固执的抓过马茨的手，拉起来，对他眨眨眼，在他手心亲了一下。

“我说了’床’。” 曼努微笑，关上水龙头，打开玻璃门。

一脸挫败的马茨还去抓曼努的手，好用力的想把他拉过去，然而曼努只是给他在鼻尖上一个快速的吻，从马茨手里脱身，然后走出去，来到凉凉的浴室中。

看看吧，被以其人之道还治其人之身的马茨会悟出点什么。

曼努溜出浴室，一路冲过卧室的地毯，脸上带着大大的笑容倒在床上。

 

++

马茨擦干头发，然后把毛巾围在腰上，先在门前站住，静下心来把那个呈现在他眼前的画面消化一下。

曼努一丝不挂的躺在床的中间，一览无余。一条腿弯着，左手搁在脑袋上，另一只手懒懒的在他的腹肌上划着小圈圈。他勃起的肉棒横在他的大腿上。湿漉漉的金发完全乱成一团，往下是发亮的蓝色的眼睛，唇边冒出的小恶魔一般的笑容 - 好像他清楚的知道马茨的脑子里现在都在想什么。

“过来啊。”

马茨一动不动，而是装模作样的抱臂。“交战正酣的时候你不是吹哨了吗？”

“我没吹哨，我只是要转移战场”，他愉快的呛回去。

“你肯定你没有不小心玩得越位了吗？”马茨逗他。

曼努笑。“我真的特别肯定，我还没射呢。除此之外，你是想被替换下场吗？”

“  
~ 我总是鏖战整场90分钟，只要你别说受不了。”

“再多说一句你就自己跟自己鏖战去吧。” 曼努握住他的勃起，挑逗的撸了一下。

马茨把目光从曼努的手上扯开，转而有意识的盯住曼努的脸。“没人告诉你，用手是不被允许的吗？”，他不动声色的回答。

“那你就快点搞你的反击啊。”

“我还真以为我们是在同一个球队呢。”

“怎么，不需要你cover住我？” 曼努笑得灿烂。

马茨笑，不经意的让毛巾落在地板上，然后坐在曼努身边的床垫上。“OK，那我们就开始下半场吧。”

他倾身，手围住曼努的脖颈，霸道的吻他。曼努把他拉向自己，双手沿着马茨的背向下抚摸直到他的臀部。马茨享受了一会，直到他坐起来，寻求与曼努的对视。

“转过去趴下。”

曼努疑惑的看着他，但没有提出反对的服从了。

内心暗自发笑的马茨在曼努身边跪下，开始不慌不忙的按摩他的肩膀。

曼努转头对这马茨，不满的咕哝：“我还以为我们开始下半场了？这感觉倒像是中场休息啊。”

马茨愉快的笑出声。“你很急着要吗？想想吧，在淋浴间你就有机会。”

一声无法分辨的抱怨声响起。

马茨的嘴唇轻轻的触碰曼努的脖颈，耳语：“放松，曼努。我不会跑掉。”

马茨能感觉到，曼努是如何的深吸一口气，然后有意识的放松，在床垫上沉了下去。他在曼努温暖的皮肤上到处吻，他的双手慢慢的在曼努的肩胛和肌肉紧实的背上揉搓。他的唇沿着曼努的脊椎留下亮亮的湿润的痕迹。他摸到了曼努线条分明的屁股，好好的按摩了一会他的臀瓣。当曼努终于完全放松的躺在那里，马茨小心的掰开他的屁股，一根手指沿着那里的缝隙滑动，直到他触到紧绷的穴口，他的手指在那里轻轻的打转。

曼努一个激灵，撑起胳膊看向马茨。“我不知道我是不是会特别的会做这个…但是我对一切都很open的…哎…” 曼努脸红。“好吧，我不是这个意思。我想第一次或许我还不能…嗯…愿意在下面…”

马茨俯身，笑着在他的嘴巴前面竖起一根手指。

“曼努，我可以说，这是除了昨天晚上那一次之外你和男人的第一次吧？”

曼努犹豫的点头。“嗯…也是。但我不想让你认为，那个…”

“嘘…我根本没有想什么 - 除了我们不必一次到位以外。有足够多的其他的好事我们可以一起做。”

曼努的脸上显出轻松，然而突然他的嘴角开始抽搐，好像他要忍住笑出声。

“怎么了？”

曼努笑着摇头。

“什么嘛？”，马茨略恼火的问。

“我...” 曼努笑出声。“我刚在想，从现在起你是不是只喜欢后背位(doggy style)了！”

马茨笑喷。当他又能说出话来的时候，他笑着说：“这是最后一次你说狗狗笑话我还能饶了你。但是说起来，这比’黄蜂蛰屁股’的第两百种花式变体还是好一点的。”

曼努笑。

马茨笑着打了一下曼努的屁股。“干！如果你每个月都能听到三次有人说这样的笑话，那就一点都不好笑啊。” 曼努笑得更厉害。“你等着吧，看我不每天对你讲五次’或许你根本不是曼努埃尔诺伊尔…’好让你开心。”

“饶命！所有黄蜂和狗狗的笑话以后我都会绝口不提”，曼努吃吃的笑。

他们笑着对视了一会，直到曼努忍不住说出来：“那么现在都搞清楚了…你觉得，我们是不是该继续了？”  
马茨笑。“看看吧。转过去。”

曼努瞪着他瞪了一会，但还是一言不发的服从了指令。

马茨的手慢慢的抚摸曼努的胸口，他着魔的观察着曼努的腹肌是如何的在他的指尖下跳动。从上到下，然后他又用唇原路过了一遍，在敏感的皮肤上留下小小的淘气的吻，曼努因此而释放出来的轻微的声响让马茨感到愉悦，这声响随着马茨接近他的目标而变得更大声。

他在曼努的肚脐下面吻了最后一下，然后抬头，他的手指抚弄曼努的勃起。能听得出来，曼努在尽力的保持他的呼吸可控，但可怜的失败了。

马茨忍着笑俯身，先在他右边的大腿上玩闹似的咬了一口，然后是左边。他的脸颊有意的滑过曼努的勃起，但是并没有投入到曼努的这个宝贝上，而是又来到曼努的肚脐。

“马茨，你认真的吗？！我们能开始干正事了吗？” ，曼努听起来略有些挫败。

“如你所愿”，马茨装腔作势的回答。

“你刚才是在说《公主新娘》里面的台词吗？”，曼努问，他的情绪介于好奇和好笑之间。

“嗯...并不是？”，马茨回答，憋着笑，嘴角抽搐。

曼努皱眉。“马茨胡梅尔斯和童话电影。难以想象！”

马茨笑出声。

“哈！我就知道！并且显然，你看这部片子看了不止-”

马茨用一个吻堵住了曼努还未说完的话。如果不是现在，他会告诉曼努，这本书是他奶奶送给他的礼物，在他小时候他看了好多遍。当然不是因为里面的爱情故事，而只是因为里面的大老鼠。

当然，当马茨再次全身心的投入到曼努身上，曼努很快的忘记他们的对话了。曼努的手抚摸着他的头发，来到他耳朵后面的那个地方。马茨的脊背上升起一阵兴奋，他喘息了一下，然后再次咬住曼努的嘴巴，把他缠绕在一个长长的激烈的吻之中。

马茨的膝盖挤进曼努的两腿之间，他的双手随之略过身前的躯干，而曼努也把腿分开了一点，以便马茨找到空间。后者乐意接受这个邀请，在那个空隙中屈膝跪下。曼努又把他拉下来靠近自己 - 马茨的第一个吻错过目标，他笑着吻了第二次，此刻他正小心的往曼努身上压，他的胯和曼努的紧贴在一起。

当他们的勃起互相的抵住的时候，曼努立刻发出一声低低的喘息。当马茨抬起身体离开他的时候，他的双手不停的抚着马茨的腰，要紧紧抓住他。马茨故意的又在曼努的那里顶了一下，然后把他来不及发出的惊讶的声音用一个吻堵住 - 当他再次抵着曼努、在这个吻当中把他压在身下的时候他的腹股沟那里的剧烈的张力几乎是一种疼痛的感觉。

他亲密的吻曼努，他们的舌交缠在一起，而此时马茨逐渐找到一种让他愉悦的节奏。但五次之后就被打断 - 曼努向一侧转身，带着马茨一起，突然之间马茨就躺在了下面。

曼努带着一个小小的笑容看着他的身下，看得出来心满意足得让他的身体下沉，并且稍往下转了一下。当曼努压着他们的勃起在一起摩擦的时候马茨发出喘息。

在马茨停下来的地方，曼努急切的继续。他让他为所欲为，因为这一切感觉简直不可思议。他享受他们的肉体互相撞击的感觉，他的手摸到的曼努的肌肉线条的搏动，那种把他一次又一次往下压在床上的力道。

他享受牙齿轻轻的陷入他的肉里的感觉，在他的皮肤上吮吸的唇，与之交替的是在他的脉搏上舔着的舌。曼努的嘴专注的吻着他的脖子，马茨不时的需要努力才可以抓到一点清醒的思绪。当又一波的情欲之潮从他的腹股沟那里席卷而来，他闭上眼，几乎是嘶哑的呻吟。  
曼努的唇像羽毛一样滑过他的耳廓，小口的咬他的耳垂，然后沿着他的下颚的轮廓，最后回到马茨的脖子，就是这个游戏之前开始的地方。而唯一的不同是，这次马茨清楚的在颈窝中感到他的那一笑。

马茨的双手抚上短短的金发，在曼努的头皮上摩挲，然后轻轻的，但是坚决的把他推远了一些，直到他又能看到曼努因为兴奋而变深的蓝色的眼睛。

他将他拉近，越过那最后几厘米，吻他。贪婪的吻，喘不过气。他的双手沿着曼努的脖子向下，搭在他的肩膀上 - 然后马茨向上挺身，把整个身体的重心都转向侧面，愉悦的观察着曼努突然再次躺在下面的时候略显迷惑的表情。

曼努的左手抓住身边的床单，右手不安的抚摸马茨的后面，嘴巴微张，呼吸沉重。

马茨笑，然后俯身用一个热情的几乎是狂野的吻赶走曼努表情中的不安。他更加的投入于将曼努带到失去主导的状态 - 毕竟他不确定，继续让曼努这样下去是否会或许是一点一点的让自己失去理智。此时马茨所有的血液几乎都离开他的大脑冲到下面的某个区域去了。

与曼努如此靠近让他沉醉，马茨低下头舔曼努胸口上小小的汗珠，然后小口的咬他的床伴的湿润的皮肤。他吸入曼努脖颈间的、他在一千种不同的气味之中也能分辨出来的气息。

然后他短暂的停顿，起身，打量着这副展现在他眼前的画面：皱起来的床单，让曼努的皮肤几乎发光的晨间的阳光，还有曼努自己，头往后仰着，大口的喘息，他的胸口，催眠似的上下起伏。

显然被马茨的终端所恼怒，曼努抬头寻求着与他的对视。

马茨对着曼努快速的笑了一下。

曼努的双手霸道的放在马茨的腰上把他拉倒，然后他对着他那里挺了一下腰。没过多久，他们又互相在他们的那个至高点上纠缠。

然后一切变得急迫，甚至是有点疯狂。不顾一切的喘息和愈来愈大声的呻吟充满了房间，间或只有他们的身体的撞击的声音和床发出的有节奏的噪音。马茨的脸埋在曼努的脖颈，享受身下的曼努被他撞击出来的每一次呻吟。他们的节奏每过一次都更快，更大的力度，更迫切的欲望。

曼努的手指勾住他的背。那样紧，几乎让他感到痛。

“马茨…” 曼努的身体紧绷，然后在他下面弓起。马茨着魔的感到曼努的精液喷到他的腹部，而在下一刻，曼努因为他而有的高潮的这个事实让他感到奇妙，他仰头，失去了控制，终于随着一声强烈的呻吟在曼努身上射出来。

然后一切安静。马茨精疲力尽的倒在曼努的胸口。

透过窗户传来的轻声的鸟鸣只被马茨和曼努沉重的呼吸声所打断。

++


	41. Chapter 41

曼努把他湿透的头发拨到一边，然后在马茨的额头上飞快的吻了一下。“回过神来了吗？”

因为疲惫而无法做别的回应，马茨只轻轻嗯了一声。他懒得说出一句完整的话。

曼努脸上显出一个小小的平静的笑。“现在我已经习惯了在你身边自说自话这种好事了呢。”

马茨哼哼唧唧的把脑袋埋在曼努的肩头，想再迷糊一会。他感到曼努的手轻轻的催眠似的在他的背上划着波浪线...画圈，画线，大概是在写字？

当马茨听到屋外埃里克和凯文的笑声，他吓了一跳。“现在都几点了？”，他略不情愿的咕哝着。

曼努看了一眼总是放在床边小桌上的手机，皱眉。“快九点了。”

突然曼努的手机响起来。曼努看了一眼屏幕，眉头皱得好像更深了一点。“未知号码…”

“就让它响着吧。”

“如果是要紧的事情呢？这个号码几乎没什么人知道。”

曼努毫不犹豫的，拇指滑了一下绿色的接听键。“喂？”

“喂，曼努？我是尤纳斯”，电话那头轻声的响起。

曼努惊讶的看向马茨，打开了扬声器。

“马茨不接电话。想来想去，他是在你那里吗？”，尤纳斯问。马茨几乎能听得出来他的弟弟脸上的笑。

曼努疑惑的寻求与马茨的对视，而后者只是烦躁的哼了一声，然后低声说：“挂电话！”

曼努歪着脑袋看他，然后憋着笑说：“你哥说我应该挂电话。”

尤纳斯笑出声。“这还挺像他的。可以让我和他讲话吗？”

“哦，他能听到你说的。我把手机扬声器打开了。”

“亲爱的哥哥，“我和曼努之间什么也没有”又是怎么一回事呢？”

“没有过就是没有过！你烦死了！” 马茨的怒气完全释放出来。

“‘没有过’？” 尤纳斯笑出声。“而不是：’没有’？”

干！马茨把脸埋在床上，哀嚎。

“尤纳斯，还有什么重要的事情吗？还是你已经发现了你想知道的东西？”， 曼努笑嘻嘻的问。

从扬声器里传出被逗笑的声音。“既然你这么问了…那么，你是怎么让马茨跳出他自己的影子的呢？”

“谁说要跳出自己影子的那个是他呢？”，曼努带着笑回答。

“哦别绕圈子了！我真的无法想象要发生什么才能让马茨成为那个迈出第一步的人。”

曼努开始笑。“这恐怕你得等马茨自己告诉你了。反正我说了你也不信。”

“什么？你不能现在放我的鸽子吧？告诉我呗！作为交换我可以给你讲马茨小时候的糗事。”

曼努的脸上笑容灿烂。“我们一定会有机会交流的。或许等我回慕尼黑我们见个面，你请我喝杯啤酒？”

马茨忍不住又一声痛苦的哀嚎。这俩只认识了十秒钟吧，怎么就能够在他的对立面结成同盟了呢？

扬声器中的笑声慢慢停息了。“马茨？”

“嗯？”，马茨警觉的回答。

“其实我想跟你讲：我为你感到高兴…为你们两个。”

“嗯…”，听不出马茨的情绪。

曼努看了呀一眼，笑着摇头。“谢谢你，尤纳斯。”

“我不想再接着烦你们了。我能想象你们有更好的事情要做。祝你们明天好运！”

“谢谢…还是老样子，比赛之后我再打电话。”

“好，到时候见！”

“再见，尤纳斯”，曼努说完，把手机放回小桌上。

大声的叹了一口气，马茨坐起来。“那么，大概我应该悄悄的回去了。”

“就我看来，你不必那么做 - 我是说，悄悄的什么的。”

马茨沉默的对着他看了一会。“这一切对于你真的是从未有过的。或许你应该不把所有的这些事情都不假思索的进行得那么快。尤纳斯知道他能对谁讲什么。但是这不适用于我们所有的朋友和熟人。”

“你想…让我们…保持完全的地下状态？”

马茨叹气。“也不是一定要这样。但是我想要你对所有的后果都清清楚楚。如果你…如果我们…公开，就没有回头路了。” 他握住曼努的手。“到现在还没有过去十二个小时。如果你确定你真的想 - ”

“我绝对确定。” 曼努的声音听起来几乎有点叛逆。

马茨笑。“OK，让我换个说法：或许我们应该先让我们有段适应的时间？我想和你先在一起平平静静的过一段时间，在我们最终闯进媒体的疯狂，与DFB和媒体坦白之前。”马茨稍微停顿，然后抓住曼努的手。“此外你应该提前再考虑一下，你的家人会对此如何反应，当你突然带着彩虹旗站在他们面前。而且不只是他们：你的朋友，经纪人，我们这里的队友。考虑一下，你和死敌睡在一起你的拜仁会说什么。”马茨笑了一下。“还有球迷，ultra...”

曼努皱眉。“那对于你这一切都OK吗？”

“你不在沙尔克踢球了，至少德比末世可以避免了。”

曼努大笑。

“但是玩笑放在一边…这真的不是轻松的决定，而且想得时间越长，事情就变得越复杂。但是我不是说你现在就应该绞尽脑汁的去想它。还有时间。” 他温柔的吻曼努。“先过了世界杯再说。这里的压力已经足够大了。”

“OK…想来你说的有道理”，曼努若有所思的咕哝着。

把曼努拉回现实中，这几乎让马茨感到难受。他清楚的知道，衡量这一切的后果有多么困难。

曼努还在皱着眉瞪着虚空。你可以 - 从字面意义上 - 看出来这事在他的头脑中是怎样转的。

“嘿...” 马茨凑过去开玩笑似的亲了一下他的鼻子。“话说回来，其实我可以肯定的认为，只要我们不在众人面前接吻，至少这里没人会说什么。我觉得，大家对巴斯蒂和卢卡斯都没说什么。”

“巴斯蒂和卢卡斯是在一起的？” 曼努瞪着他，完全惊呆了。

“不知道，” 马茨耸肩。“大概没有，如果你从他们的目光上判断：当其中一个看着另外一个的时候。大概我不是唯一一个觉得只要这两个在同一个房间，他们就一直呆在他们自己的小世界里。”

曼努若有所思的皱眉。“但是这两个一直都是这样。而且卢卡斯结婚了，巴斯蒂有萨拉。你确定你没有过度解读吗？”

“其实我是觉得这两个错过了那个正确的时间点 - 现在他们两个谁都不敢去动摇他们的友谊。”

曼努摸了摸脸。“还有什么重要的事情你想告诉我吗？” 一个小小的笑容出现在他的嘴角，当他用自己的身体把马茨压倒在床上。

“我是真的喜欢卡恩的。”

曼努一时摸不清状况。

马茨想保持严肃，但还是大笑出声。“我开玩笑的！” 他吭吭哧哧的说。

曼努噗嗤一声，但却没有期望中的笑容。

马茨一只手抚摸曼努的头发，然后拉他靠近自己，轻吻。但无论他怎么努力，曼努的嘴巴还是闭着的。

“嘿…你一直都是我最爱的门将，好吗？”，马茨对着曼努的嘴唇悄声说。

这话终于把他逗笑了 - 看吧，他张开嘴巴，突然的重新投入其中了。然而只过了几秒，曼努又停下来，问：“那最爱的后卫呢？”

“也是你”，马茨笑着说，在他的鼻子上吻了一下。“还有自由人。”再吻。“还有中场。” 再吻。“但在前锋的位置上你可要再努力一些了。”

曼努笑，越过了他们的嘴巴之间最后的那几厘米。他们的舌重新缠在一起。这个吻变得更深入，更亲密 - 但与前一晚不同的是，相当的轻松顽皮。

过了一会，马茨停下来，大声叹气。“现在我真的要告辞了。”

这次换了曼努只是哼哼唧唧的想再亲一下马茨。

但是他尽力的从曼努的拥抱中挣脱出来，快速的在他的嘴巴上亲了一下，然后从床上爬起来，勉强的挣脱掉曼努想要抓住他的手。即使马茨真的更愿意爬回被窝；但必须有人记得他们在这里还有正事要做。

马茨从地板上捡起散落的衣服，匆忙穿上。“我们在吃早餐的地方碰面？”

此时曼努闷闷不乐的坐在床上。

“并不是我不愿意一整天都和你呆在床上…但是或许你还记着明天我们还要打巴西，过会就要做飞机？”

“好了好了。去吧”，曼努叹气。

马茨开门，小心的往外张望。幸运的是四周没有人影。他快速的走出房门，向着自己的房间匆忙而去。

++

当马茨换了一身衣服清爽的下楼梯的时候，曼努已经在庭院门那里站着等待了。

马茨笑着摇头。“如果我们今天早上一起去吃早餐，会不会有点太显眼了？”

“我无所谓。他们反正能意识到我们之间又一切正常了。并且，我无意隐瞒这一点。”

马茨抗议的举手。“我啥也不说了！” 然后他从曼努身边挤过去，来到外面的阳光下。

当他们一起走向露台，碰到了菲利普和托马斯。

“早！” 曼努愉快的向他们致意。

“早上好！”，菲利普回答。然后他伶牙俐齿的接着对马茨讲：“你的弟弟找到你了吗？你的手机半个早晨都在响 - 你知道，房间的墙壁有多么薄。手机一直不停的响，所以我判断一定是要紧的事。那么我就去接了，安抚你弟弟让他晚一会再试。然后他就一定要我给他曼努的手机号。我希望，这样做ok？”

“呃，这样啊”，马茨完全措不及防。“我已经和尤纳斯通过话了。谢谢。” 菲利普去了他的房间？“今天早上我很早就出门了。我本应该想着带上手机。对不起，铃声吵到你了。”

“没事，那时候我已经醒了一会了，因为有人觉得一定要一大早就往我的房间里闯。” 菲利普笑着对托马斯的方向晃晃脑袋示意。

曼努和马茨被逗笑。

菲利普专注的打量他们，先是曼努，然后是马茨。“那么你们又一切OK了？” 他笑着问。

马茨点头。“是的，我们昨天好好谈了谈。”

”谈了谈？这是make love to make up的另外一个说法吗？” 托马斯打趣的问。

菲利普扶额，看得出来非常崩溃。马茨习惯了托马斯死蠢画风，于是并没有再多说什么。

然而身边曼努的脸看得出来变得越来越红...马茨别无选择，只能抓住曼努的肩膀，硬把他拉走，以防托马斯和菲利普从他的脸上就能看到整个真相。

从眼角的余光看过去，他注意到菲利普说了些什么听不清的话，然后给托马斯的肋骨上来了一肘子。  
当他们继续往前走的时候，他们听到托马斯在远处说：“怎么了嘛？就是真的！下次你在一楼睡试试！不过照我的运气，这样他们就去楼上马茨的房间了…”

曼努像被钉住了一样一动不动，瞪着大大的眼睛看着马茨。

马茨也盯着他。

沉默。

一秒，两秒，三秒…

马茨再也忍不住：先是轻声吃吃的笑，然后大笑不止。  
当他再次平静下来的时候，曼努脸上的恐怖表情至少下去了一半。“哎，没事啦，他的反应本有可能比这糟糕得多！显然他唯一的问题是我们太吵。”

曼努叹气。“你说的有道理。然而这多少跟我想象的有些不同。”

“我们也改变不了什么了…并且，嘿，这是托马斯和菲利普啊！两人都不会大肆宣扬的。托马斯确实嘴巴比较大，但是什么时候该闭嘴他再清楚不过了。”

曼努皱眉。“希望你是对的。”

“此外：现在至少有了两个家伙，在他们面前我们不必假装什么。”

++

他们到餐厅时已经很迟，这里显然比以往人少。自助早餐看起来也大部分都不再特别新鲜。马茨和曼努装盘，然后在唯一坐满的桌前坐下。

本尼和佩尔热情的对他们打招呼。托尼抬头，只是微笑，点头。克里斯全神贯注的一只手在手机上敲来敲去，同时咬一口他的nutella面包 - 完全没注意到马茨和曼努坐在了他的对面。

托尼一边舀出一勺酸奶，一边看手机，突然大笑出生。“哦神呐！你们一定要看看！” 他把手机从桌上推给本尼，两秒中之后本尼也开始大笑。萨米转头看了一眼，吃吃的笑。

“嘿，给我们也看看！” 马茨对着手机伸出手。本尼脸上带着大大的笑容把手机塞给他。“希望他们能给你分红。”

马茨不解的看着他，然后看了一眼屏幕。DFB球迷商店在主页上挂了新的商品：一只黑色的狗狗公仔，黄色的爪子，穿着24号白色球衣，上面印着’马加特’。

马茨的周围再次爆发出大笑。想来是他的脸上写满了惊恐的表情。

“到底是什么？让我也看看。” 曼努去拿手机，两秒钟之后大笑出声。“我真的不知道，我是不是应该送你一个 - 或者坚持要你送我一个。” 他从桌上把手机递给克里斯和佩尔，后者已经迫不及待的伸着手了。

然后马茨突然感到曼努的手放在了他的腿上。“不过 - 如果原版在手，谁又需要一个廉价的复制品”，曼努对着马茨耳语。

马茨的手放在曼努的腿上，对他开心的微笑。

突然巴斯蒂从庭院外冲过来，气喘吁吁的在他们的桌前站住。他的手上抱着一只小小的棕白相间的杰克罗素梗。“糟了，大家！我觉得，现在卢卡斯摊上这事了！”

马茨看向曼努，挑眉，然后，除了大笑，他什么也做不了。

++

几米开外，米洛独自在晨光中躺在沙发椅上，从远处观察着发生的一切，唇角露出愉快的笑容。

离别礼物真的不错呢。

剧终。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是，这个旅程到了终点。
> 
> 万一你们要问，米洛在这个故事里到底做了什么？马茨已经解决了这个谜题的另外一半，而他 - 或者说你们 - 并没有意识到这一点 *g* 有人记得第三十六章里面，马茨对曼努坦诚相告吗：
> 
>  
> 
> 曼努：  
> “为什么你从来什么都不说？”
> 
> 马茨：  
> “不说就对了！因为我对于成为史上德国第一个同性恋现役职业球员毫无兴趣。而且只要卡提在，这对于我就不是真正的问题。何必惊醒沉睡之犬？”
> 
>  
> 
> 当然我希望你们可以对这个谜底满意？如果不是，你们可以在评论里对我坦诚相告 *g*
> 
> 同样的，非常感谢坚持到结尾并为马茨和曼努加油的大家。再次由衷感谢大家的点赞和评论！
> 
> 此刻我想再次提起Allaire和Wildfox，他们花了很多时间为这篇文beta，改了很多错误的地方。你们是最棒的！
> 
> 还有 - 想不到吧 - 我会对点赞和评论非常开心的，当然：）
> 
> 没了。现在真的说完了。
> 
> 致以问候  
> Katja


End file.
